A Whole New World
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Post-Predacons Rising. AU. With Cybertron's atmosphere now altered to sustain human life, an age of unity among the species has begun during the period of uneasy "peace" between Cybertronians. Now, in the midst of this new age, political leader Ultra Magnus decides to take a homeless human boy from the slums of Kaon into his home. A choice that will change their lives, forever.
1. From The Slums of Kaon

A/N: Alright, took down the original Author's Note here because it honestly no longer applies. But please do keep in mind that I plan to return to "The Long Road to Happily Ever After" at some point in time, just not right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did though I would have died and went to heaven. I do however claim ownership of Josh and any other OCs in this story.

Pairings: ProteusxOC (Magnus's Creators), No Others Yet

...

**CHAPTER 1  
>From The Slums of Kaon<strong>

Cybertron's new dawn had been everything Cybertronian kind had expected and more.

In twelve short years, entire cities were once again filled. Sparklings ran through the streets again, couples bonded again. And new life graced Cybertron as well: the humans. Though it had taken six of those years to produce the machine which changed the atmosphere around Cybertron to sustain human life. And then another six to earn the trust and comrodory with human-kind after their secret was made public. It was now a common occurrence to find human families on Cybertron, Autobots on Earth, and even mixed families (as rare as they were) from both planets.

If Optimus Prime had lived to see the reformation of his home, Ultra Magnus was certain he would have been proud. His sacrifice had brought peace to two worlds who desperately needed each other in ways they had never understood all those years ago. It did not expel those who were, without a doubt, still under the Decepticon mindset, but it was a start. A first step towards unification between Earth and Cybertron, human and Cybetronian, Autobot and Decepticon. And in theory, that was definitely improvement.

So why then, did the slums of Kaon still exist? He asked himself that question as he entered the large city/fortress. Though Kaon itself was in the process of rebuilding, the same stench filtered into his nostrils and disgusted him. As the slums had always greeted him. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to see to it that the workers actually tended to the much needed cleaning and help for those who resided there. But he also reminded himself that even if he tried, chances were that no one would care to help what had once been Decepticon territory.

"Sir."

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards his accompanying official, Prowl. The Praxian was noticeably on edge, with his door wings quivering erratically, and his optics attempting to turn from the former Decepticon occupants. "We really should make this quick." Prowl stated calmly "Though we are on a good will mission, we must not forget. Many here are still loyal to Megatron." He then added "And though he may have sustained a change of spark, I doubt any to speak of here have."

"Noted." Magnus nodded his head "I've noticed humans... Is that... Normal?"

Prowl was silent, but inclined his head after a moment. "Yes, sir. Kaon has the cheapest housing available. Many humans who chose to relocate decided to take up residence themselves for expense purposes." He then added "I'm sorry to report that we've had at least eight human fatalities here this year. As well as several reports of street "children" who have been stealing from the humans food deposits."

Magnus took a deep intake, shuddering at the thought. Even after the war, even after the unification, there were still children, and sparklings, who went hungry. Could it not be remedied? He knew that the newly instated council was trying everything. But at the same time, it was hard to help those that didn't want to be found. "Officer Prowl." He began in a low voice "I would like you to visit the human leader while I make my own visit to the Cybertronian leader of the city." He looked at him calmly "Have them give me a report of how many of these children there are. So that we may make attempts to find and help them."

"Yes, sir." Prowl nodded his head, and started off "You do, of course, remember the location of the capitol building?"

Magnus only nodded his head before turning to continue on his way towards the spiraling building in the heart of the city. The city wasn't overly busy, given that it was the time of the cycle in which most, if not all Cybertronian's and humans found themselves at work. But he still took extra caution when passing the less-"safe" areas of the city. He had come to learn all too well how dangerous Kaon's streets could be for an Iaconian leader such as himself. And he did not wish to make the mistake of underestimating it again.

Little time had passed before he heard the shriek that filled the air. Almost upon instinct, he grabbed his large hammer, which had once been The Forge of Solus Prime, and prepared for an incoming attack. Yet only found himself in the presence of a small figure no bigger than his thumb, who rushed as quickly as he could with a bundle in his arms. "You didn't see me!" The figure shouted.

Magnus watched as the small figure rushed behind a nearby alley, and ducked behind a large crate. It took him only a moment to understand once the figure of a Cybertronian no more than his size rushed into view. The mech groaned as his blood red optics darted back and forth. "The human boy... Did you see him?" He grunted to Magnus "I know I saw him this time! I know he went this way!"

Magnus looked thoughtfully at the mech, then towards the crates. The word "boy" stuck out to him, and unnerved him. It didn't matter to him what a child had done, it was never in his nature to hand a child of any kind to someone as enraged as the mech was. "He went that way." Magnus nodded past him "I think he was heading-."

"Thanks!"

The mech rushed past Magnus without even listening to the rest of his comments. Magnus turned his optics towards the crates, hearing the trembling of a body behind them. "It's alright, young one." Magnus spoke as gently as his gruff nature allowed "He's gone."

There was a moment's silence, and the child crawled from behind the crate. The boy looked like he hadn't bathed or eaten a proper meal in weeks, months even. He was no older than ten, with blonde hair scourged with black, and his clothes were far too small, as if he had been wearing them for too long, or they had shrunk in the wash. The terrified young human stared up at Magnus with dull blue eyes, and clenched a little. "Why did you help me?" The boy sized Magnus up "You're an Iaconian, aren't you? They never help me."

Magnus was silent. "I thought I saw food in your arms." Magnus stated, taking a step forward "Someone who needs to steal for food does not need to be condemned for it." He noted.

"They're not for me." The boy muttered "I have a friend... He's sick."

Magnus traced the boy's eyes for any hint of a lie. But quickly found that the boy's eyes spoke volumes, and his words were also no doubt the truth. "What's your name, little one?" As he approached him, the boy crawled back "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Josh." The boy stated quietly.

"Josh." Magnus took in the boy's name "Would you be willing to meet me here with your friend?" The boy stared up at him "Those that are sick need medical attention." He then added "If you will both wait for me here. I can bring him to Iacon."

"No!" Josh shouted "You'll just turn us in."

"How bad is he?" Josh was silent, but yet again, his body language said it all "Joshua... You're doing a valiant thing in looking after your friend." He spoke calmly "But you are also foolish if you believe he can survive on the streets without proper medicine." Josh stared at the ground "Well?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Ultra Magnus." Magnus replied "But I'd prefer to be called "sir"."

Josh was silent, his eyes darting up at the large and imposing mech yet again. Scrambling to his feet, he stared between the pile of food, and back up to Magnus. His legs were shaky, and his eyes wide with fear and wonder. No doubt trying to comprehend what Magnus's random act of kindness had been the result of. He said nothing however, as he turned heel and ran down the alleyway at full speed. Magnus stared after him, his processor questioning whether or not the child would heed his warning.

It was strange, but the mech could not help but be reminded of another sparkling found in the slums of Kaon: Orion Pax. He remembered how the young mechling had been found alone on the streets. By another higher class mech just like him. He shook off the thoughts as he started back down the street, only stealing a short glance back towards the alley. Perhaps his act of kindness, due to the reminder of an old friend, would go unneeded. Perhaps he'd never see the boy again.

But a part of him felt that he would.

...

He was only mildly surprised to find the boy at the alleyway when he returned. With a young boy around four or five at his side. It was a sad sight, especially as he helped Josh load the small boy (Ben, as he had called him) into his alternate form. The boy hacked and coughed the whole way, with Josh doing everything he could to comfort him on the ride to Iacon. Magnus didn't make any attempt to bother the younglings, knowing he would only be imposing even further than he had. And it was only upon arrival at the medical center that he and Josh were left alone again.

"If you call social services..." Josh suddenly spoke, having sat outside Ben's hospital room in silence "I'll just run, y'know. You'll never find me."

Magnus frowned as he stared down at Josh, having spent his time leaning against the wall. "That'll do you a lot of good." Magnus replied, shaking his head "Have you looked at yourself lately? You won't survive on the streets much longer at this rate." He looked the boy, who grimaced a bit over yet again "You're better off going to a foster home."

"I have a family." Josh muttered "They just didn't want me. Not then, and not now."

Magnus tilted his head, as if wanting to respond with some kind, or comforting words. But it was hard to search his programming for either, after all, he had not always been the type to give anyone either. "Alright, Magnus." Knock Out's voice sounded "The kid's got some pretty bad pneumonia. But it's nothing serious. We'll need to keep him here a couple of days though." He paused, and tilted his head towards Josh "In the meantime, why don't you get the other one to a youth sector and send them word another will be joining them within a few days."

"I'm not going to one of your glorified orphanages either." Josh rebutted.

"Quite the charmer you found there." Knock Out grunted "Usually the homeless one's are dying for a good long shower and a warm meal." Josh simply stared down, not so much as uttering a single sound "Listen kid, your friend will be fine. But if you ask anyone in a ten mile radius, you need a slagging bath, and-."

"Easy." Magnus held a hand up "The child is simply scared."

Josh looked as if he wanted to argue about that too. But ultimately seemed to decide against it, and simply slouched in the human sized chair. Magnus was silent for a long moment, and Knock Out shook his head. "All I'm saying is we can't keep something that foul smelling here. Regardless of how close the two are." Knock Out grumbled "So call the fragging social services already, and get it over with."

Magnus fought back the urge to clock Knock Out over the head as he trudged past him and down the hallway. "He's right you know." Josh stared up at Magnus "At least allow yourself a respite." He then added "A shower and a meal will likely do you good." Josh shifted uncomfortably "I'm sure we can find you some clothes that fit you as well."

"You gonna look for my parents while I do that?" Josh shook his head "Because I'm not giving you my last name, _sir_."

"No, I don't believe I can without that information." Magnus nodded his head "I simply thought that you needed it. Not for the others. But rather, for your own health." Josh shifted a bit "And perhaps after that, we can talk about your living situation." Josh looked at Magnus skeptically "I won't force you to talk, nor will I force you to take our help." He explained.

Josh was silent, rubbing his arm quietly. It was clear that beneath the tough mask he had been putting up, the boy was indeed scared. He looked at Magnus, standing to his feet, and nodding his head. "I guess food doesn't sound so bad..." Josh finally managed quietly "Is the water warm at least?" he questioned.

"As cold or warm as you want it."

Josh slowly nodded his head, and allowed Magnus to lead him down the long hallway. Eventually, they reached a room labeled "Human Wash Racks", where Magnus found an empty stall. "Don't come out until I return with new clothing." He then added "Those clothes are much too small for you to begin with." He explained, Josh only nodded "You know how to work it?"

"Yeah... I think so."

Magnus nodded his head, only leaving once he heard the sound of water hitting the floor. Once he had reached a safe distance, he calmly opened his comm link. "Prowl, I want you to look up any missing humans under the first names, Joshua and Benjamin." He commed "We should find the two younglings families, or homes before too long."

_"What about the one not in the hospital? Will we just bring him to a youth sector until then?"_

Magnus's optics twisted as his processor ran through his options. "I'll bring him to my residence until we find out what exactly his situation is." Magnus turned, shaking his head "Any other option, and I'm afraid he'll run." He explained "Comm me when you hear anything."

_"You realize how insane this sounds, correct?"_

"Just wish me luck."

_"Good luck, sir."_

But even as the comm link ended, Magnus knew he was going to need much more than luck. If the boy's attitude was any indication already, he was going to need an entire _army_ to make this work.

...

A/N: So there's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Looking forward to any feedback you guys may have for me. :)


	2. Decision Making

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! Glad to see such a great reception to this. :)

...

**CHAPTER 2  
>Decision Making<strong>

"This is your house?"

Magnus stared down at the boy quietly as they entered the large foyer to his estate. The boy had been cleaned, dressed, and fed in just enough time to get them both home before Cybertron's solar cycle ended. The boy fidgeted slightly, clearly feeling awkward. Magnus highly doubted that he had ever seen, let alone worn fabrics of the caliber that most of the humans living in Iacon wore. No doubt the silk texture of the plain red t-shirt alone made him feel a little awkward. "Yes, this is my home." Magnus nodded his head slowly "And, at least for the moment, yours."

Josh didn't respond to that, crossing his arms and looking around slowly. The home was made of a combination or Cybertronium and glass, with a great deal of Cybertronian art and architecture put into it. To Josh, it felt like a palace, and may as well have been to a human. "You're sure that you have nothing back in your previous... Living area?" Magnus questioned "I can send a friend of mine to pick them up for you."

"I..." Josh shook his head "I only owned the clothes on my back, sir." He admitted quietly.

Magnus attempted the softest smile he could muster on his faceplates. "You are welcome to keep the clothes you now wear wherever it is you end up." Josh's eyes brightened up at that "Certainly a child deserves better possessions than what I found you in." Josh didn't respond to that comment, only stared around the foyer with silent interest "You'll find you won't need to steal anything here. I have human food, a bed, and other amenities available for humans for any human ally that might need a place to stay."

Josh nodded his head a little once again. It had been a long time since he had slept in a bed, or not had to forage for food. "Joshua." Josh was pulled out of his thoughts as he stared up at the mech "If you'd like, I can show you to your bedroom. I doubt that you would argue with a nap. It's clear that you have been through a lot." Josh only nodded slowly "Follow me."

Josh still could not quite grasp Magnus's attentions, as much as he wanted to. Why was this mech so kind to him? Why had he not thrown some insults his way and simply gone about his day? Why had he cared what happened to a small human in Kaon? There must have been hundreds of them, he was just one of them. What made him so special? "I don't get it." Magnus turned to Josh silently "Why are you doing this?"

Again, Magnus looked at him, and imagined Orion Pax. Not as the Iaconian data clerk, but rather as the young sparkling whom had been taken off the streets of Kaon into a home in Iacon. He had never met that side of Optimus Prime himself, but he continued to remind himself that he was true proof that the homeless youth of their planet were just as important as anyone else. They were still their future, and needed to be protected. "Because no sparkling, no matter the species, deserves to live the way you did." Josh's eyes lifted up towards him "Here in Iacon, we care more about the well-being of our young."

"And you're not going to try anything on me?"

Magnus cringed at the thought of what Josh's statement might have implied. "I am no barbarian. I will not hurt you." Magnus replied as he finally reached a room at the end of a long hallway "Here we are."

The door was a combination, with a small door for humans imbedded in a Cybertronian-sized one. Magnus took hold of the Cybertronian-sized one and carefully opened it up to his human guest bedroom. Josh had never seen a bedroom this big, or this rich. Silk sheets adorned a large four poster bed, and the room came equipped with a television, desk, several bookcases, as well as various other items. He quietly noted that the whole room looked bigger than he ever remembered his parents entire house being. "Whoa." Was all Josh could manage to say.

"I like to make my human friends feel at home." Magnus nodded his head.

"Are your friends royalty?" Josh questioned.

Magnus stared down at Josh, only now realizing the boy had no formal knowledge of who he was. Most would easily recognize one of Cybertron's renowned political leaders on sight. But for a young homeless boy growing up in Kaon, he supposed he would have known little about the government. "No, rather the part of the city you are in is somewhat... Higher class." He commented "I'm one of Cybertron's foremost political leaders."

"Which means you're loaded." Josh nodded in understanding "And you trust _me _in here with all this...?"

"You've given me no reason to distrust you so far." Magnus tilted his head to the side a little "I believe I can trust you not to break my own trust." He then added "I also must inform you that I have several mechs who are employed in my home. Should you need anything, food, or otherwise, and I am occupied, you should speak to them. They will be instructed to see to your needs when I am not able to do so." He then added "Otherwise, feel free to roam along as you wish. But be warned, my home is large, and you can get lost quite easily."

Josh stared over at Magnus silently, and slowly nodded his head. "I could run, you know." Josh challenged.

"Perhaps." Magnus nodded his head "But before you do, you might do well with a recharge in a soft bed." He explained, nodding his head towards the bed, and eyeing the boy, who looked exhausted "You can't find anything like that on the streets."

Josh looked at the mech silently, and after a moment, slowly nodded his head. He still didn't know if Magnus was trustworthy, but the thought of sleeping on something other than the old, musty ground in the homeless district was tempting beyond words. The boy weakly made his way across to the bed, and inspected it for a moment before inwardly convincing himself to climb in. It felt as though he was laying on a cloud, the soft silk inviting, and the blankets enwrapping him warmly. And for the first time since the beginning of the day, Josh could feel the darkness of sleep drawing over him.

Josh didn't even notice as Magnus quietly slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Josh to sleep.

...

"So you could find nothing on either of them?"

Magnus rubbed the temples of his foreplate as he glanced up at Prowl. His processor reminded him that though rough, the boy had been honest with him to a fault. And therefore, he didn't have any reason to have lied about his name either. Which could only mean one thing: the two children had no one looking for them, not even social services. Leaving the mech with the lingering suspicion of parental abandonment. "They're ghosts. And at this point, they'll need to either be housed in the youth sectors. Or, if possible, moved into foster homes." Prowl explained "We can't prove they have creators. Nor can we prove that they are lying about their identity." He then added "But if it's the latter, given the condition we found them in... It's safe to assume they will not be returning home."

"So you're suspecting the same thing that I am." Magnus noted "Joshua certainly shows a distrust of adults, I would not be surprised if he is a victim of some form of domestic abuse." He paused a moment "The boys need caretakers, that much is certain. And while the youth sector may be a viable option for Benjamin... These days a ten year old is a hard sell. Especially one with trust issues." He paused "It will be hard to find Joshua a home through the youth sector."

"We've found homes for older children and sparklings before." Prowl replied "Optimus Prime-."

"Was much younger than Josh." Magnus explained "How many of the humans have aged out of the youth sector since we opened our gates to them, Prowl?" Prowl was silent.

"You want to take him."

Magnus's optic ridges twitched a bit, though he knew Prowl had always been quite observant. Magnus shifted in his seat slightly, and stood to his feet. His optics turned towards the window, watching as gentle rain pattered against it. "Optimus Prime's sacrifice weighs heavily on my processor and spark." Magnus stated calmly "From the moment I ran into him, his own humble beginnings have wracked through me."

"But this isn't a charity project." Prowl leaned forward in his seat "It's a living, breathing _child_, Magnus." He shook his head a bit "At least in the youth sector, he will be around caretakers who have experience in child care." Magnus was silent "Sir, I-."

"I'm aware of all of this." Magnus replied cooly "But he's also a child who's in need of a _home_." Magnus explained "He needs mentorship and guidance. And what's more..." He looked down a bit "What's more is he intrigues me. Something about him interests me." He noted, running his thumb along his chin plate "I don't know what precisely it is yet, but I still feel drawn to him."

Prowl sighed, his door wings shuttering a bit. Magnus knew that the mech thought it was a bad idea. And perhaps in some ways it was, pulling a formerly homeless child into the spotlight as a ward of a political leader. "And you realize..." Prowl shifted a bit "That the media will find out, and "eat this up" as the humans would put it." He noted "Are you prepared for the things they will say?"

"When have I ever cared?" Magnus replied "I know my reasoning. To honor the memory of a friend by giving another child the chance he was given." He leaned against his desk, and crossed his arms "Surely, the paperwork to give me legal guardianship cannot be too difficult to obtain."

There was a long silence, but Magnus did his best to stand his ground. No doubt, Prowl had a hard time finding a means to argue with him. Once Magnus set his mind to something, he more often than not never changed it. "He'll still be given to the youth sector." Prowl explained "You need a license to be a foster parent, they'll require you to go to classes." He then added "And then if you're still as insane as you are now, you should be able to obtain guardianship fairly easily."

Magnus nodded his head in understanding. "I'll take him to the youth sector myself in the morning. For now, I'll let him recharge." Magnus finally spoke up "For now, take care of signing me up for whatever is required. I'll begin the classes immediately." He nodded his head curtly "Dismissed."

Prowl still looked stunned as he turned around and exited the mech's office. To tell the truth, Magnus was stunned with himself as well. He had never been the "fathering" type, he'd never planned for sparklings, nor had he wanted any. But at the same time, he had thought more about it following Optimus's death. And now, he had committed to taking one in. A poor, homeless, and traumatized sparkling no less. He already knew that he was in far over his head, but he also knew he could not turn back now. And in all truth, he didn't want to turn back now._  
><em>

He could only hope that he could be whatever the young boy needed.

...

Josh rubbed his eyes silently, his head rising out of the bundle of blankets and pillows. It took him a moment to remember that he had fallen asleep in the home of Ultra Magnus, an apparent "political" leader on Cybertron. He laid his head back down, taking in the feeling the bed gave him. He was sure it was likely the only time he'd feel this comfortable, or warm again and he wanted to take in every second he had it. "Joshua." The door slowly opened as Magnus made his way inside "Are you awake?" Josh grunted "Are you hungry?"

Josh turned over in the bed, staring up at Magnus silently. "What time are you taking me to the youth sector?" Josh questioned.

Magnus frowned, breathing in quietly, he stared down at the boy quietly. "Chosen to move off the streets then?"

Josh shifted a bit, his arms moving upwards in a shrug. "I figure I don't have much of a choice anymore. You won't be able to find my parents, and even if you did..." He was silent a moment "Anyway, the point is, this is what happens to kids whose parents don't want them anymore, I guess." He then added "You go to a stupid orphanage so you can try and get lucky enough to have someone adopt you."

Magnus shook his head a bit, staring down at Josh. "You'll go there for the moment, yes. But we already have a guardian lined up for you." He explained, Josh's eyes bulged a bit "I hope that you found the bed comfortable, because once I have completed the right steps it will be yours." Josh blinked slightly, an Magnus merely smirked "You look surprised."

"You're going to be my guardian?"

"Will that be an issue?"

Josh was sitting fully upright now, his eyes once again taking in the mech. He took a deep breath, and locked his eyes as close to Magnus's optics as he could reach. "You're not going to try and find them?" Josh asked, biting his lip "You're going to just take me in?" He stood from the bed slowly, pulling back the coverings "Why?" He questioned.

"Are they dead?"

Josh stared at Magnus a moment, and then stared down at the ground. "They weren't the last time I saw them." Josh muttered "But I'm never going back there. You guys can do whatever you want to me. But I'm _never _going back home." He watched as the boy shuddered a bit "Even if I told you my last name... I wouldn't go back."

Magnus's optics narrowed at the thought of what the boy's parents must have done to him. He took another long breath, and stepped forward, crouching low enough that Josh could get a better look at him. "If you tell me your last name, I can see to it you don't have to." Magnus replied "But I _have _to be sure of what your situation is. You are nowhere in our records. There are no missing children's cases with the name "Josh", cold or otherwise." He then added "Is that even your name?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded his head "Josh Beller." He explained, then paused a moment "I think."

"You don't even remember your own last name?"

Josh's cheeks turned a rosy color, and Magnus's optic ridge furrowed slightly in response. Josh couldn't have been abandoned as a baby, there would have been some record of him if he had been in the foster care system or adopted after all. So had Josh been left to fend on the streets for himself? Was that why no one had looked for him? "You're going to have to call them, aren't you?" Josh stared up at Magnus slowly, fear in his eyes.

Magnus thought it over quietly, his optics moving across the room as if he were focused on the wall. After a moment, he finally spoke up. "Unfortunately, I have no choice, I am required to check with them." He explained lightly, his head tilting to the side "But seeing the fear in your eyes now. I can assure you I will not allow them to take you. They will merely be informed we have found you, and if they are as bad as I fear. Their rights over you will be terminated." He explained.

Josh stared up at Magnus, blinking, uncertain. "Why are you doing this?" He asked once again.

Magnus was silent for a long moment. "Because contrary to what you may believe. There are people out there that care." Josh didn't speak, seemingly uncertain of what to say "Now, come along. We should get some breakfast in you before I take you to the youth sector for your brief stay there." He explained.

And for the first time, there was a hint of hope in Josh's eyes. Even if, within a few moments, it was gone.

...

"That was almost too simple." Prowl sighed as he entered Magnus's office a few days later "He was telling the truth. We found a Joshua Elliot Beller who _used _to live on Earth. Michigan if we're going to be precise." Magnus shifted in his seat a bit "We finally got a hold of his parents last night. They told me that they never had a child and to loose their number."

Magnus frowned, his optics showing a brief sign of anger. The fact that anyone could deny their child, even with proof, disgusted him. Yet he reminded himself that this worked in both Josh's, and his favor. Josh would be able to leave the youth sector, and not return to the care of a couple that clearly wanted no relationship with him. "I want to see to it that their rights as Joshua's caregivers are terminated legally." Magnus stated calmly "Lest they decide the contrary later on."

"Already in the process." Prowl stated "Joshua is now legally a ward of Iacon. Terminating the parental rights will of course take longer." He explained, his optics turning to Magnus calmly "How are the parenting classes going?"

Magnus leaned back slightly, his optics staring at the ceiling. "Repetitive." Magnus admitted, crossing his arms "But educational." He paused a moment "And as for your next question, Joshua is doing... Well, I wouldn't say "better" at the youth sector." He shook his head "To my understanding, he has made an attempt to run away four times." He explained.

"I still don't understand why you want this one in your home." Prowl questioned.

Magnus was silent, after all, he was sometimes uncertain of that himself. But he remembered quietly the small, terrified child behind the front the boy put up. And knew in the back of his mind that he was doing the right thing. "In time, Joshua will learn to trust the good mechs and femmes around him." Magnus stated "Of that, I am certain."

"So there's no way I can talk you out of this illogically troublesome situation?"

Magnus shook his head silently, his optics locking with Prowl's own. He stood to his feet slowly, and took a deep breath. "In fact, I had planned to visit him at the youth sector this morning." Magnus explained "To see if I cannot prove to him that we are not all bad." He explained, as he started for the door "You're more than welcome to join me."

"I have work to return to, sir."

"Then do so." Magnus replied "Report to me at once if anything changes in the way of his creators."

Prowl nodded his head, exiting the room quietly. Magnus simply sighed, resting his head against the doorway. Just how deep did this boy's troubles run? And more importantly, would his parents be a problem? It was a thought that remained prominent in his mind as he made his way towards the front door of his home. He promised himself that no matter what trouble that came, he could face it. He was a strong mech, he had few fears, and in truth, he had known what he was likely getting himself into before he'd officially made any decision.

And either way, Magnus felt it was a decision he would not end up regretting.

...

A/N: Woo, that is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. LOL Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	3. Beginnings

**CHAPTER 3  
>Beginnings<strong>

Magnus was relieved when his preparation was done. Between the home study, thirty hours of training, and various meetings, he was beyond exhausted. He'd already modified his human guest bedroom into a bedroom for a child, though the furniture had remained the same. However, it was now painted in brighter colors. And in turn, he'd exchanged the plain sheets, pillowcases, and blankets for a pair made from the same soft silk fabric, but colored blue and red, more suited for a younger child. He'd placed everything else that would logically make him feel at home as well: a few toys, stuffed animals, and several other little knickknacks. Meanwhile, he had converted another empty room into a guest bedroom for his human allies as they still needed somewhere to stay as well.

The only thing that had truly held him back up until now was time, which the social workers had much of. Many argued if he truly had the best interests of the child at spark, given he was, after all, far from someone with a high-class background. But Magnus fought back every step of the way, and ultimately he'd won custody of Josh as a foster parent, or in their terms, caretaker. And he was scheduled to pick Josh up to take him home that day. What he arrived to, expectedly, however, was Josh's file of his time in the youth sector.

The tall, green mech that ran it looked him in the eyes. "I'm not going to sugar coat it. You've got your work ahead of you with this one, sir." The mech shook his head "He's put up even more of a fight since his little friend, Benjamin was taken home by a family a week ago." He shook his head "They were very close, Magnus. So I suggest you take this contact information." He slid a data pad across to Magnus "Children that close should be allowed to keep in touch."

"Of course." Magnus nodded slowly "Is the family human or Cybertronian?"

"Mixed." The mech replied politely "Mother's Cybertronian, father's human. Hence the reason they have chosen adoption." He explained, Magnus nodded his head, making note of that in his processor "Now as for other things to note, other than his obvious problem with running..." He paused "I think you should know that Josh is in need of a reading and writing teacher before he attends school." He explained.

"He's illiterate?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The mech replied "At first we believed he was playing a joke on us. But it soon became clear no one has taught him basic skills like that." He shook his head "There are a lot of things like that. Given the fact we had to teach him the proper way to use utensils as well." He then added "You noticed that already however, so I'm sure this is no great shock to you." He shook his head "You should also know that he's prone to bursts of anger when provoked. We had to pry him off two other children just yesterday."

"Primus, did this kid's parents raise him at all?" Magnus muttered under his breath.

"Probably had to raise himself." The mech shook his head "We get a lot of kids like that around here. They're usually hard to place. You practically shocked the whole sector by requesting Josh specifically." He then added "But I'll let you know that the kid isn't just some sort of nightmare. Despite his illiteracy and manners, he has proven to be bright, very much so. He picks up on things easily, he's good with reading people..." He shook his head "And he also displays an incredible level of compassion."

"You just told me he has anger problems."

The mech shook his head slightly, and looked Magnus in the optics. "He is prone to anger, yeah. But you should also see him with some of the younger kids." He shook his head "He genuinely cares about others on a great level. Even showed a lot of remorse when he _did _have his bouts with aggression and anger." He noted "We've all guessed that he's learned to protect himself through his bouts of anger."

Magnus took this all in, leaning back in his seat. He was in for quite the ride, and he could honestly say that he had only expected a few of these symptoms. "Is that all I require knowledge of at the present?" Magnus questioned, the mech nodded "And everything else will be in the case file?" Another nod "Thank you, Crosshairs. I believe I should be getting Joshua home now."

"Good luck to you, Ultra Magnus." Crosshairs replied calmly "I hope you have better luck than we did."

Magnus inclined his head and exited the small office. Josh was waiting where he had left him, sitting in a chair and clutching a small backpack filled with what possessions he had collected from the youth sector. The boy fidgeted slightly, his eyes moving from hallway to hallway until Magnus's footsteps grabbed his attention. "Ready to go to your new home?" Magnus questioned, Josh looked at him with great uncertainty "What's the problem?"

"You're really taking me after knowing about... All that?"

Magnus pushed aside the realization that Josh had listened in on their conversation. Magnus simply smiled, and nodded his head down the hallway. "I just told you I'm taking you home, didn't I?" Josh gave a brief ghost of a smile as he stood to his feet "Don't worry about these little obstacles." Magnus stated as he held up the file "I am more than willing to get you a tutor and help you with proper etiquette."

"You're not worried I'll embarrass you?"

"If anyone says a word to you, you come to me." Magnus stated calmly as he opened the door to the exterior of the youth sector "There's nothing wrong with needing a little help in life, Joshua. You'd do well to remember that." He stated as he slowly transformed down into his Cybertronian truck form and opened up his passengers side door "Climb in."

Josh took a look back at the youth sector, clutching his backpack tightly. Magnus quietly wondered if Josh was thinking of running again. He knew that he had to prepare for that, after all, Josh would undoubtedly try to run away from his home as well. After a moment, the boy clamored up into his newfound guardian's alternate mode, setting his backpack on the floor as a strap draped over him. Feeling as tension built in Josh's body, Magnus revved his engine quietly. "Don't worry. I'm going to give you a good life."

"We'll see." Josh replied quietly as Magnus pulled away from the youth sector and toward home.

...

Josh woke up late that night to near-panic. For a moment, he'd forgotten he had not fallen asleep in his assigned small bed in the orphanage, but rather surrounded by the soft sheets and blankets in Magnus's home. Or, he supposed as of now, _his _home. The room was an odd sight to him, it was bright, welcoming, and even comforting. A far cry from the putrid stench and dust covered air he used to awake to in Kaon. He turned on his side, clutching one of the stuffed animals , a rabbit, to his chest. He had to admit, Magnus had gone out of his way to make this feel like a home he could get used to.

Yet he still reminded himself he barely knew this mech. And even moreso that he was rich and a political leader. No matter how nice he may have been, Josh couldn't help but worry that at any time one thing he did or said could get him kicked back out. "What am I doing here?" Josh muttered "This doesn't happen to kids like me."

But it had, he reminded himself, and he was lucky enough to have it happen to _him_. He turned over in his bed yet again, snuggling deep into the soft bedspread. He wondered what an actual life in there would be like. Would Magnus be around much? He almost doubted it, as a political leader, he probably had little time to watch over a child on his own. Groaning, Josh sat up in bed, inspecting his attire again. The satin pajamas he'd been given spoke of a class far higher than his, and like all of his new clothes, it felt weird to even own.

It _all _felt weird to own. Even as a young child he'd only ever owned a handful of things, all of which he had lost while on the streets. Now he was wearing expensive clothing and sleeping in some of the softest fabrics available. Josh carefully climbed out of his bed, and exited the bedroom in silence. The desire to run away from his fear of what his new lie would be like tugged at his chest for the fifth time that night. He knew that it'd be easy to do, Magnus was probably in recharge and wouldn't even know that he was gone until he was long gone.

He'd made it about five feet down the hallway before he heard footsteps nearby. His eyes turned to discover a younger mech standing at the end of the hallway, he blinked slightly. It was definitely not Magnus, in fact, he was fairly sure he'd never met the mech before. "What's a kid like you doing up at this late in the lunar cycle?" The mech spoke up, approaching him casually, Josh backed up slowly "Hey, easy, it's Josh, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Josh questioned.

The mech simply smirked at that, rolling his optics lightly at the young human. "I work here, I watch over the home at night to make sure no one gets in." The mech explained calmly "Magnus did tell you he had hired help, didn't he?" Josh looked thoughtful, but after several seconds, nodded in confirmation "I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Smokescreen." He explained.

Josh nodded his head, still feeling tense even though the mech did not appear to be hostile. "Right, well nice to meet you." He muttered "I'll just be-."

"Running?" Smokescreen asked, Josh's eyes bulged "Yeah, he told me you did a lot of that. You can try, kid, but I was an escape artist back in my day too." He joked lightly "I know exactly where you'll go and at what point you'll get lost. So I wouldn't even try."

"Why are you calling me "kid"?" Josh asked "You sound young too."

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm, the boy had him there. After all, he was usually on the receiving end of the "kid" comments. "Yeah, well you're talking to the guy who was _almost _a Prime." Smokescreen titled his head "So compared to me, you _are_ a kid." He explained "Now come on, let's get you back to bed, it's late." He added.

"I thought we both agreed I was running?" Josh asked.

"And I thought we both agreed trying would be pointless." Smokescreen challenged.

Josh grimaced a bit, of course, the night guard had to be young, and cocky. This was more of a challenge than he was used to, and he _really _didn't like it. He took a few steps forward as the Praxian watched him with interest. "What do you mean you were an "escape artist" too?" Josh finally asked "You don't look like someone who had to run."

"I was like you once, Josh." Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders "I wasn't adopted, I was just raised by someone other than my creators; but still, I was a runner too. That's why Ultra Magnus hired me. He knew I could keep up with you." He then added "You know, the mech's a stiff, but he isn't a bad guy. You could do a lot worse as far as caretakers go." He looked at him "Trust me."

"I never asked to be taken care of." Josh rebutted.

"Yeah, no one ever does." Smokescreen explained "It just happens."

Josh was quickly getting the feeling that Smokescreen was not leaving until he went back to bed. Josh simply crossed his arms, and kept his eyes on Smokescreen for a long moment. "Alright... Alright." Josh threw up his hands "But I do need help getting back... This place is huge and..."

"Follow me." Smokescreen motioned as Josh followed from close behind "So you came from Kaon, huh?" Josh simply nodded his head "Gotta be pretty fragging brave to grow up there. Especially now, that's where all the ex-'Cons live these days." He added "Iacon's a pretty big change. No wonder you're so worried." He noted.

"You're telling me."

Smokescreen turned his head towards Josh, who seemed only mildly interested in what was being said. Smokescreen had the feeling the boy was simply putting up a wall. A wall which he hoped he could break down, if only to help the boy adjust further. "Well, here you are." Smokescreen stopped in front of a door "Look, if you need anything... I'll come by a few more times tonight." He put his hands on his hips "See you later, Josh."

Josh watched as Smokescreen left, heading back down the hallway. Josh could barely understand what had even just happened, had he actually been talked out of running? He had never had that happen to him, ever. His eyes narrowed in the direction Smokescreen had left in. He wasn't going to take that standing down, not by a long shot. He accepted the challenge Smokescreen's presence presented him with as he carefully retreated into his bedroom to sleep once again.

...

The next morning, Josh got his first real taste of what the new morning routine would entail. He was escorted to the shower before being taken to grab food in Magnus's makeshift kitchen. Josh had never been treated with more attentiveness than the mechs that worked in the kitchen treated him with, nor had he eaten as much as he had in his entire short life. Though he'd made sure everything could be eaten with his hands, not wanting to hear comments about his use of utensils. From there, he was escorted back to his bedroom, where he dressed himself in presentable clothing. The mech's assigned to guide him through it kindly explained that once Josh learned his way around, he would no longer require the escorts.

The last place he was escorted to was the foyer, where he came in contact with Magnus for the first time that morning. "I hope you had a good rest." Magnus greeted him "I'm sorry I couldn't join you this morning. I was attending to some work." He then added "Rather than leave you alone in the home for the first day however, I have decided to take you with me on other business." He explained "I thought perhaps you'd like to see the city."

Josh thought it over, he actually hadn't seen much of Iacon yet. Most of his days in the youth sector were spent inside, and in general he hadn't been there long enough to go on any of the "field trips" others had talked about. "Can we visit Ben?" Josh asked "I'm worried about him, and I know he lives somewhere in the city, right?" He asked.

Magnus looked at Josh calmly. "I spoke to his caretakers earlier this morning. We've arranged a meet-up for the two of you this weekend." Josh's eyes brightened at that "Would you still be interested in joining me? If not, it is of course your decision." He then added "But be mindful that I will be gone a good amount of the day."

Josh chewed his lip, considering that a moment. The thought of going out was unnerving, but it was even moreso unnerving being left with mech's he knew nothing about. At least with Magnus, he knew who he knew, and so far hadn't done anything yet. "I guess I could go into the city with you." Josh replied evenly as Magnus slowly transformed down "I'm not going to be stared at or anything for being with you, am I?"

Magnus thought it over for a minute. He, of course, had expected the stares. But to a young human not used to having any attention, he supposed it was a perfectly logical question to ask. "Perhaps a little." Magnus replied "Stick by me wherever we go. I'll make sure nothing unsavory happens to you." He then added "We are a far friendlier breed here in Iacon, however. So it shouldn't be much of an issue."

Josh climbed into the mech's passenger seat and let the seatbelt slip over him again. He wasn't sure how he felt about being stared at, no matter how much friendlier the Cybertronian's and humans may have been in Iacon. As they pulled out of the home and into the city, for the first time, Josh took the chance to gather the full extent of his surroundings. The city was massive, and sprawling, that much he had already known from watching. But almost like a Cybertronian New York City, it was full of screens, life, shops, and skyscrapers.

Josh had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to behold. "Is everyone around here rich?" Josh asked.

Magnus chuckled lightly at the question. "Not quite. The area we are in is mostly higher-class. That said, we do have middle, and lower-class areas further into the city." Magnus explained "Your friend, Benjamin lives in the middle-class areas. So you'll see them in due time." He then added "And I myself grew up in the lower-class areas."

Josh's eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe what he was hearing. A mech who could afford a home as big as he did had grown up _poor_? He shifted a bit in his seat, and leaned his head against his window. "I find that hard to believe." Josh replied "How did you... How would you even...?"

"I only ever experienced wealth once I joined the Autobots." Magnus admitted "And neither did my leader, and closest friend, Optimus Prime."

"And he's rich too now?"

"Was." Magnus noted "He passed some time ago."

Josh could tell by the way he said it that it was a good time to change the subject. His eyes traced through the street until they settled on a large building in the heart of it. It only took him a matter of moments to come to the realization that it was exactly where they were heading. "That's where you work." Josh questioned "There must be a hundred floors to that place."

"Four hundred and eighty-two to be exact." Magnus noted.

"I thought you were taking me on a tour?" Josh questioned.

"Afterward." Magnus replied "First I have work to do. So I expect nothing less than your _best_ behavior." Josh was silent, giving a small grimace "Understood?" He questioned.

Josh looked thoughtful, he had never been good with being on his "best behavior". He was fidgety, and could be apprehensive, two things that he openly recognized about himself. Yet he also did not know what kind of punishments that Magnus would dish out should he cause any trouble in his place of employment. "Yes, sir." He finally managed to reply nervously.

Inside, he could feel his insides turn into knots as they neared the building. If nothing else, he had a feeling that this would be a v_ery _interesting experience.


	4. New Friends and Prejudice

A/N: Just to get this out of the way. OH MAN, the Age of Extinction trailer was amazing! Okay, now back to your regularly scheduled chapter. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 4  
>New Friends and Prejudice<strong>

Josh stuck behind his caretaker as they entered the large building in which Magnus worked. The large building was made of glass and metal, and filled with many different Cybertronians and humans. Just as he had suspected, he got several looks, mostly directed to Magnus. No doubt, they had known that Magnus had taken in a boy. But Josh was almost certain that they didn't believe the stories until now. He tried to ignore the stares as best he could until they were riding the elevator to Magnus's floor, which ended to be the very top floor. Once inside, Josh found himself in a large entry way to what he only guessed were Magnus's offices. And to say the relic filled, Autobot shield decorated office was impressive was certainly an understatement.

"Flare Up." The purple femme at the front desk turned to Magnus at once "Please inform those who may call in to make an appointment that I will not be taking new ones until tomorrow." He tilted his head to Josh "I've promised my ward a tour of the city."

Flare Up looked down at Josh with a smirk. "So this is the kid, huh?" She nodded her head "How are you doing, I'm Flare Up, your caretaker's secretary." She explained, standing to her feet "Bee's in the office already, waiting for you. Do you want me to set the kid up with something, or...?"

Magnus turned to Josh, who simply shrugged. He didn't mind either way, and beside he _was_ trying to be on his best behavior, just as the mech had requested. Magnus simply stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "I think this one's better off under my watchful optic." Magnus finally spoke up "And besides, I'm certain that Bumblebee would enjoy meeting him." He explained.

Josh only followed Magnus through another door. Inside, his eyes immediately went towards the black and yellow armored mech in the middle of the room, given his paint scheme, he guessed this was the "Bumblebee" they had mentioned. After he had established that, he took in the rest of the office. It was just as big as the rest of the building seemed to be. Colored in a deep silver, the very look, with Cybertronian glyphs all around, and the overall formal look of the office screamed "important" which he figured was just as well given whose office it was.

"Bumblebee." Magnus spoke up as the mech turned "I trust that your visit to Earth went smoothly."

The young mech simply shrugged his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "It wasn't exactly the most exciting trip. But it was nice." He grinned a little "But I did get to see Jack and Sierra's first sparkling. You should see her, they made one cute kid." His optics turned to Josh after a moment "Uh, sir... You do realize you have a...?"

"Yes, I am aware of my young shadow." Magnus nodded "Bumblebee, meet my ward, Joshua Beller." The younger mech arched an optic ridge in response "You've missed much in your time away." He explained.

"Apparently." Bumblebee replied "Nice to meet you, Joshua."

"Josh." Josh spoke for the first time.

"Alright, Josh then. That's cool." Bumblebee nodded his head "You'll have to fill me in on the details later. I gotta hear how _this _happened." He explained, before turning his attention back to Josh "So, how old are you little guy?"

Josh stared at Bumblebee, what made him so interested? It was weird, not many people really approached him with a broad smile like Bumblebee's, or with his friendly disposition either for that matter. Though he didn't appreciate being talked to like a little kid either. "I'm ten." Josh smirked "How old are _you_?"

Bumblebee smirked back at him, and for a minute, Josh expected him to get angry. But all that erupted from Bumblebee was a light chuckle as he pointed at Josh via a thumb, and stared at Magnus. "A smart alleck huh?" Bumblebee questioned playfully as he turned to Josh "Kid, I think I like you already."

Josh felt his cheeks flush in surprise, most people didn't appreciate his snarky nature. So to hear those words stunned any words he might have had for the mech right out of him. After a moment of regaining his composure, he stated. "Thanks, Bumblebee." Josh smiled, his eyes turned to look "I'll uh... I'll just sit on the couch, or whatever." He muttered.

Bumblebee watched with a smile as the boy seated himself on the human sized couch in the corner. The mech tilted his head to Magnus as he made his way behind his large desk. "Okay, moving out of my state of shock." Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm "Things on Earth were pretty normal. Construction of Autobot City is going normally, even though it's run into some snags in terms of funding." He explained.

"I'll see if I cannot find more funding if that is the case." Magnus replied "And as for the co-ordinated attack by former Decepticons in Shanghai last week?" Magnus questioned "How is the city fairing from that?"

"Better. The perpetrators fled the scene though, so there was nothing in the way of arrests." The warrior then spoke up firmly "Hound and a few others are looking into who may or may not have been behind the terrorist attack."

At that point, Josh felt himself zoning out, having no interest in what was happening on Earth. He'd left for a reason, and he tried his best to forget that his home planet had even existed. It was the whole reason he had come to Cybertron, after all, to find something better than Earth. "Well then, this is all... Enlightening." Magnus replied, pulling Josh out of his thoughts "Anything else to report?"

"Ratchet wants medical leave on account of his sanity." Bumblebee teased.

"He'll need to talk to Rodimus about that." Magnus replied "If that's all, you're dismissed."

Bumblebee nodded his head, and turned, but soon turned his head to look at Josh. "So, what's the kid going to do while you're working?" Bumblebee questioned "I'd think sitting in on five different meetings would be pretty fragging boring." Josh raised an eyebrow at that "Maybe I can take him out for a bit, give you a little break from caretaker duty."

Magnus stared at Bumblebee, and Josh wondered if he even knew the mech well enough to say "yes". The mech simply shifted a few data pads and nodded his head. "I can trust you to bring him back in one piece, correct?" Bumblebee rolled his optics and nodded "Then go ahead. I'll be leaving before noon, so I expect you both back then."

"Got it." Bumblebee turned his head towards Josh "You wanna come, li'l man?"

Josh was silent, putting his hands in his pockets and staring over at Magnus. The mech simply inclined his head in an encouraging nod, to which Josh found the courage to stand and approach Bumblebee. "Sure, uh, I mean, I guess." Josh replied "We're not going too far though, right?" He questioned, a hint of fear in his voice "I mean not out of the city or anything?"

Bumblebee felt tempted to question why Josh feared where they were going. But he simply gave the young human a friendly smile and shook his head. "Nah, we won't go far." He replied, motioning him toward the door "Catch ye later, sir."

Josh could only hope that this robot would be true to his word.

...

"Whoa, what is that?"

Bumblebee chuckled as he stared down at the young human shaking his head. Having known that there was a race going on that morning, he knew exactly where to take Josh. It was close enough that he'd be keeping to his work, and would end just in time to get him back to Magnus. He stared up at the large stadium after a moment, grinning. "No one's ever taken you to a race before?" Josh shook his head "Oh man, kid. You'll love it. The best part is that you're with me too."

Josh shifted a bit, keeping to Bumblebee's side as they weaved through the crowds. It was a large crowd, filled with families and adults alike, but eventually they cleared it as Bumblebee approached one of the many entrances. "Bluestreak, hey!" Bumblebee held a hand up and waved at a young grey colored mech near the entrance "Not racing today, huh?"

"Nah, I have guard duty today." Bluestreak shrugged his shoulders "You can go on in if you want though. I think last I heard was that Mirage and Wheeljack were in the race. They'd probably let you into their pits if you went and asked." He turned his head towards Josh "Hello there, youngling. You lost? Where are your-."

"Actually, the kid's with me." Bumblebee replied.

The young Praxian stared at Bumblebee in confusion, then down at the young human. Josh had to hold back a chuckle at the mech's clear confusion. He rubbed the back of his helm. "Whoa, Bee. I thought you were only gone to Earth a couple of months. Don't you need at least nine to make a human?" Josh's eyes widened "Is the mother around, slag, if you got bonded and didn't tell me!"

"Blue, relax. Breathe a little." Bumblebee laughed "This is Josh. He's Magnus's foster son."

Bluestreak stopped himself short of another ramble, his mouth curving into an "O". He shifted a little, and looked at Josh again. "Oh yeah, I read something about that in the news." He explained, tilting his head "It's nice to meet you kid, I'm Bluestreak. We'll probably see a lot of each other. I work with your foster dad sometimes, so does my little brother, Smokescreen. Have you met him?"

By now, Josh had the feeling that this mech talked, a lot. He stepped back a little, nervousness and shyness coming to the surface. "Blue, I think you're scaring him." Bumblebee chuckled "Don't worry, Josh, Blue's harmless. Even if he does ask too many questions." He put his hands on his hips, and both chuckled at that.

Josh found himself chuckling a little himself. "Nice to meet you too, Bluestreak." He finally managed "So you're a racer?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Bluestreak nodded "Other times, I'm a sniper. Not much use for it on Cybertron these days though."

"Snipers are the ones with the big guns, right?" Josh asked quietly.

Bluestreak nodded, looking down at the young boy with a wink. "If I had it with me, I might even let you have a look." Bluestreak replied "But right now, I'm on duty here and races and guns are never a good thing." Josh smirked a bit "Come to think of it, neither are kids and guns. So maybe we'll wait until you're a little older on letting you have a look."

"Yeah, they're definitely scary at least." Josh muttered.

Bumblebee eyed the young human, noting how shaky his words had come out. How did a child like him even know what a rifle was? Usually weapons of the same caliber as a sniper rifle were kept from kids, as it often came to conversations about how they were used and war. "So anyways, Blue." Bumblebee quickly changed the subject "I'm gonna go show Josh the track. Can you get off and come with us yet, or what?"

Bluestreak looked thoughtful, and activated his comm, speaking into it quietly. "Yeah, I'm off now. No one else is arriving late or anything." Bluestreak pointed at Josh "First time at the tracks?" The boy nodded quietly "Cool, hop on and you might get to meet a few of the true greats face-to-face." He carefully lowered his hand towards the floor so that Josh could get on.

Yet again, the boy fidgeted and backed up. The young mech's stared at each other, confusion in their eyes. Though it was pretty obvious that the boy had trust issues, Bumblebee had never known Bluestreak to give up. Instead, he simply smiled a bit. "I don't bite or anything." Bluestreak attempted calmly "I promise if you get on me, nothing bad'll happen to you."

_"What makes you think he's afraid of that?" _Bumblebee questioned on a private comm channel.

_"I was an abuse victim too, y'know." _Bluestreak replied _"I know how to recognize one when I see one." _

Bumblebee slowly nodded as Josh stared down at Bluestreak's hand. After a moment, he moved forward onto the mech's hand with great hesitation, allowing him to carefully deposit him onto his shoulder. "Just don't drop me, okay?" Josh requested quietly, staring at the long drop down to the ground "I'm kinda... Well... Uh..."

"Afraid of heights?" Josh nodded as Bluestreak asked "No worries, I gotcha, little guy." He shook his head a little bit as they started onto the track "Hey, I think 'Jack's up second. Maybe we should go over and say hi." He threw up an arm waving wildly at Wheeljack, who was off to the side talking to another mech "Hey, 'Jack!"

Josh shifted nervously on Bluestreak's shoulder. There was so many people he was meeting and he had only been out of the youth sector a day. Were all the mechs and femmes Magnus knew were really this kind. He wasn't used to that: kindness. He was used to lots of screaming, he was used to being afraid. Had he actually made a good choice in going to meet Magnus that day? He wondered about all of these things at once. He didn't want to jump to conclusions and trust these mechs too easily. He'd been hurt before, plenty of times before, and he didn't want to be hurt again.

He'd promised himself he'd never let that happen again.

"Josh?" Bluestreak spoke up from his side "You okay, buddy? 'Jack was just saying hi."

Josh stared up at the mech known as Wheeljack slowly, a smile starting to spread. "Hey, it's nice to meet you..." Josh attempted quietly.

Maybe he could start to trust again, even if it was only a little. Or at the very least, he had to try to trust them. He had to try to make friends, and meet people. Because he couldn't go through this strange new life without friends. That was a scary thought, even scarier than getting hurt again. "You too, kid." Wheeljack replied "Well they're about to start my round, I should get going." He then turned to Bluestreak "Catch you after the race?"

"You got it."

Josh looked over at Bluestreak, then at the ground again. "Bluestreak, can I get down? I think I've had enough of being this high up."

Bluestreak chuckled, picking Josh up, and setting him onto the ground. Josh carefully stood between Bluestreak and Bumblebee, who grinned over at him. "Alright, you're in for a real treat, bud." Bumblebee led him closer towards Wheeljack's "pit crew" "And remember, you're rooting for Wheeljack."

"Why?"

"Because Mirage is a pain in the aft." Josh actually giggled a little as Bumblebee winked "Nah, I'm kidding. But he's won enough races to last him a lifetime."

"Here we go."

Josh settled against a wall as the roaring of engines erupted through the racetrack and the race began.

...

"So, did you hear about Magnus and that one kid?"

Magnus stopped in the middle of the refueling room quietly, removing his energon cube from his lips. His audio receptors soon became alert to the words of the three mechs that were no more than a few feet away from him. "I heard he's a gutter rat from the Kaon slums." One of them spoke up "Charity project, probably. Magnus has to know he's taking in a future fragging Megatron probably."

Magnus's optics narrowed, he'd only just taken the boy, but he couldn't help but feel anger rise. He didn't like anyone talking in such a manner about anyone he cared about, and though he only had had Josh for a day, that definitely included him. "Can't blame him, can you? Kids are in short supply, I'd take what I could too." Another snorted "Even if it crawled out of the sewer. I guess he'd be pretty amusing to put up around guests." He then added "Or look good for the press." They all laughed at that "At least he doesn't have to worry about him turning out to be a 'Con spawn, right?"

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words _very_ carefully."

Both mech's turned to Magnus with wide optics as he glared at them. The mech's looked between each other and then at the imposing mech in front of him. "Sir, we're sorry, we-."

"I'd love to hear what wonderfully wealthy background you came from." Magnus grunted, neither gave any kind of reply "I thought not. Now I'm certain I'll never hear such prejudicial or **disgusting** words uttered from either of your vocal receptors again." He stepped forward, gripping both by the shoulders "Because if that boy hears any remark like that again _you'll _soon be finding yourselves in need of a new job."

"Y-Yes sir." One sputtered "We're sorry, we didn't mean anything by it."

"Then you won't have trouble keeping your derogatory comments to yourself." He clutched the mech's shoulder enough he could hear the metal bend "And to prove to me you won't ever do that again. You all get a special assignment." He then added coldly "Cleaning up the waste disposal areas. Every day for the next month." He then narrowed his optics "And I'll know if you don't. Your superior will be informed of this new chore of yours."

Magnus didn't wait for a reply beyond the disgusted and horrified faces. He simply left the room without another word, taking deep intakes of breath. He wasn't one to get angry often, but that had nearly pushed him over a dangerous edge. How could anyone talk about a sparkling that way? How could anyone talk about _his _ward that way? His body tensed, his mouth grimacing. Primus help him if Josh ever heard such things. He had wanted to avoid Josh ever being exposed to the prejudice some still felt towards those from Kaon. But now, he realized, it was only a matter of time.

For the first time, Magnus had to question just how right his intentions were. Bringing a child from Kaon into the higher class area of Iacon. A place where a human was not only entering an alien way of life, but a way of life filled with new experiences. And worse still, class prejudice. _Pull yourself together, soldier._ Magnus thought to himself _You're not turning back now._

As he re-entered his own office, he glanced over at Flare Up, who frowned a little at him. "You look like you could punch a hole through the wall." Flare Up noted "Everything okay, boss?"

Regaining his composure of stoicness yet again, Magnus sighed, his optics turning to Flare Up. "I don't wish to speak on the subject right now." He admitted calmly "I'll talk to you after I'm done having a nice little chat with Greenbow about his officers. And how they need to keep their vocal receptors _shut_." His optics flashed in anger at that.

Entering the office, he calmly hailed the mech's frequency, trying his best to keep his cool. He simply hoped that once this issue was resolved, that would be the end of it. But even as he thought of that wonderful scenario, he knew it was nothing more than a day dream. As he could only imagine that it was the start of it all.


	5. Outing

**CHAPTER 5  
>Outing<strong>

"And then they tore up the track! Seriously, I thought they were going to crash!"

Magnus had to grin from receptor-to-receptor at the enthusiasm Josh came back with. It was the first real time that Josh had shown the ten year old side of himself. That giddy nature that every child and sparkling should have. Magnus approached him from around the desk and carefully took Josh into his hand. "I'm quite glad to hear you had a good time, young one." Magnus explained, setting his ward onto his desk, and staring at Bumblebee "Thank you for taking him for a bit, Bumblebee."

"No problem." Bumblebee grinned "I think the little man and I should hang out again soon." He winked at Josh who smirked.

Magnus stared at Josh in surprise, there was no hint of fear in his eyes. Had Bumblebee made a break-through to Josh? If not, perhaps it was the start of one, something that Magnus was more than grateful for. As Bumblebee bid them goodbye, Magnus shook his head. "You see?" Josh turned to look at Magnus "My friends and I are not the barbarians you fear us to be."

Josh looked his guardian in the optics, his mind still filled with uncertainties. Sure, the mech's were kind to him now, but what about later? Josh shuddered, his thoughts going towards his parents again. Towards raised voices filled with anger, and towards the loud noises that sometimes accompanied them. Suddenly, he felt something run along his spine, soothing his body. It took him a few seconds to register that Magnus was stroking his spine. "Joshua. You're trembling." Magnus noted "Is something troubling you?"

Josh stared at his feet, and shook his head slowly. He still wasn't ready to talk about this yet. Especially not with someone that he hardly knew, he shifted a little, and shook his head. "I guess not... Just, thinking..." Josh replied quietly "Can I ask you a question?" Magnus inclined his head "Why did you want a "pain in the ass" like me?" He asked.

Magnus shuttered his optics a moment, trying to figure out if he had heard the boy clearly. Had he just used a human curse word? Better yet, did he just insult himself? "Mind your language, Joshua." Magnus warned "I won't have insults being thrown in my home, even if it is towards yourself and not others. Nor will I have cursing from my ten year old ward." Josh shut his mouth "Now who called you _that_?"

Josh didn't look up at Magnus, only tracing his finger along the desk. "Nobody. It was a long time ago." Josh muttered "I just... You all seem so nice. I don't get it. If I'm that, then why would nice people want to be around me?" Magnus looked down at him with uncertainty in his optics.

"You are not a pain in... That region." Magnus murmured "But you are right in that we are good people. And though I know you find it hard to believe, we can be trusted. If I couldn't be, do you not believe that within the last twenty-four hours I would have hurt you?" He questioned, Josh crossed his arms, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I want to trust you." Josh muttered "I just... I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure I can trust them either." He pulled his legs close to his chest "I just..." He turned his head to the side "I've trusted a lot of people before." He paused "I'm sorry."

Magnus understood fully, his spark even going out to his young charge. He now understood what he had not understood in full the first day they met, or on his many visits to him in the youth sector. Josh wasn't only an abused boy, but he was a hurt boy. One that likely needed a lot of time to get used to even having a home, or being around good people before he'd ever consider trusting them. As much as Josh wanted to, perhaps the simple fact of the matter was that Josh couldn't. Even if he could try as he did on the racetrack, he'd never fully trust them until he was ready to.

"Then I will work to earn your trust." Magnus stated, as Josh looked up in surprise "And for now, maybe I can start earning it by giving you that tour I had promised." He stood to his feet calmly, picking Josh up again and setting him on the ground "I believe I have completed my work sufficiently." He stared at the stunned look on Josh's face "Is something wrong?"

Josh shook his head, though he still felt a little shocked to the point of near-collapse. No one had ever cared about gaining his trust before, no one had ever thought about trying to earn his trust. No one had cared about him enough to even give it a second thought. Another faint smile crossed his features and Josh rubbed the back of his head quietly. "Yeah, yeah... We can go on that..." Josh managed "I mean if you still want to."

"That was the plan." Magnus stepped out of his office "Alright, Flare Up, comm me if I have any extremely pressing matters." He told his secretary calmly "If anyone asks where I am. Inform them that I have taken my one personal day."

"And when they don't believe that?"

Magnus gave Flare Up a warning glance, but Josh didn't even try to suppress a chuckle. As they exited the room, Magnus caught sight of two of the mechs from before, and shot a glare as cold as ice their way. Josh couldn't help but notice, especially after the mechs turned heal and walked away as fast as they possibly could. "What was that about?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." Magnus replied "Pretend that never happened."

Josh felt the desire to ask, but quickly did as his guardian requested. After all, what else could he do? Other than wonder what the mech's had done to anger as calm a mech as Magnus seemed to be.

...

The trip around Iacon seemed to take days, even though it was hours. Most of it was spent in Magnus's vehicle mode, while the last leg they had taken on foot. The last leg being the infamous landmarks that made the city's beauty stand out. The statue of Optimus Prime, the memorial, at which the names of those lost in the war, Autobot, Decepticon, and human alike were marked down. And finally, Magnus took Josh to where he would attend school, once his tutoring sessions had ended. The elegant Iacon Academy was a true spectacle to the boy, and though most might not see it as "beautiful", the looming building of pure Cybertronium certainly had its beauty.

The last stop for the day, however, was to the central hub of Iacon. It was mostly shops, but he could also see a large flea market, which seemed to cater to the less "well-off" of Iacon's population. So it genuinely surprised Josh when Magnus made his own way into the flea market, his optics scanning the various stalls. Josh could feel lots of optics on them, but much like at the capitol building only stuck close to Magnus. "You go shopping in a flea market?" Josh asked as Magnus stared down at him "Why?"

Magnus gave a small smile in response. "Youngling, you will find I am a very charitable mech. You will notice many of these venders are in the lower class. They can hardly afford the items they sell for their employers." He explained, shaking his head "A large part of my role as a political leader of our planet is giving back to those who have much less."

Josh looked up at Magnus, surprised by the words he gave. He'd always thought that the political leaders must have been corrupt, after all, they let those in Kaon starve. But perhaps this mech was the exception. He sure had shown a good side to his personality, one that truly spoke of a mech who cared more than perhaps others did. "Oh wow." Josh found himself distracted by a small glowing object at one of the vendors "What is that?"

Magnus looked over, and chuckled lightly, stopping at the vendor and picking one up for Josh. He examined it quietly, and turned it over to the young boy. "It's a memory pad." Josh's eyebrows arched "It's our version of a journal. Though unlike a data pad, it records you as you recite memories. And is encrypted to your fingerprint when it comes to you humans."

"Whoa, cool." Josh replied "Really cool."

Magnus smirked, and turned towards the femme vendor. "It seems my young charge over here is quite fond of your memory pads." Magnus stated as he carefully brought out a handful of credits from his subspace "How much will one cost?"

"Fourteen credits, sir."

"Sir, I don't need-." Josh began.

"Nonsense." Magnus replied "I can more than afford to spare the credits for that."

Josh looked up at Magnus in surprise, he hadn't even gone there looking to buy anything. But he had to admit, he did like the idea of the small glowing square object. And a journal could easily be the best way to let out at least some of his fears. He looked up as Magnus exchanged his credits and they continued through the flea market. "Thanks, sir." Josh replied.

"I don't think this "sir" thing will work if we're living together." Magnus replied "You have my permission to call me Magnus. You don't work under me, nor were you ever a soldier in the Autobot army." He then added "Therefore there is no need for you to be as formal as I might ask of one or the other." He explained, and looked down "Unless, of course..."

"Alright, Magnus." Josh replied "But I thought everyone called you "sir"?"

Magnus thought on that, he knew that Josh made a point. But something ultimately didn't seem right about making someone who was technically family now call him "sir". Whereas someone under him in the chain of command was most definitely a different story. "We're not dealing with the chain of command, Joshua." Magnus explained "This is a matter of family. And family does not have rank."

Those words made Josh feel as though for once in his life, he was not being looked down upon by an adult. He nodded his head a little, putting his hands in his pockets once more. "I guess you're right." Josh replied "I guess it'll just take getting used to. My parents made me call them "sir" and "m'am" too." He shrugged his shoulders.

Magnus decided it was better not to dwell on that, lest his anger return to the surface. "Well, I'm not either of them am I?" Magnus questioned, and Josh shoo his head in response "Oh, Primus, here we go. Stay behind me, Joshua." He explained as he caught sight of a reporter from the local news pad approaching.

"Ultra Magnus! Ultra Magnus! A word please!?" The mech questioned, staring down at Josh quickly "Is this the boy that we learned you planned to foster?"

Josh heard a loud flash as the built-in camera within the mech went off. Snapping a photo of him. "Indeed he is." Magnus replied "Now I ask you show some decency. You have a photo, now allow Joshua to settle in before you and your colleagues decide to plaster his face on every tabloid." The mech frowned "I will gladly compensate you for your trouble if you do." He explained.

"Sorry sir, I need a couple of more." The mech exclaimed "Joshua! Joshua look over here!"

Josh carefully backed up as another flash went off, his eyes barely recovering from it. At once, Magnus stepped between the reporter and Josh calmly, protecting the boy by shield his eyes with his leg. "Hey." A security mech stepped over after two more snaps, and grabbed the news mech by the arm "That's ENOUGH. Magnus asked you politely, but I'm not so nice." He added "Allow him some peace with the kid."

Josh watched as the mech was marched off from the market. "Thank you, Breaker." Magnus nodded.

"Of course." Breaker replied "I'm sorry I let him get past me."

Josh stared at Magnus quietly for a moment, and then slowly blinked. "Does that happen a lot?" Josh questioned.

Magnus only smiled sadly, and looked down at him. "Don't worry about it." He explained quietly "Let's go and see if there's not any other purchases we can make before we leave." He explained.

Josh had a feeling he was going to need to get used to this already.

...

Josh fell back against the bed quietly that night, running his hands over his eyes. He felt the exhaustion of the day, coupled with the complete and utter fullness of the meal Magnus had given him. That was a new feeling: fullness, he'd never experienced what it was like to be full up until that point after all. It made him feel good, it made him feel warm, it made him feel... Different. The whole day had seemingly qualmed some of his fears about the situation, while it had built others. He sighed quietly, and rubbed his eye, resting his head against a stuffed bear next to his head.

The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention quickly, and he turned to see Magnus standing at the door. He stepped inside calmly, and activated a holoform. Josh nearly jumped at the sight of the tall man, who had a greying beard and hair, with a very formal suit that quickly gave his identity away. "Relax, Joshua, it's me." Magnus's holoform seated himself on the bed "When we're at home, this is a much easier way to converse with you."

"That's wicked." Josh muttered "How did you do that?"

"Nanobiotic technology overlapped with holographic technology." Magnus replied, Josh raised his eyebrows "A talk to have when you're older perhaps." He explained "I trust you had a good day today?" Josh simply nodded in response "Good. Now, I have something to discuss with you."

Josh swallowed, hard. Maybe he was right after all, maybe Magnus had only put on a ruse for others. Shifting a bit, and sitting up, he prepared for whatever Magnus had to say to him. After all, what could he do? He was the adult in the relationship, and he was the child. Magnus had full control over him and could scream and bellow as much as he wanted. "I found it only fair to warn you that tomorrow will be the beginning of your tutoring sessions and your etiquette lessons."

Josh blinked a bit. "What?"

"Well, you're aware that you cannot read or write properly?" Magnus asked, and Josh merely nodded again "Your tutor will help you with that. So that you may, eventually rejoin your friends." He explained "And as for etiquette lessons. They will help you to learn how to properly use utensils, mostly. They may teach you a few other things of value if needed though."

"You mean you're getting me help?" Josh asked "Why?"

Magnus chuckled and rubbed his chin calmly. "Well, any ward of mine will be educated for one thing." Magnus replied "And for another, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when eating around guests." He then added "I noticed how you have a hard time eating when others are around. At least without your hands." Magnus replied.

Josh nodded his head, he supposed he did need help with those two things. Perhaps even a third, if he ever had the guts to tell anyone about his parents. He'd heard that they had a thing called "therapy" for that too. Though, if he could have read minds, he would have known that Magnus was simply waiting until Josh had been there longer and trusted him enough for that. "Alright." Josh replied with a slow nod of his head "I guess I can do that."

Magnus smirked a little bit, shaking his head. "But for now, I believe you do need to fall asleep. We've both had a longer day than usual." He explained as Josh started to climb underneath the covers "You should expect a wake-up call at ten in the morning to prepare for your tutor's arrival."

"Mmmhmmm."

Josh pulled the blankets up to himself carefully as Magnus simply nodded. He knew that Josh was tired, and it was unlikely that he would really remember in the morning, but it was also unlikely that it would be a problem. "Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus commented calmly "Remember, Smokescreen should not be far if you need anything during the night."

Josh nodded his head as Magnus's holoform disappeared, and his real form started for the door. "Goodnight."

Before long, the sound of the door quietly closing could be heard, and Josh let his head rest against his pillow. He definitely had a better feeling towards Magnus at the end of the day than he had at the start of it. It was something he hoped he could cling onto, that hope that maybe, just maybe he finally had someone that he could trust in his life. But at the end of the day, he knew he had to wait, and see, and hope. That's what he need to do most of all: hope that fate was for the first time starting to smile down on him.


	6. Shadows of a Dark Past

**CHAPTER 6  
>Shadows of a Dark Past<strong>

The next month was a struggle to Josh. Learning to read and write was coming slowly, and proper etiquette even slower. He didn't know how he was going to survive them alone, but he also knew that whining about it was not going to resolve anything. In the meantime, he was slowly learning how to get around his new home. Though he hadn't run yet, with the size of the mansion, he had slowly decided that he still needed to work on figuring out the layout before he even tried. Although a part of him quietly wondered if running again was really the right thing to do. Maybe it was like the people at the youth sector had suggested, he couldn't run away every time he got scared.

That morning, Josh worked on his handwriting quietly under the silent watch of his teacher. The mech that Magnus had hired, named Kup, was a tough older mech, but also very patient. He peered up at the green mech as he watched his work intently with soft blue optics. "Very good, Joshua." He spoke up at last "Your "t"'s are becoming more legible now." Josh slowly smiled at that "Remember to dot your lowercase "I"'s however." He added.

Josh nodded slowly, adding a small dot above the thin line. Looking along the lines of letters he had started to learn. A week ago, he hadn't known how to read or write any letters, and now he knew a total of seven. Though reading was more of a struggle, given he had not quite learned all of the letters in the alphabet yet. "Mr. Kup, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, youngling." Kup nodded his head "What's troubling you?"

"It it always going to be this hard?"

Kup looked at the boy thoughtfully, stroking his chinplate silently. It was an action that Josh had noticed that the mech did often when he was deep in thought. He finally smiled a little. "No, that's most certainly not going to be the case. Anyone of any age can learn to read and write, Joshua." He explained "It just happens that you are learning these skills a little behind the rest of your peers." He then added "I know of people who did not learn until they were much older than you are."

"Like?"

"I once taught a mech the equivalent of eighty years old to read." Kup replied "And believe you me, that was a challenge."

Josh nodded his head, feeling the tension in his stomach severely loosen in response. Kup had a way of having that effect on him, with his words of encouragement and patience. Even if he was a rough mech, he at least had those two qualities. "Okay." Josh finally replied "So how does the "P" work again?" Josh asked as he chewed the end of his eraser.

"I believe our session is actually finished." Kup replied "Though I can still show you." He carefully drew towards the data board that Magnus had installed in their makeshift tutoring room, carefully writing a "P" on the board "For "homework" I want you to practice it. It will be good practice for you to do on your own." Josh nodded as Kup carefully transferred it to a small data pad "Work on it, and show me the results tomorrow."

Josh nodded once again, as Kup started for the door quietly. "See you tomorrow, Kup."

Kup inclined his head and left as Josh sat there, looking over the letter "P". With a sigh of frustration, he set it back down, unable to shake how much it made him feel like an infant. He sighed quietly, leaning his head against his hand, and letting out a groan. "Joshua." Josh turned his head towards Magnus, who stood in the doorway "Benjamin is here."

"No etiquette lessons or whatever?" Josh asked.

"Not today." Magnus nodded "Go on, you've been working hard."

Josh stood to his feet and rushed past Magnus, quietly reminding himself of the route to the foyer. Ben had only visited him twice, and vise-versa, so getting to see his friend was definitely a treat. Despite their age difference, Josh had grown very close to Ben on the streets, a fact that didn't change when they no longer saw each other every day. He came to a stop in the foyer, which was easy to reach as it was close to the room where he received his tutoring, and bounded towards Ben quickly. "Hey, Ben!" Josh quickly threw his arms around the smaller child "I thought you'd never get over here."

Ben grinned as Josh ruffled up his streaks of brown hair. Flanking either side of him were Ben's own foster parents, who had already entered the process of adopting him. Ben's foster father, Tony was a tall man in his forties, with black hair and green eyes. Whereas his foster mom, being the Cybertronian of the pair, was a tall, orange femme by the name of Hotstreak. Josh had taken the time to remember their names, given they were going to be Ben's parents. "Hey, Josh." Tony greeted "Sorry we couldn't get him over sooner, but he's had his own settling to do."

"I know." Josh shrugged "Good to see you, Mr. Wilson." He looked at Ben "Come on, Ben. Wanna see my room?"

Ben nodded his head vigorously in response as Josh took his hand. Before Magnus had even come back to greet his guests, he had watched as the boy's rushed off. He smiled inwardly, he was more than glad to see Josh on his days that he saw Ben. It was on those days that Josh showed the most life. Which was understandable, as, at least for the moment, he was the only child friend he had. "As usual, they're wasting no time." Magnus then added "Might I invite you in for a little Energon or coffee while they play?"

"That would be lovely, Ultra Magnus, thank you." Hotstreak nodded in response "As long as Tony's okay with it?"

"Fine by me." Tony nodded his head "Lead the way!"

Magnus sighed in relief, nodding his head and leading them towards his makeshift kitchen. With any luck he could keep idle conversation with his fellow new parents, because he was quickly finding it was one of the harder components. Magnus had never exactly been the best at "casual" talking, but the more he saw the family, the easier it was becoming. Yet once again, he told himself to smile, and at least, attempt not to be the formal mech he was around most people. It was easier said than done, but he felt it would get easier.

It _had_ to get easier.

...

"Whoa! This is so cool!"

Josh smiled a little at the reaction his six year old friend had to his room. It was still a huge room, big enough for an entire army of street kids. But he was getting used to the idea of sleeping on a massive bed in a huge room. Josh seated himself on his bed as Ben examined the whole room. "Yeah, it's... Big though." Josh replied "It gets a little lonely."

"You're not here much though?"

Josh nodded, that much was true. He spent time in his room, but Magnus and his friends did their best to keep him active. Bumblebee and Bluestreak, most of all, had taken quite the shining to him and often took him out when Magnus was preoccupied. "Nah, I get out a lot, I guess." Josh moved into a cross legged position "My life's pretty busy these days, actually." He paused "Do they still treat you okay?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded his head "They're really nice, and they don't hit me. Not like Mark used to."

"Keep it down." Josh muttered "Magnus doesn't even know I spent time at anyone's house while I was on the streets."

A chill ran down Josh's spine as he quietly remembered Mark. He'd been the lesser of two evil's in Kaon, who opened his home up to runaways, or "throwaways". But at a price, and under his strict, often unfair rules. Disobeying often had earned you the metal end of his infamous belt buckle, something Josh would never forget. In exchange, they did things for Mark, ran errands for him, cooked for him, whatever they felt they were useful for. "He doesn't know?" Josh shook his head "What about your mommy and daddy?"

"He doesn't know anything." Josh tilted his head "Did you tell them about Mark?"

As Ben nodded his head, Josh wondered quietly if Magnus already knew and had had the man dealt with. A part of him guessed not as Magnus hardly, if ever, brought up his past on the streets, or his parents. And of his part, Josh wasn't willing to share with anyone what he'd done or seen in his short lifespan. "Josh?" Josh pulled himself from his thoughts and stared down at Ben "Why don't you trust him? Magnus seems nice."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He hopped off his bed, and crossed over to the other end of his room, coming back with a couple of his action figures. He tried his best to not keep Ben on the more serious topics for too long, he was too young to worry about any of it. "Just forget about it, okay?" Josh asked politely "Check out what I got."

"GI JOE!" Ben replied excitedly "Oh wow, you got Snake Eyes!"

"For you." Josh smiled, holding the figure out "I know he's your favorite."

Ben clutched the Snake Eyes figure to his chest with a wide smile. Josh wasn't much of a GI JOE kid, but they had come with the figures that Magnus had for him when he moved in. "You got Storm Shadow?" Ben asked "We can play GI JOE! I'll be the good guy, and you'll be the bad guy!" He added, setting Snake Eyes on the ground.

"Sure bud, we can play GI JOE." Josh grinned.

Josh could only imagine the surprise of any of the mech's in the house when they heard him actually playing. He didn't do a lot of that in his bedroom, but today, with Ben, he allowed himself to once again be the kid he knew he was. Eventually, it had ended with Josh on top of Ben, in the middle of a tickle torture. "I've got you now!" Josh joked "Think you can kill my character!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ben giggled.

Josh collapsed onto him, pinning him to the ground as they both laughed. It was something Josh missed most about being with his friend every day, the ability to bring himself to laugh. He missed laughing, but in a serious place like Magnus's home there never was much reason to. Unless Bumblebee and Bluestreak showed up, in which case he laughed a lot. "Alright, boys." Magnus made his way towards doorway "I believe I'm hearing too much fun in here."

"Sorry Mr. Magnus!" Ben laughed as he climbed out from under Josh.

"It's fine, young one." Magnus then added "Lunch is on the table if you're hungry."

"Oh man, alright! Come on Josh!"

Ben rushed out of the room within moments, with Josh preparing to follow him as Magnus held up a hand. At first, Josh was a little afraid that the mech was angry at him for the noise, but instead, he saw softness and worry in his optics. "I just heard an interesting story." Magnus commented "Who is this Mark, Joshua? Ben's too young to know much..."

"Don't worry about it."

"He abused you, and used both you, and others for practical slave labor." Josh was silent, his eyes scanning the wall "You do understand we have very strict laws against what he's done to you both." Josh nodded his head a bit "How long did you stay under his "care"?" Josh didn't answer "Is that how you met Ben?" Josh simply gave a nod of his head at that.

"I don't want to talk about it though." Josh muttered "I'm not a snitch."

"That man is breaking multiple laws-."

"Yeah, and since when have laws made a difference?" Josh found himself snapping "Because I don't remember any police doing anything when two people decided they were sick of their five year old... And then threw him away at the _dump_." Magnus's optics widened at the child's bitter response.

As Josh moved past him, Magnus felt his spark tense. Is that what his parents had done? Put him in a dump like he was a piece of trash? How could _anyone _throw their child away like that? "Joshua..." Josh stopped in his tracks "I hope you understand, what they did to you... What all three of them did to you..." He paused "Was unacceptable and despicable."

Josh felt tears threatening to drop down his face. Carefully forcing them back, he rubbed his nose quietly. No one had ever said it to him, but he had known it was wrong. He'd known that all of it was wrong. "I'm hungry." Josh replied, turning his head towards Magnus "Can I please just go get lunch? I don't want to talk about it."

Magnus took a deep breath. "You can tell me when you're ready, you do understand that?"

"If I'm around long enough." Josh muttered.

Magnus was silent, knowing he was not going to find a way through to Josh. Though now having a newfound understanding as to why the boy had so little trust for the adults around him. If he had been in Josh's shoes, he was certain he would have ended up no different. "Let's go have lunch." Magnus nodded his head "I'm in need of refueling as well."

Josh was unsurprisingly silent for the remainder of the visit.

...

Smokescreen had to stop in front of Josh's door to make sure that he was hearing correctly. He had never once, since Josh came to live in the home, heard Josh cry. So to hear the quiet whimpering from behind the door nearly stunned him. His optics turned to the door, uncertain as to whether or not he should check on the young human. After several seconds thought, he carefully opened the door and poked his head in. Josh was sitting up in bed, his head buried in his knees, his body trembling quietly. "Josh...?" The boy's head shot up "Are you alright?"

"Go away." Josh spat.

"Not until you tell me if you're alright." Smokescreen replied "I've never heard you cry. I always took you as too tough for that." Josh looked at Smokescreen in a half-glare "Do you want me to go get Ultra Magnus?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Well I'm not going to." Smokescreen argued "Because I don't leave sparkling's alone when they're this upset!" He added bluntly.

Josh stared up at the young mech, his lip quivering. Why did he care? He'd only given them all trouble since he'd gotten there. So why was Smokescreen insisting on making sure he was okay? Why did he even care if he was? He wasn't his problem, he was Magnus's. "I had a nightmare." Josh admitted softly "A memory, really." He added.

"Must have been one fragging nightmare." Josh nodded his head, resting it against his knees "Hey." Josh looked at him again "You're okay here, kid. I know this place may seem big and scary, but you're guarded from anything some nightmare could bring." The boy simply stared at him, slowly smiling in response "We'd all protect you."

Josh simply shook his head a little, looking down at the bedspread. He said that now, but how could he be so sure that when it came down to it, they would care enough to protect him. From his parents, from Mark, even from the made-up fears that lingered in his dreams no less? "I've heard it all before, y'know." Josh muttered "You could just be BSing me like the others."

Smokescreen smiled. "I'm still standing here, aren't I?" Josh nodded his head "Do you think that's a sign of "fake" caring?" Josh looked at Smokescreen, uncertainty in his eyes "Is there anything I can get you that'd help, maybe? I could get a whole six drones outside the door in a few seconds if you asked." Josh laughed a little at that "Would that make you feel better?"

Josh shook his head, rubbing his eyes quietly. "You don't have to do that." He told him quietly "Maybe you could stick around a little bit?" He paused a minute "That might... I mean, I might... I might sleep better knowing someone's-."

"Sure thing." Smokescreen gave a mock salute "No one and nothing is getting through that door." He pointed towards his bedroom door, smiling widely "You just get some shut eye." He then added "I mean I'll have to go back on my rounds soon. But I think I can go AWOL for a little bit."

Josh stared at him for a moment, surprised by his response. For a moment, he waited for something along the lines of "just kidding". But Smokescreen didn't budge, he simply stood in his room, staring down at him. "T-That's okay... Just stay a little while, please." Josh replied quietly "Goodnight, Smokescreen."

"Goodnight."

Josh rested his head against his pillow, pulled his sheets and blankets up further, and slowly, but surely closed his eyes. He silently hoped that that would be the end of the nightmares for the night, he'd had more than enough of those in his life. Smokescreen watched as the boy fell asleep to those thoughts, another smile crossing his face. He knew that he couldn't, and wouldn't move for a good half-hour, and oddly he didn't mind. Seeing Josh so vulnerable had opened his optics, the kid had an attitude, but he was still a kid.

And they were all slowly coming to realize he was a kid that needed what they were giving him.


	7. Slowly But Surely

A/N: Sneaking one chapter in between finishing up The Road to Redemption. :P Couldn't resist.

...

**CHAPTER 7  
>Slowly But Surely<strong>

"He's a good mech, Joshua."

"He's going to find me weird."

Josh shifted his tie slightly, as he observed the suit he was dressed in. Josh had never liked having to dress anything more than casual, but he also knew he had no choice. This was the first time since he'd come to live with Magnus that they were expecting another political figure to be visiting their home. As far as he knew, the figure was a representative from Praxus, one that he didn't know, and frankly wished he didn't have to meet. Magnus simply stared down at Josh silently as the boy continued to play with his formal attire. "You've never dressed formally for a dinner, have you?" Josh shook his head slightly "It won't be for long, Joshua, just be yourself."

"I thought I drove people nuts when I was myself?"

Magnus frowned, and shook his head. It was true that Josh had a hard time getting along with some people. But he also had another side to him, which most of the staff had seen as well. "All I'm asking is you try to show some respect to the ambassador of Praxus." Magnus stated calmly "He is a very nice mech, but like most high caste mechs from Praxus he can have little patience."

Josh shrugged his shoulders a bit, that part wasn't going to be the hard part. He'd had plenty of practice with his guardian's best friend, Prowl. And he couldn't rightly imagine anyone more like that than Prowl was on a bad day. "Can't be harder than when I'm around Prowl, right?" Josh looked down at the ground slightly "I'm more worried about... Other things."

"It's not in the nature of Praxians to blindly judge." Magnus noted "But even so, I've asked for a meal that can be eaten with your hands for your dinner." Josh sighed in relief "You didn't honestly believe I would not, did you? I want you to be comfortable during this first visit." He noted "Feeling more comfortable with yourself now?"

Josh looked thoughtful. "This suit still makes me feel like a monkey." He muttered.

Magnus gently nudged Josh with a foot, the playful gesture surprising the young boy. Magnus had shown many sides to himself since he had had more time with him, but this was the first time he had shown any kind of more playful side. "You my young friend, as the humans say, look handsome." Magnus replied "Now stop worrying. I need to go and greet them." He added as the ring of the doorbell filled the hall.

Josh was silent as he didn't budge from his spot in the "dining" hall. It wasn't much of one given the Cybertronian's only refueled, but it was still extravagant. Especially given the fact that most of it was made of pure crystal ad Cybertronium. Even after having eaten there every night, the room still made Josh feel uncomfortably small. "Hello, young man."

Josh nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see the mech that had entered the dining hall. He was a tall, broad-shouldered, and amber colored mech with a wide smile and glistening blue optics. He didn't know how to respond, unsure of who the mech was, but it was Magnus who entered and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "Wheeler, this is my ward, Joshua Beller." He stated as the two took their large seats, Magnus helping Josh onto the large table "Though he will need to accompany us upon the table, unlike his usual place over there." He pointed towards the smaller table where his holoform usually sat with him calmly "I felt it only right that he join us here."

"Of course, a growing sparkling needs to refuel in company as well." Wheeler replied calmly "My nephew is always around during our family dinner's after all." He explained "It's a pleasure to meet you Joshua." He dipped his helm slightly.

"You have a human nephew?" Josh asked.

He knew that others had Cybertronian parents before, but he was surprised to hear someone in a high caste had one. In fact, he had been sure that Magnus had been the first to adopt an orphaned human into the high castes. "Yes, I do." Wheeler responded "He's only four and he was adopted at birth, however. Our caste is the only life he's ever known. Very different situation." He then added "It must be quite the experience for someone older such as yourself. Adoption at an older age is one thing, but adoption into a high "alien" caste at an older age..." He then added "Or at least, I assume you were adopted up. Given the reports I have read in the holopapers."

"Oh, I'm not adopted." Josh replied "Magnus is my caretaker." He then added "But yeah, I guess I was "adopted up"."

Josh was surprised that it hurt him to say that, but in a way it did. Maybe if he had been a cute infant, it would have been different. He wouldn't have been brought into the caste so late, maybe he would have been like his nephew, adopted at birth, knowing no other life. Supposing in such a situation, he and Magnus would have even met. "Still, I imagine the change is overwhelming." Wheeler replied.

Magnus quietly sensed that his charge was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. Magnus clutched his hands in front of him, and stared at Wheeler. "I'm seeing to it that he adjusts quickly and easily." Josh nodded his head a little, going along with what the mech said "As for the adoption issue... We'll have to wait and see what our future together brings."

Josh felt surprised by the comment, though he tried not to read into it. He doubted their relationship would go anywhere beyond the guardian-charge bond that was only barely making its way to the surface now. "Very well." Wheeler nodded "Now, tell me, you wished to talk about a joint action towards the current problem in Kaon..." He explained "With the homeless child population and its staggering numbers."

Magnus nodded his head, as Josh turned to him. "I'm hoping to meet with all the delegates I can on the subject. But it is something we should discuss individually, so as to not make a spectacle of things." He noted, and motioned to Josh "You see, Joshua here was a street child from Kaon before I met him." He explained "And the conditions I found him in were... Deplorable _at best_."

"When have they ever been good?"

"Then you see my point." Magnus leaned back "They were not the only two out there. According to his young friend, Benjamin most of the children, ex-Decepticon, or human alike are homeless there." He then added "Their families either cannot support them, or abandon them altogether." He shook his head "I believe we should further some of the rebuilding effort into helping Kaon get back on its feet as a whole. Not only for the children's sake, but the sake of all that are suffering there."

Wheeler shook his head a bit. "You already know that I will gladly put forth more effort to help. I've always been on your side in matters such as this." He then added "The war is over, we are unified now. I will help in every way I possibly can, an I am positive that others will agree when it comes to the sparklings. They are, of course, our future... And the humans, who have helped us to rebuild as much as they could." He then added "The ex-'Cons however will be another story entirely."

"Why?" Josh piped up "I can tell you right now they need as much help." He paused a moment "Not all of them are bad either. I mean, some of them were, but some of them were nice. I remember one ex-'Con named Allibaster who used to stop and bring as much food and energon as he could to us kids." He eyed Magnus, who nodded for him to keep going "I mean... Not all of the people in Kaon are bad. Just poor..."

Wheeler's smile widened further. "A very wise boy you have here, Magnus." He spoke up "Very true, young one. And perhaps if more had your mindset we could have Kaon rebuilt within a few stellar cycles." He paused "The way I see it is until more stories like yours come out, it will be hard to convince others that the ex-Decepticon population has changed." He explained "Not while crime continues to be a very prevalent act in Kaon."

Josh felt a lump in his throat, having known the crime in Kaon first hand of course. He shifted a bit, and Magnus eyed Wheeler quietly. "But you'll still stand by my side on this matter, correct?" Wheeler nodded "Then between the two of us, that's a start." Josh stared between the two mechs "Perhaps three, if Joshua is willing to share this information with other delegates?"

Josh was silent, then nodded his head a bit. "I still have friends there." Josh muttered "If I can help them, then I will."

He could see the look of pride in Magnus's optics. As if he was happy to see that Josh was willing to take such a step. But he also could feel his gut churning, hoping he wouldn't have to go through every detail of what happened there. He still wasn't ready to speak about the darker days of his time in Kaon, and at this point, he wasn't entirely sure he ever would be. "Well, now that business is settled." Magnus spoke up as their Energon cubes, and Josh's cheeseburger were set in front of them "Do tell me how your own family is doing Wheeler."

Josh was going to welcome casual conversation after all of this.

...

Josh was thankful the moment that the mech left and he could get out of his suit. He tossed the tie to the side, and unbuttoned some of his shirt, letting it hang loose. "That was very brave of you tonight, Joshua." Josh turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway of his bedroom "You spoke very wisely on the subject at hand, I was..." He paused "Impressed."

Josh nodded his head a little, blushing quietly. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked up towards Magnus's optics. "Yeah, well... Like I said, I have friends there too. There are good people that live in Kaon." He explained as he sat on the edge of his bed "You really mean it... Don't you?" He looked at Magnus "When did you decide you wanted to do this?"

Magnus shook his head. "The moment I saw you crawl out of that alleyway."

Josh could only imagine what it had to feel like. Watching a scrawny little kid with dirt all over him crawl out of an alleyway in Kaon. He could imagine the same sickening feeling he had felt when he had first arrived in Kaon himself. Even though he had been a street child before that, the conditions in Kaon were nothing compared to those on the streets in Michigan. "Yeah well, that's pretty cool of you..." He stated "Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there. About our relationship..." He paused "I just..."

"I understand. I'm not your father." Josh stared at the ground "I can imagine how uncomfortable it is to have someone imply it. Given from what I gather your parental units were far from a pair of beings that you would want to be related to." He paused "I'd hope that I'd still be a better caretaker than the kind that would throw you away in the garbage."

Josh was silent, of course Magnus was better than his parents. His parents were monsters, and Josh recognized that even now. A different kind of monster than people like Mark, but monsters all the same. "You've been good to me." Josh replied honestly "And I want to trust you, I kinda do..." He paused a moment, and sighed "Stuff like that just makes it a little hard to put faith in people."

"I'm going to help them, Joshua." Magnus replied firmly "And as for faith, you may put your faith in me when you're ready. Just know you will never have to worry about such acts from me." Oddly enough, Josh didn't doubt that "Joshua..." Josh looked up at the mech again "I want to say I was proud of you tonight..." Josh's eyes widened "The way you carried yourself, and the way you spoke up..." He paused "Well."

Josh stared at Magnus for a long moment, no one had expressed pride in him before. He always seemed to just be there in others lives. But here this mech was, encouraging him, expressing pride in him. A part of him wondered quietly if he was playing games with his emotions, if he wanted him to be lulled into a false sense of security. If he desired Josh to feel wanted. But why would he? It was a strange question, because the real question to him would have been why he cared what happened to him, or how he felt at all. "T...Thank you." Josh finally managed.

Magnus stood for a long moment, and then turned to look out the window. "Tomorrow, I'd like you to accompany me to Crystal City. You've hardly been out of this home in the last few weeks. And I believe you'll find it to be a beautiful sight." Josh nodded his head a little "Would you mind accompanying me? It would only be for a few hours." He explained.

"I guess." Josh shrugged "What are you going there for?"

"Overseeing some of its reconstruction." Magnus nodded his head "Perhaps I'll take you to the observatory. I think you'd quite enjoy that." He explained, taking a deep breath "I notice that you do enjoy gazing at the stars through your window at night." He explained.

"You watch me?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands behind his back. "Sometimes before I talk to you, I'll watch for a period. I try to give you your "personal space". Sometimes, at night, I will see you staring out into them." He explained politely "Though most evenings, I mostly come to check on you before I recharge so I have not noticed it often." Josh's eyes softened in surprise "What did you expect? I need to check the alarm codes... And..." He paused.

Magnus stopped short of mentioning how sometimes he wanted to simply make sure he was okay. That he was still breathing, calm, peaceful, and not in the middle of one of his violent nightmares he had noticed. He wasn't certain whether or not Josh would be comfortable knowing he was concerned in such a way. As he was already getting used to having a caring caretaker as it was. "Well, it's just part of my evening ritual." He paused a moment "After all, you are a priority, and a member of my household."

In the glow of the moonlight, Josh seemed to look relieved. And inside, Josh felt the same way he looked, relieved. It continued to build that feeling that he had someone who cared, who genuinely and truly cared what happened to him. "Well... That's cool." Josh replied finally, nodding his head "I guess that just kinda makes sense..."

"Indeed." Magnus turned from the door "I need to get some filing done before recharge. I want you in bed by eight-thirty." He explained politely "If I'm not back by then, I wish you a goodnight." He nodded his head.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

As the mech quietly left, Josh crossed his arms. Magnus was more and more an enigma every day, did he mean to sound so much like a father? Or what a father was supposed to be like, at the very least? And if so, could he even get used to that? It was hard to believe that a stoic mech like Magnus might truly be trying to be a father to him, but a part of him knew it was happening. Slowly, of course. But it was happening. And he could only imagine what that might entail in the immediate future.


	8. Bonding

A/N: Woo, this story is now in full-swing now that TRTR is done! So expected updates to be more regular now! :D

...

**CHAPTER 8  
>Bonding<strong>

Josh felt beyond out-of-place in Crystal City, even moreso than when he had first arrived in Iacon. It was massive, and true to its name, shimmered like Crystal's in the Cybertronian sun. According to Magnus, the city housed the scientists, both human and Cybertronian, and their families. Though it was fairly obvious that few humans had migrated to Crystal City. After all, it was not hard to believe that Cybertronian scientists were far ahead of those that came from Earth. In general, Josh figured that the human scientists preferred to remain on Earth, where their brand of science was dominate.

He kept his hands in his pockets, and stayed as close to Magnus as possible, given his uncomfortable standing. Perhaps the scientist's would be nice, but Josh felt as though it was nerve-wracking to be somewhere that was almost devoid of humans. Though the mech that led them down the long hallway of the building they were in, Perceptor, seemed to at least try and ease the discomfort. "So..." Perceptor spoke up as Josh's eyes traveled up to him "Magnus tells me you have an interest in the stars."

"I just like looking at them." Josh said meekly "But I guess they're pretty interesting."

Perceptor nodded his head slowly, crossing his arms slightly. "You certainly seem enthralled with most of our scientific work. Given how much your mind has traveled since you arrived." He smirked "It's nice to see someone who may be interested in our work here other than Magnus. Especially one so young as yourself."

It was true, Josh's eyes had been wandering around and taking in all the sights. Technology, science, inventions, the stars, if Josh were going to be honest, he would say that he had become interested in these things over time. But once again, he found himself unable to open up to a mech he had just met on the subject. "Are there any human scientists in this place?" Josh asked, as Perceptor turned to look at him "I mean, this is the main place in the city, right? Where are all the humans?"

Magnus turned to Josh, and took the time to answer the question for Perceptor. "Perceptor's assistant here is a human by the name of Chandler Raven." He explained "One of the best and brightest human scientists that Cybertron has to offer, in fact." Josh seemed to stop in front of the door at that "Joshua, is everything okay?"

"Can I wait out in the lobby?" Josh asked.

Magnus raised his optic ridge, surprised by Josh's reaction to that. Though his confusion was short-lived as the door in front of them slid open and the human himself stepped out of a large room. The tall, athletic looking African American man had only just lifted his head, but stopped just short of a greeting when his eyes met Josh's. "Josh?" Chandler muttered "Is that you?"

"You two know one-another?" Perceptor asked.

"Years ago, when he was living with his parents." Chandler stared at Josh "Dammit, Josh. Where have you been? I thought you were dead, we all did after Sheila and Stuart..." He paused a moment "Have you been on Cybertron this whole time?" He asked, Josh didn't seem to answer, but the man approached him "Josh."

"I'm going to the lobby."

No one had a chance to answer as Josh took off like a torpedo down the hallway. Magnus's instincts went into overdrive, tempted to accuse the man of doing something in the past, but also noting the deep look of concern in the man's eyes. "Dr. Raven, might I ask why my charge just ran like the devil was after him?" He questioned.

Chandler looked up at Perceptor, who simply nodded his head. "I'll tell them you'll be a little late." Perceptor stated as he looked Magnus in the optics "Don't take too long, though. You know I can't keep them waiting long."

As Perceptor left the two of them alone in the hall, Magnus took a few steps forward. "Back on Earth... Back when I used to work in a day care/pre-school during grad school, Josh was one of the kids." Chandler replied slowly "I don't know why he's running from me. He used to trust me the most of the teacher's, it's... Weird." He paused a moment "You say he's your charge now?"

"Yes. I found him roaming the streets of Kaon, malnourished and almost alone." Magnus replied quietly "You say you didn't even know that Joshua was here? On Cybertron?"

"I'm saying I didn't even know he was _alive_. No one did." Chandler replied "He went missing five years ago, parents just dropped him out of everything. Took him out of school and..." He rubbed his temples quietly "When we called to find out why, they claimed they didn't have a son." He paused "Didn't you know about that case? It was a huge deal, no one could figure out if they had killed him or not."

"Why?" Magnus asked "What would-?"

"When they went to the house to investigate, they found some deplorable stuff." Chandler explained "Josh's room was... I'm pretty sure, at least what I heard was that it looked like he was still sleeping in a toddler bed, but there was like a CAGE over it. And there was no damn reason to do that and lock him inside it at night like it looked like they did." He shook his head "And it smelled like a zoo animal lived in there, I don't even want to know what caused the smell. But I'm sure you can probably guess. There was like two pairs of clothes... It was just..." He looked like he was getting sick "And those _scumbags_ got off with only three years in prison because they couldn't prove anything. It was like Josh had literally disappeared."

Magnus had the nearly uncontrollable urge to find and deliver his own method of prosecution upon the couple. It was the first he had heard an extended amount about the people that gave birth to Josh, but he certainly now knew enough that he was certain that, at the very least, they were every bit as despicable as he thought. It was no wonder that the rights they held over Josh hadn't needed to be terminated, as Prowl had initially speculated that they needed to be. If the human government hadn't terminated them already he could not imagine why.

"He told me they threw him away at a dump. But I hadn't even imagined..." Magnus breathed quietly "You're certain all of this was true, and not rumors?"

"It was enough to bring them to trial. And convict them on abuse charges." Chandler chewed his lip "I'm just thanking God right about now they didn't get off on murder too."

Magnus let his spark calm for several moments before answering Chandler. "They're expecting us in there. And if this conversation goes any further, I'm afraid of the state I'll be in." He explained "We should go."

Chandler would later swear that the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees at that moment.

...

Magnus did everything he could to make sure Josh didn't get the suspicion he knew anything. Though in truth, he was fairly certain that he had gathered that Chandler had told him some things. Yet he still calmed himself to the best of his ability as they entered the observatory. Josh's eyes remained fixed on his surroundings in the massive building, which several Cybertronian families seemed to be visiting. The dome-like building was two stories, with two small telescopes, and one that towered over even Magnus himself. "Magnificent, isn't it?" Magnus commented as Josh turned his head slowly "It is probably one of the most beautiful buildings on all of Cybertron."

"And this took you only two years to rebuild?"

"It was one of the first buildings to be rebuilt, yes." Magnus nodded his head slowly "In fact, I oversaw its grand re-opening." Josh nodded his head a little, clearly still too much in awe of the building to give much more of a response "The main telescope is powerful enough that we can even see stars in the Cybertronian daytime. Which is why we are here now."

Josh nodded his head yet again, approaching the telescope in the middle slowly. Magnus smiled, approaching as well as the two of them stood in the already-formed line. "Magnus?" The mech stared down at him slowly "What did you talk to Chandler about anyway?" He paused "Did he tell you about... What they found at my home?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, the newspapers covered it." Josh shifted a bit "I know I was rude to run... I'm just... I got scared." He looked around "I hadn't seen him since I left home and I didn't know what he was going to do or say..." He paused "Are you mad?"

Magnus shook his head slowly, a smile crossing his faceplates. "I probably would have done the same thing." He explained "Dr. Raven understood as well from what he told me after the meeting." He took a step forward as the line moved "And I can honestly say after hearing more of the story, you're an even tougher soldier than I thought."

Josh nodded his head, taking a deep breath. He had had to grow up tough in his home, it was the only way he even survived the first five years of his life. And even thereafter. As it was finally their turn, Josh found himself gently scoped into Magnus's hand. "The real beautiful view can only be seen through the Transformer height." He carefully settled Josh toward where he meant "Take a look at that, young one. It's the most beautiful view you're liable to see unless you're a space pilot, or astronaut."

Josh carefully moved in towards the optic piece, and stared inside. It looked as though he and the stars were side by side, the burning beauties reflecting inside as his mouth nearly dropped down towards Magnus's palm. "WHOA!" Josh exclaimed, all reminders of their previous conversation forgotten by his awestruck, ten year old mind "Have you seen this, Magnus? It's like... Wow..." He shook his head "Is this really what they look like up close?"

"Yes, it is." Magnus nodded with a deep chuckle, tilting the telescope slightly "And here, you may be able to see a planet. Junk Planet, to be exact." He explained "One of the only remaining neutral planets in existence." He then added "Though it would seem there is no need for "neutrality" any longer." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So there are other Cybertronians there?"

"Indeed. Though they are quite the wild bunch." Magnus replied "Their leader, Wreck-Garr is honestly one of the more annoying ones I know."

Josh grinned from ear-to-ear, and Magnus continued to calmly move the telescope's trajectory. It was easy, given though it was built to turn easily despite its massive size. And it was more than worth the trip already to see the look of awe and excitement that lingered on Josh's face. "Can we see Earth from here?" Josh asked.

"I'm afraid not." Magnus shook his head a bit, peering over his shoulder "I believe we must abandon this one, however. Many others are in line, my young friend." He carefully moved Josh away from the optic piece "Perhaps we can now go view through the human-sized telescopes. And you can do some exploring for yourself." He added.

"Does that mean I can go back on the ground?" Josh gulped.

Magnus chuckled, having nearly forgotten the boy's fear of heights. He carefully set Josh on the ground, and led him towards the "Human Discoveries" section of the observatory. Though he was hard-pressed to keep up with Josh, who nearly tripped from running so fast. Magnus smiled, they hadn't had many chance to bond, but as strange and eventful a day as this was, he could feel the bond growing somewhat stronger. "Magnus!" Josh shouted "I think I found another planet! It's blue and grey and..."

"I believe that's one of our moons." Magnus replied, his holoform appearing beside Josh "Allow me to have a look."

As Josh stepped aside, Magnus took his own look at Josh's discovery. "Yes, that's Rollan." Magnus nodded his head slowly "My own sire was actually born on that moon, you know." He then added "Before he moved to Iacon of course. His sire was a hard working miner on that moon." He explained, smirking a bit as he did "And right about here... You should see its twin moon: Lear."

As he pulled an arm around Josh, and helped him see, he was surprised to find the boy did not jerk back. It was a good surprise however, and perhaps the sign of a slowly, yet surely, growing trust that he hoped he could develop with Josh. "Magnus. Where's Cybertron's sun?" Josh asked "Can I see that too?" He questioned.

"Of course."

They continued like this for several hours, enough time that soon, Josh seemed to forget everything that came before. About three hours into their trip, Magnus led Josh from the observatory and out into the Cybertronian night. This time, as Josh stared up at the twin moons and the stars, he seemed to have an even stronger interest. "I want to see them someday." Josh muttered "All of them."

"Perhaps I have a future astronaut living under my roof." Magnus mused.

Josh smiled at that, definitely enjoying the thought if nothing else. As he climbed into his vehicle form, and they began the long drive home, they rode in mostly silence. But it was about half-way home when it was finally broken by Josh. "You know, Magnus..." Josh leaned back in his seat "I'm glad you took me in..." He managed "You're... A good guy."

Though Magnus could not ignore the hesitation in his voice, it warmed his spark slightly to hear that. It wasn't anything major, only admittance to the fact that no matter what he felt better off in his care. But it was a start.

...

A/N: Whew, tried to manage the darkness and the happy parts of this chapter. Hope I managed to do so well. :)


	9. Meet The Family

**CHAPTER 9  
>Meeting The Family<strong>

Josh woke up on his caretaker's bed following the drive from Crystal City. Immediately, he began to panic until he realized that he had more than likely fallen asleep on the ride over. It was the first time that he had seen the inside of his caretaker's room, or what he guessed by the massive berth, and the Transformer-sized furniture had to be his room at least. "Hope you didn't mind." Magnus said as he stood from the desk in the corner "I had some last-minute work to do, and my room was closer, so I let you recharge here for the night."

"Where did you... Recharge?"

"Not next to you, if that's what you're afraid of. I fell asleep on what you'd call a "recliner"." He pointed to the large chair near a corner of the room "Your tutoring has been canceled for the day. I have a vacation day today." He noted "I thought that perhaps you may want to spend another day together as we did yesterday." He explained.

Josh shifted a bit, surprise in his eyes. Magnus had his "vacation" days before, but this was the first time since their visit around Iacon that he had offered to take him out for the day like this. Every other time they had gone out, he had had official business to take care of first, at least. "You mean like... No work at all?" Josh asked, Mangus nodded his head "What would we do though? I mean most of the time you have work and that makes it easier."

Magnus shook his head in response, his optics looking at Josh slowly. "We can go anywhere and do anything." Magnus replied "I've mostly chosen our activities, so I thought you might choose something that you would like to do." Josh's eyebrows arched "I do not wish to control every aspect of your life, after all, youngling."

Josh looked thoughtfully outside the window, uncertain of how to answer. A part of him wanted to go back to Kaon and maybe bring some good will and cheer to the street kids that had been less fortunate than himself. While the other part of him never wanted to return to that awful place again, nor to the slums in which he grew up. "Can I think about it?" Magnus nodded his head in response turning to return to his work.

Josh continued his examination of the room he was seated in. His eyes hit a picture on the end table, of a large mech and femme and what looked like a younger Magnus in what looked like Crystal City. "Are these your parents?" Josh asked, as Magnus turned and nodded, he looked over at him silently "You never mentioned you had parents."

"Of course I have creators." Magnus shook his head "I just have not seen them much as of late."

Josh noticed the way Magnus said it, clearly noticing the fact that they weren't gone. Why hadn't he met them yet? He'd been there almost two months and they hadn't come up in conversation or ever come over to see Magnus or even meet him. "Why haven't I met them, yet?" Josh asked out loud, as Magnus seemed to stiffen up a bit "Are they mean or something?"

"Not mean." Magnus shook his head "Old fashioned, perhaps, but not mean." He stated with honesty in his voice "I wished for you to settle in before I introduced the three of you because my creators... Being "old fashioned", are still getting used to the idea of sharing our planet." Josh frowned in confusion "I simply want your first meeting with them to go over smoothly."

"Do they even know I exist?"

Magnus nodded his head, of course he had told his creators that he had taken in a foster kid. They had always wanted grand creations, and the though that Magnus had taken in a child had elated them. But their reaction as he explained that the boy was human was somewhat-mixed. He knew that the older mechs and femmes had a great deal of trouble accepting new life on Cybertron and they were no different. "They do know about you, and are open to this whole situation." He then added "It just may take time for all of us to become accustomed to a human in the family."

Josh had to get used to that term, "family", even with his parents he never felt like he had one. But even as a foster kid, Magnus always insisted that he was a part of his family, however small or large it may have been. "So in other words they don't want to meet me yet?" Josh asked "That's why they haven't shown up." He added.

"Are you joking?" Magnus asked "They've been asking me to meet you since the day I picked you up. I'm more worried that you are not ready to meet them. As I said, their standings on the human factor are a little... "Awkward"." He added "Perhaps that is better saved for a later date."

Josh was silent a moment, and shook his head. "I've dealt with worse before." He admitted "If I'm going to be a part of your "family" I need to at least meet them." He shrugged his shoulders "Come on Magnus, what's the worst that could happen?"

Magnus's optics narrowed in thought, was Josh really at the point where meeting his family would be okay? The boy had been abused and neglected, he had trust issues that were hard enough on himself and his friends. Were his creators prepared to handle a kid like Josh? Yet, he also knew that he had to face this day at some time, so he simply nodded his head slowly. "Very well." Magnus rumbled lightly "Allow me some time to contact them and inquire as to if they are even at home today."

Underneath it all, they were both feeling the nerves coming on already.

...

Magnus had built his creators a home in the middle-class area of Iacon. It was a modest home, something that they had requested, as big and flashy were far from their "thing". It was a single story with a large yard and no human door, given they had not expected a human in the house. Magnus had just transformed and started up the walkway as a large mech came out from behind the backyard. He was a big, burly mech that towered over even Magnus in size. He was silver colored with red paint on bits and pieces. His piercing blue optics warmed at the sight of Magnus. "There's m'boy." The mech greeted, holding his arm out and pulling Magnus in for a hug "It's about time you came around again."

"Apologies, sire, I have of course been busy." Magnus nodded his head as he patted the mech's back "And I've wanted you to enjoy your retirement away from the rather grating paparazzi as it was." He explained, moving away from him slowly "How is carrier, is she well?"

"Fine, we're both fine."

It was at this point that the mech turned his attention towards the small human beside him. For a moment, there was a long silence, and neither was sure what to say. But in a moment, he slowly crouched down to Josh's level, placing his arms on his knees and smiling as best he could. "Hello there, Joshua." The mech greeted "I am grateful to finally have the chance to meet you. You can call me Proteus."

Josh stared at the finger the mech extended for a moment. Examining the mech himself as well, there was a hint of nervousness in the mechs optics, and it was clear he was just as unsure as Josh was. Why would this mech be so nervous? Sure, he may have found it awkward to share the planet with humans, but he had half-expected there to be more of a judgmental attitude, and less of the warm vibrations this mech seemed to be at least trying to give off. "It's uh... Nice to meet you." Josh clutched the thumb, and they shook quietly.

Magnus watched his father nervously as they released, wondering what would come next. Would his creators really make an honest attempt to accept this young human into their family? Would this all be a mistake and would their old-school approach get the better of them? It was after several moments of wonder when Proteus at last broke the silence "I think he has my optics." Proteus poked Josh lightly "You sure you don't have Magnus Energon in you, youngling?"

Josh couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I think I'm a little too fleshy to be a robot."

Proteus gave a small chuckle and stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips. He eyed his son slightly with a wink, and nodded his head, carefully opening the door. "Very true, young one, you have me there." He noted "Longrange, they're here!" He shouted in to what must have been Magnus's "carrier", then turned to the two of them "Come along you two, we don't want to keep her waiting."

As Proteus disappeared into the house, Josh looked up at Magnus, who seemed stunned. "He seems... Nice." Josh told him, allowing Magnus to pick him up and carry him towards the home "I thought you said that this would be hard?" Josh asked, staring up "Or are they not really...?"

"Joshua, if there's anyone in this world you can trust..." Magnus noted "It is my creators." He shook his head as he entered the small (by Cybertronian standards), yet cozy home "Perhaps it is simply that I judged their beliefs on humans too harshly." He explained just as an older femme exited the room "Carrier." Magnus stated as he set Josh down.

The way he greeted his mother was the first time that Josh saw Magnus show serious effection. The hug that he wrapped her in was tight and loving, and the two did not break off for some time. It was only when he did that Josh got his first look at Magnus's mother. She was a tall femme, with a dark blue color scheme and two soft yellow optics, something Josh had only seen in a small percentage of Cybertronian's. "You need to stop disappearing on me, sweetspark." She gently smacked him upside the head "We were separated long enough after Cybertronian's destruction. I don't like you doing that."

"My apologies, carrier." Magnus stated "I try to visit as often as my work allows, and you must understand that."

"I know you've had time over the last two months. Do not give me that Ultra Magnus." Longrange poked the mech in the chest, scoldingly at that "Next time you do that to me, I'm visiting you and I don't care _whose _company you are in at the time." Josh couldn't help but stifle a small giggle, which caused her to turn her attention "I'm sorry dear, this is probably best done in private."

"I'm starting to see where Magnus gets his personality from though." Josh admitted, his giggle finally escaping.

"It's a family trait, stick around us enough, kid." Longrange replied "You're liable to pick up some of it too." Josh hid the fact that it was a scary thought in the back of his head "So you're Joshua then?" Josh nodded his head a little "I'm very happy to meet you, Magnus has told us much when he calls." She explained "I hope you don't mind if things are a little... Messy. We weren't expecting company."

"Compared to the places I grew up in this place is a palace."

Longrange frowned, and turned towards Magnus, who's optics read "later" loud and clear. Instead, Longrange simply gave a smile, trying her best to make him feel welcome. "Well then, maybe I can give you a tour while Magnus has a talk with Proteus in our Energon room." Josh recognized the Cybertronian term for kitchen "Come on, we'll get to know each other better."

Josh stared up at Magnus with great hesitation. But made his way towards the femme, and allowed her to lead him down the hallway to the side. Magnus on the other hand, simply stood in the living room, uncertain as to what his sire might need. He silently hoped it was nothing bad as he made his way back towards the Energon storage, where he found Proteus at a counter. "You're both handling the situation better than I had expected." Proteus turned towards Magnus slowly "I thought this would be far more difficult."

Proteus shook his head slightly, staring his son in the optics slowly. "Because he's human?" Proteus asked "Magnus, we were raised on a very different Cybertron than your generation was. Our families found organics to be... Something feared and strange." He explained "But Primus almighty, my creation, this is your sparkling now. Of course we are going to put aside what we were raised on." He explained.

"So, you don't feel awkward?"

Proteus shook his head again. "A little. I had always hoped you might create a sparkling to carry on the Magnus name. And he's... Well, he's still organic, he'll only live for so long and that makes me sad for you." His optics lowered to the counter "But this will be a learning experience for us all as far I can tell. And it is time that your carrier and I stepped out of what we once thought of the organic species of the universe." He admitted.

"He's a good kid, sire." Magnus replied "Very traumatized, but still worth your time to get to know."

"Traumatized?" Proteus asked.

"The boy's parents from what I've gathered are lucky they didn't kill him." Magnus explained "Mostly all I've heard about his childhood would make your spark churn. And I do not wish to discuss it with Joshua in the home." He explained.

Proteus shook his head, narrowing his optics. "Simply proves one point my own sire used to make about organics. They can be exceptionally cruel to their young." He looked over at Magnus slightly "Are you sure that you can handle an _abused_ boy from Kaon, son? That seems like a lot for you to handle. It may be more suited work for a family or a-."

"Sire, I've made my decision. And I am far too attached to take it back now." Magnus replied "And what's more, we can be exceptionally cruel to _our _young as well." He paused a moment "Have you forgotten that mechling that grew up down the street from us, Stickshift?" Proteus was silent, but nodded his head "I thank you for your concern however."

"I need to stop doing that." The older mech chuckled "Sometimes I forget that you're old enough to have been a commander in the army." He put a firm hand on Magnus's shoulder "I simply hope that you know what you're getting yourself into. It's a lot to take on, son. And that would be true even if it was a Cybertronian sparkling you were dealing with."

"I... Understand." Magnus nodded his head slowly "Is this what carrier sent me in to talk to you about?"

Proteus shook his head in response, and carefully opened up a cabinet. Inside, rather than Energon cubes, Magnus saw a great deal of human food and treats. "We'd been preparing for whenever you brought him over. I need to know what we can and cannot feed him." Proteus chuckled lightly "We know little-to-nothing about what is good for, and not good for humans after all."

Magnus simply smiled, and nodded his head as he went to examine the food. In the back of his processor, he sincerely hoped the rest of the day would go as good as it seemed to be so far.

...

A/N: Hadn't initially planned to include Magnus's parents. It just sort of happened. LOL Hope you guys like them, they'll be sticking around. :)


	10. Contemplation

**CHAPTER 10  
>Contemplation<strong>

Josh seated himself down on the tabletop slowly, his eyes trained on Proteus and Longrange. The two sipped their Energon cube's slightly as Magnus discussed the events of the last two months. Josh found himself unsurprisingly shy in regards to the whole situation. Though Longrange had been kind to him while showing him around the house he still got the feeling that both of them were feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation. "So, Joshua." Proteus finally spoke up "Magnus tells me that you're interested in the stars."

"Well, yeah, they're pretty interesting. He took me to the observatory in Crystal City." Josh explained quietly "I mean, can you imagine how many other worlds there are out there?" He asked "It can't just be the two of us, right?"

Proteus chuckled lightly, continuing to sip his Energon cube. Josh wasn't sure he understood what the joke was, but Proteus nodded his head slowly. "There are many inhabited planets out there. I myself have seen ten of them." He watched as the child's eyes bulged in surprised "Your species would have called me an astronaut. But here I was called an explorer." He then added "Up until I was laid off just before Magnus was born, that is."

"You got fired?"

Proteus was silent a moment, but nodded his head in response. Clearly, he didn't like to think about what had taken place. "Yes, I was. We were in somewhat of an economic depression, much like you humans have gone through. Many were cut off." Proteus shook his head "And once that had passed, I chose for simpler work. I became a soldier in the Cybertronian army, though, at the time there was not much of a battle for us to fight." He then added "Not until the Decepticons began to strike, and by then, Magnus was fully grown."

"You underplay your role, sire." Magnus pointed out "You were one of the greatest generals Cybertron has ever known before your retirement." He explained, titling his head towards Josh "He's the one who drew me into the army myself. You'll find if you bring up that you're related to Proteus around the Academy that you'll hear a hundred war stories about him."

"Are you going to the Academy, Joshua?" Longrange asked "How are your grades?"

Josh shook his head, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Of course he still had not completed his tutoring, not far enough for that yet anyway. Yet he worried what their reaction to his illiteracy may have been. "No ma'am. I have to catch up first." Josh finally managed "Magnus got me a tutor because I'm... I mean my parents..." He paused a moment, unsure how to continue.

"Don't feel ashamed." Longrange stated, catching on "I had a friend who was illiterate, and you know who he ended up becoming?" Josh shrugged in uncertainty "My bond mate."

Josh's eyes hit Proteus, who simply nodded his head slowly. Magnus's own father was illiterate? Could robots be illiterate? "My creators could not afford the credits required for the literacy chips. So I had to learn to read and write on my own." Proteus nodded his head slowly "We barely had enough credits when your... Caretaker needed them." Josh could tell he had just stopped short of saying "father".

Josh nodded his head, looking at the ground. He'd nearly forgotten that Magnus had grown up in the lower-class sectors, in poverty just like him. A fact that somewhat helped Josh to connect the dots: Magnus knew what it was like to be like him. Which must have lent to the fact of why he was even there. "Sometimes I forget Magnus grew up like that." Josh explained "It's nice to know sometimes that I'm not alone."

"Far from it." Longrange snorted as she stood to set her Energon cube aside "If we had a dime for every orphan that ends up on the streets..." She shook her head and cringed a bit, allowing Proteus to rest a hand on her arm "Our family would know a lot about that, go back far enough in the line and you'll find most of us come from the Iacon slums. Kaon in some cases too."

"So you're kinda the first rich guy in the family?" Josh asked Magnus.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders a bit, once again downplaying his own wealth, though Josh could not understand why. Proteus sighed inwardly, and nodded his head a little bit for his son. "Both he and Orion did our family a lot of good." Proteus explained "They're the only reason either of our respective families are out of poverty now."

"Orion?"

"My nephew." Longrange explained "Before he gave his life for Cybertron, that is." She then added "Most know him as Optimus Prime these days, but when my brother met him. He was a little sparkling cast aside into the Kaon slums himself." The femme sat down, and looked at Magnus, who seemed to slump at the conversation "I'm sorry, I know how hard a conversation this is for you."

"I've made peace with it." Magnus told his carrier quietly "I believe we all have."

And at last, Josh understood Magnus's real reason for taking him. The way he found him had been a reminder of the cousin he had lost, someone he wanted to hold on to. Maybe it was a good thing, but a part of him had hoped it had just been an act of kindness. "Well, carrier, sire, I believe that the hour draws late." Magnus spoke up as he began to stand "And as lovely as our visit has been, I believe it is time we took our leave."

"If you have to." Proteus replied "You need to come over more often, however. Don't make us strangers." He placed a hand on his shoulder slowly and they hugged tightly.

It was only after the two had exchanged their goodbyes with Magnus that they turned their attention to Josh. Slowly pulling himself from his train of thought, he nodded at both of them slowly. "I-It was nice to meet you." Josh told them as Magnus picked him up in his good hand.

"You should come on your off days." Proteus suggested "I wish to get to know you better, Joshua."

"That goes double for me." Longrange replied "Please, anytime you're free and want to just ask Magnus."

Josh smiled a little, blushing at the thought. Perhaps it would take some time from both sides, but perhaps, his relationship with the couple could work out for the better after all.

...

"He's the only reason you took me, isn't he?"

Magnus stared at Josh as they sat in the parlor of his home later that night. He shifted a little in his seat, and leaned forward, his eyes turning from Josh. He hadn't wanted to bring Optimus up for this exact reason. He didn't want Josh to believe he was there to replace anyone, after all, this boy was not a replacement. He was a human being with real feelings that deserved the chance to have a family. "You reminded me of him." Magnus replied "But it's not the only reason I brought you to live with me."

Josh looked quizzically at him. "Why else would you?"

Magnus was silent, he shifted slightly and stood to his feet. It was something he didn't even want to admit to himself, after all, it was hard to accept. He rubbed the back of his helm silently, and looked back at the young human. "I'm going to be honest with you, Josh. You're a little too smart for me not to just give you the straight truth." He paused "I never wanted to be a father, sparklings and I... We don't get along very well most of the time." He paused a moment "When I saved both you and Ben, initially I was simply going to let the youth sector take you."

"Why didn't you?" Josh asked "They told me you wanted me that day."

Magnus took a deep breath, and rubbed the temples of his foreplate. "Because you had so much potential to let it be wasted in an orphanage." Magnus explained quietly "Something in my spark told me that though I did not wish to be a father... Somehow I was meant to be." He seated himself down again, this time in front of Josh "The moment I made contact with your eyes a spark shot through me I myself can't explain."

Josh looked down, surprised that Magnus was using the term "father" rather than "caretaker". Though he had always understood that it was essentially what Magnus had become now: his father. He was taking care of him, clothing him, feeding him, and putting a roof over his head. It was all the things that a parent was supposed to do. "I thought you were just my caretaker." Josh managed.

"Can I honestly say that anymore?" Magnus questioned "Have I not treated you like one would a son?"

"I wouldn't know."

Magnus smiled sadly, resting a thumb on Josh's knee. "Joshua, look at me." Josh's eyes traveled up again to meet Magnus's "I understand that you need time to decide whether you can truly trust me. But you are nothing short of a son to me." He explained "I only call you my ward now in hopes to convince those that hound me to leave you be."

Josh almost let a smile cross his lips, _almost_ being the key term. He wasn't sure how to take that, the fact that Magnus looked upon him as a son. Should he be relieved that he meant that much to the mech? Scared? What did it mean to have a giant robot thinking of you as his son? "I... I appreciate that." Josh shifted a bit "But I don't want you to rush this. I don't want to get my hopes up." He stared up at the mech slightly "I've done it before, and I've been hurt before."

"I promise to earn your trust, Joshua." Magnus promised "Not force it on you."

Josh paused, shaking his head. "What if I'm never able to trust you?" Josh asked quietly, uncertainty in his features "You're a great guy, Magnus. And you're really patient." He peered up slowly "But I'm just not sure..."

"That you can trust another person to be your parent?"

Josh nodded slowly, his eyes lowering to the floor. Magnus understood, it hurt a little, but he did, in all honesty, understand. Josh had been hurt, no, he'd been worse than hurt by the people he called his parents. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to trust another person as a parent after what he as almost certain that he had been through. "It won't change anything." Magnus assured "I still plan to take on the challenge of raising you, Joshua."

He noticed a glint of surprise cross Josh's eyes at that. And inside, Josh felt his stomach twist, both in confusion and a strange nervousness. He was fighting this mech, he was trying to push him away, to not get hurt. But the more he tried, the more Magnus pushed back, the more the mech responded with patience and understanding. Why hadn't he given up on him yet? Why hadn't he just thrown his arms in the air, or given him back to the youth sectors? Some spark? It seemed weird to Josh, as though Magnus's words had been something harsh rather than kind.

"I should go to bed." Josh muttered "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus nodded as the boy began to leave "Pleasant dreams."

Josh stole one more glance back at the mech, that same uncertainty in his eyes. And then, he staggered his way off to bed, it was a mystery that he would no doubt concern himself with on another day.

...

Magnus pulled the covers over Josh's body later that night. As usual, when he came to check on Josh, he was sleeping like "a rock", his body moving up and down as he quietly breathed in and out. He hadn't had the reaction that Magnus was hoping for, not the happy, family moment that he had been expecting. Instead, he continued his attempts to push him away, to keep him out. Why? Magnus couldn't understand it, the way Josh did so. He'd done everything he could to make the boy feel welcome and cared for.

What in the name of Primus was he doing wrong?

As he exited the child's room, checking the alarm system as he went, he let his processor run. Perhaps it was that Josh still needed time to adjust to his new settings, to the idea of living with someone who cared. Someone he could _trust_. Or perhaps he was right, and no matter how much he tried, Josh was simply too traumatized to trust anyone. "Rough night, sir?" He glanced up as Smokescreen approached "You look beat."

"No, I simply have much on my processor." Magnus shook his head, accompanying the young mech down the hall "Joshua met my creators today, and some... Subjects came up that I'm not certain he may have been ready for." He looked thoughtful "He's still finding it hard to open up and truly trust me. And as much as I try to understand it, I just..."

"He needs time." Smokescreen replied "With all due respect, sir. You're not like the rest of us. It's going to be harder to trust a massive, practically senator." He paused and looked at him "He trusts us younger mechs because we're younger and a little less serious." Magnus titled his head silently, seemingly deep in thought "I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

Magnus would have normally told Smokescreen to move on. But he also knew that Smokescreen was right, he carried somewhat of an intimidation about him. It would take Josh time to accept him for being the compassionate mech he could be when he wished to be. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps he does need more... Space." He paused a moment "I simply did not want him to believe I didn't want him here."

Smokescreen shook his head. "The way you act, I doubt he could think that." He smirked "It's actually kinda funny, I've never seen you drop your guard like you do with him. It's kinda... Nice." Magnus grunted a bit at that "Right, I guess I should've kept my mouth shut." He rubbed the back of his head "I'm just saying... Give him time, it'll work out."

Magnus stared at Smokescreen and nodded his head. "You need to get back to work." Magnus noted "Enough about my personal issues, you still have three-quarters of the grounds to cover." The mech groaned in response "Goodnight, Smokescreen."

"Goodnight, sir."

Magnus arrived in his berth room, seating himself on the edge of his berth. Again, his mind strayed, had Optimus been the same way? Was it this way for any foster or adoptive parent of an abused or neglected child? He leaned back against the berth, and shuttered his optics. Perhaps that was the case, perhaps there was someone out there right now lying down and contemplating the exact same thing. Wondering if they would ever earn who they hoped they could call their child's trust.

He let this contemplation course through his processor as he slowly closed his optics. He wouldn't have the answer that night. In fact, he'd probably not have it for quite some time. But deep inside, he swore he would break through to Josh, to help him to trust again. Even if it took the rest of his life, Magnus swore he would bring forth the longing child he knew Josh tried to hide behind the mask. And if not, he would at least be able to say that he tried everything to do so.


	11. A Little Rebellion

**CHAPTER 11  
>A Little Rebellion<strong>

Josh had begun to get restless the day that he finally decided to sneak out for some exploration of Iacon on his own. It hadn't been easy, but with his experience in running away it had taken a little over an hour to sneak out of the home. He knew he didn't have long, if Magnus's employees found him gone, he was pretty sure he'd be brought back with a long lecture. It only gave him roughly four hours, around which time he'd be expected to have lunch, but that was three more than he figured he'd need.

He made sure that he knew the way back, having memorized it from the several times into the other parts of the city. But he couldn't help but worry the smallest bit that he might get lost, forcing himself to stay closer to the high class sector. For the most part, all the homes seemed the same, not that Josh was surprised. But it was not the homes he was interested in, he simply weaved his way through street to street, after he'd entered the square of the sector, he scanned around for Magnus's building, and hung a left as he reached it.

That's when he caught sight of it: the arcade. He had never been inside one before, he wasn't even sure how one worked, but the thought was exciting. He'd heard stories, about the fun games, the lights, the prizes. And now, living with Magnus, he finally had money to go experience it for himself. Magnus had given him a wallet and a weekly allowance since he'd gotten there, though he wasn't sure why. He could only guess it was part of Magnus's attempts to allow him to have a normal childhood, as according to basic things he knew about families, most kids got one after all.

With a quiet sigh, he stepped inside the small arcade. There seemed to be two sides, one for Cybertronian-sized individuals, and another for human sized. He approached the human side while sifting through his tiny, Autobot themed wallet to look over his credits. He tried to remember the numbers that Kup had been teaching him, concentrating on the credits as best he could. "Excuse me." Josh turned to a young boy "How much money a game?"

The boy looked at him as if he had grown an extra pair of limbs. "25 bits. Can't you read?" Josh shook his head, and the boy chuckled in response "Oh sorry man, that's rough." He stared him up and down slowly "Haven't seen you in here before either, that's weird. I'm usually here all the time, hard to forget faces there." He tilted his head "You new in town?"

Josh nodded his head shyly in response, placing his hands in his pockets. The boy in front of him put on a friendly face and held out a hand, nodding his head. "Terry, Terry Colber." The boy turned his head as soon as they shook hands, returning to his game "So where do you live? Around here?" He then nodded "I come from the lower class sectors myself. Kappa Falls."

"Josh Beller." He paused a moment "Yeah, I live around here. A few miles up the street."

Terry made a small "O" shape with his mouth, and for a moment, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Did kids in the different sectors even get along together? He didn't interact with anyone outside the slums in Kaon that he remembered, after all. "Rich kid, huh?" Terry shook his head "That must be nice, growing up with money and all."

"Wouldn't know. I used to live in the slums."

Terry looked like he wanted to shove his foot down his own throat in embarrassment. "Okay, a _lucky_ rich kid." Josh had to laugh at that a little "What did your parents win the lottery or something?"

"Foster care." Josh replied, leaning in "So to play I just what... Insert the credits in those slots."

Terry shook his head as he lost his game, and carefully nodded over at a machine marked: token dispenser. Josh looked over the numbers on the credits, looking at each and looking for the "2" and "5" together before depositing them in and grabbing his tokens. Josh kept his eyes towards the building Magnus worked in, not wanting to be recognized and be brought back. "Don't worry, whatever you're worried about, they don't usually come by this way." Terry spoke up "You know someone who works in there?"

"My foster dad kinda... Helps run the place."

Terry stared at Josh with bugged out eyes. "No way! You're that kid Ultra Magnus took in, aren't you!?" Terry said excitedly "Dude, that is so awesome. But seriously, you have some guts on you." He shook his head "Ultra Magnus is supposed to be a hard aft. I can't imagine you didn't get out of the house alone without sneaking out." He paused a moment "And he's gonna find out too, because it has a million different cameras around there."

"How do you know?"

"I like walking around Iacon sometimes, checking stuff out." Terry added "You'd be surprised at what you'd find if you know what you're looking for." He watched as Josh carefully slid a coin in a nearby game "Point is, I hope you enjoy. Because if the stories I hear are true at all... He's going to..." He paused a moment as a shadow fell over him "Hey, you're blocking my game man!"

Josh turned his head towards the stern looking mech that loomed over both of them with a gulp. The last person he had wanted to run into out here was Prowl, yet there he was. Terry froze up and quickly whistled, looking uncertain. "Heyyyyy Prowl." He began "What brings you here?"

"Your mother called, she's worried sick." Prowl crossed his arms "I suggest you get back home before she has a conniption."

Josh stared between Terry and Prowl in confusion, but Terry only groaned. Picking his backpack up from beside his game, and looking over at Josh. "It was nice to meet you man. But I can't avoid my mom." He explained, giving a two-fingered salute up at Prowl "Thanks for the heads up, Prowl." He stated, Prowl continued to frown.

"She knows you ditched school again yesterday, too. Your friend Jimmy let it slip."

"Ugh." Terry groaned "Better get her some flowers on the way home then!"

As Terry rushed off, Prowl turned to Josh now, who raised an eyebrow. "My Godson. His mother and I go back some time." Prowl put his hands on his hips slowly, and scanned around "Am I correct in assuming that you're here alone, Joshua?" Josh started to say "no", but knew he was busted and only nodded slowly "You do, of course, understand how dangerous that is, don't you?"

"I lived in Kaon, I think I can handle myself." Josh replied.

"You say that now, but what happens when some mech looking to make a quick ransom sets his optics on you?" Josh sighed quietly, looking towards Prowl with a grumble under his breath "You can curse under your breath all you want. But I'm taking you back home, and alerting Magnus to your escapade." He explained "Were you planning on running?"

"I was just bored." Josh replied "I was going to be back soon."

"Either way you're coming back now." Prowl pointed "Come on."

Josh grumbled under his breath, before, on the streets he could go anywhere he wanted. Was this what it was going to be like for now on? Not being able to go anywhere without an escort? He really hoped that was not the case.

...

"You know, if I actually wanted to run, I'd be gone by now."

Prowl stared at Josh as they entered Magnus's home a little over ten minutes later. Prowl tilted his head, a little amused at the fact that the boy was so certain he could loose them. But after a moment, he simply shook his head at him. "Sure you can run away, but this is a city that you can easily get lost in." He shook his head "You're no longer in Kaon where you know everyone. Here you're on your own if you're alone, you do realize that correct?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, playing it off as if it was no big deal. Back in Kaon, if he went missing he could count the people who might care with one finger: Ben. And frankly, he hardly knew any of the mechs in his new life, what would they care? "Yeah, so? Most people would be okay with that, right?" Josh asked "I'm just some trash you and Magnus found in the street anyway."

"Don't say that." Prowl warned "All life is precious, including, whether you choose to believe it or not: yours." He noted bluntly "And I happen to know you are far more to Ultra Magnus than that." Josh was silent "You can give me the silent treatment if you so desire. But we both know why you went out there today. And it was not just for fun." He noted "You wished to test his patience."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Because why else would you go with me so willingly?"

Josh grunted in annoyance, the mech was good at reading him. Even if the fact still remained that he _had_ wanted to go and spend some time in the arcade, the smallest part of him wanted to test Magnus. He hadn't gotten mad at him yet, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when and if he ever did get him angry. "I don't need to test anybody." Josh rubbed his nose slightly "If I really wanted to test him-."

"I'm not inclined to believe you." Prowl mused.

Josh wished he was tall enough to smack Prowl for acting the way he was. But at the same time, he reminded himself that this was his caretaker's friend, and what's more, he was an enforcer - an officer - who could haul him into a station. "You're a real pain in the neck, you know that?" Josh asked "You act like you know everything about me when you don't know the first thing." He stepped forward "And neither does he."

"Perhaps not, but we're all trying to get to know you." Prowl explained "And what's more we are all only trying to look out for you." The boy crossed his arms, and looked up at the ceiling "Don't you ever get tired of pushing people away?" Josh turned to him with a frown "The fact that both Magnus and yourself are getting along should be a great thing for a kid like you."

"It is." Josh grunted "But I can't change who I am."

Prowl stood there, rubbing the back of his helm slowly as he looked down upon Josh. A part of him wasn't certain how to handle the boy, given his extremely stubborn nature. Yet the other half knew that kids like this needed patience, he'd be one to know, given that he dealt with them on a nearly day-to-day basis. "Fine then, I understand your standing although I find it to be childish." Prowl crossed his arms "But the fact remains that if you continue down this road you may one day find yourself alone."

Those words hit Josh harder than he'd ever admit out loud. He felt his own eyes soften as he tried to continue to stand tough, pretending as though he didn't even care. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Josh turned his head "But whatever... I'm gonna go get lunch, you can go back to whatever you were doing." He started for the kitchen, trying to compose himself as he went.

Prowl noticed a little too late that he may have taken his talk with Josh a little too far. He looked thoughtfully after Josh, wondering if perhaps, he might take the truth to heart. It would certainly improve things after all, but then again, he felt guilt. And Prowl _hated_ that feeling. Carefully following him down the hallway, he approached Josh, who had started down one hallway slowly. "Joshua." Josh turned his head to see him "I did not mean to imply that you could..."

"I knew what you meant." Josh replied, his voice breaking a bit "Why don't you just leave me alone, Prowl?" He spun around, glaring up at the mech harshly "You probably didn't even like the idea from the beginning. So stay out of the whole thing."

Prowl was stunned at the emotion that came out of Josh's statement. When talking, the boy had had a good way of covering up his feelings. But right now, he looked, and most definitely sounded, hurt. "Listen, you're right. I didn't see the logic in the situation, and perhaps I still don't see much of it." Josh stared up at him with a harsher glare "But you must understand, you are still my closest friend's... Charge." He explained "I'm only scolding you because I care about you as much as our relationship allows."

"You have a bizarre way of showing it." Josh grunted.

"And so do you." Prowl replied "Because pulling what you did today isn't the greatest way of showing Magnus you care about _his_ feelings."

Josh was silent, though he had to admit, Prowl really had him there. He did care about Magnus's feelings, even if he wasn't sure he could totally be trusted, he had been kind to him. He gave him reasons to at the very least care about him on some level. "Yeah... I guess it wasn't." Josh put his hands in pockets again nervously "He's going to be pretty upset when you tell him, isn't he?"

"You've got that right." Prowl replied "And perhaps that will see to it that you never pull a stunt like this again." He then added "I don't enjoy saying things that harm others, but, as you can clearly see..." He paused "You needed this "wake-up call", as one might put it." He explained.

As Prowl turned to leave, Josh bit his lip, his eyes lowering to the ground. He'd never had something that was said hurt so much, yet be so right. No one had ever scolded him in that way: without insults, without harsh words, simply scolding. He said nothing as Prowl left, uncertain as to what he could possibly say. And as it turned out, he was most likely better off saying anything. He was better off thinking, allowing him time for whatever Magnus's actions would be. Maybe he'd lock him in a closet, or yell at him, call him a few names.

But he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

...

"I'm very disappointed in you, soldier."

Josh stared up at Magnus as the words escaped his lips. Try as he might, he couldn't hide the guilt in his own eyes. Magnus didn't look too angry, but he did have the more stern and tough look that he often showed at work. "Magnus... If it helps, I really wasn't going to be gone that long." Josh took a deep breath, looking down "I just wanted to get out of the house. It's the weekend, most kids are out and..."

"I understand your reasoning." Magnus held out a hand "But there are many escorts at hand for you. And I only ever ask that you take advantage of one." Josh bit his lip, looking away awkwardly "You may not think it is any kind of big deal to go out there alone. But though the war is over, there are many bad mechs and humans out there." He then added "Ones that will gladly hurt you if it means getting to me."

"I'm sorry, sir." Josh managed.

Magnus looked thoughtful, crossing his arms as he paced in front of the couch. Josh could only wonder what was going through his processor at the moment. And better yet, when he would explode. He'd been so calm so far, but he knew that like any adult he had to have a boiling point. "You have to promise me, Joshua. That you'll think your actions through next time." Magnus stated as he stepped closer "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Magnus took in a deep intake of breath "Now that being said, I will be adding some chores on top of your lessons this week. Perhaps a little more work will be enough incentive to remember the danger that still remains out there next time." Josh's eyes widened "Are we clear?"

"Alright..." Josh replied in confusion.

"Then you're dismissed, soldier." Magnus replied "I'll see you for dinner."

For a long moment, Josh stood there. He hadn't yelled, he hadn't screamed, he hadn't even spoke above his usual baritone. He didn't understand it, wasn't he supposed to be mad? Wasn't he supposed to be yelling and screaming? As he slowly stood to his feet, he stared up at Magnus, who still looked disappointed, but calm as well. "Okay, I guess... Chores aren't that bad." Josh replied "I'll see you at dinner."

"Joshua." Magnus stopped him mid-way to the door "Are you alright?"

Joshua stood there a long moment, and slowly nodded his head. Though the truth was, he wasn't sure if he was alright. He wasn't sure he even understood what had just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As he made his way back towards his bedroom, he knew he would chalk this up to one of the stranger days he'd had.


	12. A Situation In Iacon

A/N: And here, we move away from the fluff a bit to focus more on where one of the main conflicts on this new Cybertron lies. :)

...

**CHAPTER 12  
>A Situation In Iacon<strong>

That night, Josh went back home; or rather, back to when he was a smaller child again. He'd snuck out of the bedroom that night, creeping along the hallways as slowly as he could. He recognized the memory as one when he had just turned five years old, old enough to know his parents fought. But not old enough yet to understand that the fighting was over him. He slipped open the door to their room quietly, peering in as the two of his parents, his father smacked his mother, she hit him back. It was a violent ruckus, one that he backed up from.

It happened like this most nights, they didn't hit him, but they hit each other. And that was painful enough on top of the "mean" words that seemed to be thrown at him every day. He backed up quietly, trying to avert his eyes, and cover his ears as another loud sound passed through the door. He tripped slightly, falling back against the wall, and suddenly all other sound stopped. He shrunk back as the door flew open, and his father stepped out of the door, his eyes fiery and full of anger. That was when he grabbed his arm, he yanked him forward, his eyes continuing to burn into his soul. "I know how to get rid of the problem." His father spoke, the stench of lingering alcohol on his breath.

Josh shot up before the dream went any further, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He leaned back against his pillows at that, the light was creeping in through the blinds of his room, and he already knew he'd need to be up soon anyway. "They're saying it was that ex-Decepticon rebel group that did it." He heard a female voice grumbling outside his door "Pretty desperate if you ask me, attacking part of Crystal City like that? They're lucky they didn't get their afts handed to them."

Josh rubbed the back of his head, ex-Decepticons, rebellion? What were they talking about? "Sometimes I wonder why Magnus even wants to help Kaon. I mean, I get it, his kid's from there, but still." Another female voice added "They just cause trouble, and lots of it."

Josh wanted to counter that they didn't all cause trouble, but he bit his tongue. Knowing that a fight wasn't something that he wanted this morning, especially not knowing what was going on. Besides, Josh could only sit there, thinking about the nightmare at the moment. He was glad he didn't have to relive the rest of it, after all, it wasn't the ideal way to start his morning. But then again, neither was hearing the word "ex-Decepticon" and "trouble" in the same conversation. Climbing from his bed, he carefully stepped out of the home, his eyes darting back and forth, though the hallway was empty.

"Oh good, you're up!" Josh turned to see Smokescreen heading down the hallway and towards him "I need you to take a shower, get dressed, and meet me downstairs. You'll have breakfast waiting for you and all. But you have to hurry." He added "Magnus is expecting me to get you off-property as quickly as possible." He explained.

"Why? What's going on?"

Smokescreen frowned, uncertain of whether he should tell the young human. He looked down at him, and took a deep breath. "Some Decepticon ideal purists from Kaon attacked an Energon shipment earlier." Smokescreen finally replied "There were a few casualties and things are getting chaotic. And Magnus doesn't want anyone to point accusing fingers at you."

"But I'm just a kid." Josh replied "What could I have done?"

"You'd be surprised at what the tabloids can make up." Smokescreen shook his head "Especially with how things in Kaon are just getting worse. That's why Ultra Magnus is doing whatever he can to fix things. He doesn't think we can have another "golden" age without it." He shook his head "Not with kids still on the streets, and with the ex-Decepticons being pushed to the point of rebellion."

Josh chewed his lip, he understood as best that he could at his age. Though he quietly wondered why the Cybertronians could never simply accept each other and find peace among their species. And at the same time, he reminded himself that the humans couldn't either. He shifted a bit. "So where is Magnus?" Josh asked "Is he coming with us?"

"'Fraid not, kid." Smokescreen shook his head "He has to deal with the press." He nodded "Go get ready."

Josh nodded his head a little bit, taking a deep breath and making his way back into his bedroom. Closing the door, Josh slid down the door, confusion in his eyes. Had some of those "kind" ex-Decepticons had been behind it. Had he been friends with what were practically Cybertronian terrorists? He rested his hands in his face, and ran them down his face. Even if he didn't fully grasp the gravity of the situation, he could grasp enough to feel a rush of stress hit him like a wave. He didn't know how to feel, whether to worry about Magnus's reputation, or worry about what would become of this.

For a moment, he felt like that same flustered and scared kid waiting outside his parents bedroom, and watching. Why couldn't he have an easier life? Why had he ever forced himself to go back to Cybertron? With all these new rules and this drama that seemed to surround him now? He grunted quietly, leaning his head against the door, and knocking on it twice. If he didn't have it so much better here, he might have been tempted to run now, even if it seemed like a cold gesture, he didn't want to see things slowly go to hell.

Yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't. Not now, or at least, not yet. As hard as things were sometimes, Magnus was still a good guy, who treated him well, and cared about him. He needed that stability, and what's more, he couldn't just up and leave someone who had done so much for him so early on. _Maybe it'll get easier._ Josh thought quietly as he made his way towards the dresser drawers.

Though in the back of his mind, he almost doubted it.

...

"Ultra Magnus, are you looking into reports that these terrorists came from Kaon?"

Forty minutes into the press conference, and already, Magnus wished he hadn't gone at all. The cameras flashed, and rolled as usual, while many, Cybertronian, and human alike shot questions at him. It was nothing abnormal, but the fact they shot the blame at Kaon wasn't helping to calm his own stress. "We assume the attack was co-ordinated by ex-Decepticons. But they are living everywhere." He noted "Not only Kaon. Therefore I cannot confirm to you without reasonable doubt that the terrorists were from Kaon."

"How do we know that you're only saying that because you recently took in a boy from Kaon?" One mech shouted from the crowd, an action to which Magnus couldn't help but narrow his optics "How do we know this boy isn't a spy and that this isn't only the beginning."

It took every ounce of Magnus's strength to keep himself from putting a hole through the mech's chest. But still, Magnus kept his usual demeanor, not betraying his anger to the crowd. "If we're going to start accusing small children of being spies, then we have certainly reached a low point in the new age." He rebutted "Do not let the fear that these mechs wanted to instill in your sparks and hearts win you over in such a way." He then added "Kaon is not a tainted city simply because it created Megatron."

There were a few murmurs from the crowd, and Magnus sighed. His optics quietly turned to the capitol building behind him, he could see people watching him there too. All eyes and optics must have been on him now, the promise of an age of total peace clearly broken, though not enough to allow the mech to give up. "Ultra Magnus, so you're saying that there is no credible threat within the seats of power or their families?"

Magnus shook his head firmly at that. "We are doing everything to ensure that we find these terrorists and bring them to justice. Whether they are, or are not, connected to any one family." Quickly, he decided it was time to wrap things up "I hope to have the planet's full co-operation in apprehending them. And I promise to continue to give you updates as soon as I know more."

With this, Magnus stepped down from the podium, ignoring the barrage of questions that followed. "That seemed brutal." Prowl commented as he joined him "You'd believe that most of the public is simply looking for _another_ war."

"No, I believe they fear one." Magnus replied "I think there is no denying allegiance amongst Cybertronians, and humans for that matter, is shaky." He straightened himself slightly, taking one last glance at the crowd as they entered the capitol building "If they wanted another war, they would not be pointing the finger at innocent children."

Prowl nodded his head glumly, in agreement with his friend's sentiments. "I suppose you're right." Prowl nodded his head "Speaking of Joshua, he's been sent to a safe house as you requested. He'll be returned at noon-time tomorrow. Kup has agreed to drive up there for his lessons as well." The mech stared up at him slowly "Is there anything else you would like me to order?"

"No." Magnus shook his head "I'll call him and check on how he is doing before the day is up."

Prowl could easily tell that Ultra Magnus was more worried than he cared to admit. It wasn't a surprise, given this attack had been on Iacon. But he also worried for the mech's stress levels, which were already high enough on a regular basis. "Sir... If I can speak freely?" Magnus inclined his head "You should focus yourself on what is at hand, at the moment." He explained "You need to get rid of whatever this is... Be it a revolution or otherwise..."

Magnus stopped quietly, slowly, but surely inclining his head. "I'm aware." Magnus replied "But I don't stop being a father figure to him because of something like this." He took a deep intake of breath "Just as your duty never distracts you from being a Godfather to Terrence."

Prowl nodded his head slowly, and shrugged his shoulder. "We all have our... Vulnerable spots, I suppose." He placed his hands on his hips, and looked outside "Perhaps we would not have to worry so much had this great peace we wanted had gone through." The mech nodded his head "I should return to Enforcer headquarters, sir."

"Of course." Magnus nodded "Good day, Prowl."

Magnus watched as Prowl left the building in silence, his optics looking thoughtfully out into the crowd once more. If this was their calm before the storm, then he dreaded what it would be like if a revolution, or Primus forbid, another war would bring. "Ultra Magnus, sir." A secretary beside him spoke up as he turned his head to face her "Flare Up just called down to inform me that you need to get up there soon. The leader of Kaon is on your video call."

"Thank you, Delfire."

To say he wasn't looking forward to the aftermath of this, especially when it came to Kaon's reaction, was an understatement.

...

Josh tapped his foot on the floor inside the safe house impatiently. So far, he'd watched the press conference that Magnus gave, but heard nothing from the mech himself. No doubt, he was handling the aftermath, but he could not help but feel a little alone. Smokescreen was with him, but had gone to patrol the area two house ago. He had a feeling he had gotten just as stir-crazy and gone out on a drive, something he frankly wished he could do. He wasn't looking forward to his lesson with Kup in a few hours either, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate, not with all the "excitement".

"Mr. Beller."

Josh's head shot up, surprised by the formality. Though he quickly reminded himself it was what most of his foster father's employees, minus Smokescreen called him. He turned to see one of them already. He guessed by the way he was armored, the mech was mostly likely one of the bodyguards hired to be with him. "Yeah, what's up?" He questioned.

"We've been informed that if you wish, it is safe to walk the exterior grounds." Josh frowned "If you allow us to keep you within optic range, we promise to keep a respectful distance." The kind mech inclined his head "We're all aware of how you like your personal space."

Josh smiled at the thought, maybe bodyguards wouldn't be as bad as he'd made it out to be. Or at least, it might not be with mech's that understood how strange and new all of this was for him on the patrol. He stood from the couch, and put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks." Josh nodded his head "I could go for some fresh air after being inside all day I guess."

He made his way out of the home calmly, with the same mech close behind. Josh half-expected the mech to be lying, but as he promised, the mech simply leaned against the wall of the home. The safe house was far enough outside of Iacon that he could see nearly the whole city from the mountain range it occupied. It was the first time he got a real chance to see the whole city from afar, and without a doubt it was a beautiful sight. He took a deep breath, wondering how the city would handle the attack.

Would they go on with life? Would the drama continue on for some time? Would he have to stay at the safe house longer than a day even? He hoped not when it came to that last option. The sound of an engine grabbed his attention just in time to see Smokescreen arrive back. "Sorry I was gone so long." He commented "I got on the comm with Prowl to get caught up to speed."

"Is Magnus okay?"

Smokescreen shrugged, and gave somewhat of a half-smirk. "Between Magnus's professionalism and Prowl's stoicism, you can never really tell." He admitted "Don't worry, Josh, he'll be fine, you'll be fine. This will probably all be over by the time you get home tomorrow anyway." The mech peered out towards Cybertron, and smirked "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Josh agreed "That whole place was destroyed in the war, wasn't it?"

"Most of it, yeah."

Josh shuddered at the thought of anything like that happening to it again. But quickly realized it was the worst case scenario and shook the feeling right out of his thoughts. "Smokescreen?" Smokescreen turned to look at him slowly "Am I going to have to do this every time? I mean seriously, I've been here two hours and I'm already bored and worried." He titled his head.

"'Fraid so, Josh." Smokescreen shrugged "But it won't all be bad. Come on, let's head back inside. I can set up the video game system we put up in there." He stated calmly "I can crush you at Mario Kart."

Josh smiled a little, looking at Smokescreen and mock-cocky look present on his face. He took one final look at Iacon, and then let himself push it out of his mind. "Alright, but you're going to have to teach me how to play." He explained "I've never played video games before."

Smokescreen's optic ridge furrowed at that, shaking his head. "Yeah, we're going to have to fix that, ASAP." He told him bluntly "No kid should go without the good stuff like that."

With any luck, they could salvage some fun out of the slow day after all.


	13. Revelations

**CHAPTER 13  
>Revelations<strong>

Josh shifted a bit as he relaxed against a chair in the lobby. Though he had returned to Magnus, he had decided to spend time away for a bit. With Magnus apparently beyond busy, he could tell he was better off, at least at the moment. He was quiet, tapping the side of his head, when he suddenly heard someone seat themselves down beside him. "So, where were you when all the chaos started yesterday?" Josh turned his head to see Terry, his eyebrows arching "What, I figured I'd find you here. Magnus probably won't let you out of his sight much after that." He noted, chewing into the apple in his hand.

Josh stared at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Safe house, something about my safety." Josh muttered "Does Prowl know you're here? It's a wednesday, a school day, right?" He questioned.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him or mom." Terry shrugged his own shoulders sheepishly "So, safe house, serious stuff." He looked at Josh, who seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts "Are you okay, man? You look like you haven't slept."

Josh had to admit he hadn't, but only to himself. Given he barely knew Terry and was not about to spill the fact that he had been having nightmares lately to him as a result. He shook his head a little, looking over at the boy. "Nah, I'm fine." Josh lied, biting his lip "I was just seeing if I could spot my "bodyguards"." He explained.

"You have bodyguards now?" Terry asked.

"I guess it comes with the territory."

He could hear as Terry gave a small laugh at that, though Josh hadn't meant it as a joke. They were with him right now, two of them, a tall green mech, and a smaller crimson one who continued to keep a respectful distance. At least they allowed him that much, he figured, if nothing else it made him feel less awkward. "So, you want to blow this place?" Terry replied "It can't be very exciting waiting for him to get off work."

"Last time, Prowl caught us and I got extra chores for a week." Josh shook his head, throwing his hands up "If you think I'm ditching them again and going out you're crazy." He took a deep breath, resting his head against his hand "Unless you have a way of avoiding Prowl and getting me back before six." He explained, raising an eyebrow.

Terry chewed his lip thoughtfully, uncertainty in his eyes. With a shrug, he put his own hands on either side of his face. "Well I've already ditched anyway, so come on, bring them along." Terry stood to his feet slowly "Not like I could get into any more trouble for ditching anyway. Mom's already grounded me for a month." He then added "I bet with Magnus being your guardian, you haven't even seen the COOL parts of Iacon, have you?"

"Why do I get the feeling we have different definitions of cool?"

"Fine, be a buzzkill like that, either way I'm getting out of here." Terry stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulder "You and your bodyguards can either tag along, or you can stay here staring off into space for hours." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Josh studied Terry for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. Should he go for it? If he went with the bodyguards, he was likely not to find himself in trouble. It was Terry's loss if he didn't mind getting into trouble after all. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Just let me go grab Flamefist and Breaker." Josh motioned towards the two mechs off to the side "If I get in trouble again though-."

"You won't." Terry replied "Most kids go where we're going."

Josh approached his two bodyguards quietly, Breaker, the tall green mech of the two narrowed his optics as Josh approached. Josh examined the look on his face carefully, having noticed that Breaker was the smarter and more calculated of the two. "We heard you talking." Breaker told him "You do understand we'll have to scout out where he sends us, correct?"

Josh grimaced a bit, having not seen that coming. "What? But Magnus said-."

"Terrence is a bit of a troublemaker, lad." Flamefist spoke up "Believe me when I say that the last thing you want is for you to just drop you off. Lest you end up in the wrong area." He nodded his head "Come along, youngling. We'll take you, but if the situation seems unsafe, you ain't staying." Josh frowned and grumbled under his breath "Would you rather all three of us face Ultra Magnus's wrath?"

Josh had to admit, that didn't sound like something he wanted at all. Before, Magnus had been lenient enough with him. But would he be so calm after he'd pulled a second stunt? Somehow he had the feeling that the second stunt would incite the angrier side that four mechs had now warned him not to incite the wrath of. "I swear, sometimes I feel like you guys should just leash me and put a bowl with my name in front of me." Josh grumbled under his breath "Whatever, wait up, Terry!"

As Josh jogged after the boy, the two mech's stared between each other. Josh knew that it might have been a little harsh, but it was true all the same. It was days like the last two that made him somewhat miss the freedom he had on the streets. The ability to go anywhere, and do anything he wanted. _Get used to it. _Josh reminded himself _You don't want to screw THIS up._

Even Josh was surprised by the fact that he looked at the situation in that light. Since when had he started to not like the idea of being taken out of this new situation? Even just a moment ago, he had been wishing he was out of it. He shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath, it was just a thought he reminded himself. And once again, he swore to himself that he wouldn't get attached to this home. Too bad for him, he wasn't sure that it was going to go the way he wanted it to.

...

When Josh wasn't back several hours later, Magnus commed the mechs to find out the situation. He thanked Primus it was nothing bad, as he had worried in the back of his processor. After all, many younglings enjoyed trips up to the Sea of Crystals, one of the many clear, Earth-like body of water that Cybertron itself had. The drive up didn't take long, but Magnus couldn't help but notice that Josh had somehow found his way to the cliff area nearby. A spot where many "daredevils", young and old, would jump from. And a place that was absolutely dangerous, and maybe even deadly, to younglings due to its massive size.

At the sight of Terry nearby him, Magnus didn't even seem surprised. Of course, he knew the boy through Prowl and while he was a good kid at heart, he was often known for his stunts like this. Magnus transformed quickly, starting his way towards the two kids that were seated off to the side, watching an older boy take the jump. "Having a good time up here, soldier?" Magnus questioned as Josh stared up, then eyed Terry "Afternoon, Terrence."

"Always a pleasure, Ultra Magnus, sir." Terry replied with a small salute.

Josh stared over at Magnus, then at the edge of the large area. He shuddered slightly, not entirely liking the idea of jumping off as Terry had about an hour ago. He thanked himself for being afraid of heights, though Terry had encouraged him to try "geyser" hopping. Whatever that was, Josh had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing anything now that Magnus was here. Along the lines of "daredevling" as Terry had put it. And Josh could easily see how hopping over steaming hot Geysers just as they were going off did sound dangerous, although fun. As opposed to the stunt he had been watching.

"Hey, I'm not the one jumping. I'm just having a good time watching these idiots." Josh muttered, standing to his feet "What are you doing here, Magnus? Don't you still have work to do?"

Magnus shook his head, having finished his work early that afternoon. Though it had helped that he had been up most of the last night to work through the paperwork on the attempted attack. "No, I finished it long ago." He then paused, turning towards the cliff "I'm relieved to hear that you haven't been jumping off behind my back." He paused a moment "Do you require a ride home, Terrence?"

"If I get a ride back with you, mom will have my head." Terry replied "She'll know I ditched, again."

"At this point, I believe she'd be surprised if you WENT to school." Magnus jested.

"Ouch." Terry grunted "That hurt, man. I do go to school... When I want to."

Josh shook his head in response to that, he hadn't known the boy very long and he doubted he went to school much. Magnus simply let out a gentle chuckle, shaking his head slightly. Primus help him if Josh was genuinely becoming friends with this boy, he was almost certain that he would end up not helping with Josh's rebellious side. "All the same, I don't feel right leaving a friend of my ward's to walk home." Magnus nodded his head "Come along you two."

As Magnus motioned them to follow, Josh turned to Terry. The boy didn't look happy with the idea of leaving early, but still seemed to gather his things. "Looks like I'm the one in trouble this time." Terry grunted "I'll have to show you that... Thing some other time." He explained "Thanks for the ride, Ultra Magnus, sir." He shouted out.

Josh nodded his head, climbing into the passengers seat of Magnus calmly, before scooting to the middle. Though they mostly rode in silence, Terry eventually spoke up. "You know, sir. You're going to look a little weird driving into the poor sector." Terry pointed out "I could have just walked home, really, and..." Josh gave him a look "Oh, right. No weirder than walking into the slums of Kaon I guess."

"I do not care how I appear." Magnus replied "I am not like certain other leaders may act, after all, Terrence." He paused "Now as for your home, I will need directions." He added.

Terry nodded his head slowly, and began to spew out directions. Eventually, as they hit the poor sector, Josh could not believe his eyes. It was no wonder that Magnus wanted change in Kaon, because if this was how the poor in Iacon were living... Well, the way Kaon was living was beyond pathetic. The homes were all still nice enough, maybe smaller, but no trash littered the streets. Outside of some graffiti, and a few shifty figures, it gave off the feeling of a regular suburb. "This is the poor sector?" Josh muttered.

"Yeah..." Terry nodded his head "Pretty bad isn't it?"

_You haven't even seen bad. _Josh thought bitterly.

Magnus pulled to a stop in front of a small home, Terry's, and the boy climbed out. "Hey." Josh looked up as he spoke up again "She's probably going to make me go to school tomorrow, but we should hang out this weekend." He patted the side of Magnus "As long as you don't mind?"

"So long as you two choose a safer activity." Magnus replied calmly.

"Right." Terry nodded his head "I'll meet you in Magnus's building if you're up to it, Josh."

"Yeah, sure." Josh nodded his head.

As Terry jogged off towards the house, Josh leaned back, his eye staring thoughtfully all around. Magnus lingered for a moment, and Josh knew that he might have been doing what he liked to think of as his mind-reading. "What's the matter, soldier?" Magnus asked "I can feel your tension levels rising."

Josh breathed in quietly, a grimace on his face. "Even in the poor part of Iacon... It's just... I mean it's bad. But it's clean at least, there's... Well it looks kept up." He shakes his head a little bit "How could anyone just let one poor sector in Kaon go to heck. But when it's somewhere like this... They keep it up better." His voice was caught in his throat "I don't get it."

Again, Magnus noticed a wiseness far beyond his years in Josh's words. He rumbled his engines a bit, deep in thought himself. Although the people in this part of Iacon were poor, and struggled, none did struggle as much as those in Kaon did. At least, not since the rebuilding began. He could have told Josh that it was far worse during and before the war, but he knew it was not something Josh would likely be willing to listen to, and stopped himself short. "Prejudice..." Magnus noted "The only reason I can give you is that some people hold others in higher regard. A fact which is wrong."

As Magnus pulled away from the poor sector, Josh remained silent, he closed his eyes and heaved in a breath. Inside, he hoped now more than ever that somehow, someway, they could help those still in Kaon.

...

Josh got up late that night to take a walk along the hallways. He didn't have a reason, only that he felt restless for yet another night. He yawned quietly, turning down a hallway and nearly walking into a leg. For a moment, he had to process the fact that Magnus was awake and standing in front of him. "Hey..." Magnus murmured "What are you doing up this late?"

Josh shook his head, peering off to the side. He stifled a yawn and then peered up towards the mech a bit. "I couldn't sleep." Josh muttered, rubbing his eye quietly "It's nothing, I haven't been sleeping very well for a while, so it's... Whatever." There was silence between them "What are you doing up, Magnus? Don't you have work or something in the morning?"

Magnus nodded his head, carefully scooping his foster son up. Josh was surprised, though Magnus was careful to keep him steady as to not scare him, or incite his fear of heights. "Recharge wasn't exactly calling to me either." Magnus muttered quietly "I've had a long last couple of days, as you know." He peered down at the boy "Any particular reason you can't sleep?"

Josh stared at Magnus, his eyes drooping quietly as he bit his lip. "Nightmares." Josh replied "They're nothing new, they happen sometimes. They mess with me, make me... Remember some stuff." He looked down "It's nothing really. Usually after I take a walk or talk to Smokescreen I can go back."

Magnus's optic ridge furrowed, he hadn't even known that Josh had been having nightmares. It surprised him, given that he hadn't heard Josh walking around the home, yet here he was. How did a parent handle their child's nightmares? It was a foreign concept to the Cybertronian's, whose own recharge was dreamless and mostly spent in darkness. "You do know nothing bad can come and hurt you here, don't you?" Magnus asked "My home - our home, is filled with guards and protected around the clock."

Josh somehow doubted he was safe from himself. How could one be safe by their own actions that could get him thrown out like yesterday's trash. After all, that was exactly what his parents would do. And a part of him still believed it was what Magnus would one day, undoubtedly do as well. "It's not about Mark..." Josh murmured "It's about my parents... It's..." He paused a moment "It's about being alone again."

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that. You barely know me."

Magnus frowned, looking away silently, his optics filled with uncertainty. Was this what Josh truly was scared of at night? Being thrown away? Being taken out of the warm home he now had, away from any sense of people who cared about him? And what's more, was he afraid Magnus would do to him what his parents did? Locking him in a cage? Making him live in filth? "Joshua..." Magnus spoke up "I might barely know you, but I do know that I am not your parents... Nor will I ever be. So if that is what you fear, then you can tell that to your fears."

Josh was silent as they walked down the hallway, clearly headed towards his room. "Alright, if you're really not like them, I want you to answer something." Magnus stopped in his tracks as Josh swallowed hard "Honestly." He paused a moment "Will you ever look at me as anything more than a ward?" He then stated "And I don't mean in words. You already said I was "family". But will I ever _actually _be able to call myself your son?" He then asked "Could you ever call someone as messed up as I am your kid?"

Magnus was silent for a long moment, uncertainty in his optics for one moment. "Are you asking me if I would ever... Legally adopt you?" Josh nodded his head, Magnus shuttered his optics in response "Joshua, I have already told you that I do consider you my son. But... Adoption? You're not even certain you can trust me yet." He explained.

"So the answer is "no"."

"No, the answer is "yes"." Josh's eyes bulged as Magnus set him on the ground "But for now, neither of us are ready. You're not ready to trust me fully, and I'm not going to do something such as that simply to prove to you the truth." Josh was silent "Someday Josh, if everything works our way. Yes, I would like to make you my legal son." He then added "So that you will never have to worry about the things that keep you up at night again."

Josh stood in front of the mech silently, he couldn't comprehend what he had just said. Magnus had just admitted to him, face-to-face that he wanted to adopt him. Was that the whole point of the arrangement? Was Magnus really looking to make him of all people a permanent addition to the family? His heart nearly stopped, he had not been prepared for an answer of "yes". He hadn't been prepared for someone who genuinely wanted him around. His parents hadn't wanted him for good, Mark hadn't wanted him for good.

So why did the last person in the world he had expected want him for good? "I..." Josh paused a moment "I should go to bed." He stopped his answer mid-way "Goodnight, Magnus."

As he stepped inside the room again, Josh let his mind swim. Trying to comprehend and grasp the situation. Magnus wanted him to be his son, this was all in an attempt to see if maybe they could get along. If they could be a father and son. And for the first time, he could feel his thoughts towards the situation changing further, but he wasn't shying away from them. He wasn't pushing them aside. He was allowing those thoughts to overwhelm him, to pull him back, and hit him with a healthy dose of reality.

It was possible, very possible, that Magnus was the one parental figure he had in life that he could trust. And for once, it brought a smile to his face rather than scared him.


	14. Wreckers and Admittance

**CHAPTER 14  
>Wreckers and Admittance<strong>

For a moment, Josh was a little stunned when he'd exited the home and found a procession of mechs in the backyard. He took a step back and looked over the mechs, each of whom were big, brawny or both. In the corner of the group, he could even see Kup. But a different looking Kup than he saw in his tutoring sessions, different enough that he had to do a double take. He had a rifle at his side, and looked considerably more like a soldier. Or perhaps, he guessed, some form of secret service or SWAT team.

Most of them began to scatter and leave, but Magnus and three others, Kup included, remained behind. Josh watched as they talked, and shared a laugh. Magnus, as usual only gave a small, light chuckle Josh had come to recognize for a while now. "Good morning, soldier." Magnus nodded as he turned to stare at Josh "You're not usually up this early."

Josh nodded his head, he rarely was up at five in the morning. Though that morning he'd woken up to cannon fire and half expected for someone to be on their doorstep poised for attack. "I heard some sort of cannons... I think." Josh replied groggily "I knew you couldn't be firing off cannons, so I kinda thought something was up." He shook his head, pointing to Kup "And what are you doing with a rifle?"

Kup gave a slow laugh at that, staring at Magnus. "So you haven't told your kid about your days with the Wreckers?" Magnus shrugged his shoulders a bit "Boy, this is what your old mech and I do when we're not doing the mundane work." He replied "At least, when we're still needed. But he's constantly training new recruits. How have you not noticed?"

"Training people for what?" Josh peered over at Magnus "I always thought you were too political to pick up a gun. Let alone train people using one." One of the two mechs whom he vaguely recognized from the race he'd been to, a white, green, and red colored one snorted at that "You can't honestly expect me to believe that Kup's being serious right now, right?"

Magnus rolled his optics a little, though he was not totally surprised that Josh felt that way. He had never seen the side of him that had fought in the war. He had only seen him during "peace" time, long after the war had ended. "Joshua, I'll have you know before I took my political post I was the second-in-command of the Autobot army." He watched as Josh's eyes widened in awe "What, is this truly that hard to comprehend?"

"Kinda, yeah." Josh replied honestly "I just.. It's weird picturing you on the battlefield."

Magnus shook his head slowly, and let a smirk cross his features. "Very well, if proof is what you seek, than you will have it." Magnus turned his head towards the mech who had snorted earlier "Wheeljack, what do you say we have a friendly little sparring match?" He asked.

"You're actually going to let me hit you?" Wheeljack cocked an optic ridge "Sir..."

"We'll only have a problem if any serious damage is done."

Josh leaned against a column, disbelief still present in his eyes. But in a flash, his disbelief disappeared as soon as it had come. Before Wheeljack had even reached Magnus in full, the mech had grabbed hold of his arm and flung him onto the ground, holding him down with a foot like he had been nothing. "And that was AFTER I lost my good hand during the war." Magnus replied, releasing Wheeljack, who scrambled up "Would you like more convincing, Joshua?"

Wheeljack swung a fist as if on cue, to which Magnus leaned out of the way. Another swing, Magnus leapt out of the way that time. With a swift swinging motion, Wheeljack was yet again on the ground. "Whoa." Josh muttered, his eyes looking up towards Magnus again "He never even touched you."

"In my defense, we were sparring." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm "Put me in the field, and he wouldn't get so lucky."

Magnus only smirked in response, shaking his head. Though he could not deny that Wheeljack was one of the best Wreckers he had, he had no doubt that even on the battlefield he could take him. There w_as_ a reason he was still their leader even after the death of Optimus Prime, after all. "That is what millennia of training has gotten me, soldier." Magnus turned to stare at Josh again "Are you impressed?"

"You've gotta teach me that." Josh replied "That was _awesome_!"

Wheeljack crossed his arms. "It's not that easy, kid." Wheeljack noted "Being a Wrecker takes a lot."

"Apparently not. Or did you not see how you fought?"

Both Kup and the other, tall and green mech snickered at Wheeljack. But after a moment, the wrecker finally smiled a little. "Your kid's got guts." He slugged Magnus on the shoulder "Maybe you _should _teach him a little bit. We can salvage a wrecker out of him yet."

Magnus looked as though he was far from thrilled at the thought. "Please, don't even suggest that." Magnus groaned quietly "The last thing I want to think about is my ten year old becoming a Wrecker, thank you." He glanced the disappointed look on Josh's face "We can talk about it when you're _older_." He replied, though Josh had a feeling they wouldn't.

"I kinda feel bad for the mech who tries anything on our house now." Josh admitted, laughing a little "I bet you can do even MORE damage with that big hammer of yours." He nodded to the Forge of Solus Prime, that was attached to his back "I'd sure like to see that in action."

Magnus, took the forge off of his back. A grin spreading on his face. "This is far more than just a mere hammer, Joshua. Back in the days of the war, it was one of the most important artifacts our world had." He told him thoughtfully, then looked down on him "Perhaps, I will tell you the story sometime." He then stared around at his three friends "Now, we've stood out here for some time. Are you three coming in, or not?"

"I could go for some high grade, actually." Wheeljack noted.

All Josh could think was that it was going to be a very interesting day.

...

Watching the four Wreckers together was quite the sight. Between the four of them, the war stories they shared varied. Though Josh's attention was glued mostly to those from Magnus, and from the green Wrecker, who he'd been told was named "Bulkhead". He quickly took note of the fact that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had only ever been under Magnus's command on Earth, but those stories seemed to be the most interesting of all. After all, he didn't know much about the war when it came to Earth, so it was all very new to him.

"So, you guys were all under Optimus Prime's team. Except Kup..." Josh stated, mesmerized "That must have been weird. I mean, I hardly remember Earth, but it's a pretty big jump from Cybertron."

Magnus peered down at Josh, who was seated on his knee. He shrugged his shoulder slightly, though it was Bulkhead who spoke up before he could. "Eh, I kinda got used to Earth." Bulkhead leaned back "Sometimes I even miss it. But my human buddy Miko living here makes things easier." He stated calmly "Magnus was never really a fan I think, though."

It was true, Magnus had never really been a fan of the planet Earth. But at the time, he had also admittedly been homesick for quite some time. These days, he didn't mind Earth from the times he did have to visit. "I mostly just wanted to return home." Magnus admitted "I must admit though, my time on Earth was not too horrible..." He paused a moment "Where is Miko, anyway? I believed she'd tag along as usual."

"Ah, she's got things to do I guess." Bulkhead waved it off "You know that girl, always doing something."

"Fair enough." Magnus shifted a bit.

Josh watched as the mechs continued their chatter, feeling a little out of place. He hadn't even known this side of Magnus, this whole other side to the mech. IT was still mind-boggling in that respect, he had always thought Magnus was simply a political leader, a serious, but secretly somewhat-soft politician. But he was more than that: he was a warrior, a tried and true war veteran. In a way, he couldn't help but feel awestruck at the fact that he was in the presence of someone who had so many stripes on their shoulder.

He could tell Magnus noticed the new light he looked at him too. Because he looked at him with surprise. It didn't change what he thus far thought of him as a person, but as of now, he felt like he was in the presence of someone even bigger than he imagined. "Joshua." Magnus pulled him from his deep thoughts "Bulkhead was talking to you."

Josh shook his head slowly, turning towards Bulkhead. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear."

"I was just saying that if you really want to learn some Wrecker moves. I teach a little youth class down on Main Street every thursday." Bulkhead told him calmly "I mean, it's nothing as advanced as the stuff we do. But I do give kids your age some of the basics." He noted, looking up at Magnus "As long as you don't mind it."

"As long as "youth class" isn't code for "recruitment camp"." Magnus sighed quietly "The last thing I need is for my ten year old suddenly deciding to become like Miko. With no offense meant towards our young friend." Inside, Josh made a mental note to meet this "Miko" who he felt he'd get along quite well with "So, another round or do you all need to leave...?"

"I should leave. I have a meeting to go to." Kup grunted "Joshua, I'll see you tomorrow for our session." He shook Magnus's hand, as he usually did "Don't let these two corrupt what's left of him." He jested as he nodded towards Josh.

As Kup left, Josh rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that he was already "corrupt" in the sense that he was just as much a smart alleck as the others seemed to be. But then again, he also took it that Kup had only meant the comment in jest. "You know, I was corrupted a long time ago." Josh crossed his arms and leaned back "So you two can "corrupt" me all you want."

"Oh, you must love that, sir." Wheeljack chuckled.

Magnus rolled his own optics at that, though he admittedly had known it was true. Whether he liked it or not, Josh fit right in with a group like the Wreckers, in some ways better than others. "I guess I'm just used to you lot too much to let it phase me too much." Magnus noted, he reached down, and rubbed the top of Josh's head tenderly with a fingertip "It's nothing I can't handle."

"That's what he thinks." Josh winked.

Wheeljack shook his head and leaned back. "Yeah, kid. I think we're going to get along just fine." Wheeljack looked at Magnus "You're lucky you snatched him up, I'd probably have if you hadn't. A snarky little guy like him's bound to be fun."

Magnus nodded his head a little, but inside the thought of anyone else finding Josh at that point made his spark sink. Snarky, and a human Wrecker in the making he might have been, but in a strange way, he liked it. "Yeah, I think I'll keep him." Magnus replied.

For once, he caught the full extent of the smile in the corner of Josh's mouth.

...

"Now, those were some awesome friends of yours."

It was later that night that Josh and Magnus finally had their first bit of alone time that night. Magnus simply smirked, nodding his head a little, and taking a deep breath. "You and Wheeljack certainly will get along at the very least." He shook his head.

"And I still can't believe... YOU." Josh breathed "I mean, no offense, Magnus. But I never thought you were so awesome. The way you flipped Wheeljack without even trying? I men, how did you do that!?"

Magnus chuckled a bit at the ten year old, motioning his hand down. Though it was nice to see the ten year old act just like that, a hyper, childish ten year old. Josh slowly calmed himself down, and seated himself on the ground in front of him. "And thus you understand why you have no reason to fear anything while under my roof." Magnus noted "As that was not even a tenth of what I would do if someone touched you."

Josh smirked, somehow, for once, he didn't doubt it. He'd seen Magnus angry, and now he'd seen Magnus in a fight. He was more than certain that if the two were ever combined, it would be a scary sight to behold. "Yeah, I don't even doubt that." Josh laughed slightly "You're kind of awesome." He looked down slowly "I kinda hope I get to see you in action sometime."

"Primus, I hope you never have to." Magnus replied "That would not mean good things."

Magnus's processor swirled, after all, it would mean danger. Quite probably to Josh, and if not to Josh, then most definitely to himself. He didn't want to believe that the current events would go wrong. "Magnus?" Josh spoke up, Magnus looked down at him "I'm sorry I doubted you and all. That was... Not cool." Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"You're apologizing?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Josh shook his head "You proved me wrong, fair and square."

Magnus nodded his head, carefully sitting himself down beside his foster son. Josh kept his focus on the ground, tracing lines along the floor. "You know, I've done a lot of thinking about what you said the other day." Josh admitted, his eyes finally gazing their way up towards Magnus's face "I know I've been fighting you, but you're not that bad." He shook his head "You actually got me thinking a lot."

"Oh?" Magnus crossed his arms "And what have those thoughts told you?"

Josh shook his head, and took a deep breath. "That I should trust you more." Josh replied "Because the more I find out... The more I realize you really care about me." Magnus's optics softened at that "No one's ever tried so hard to be like this to me. So... I guess I can trust you." He paused "The second you turn your back on me though..."

"I won't."

Josh felt as Magnus put a hand gently on his shoulder, belittling his strength. There was a soft understanding in his optics, that silent understanding that he wouldn't. Even if that fear would always be there, he knew that at least for now, he could put his trust in this mech. To protect him, to care for him, heck, maybe even enough to be a good "dad" to him. He shook the last one off, he didn't want to get ahead of himself, they still had a very long way to go, and he knew it would not be as easy as deciding on it.

He closed his eyes, was he already doing that? Getting too far ahead of himself? Setting himself up for heartbreak? He looked back up at Magnus, the mech who had just shown him that he would fight for him in such a way. A mech that had done nothing since he met him other than try to earn his trust, however long it might take. "Alright..." Josh shifted a bit "This is getting a little mushy for me."

Magnus chuckled. "I must concur." He stood to his feet "You should get your work done for Kup's lesson." He waved his hand "I suggest you go upstairs and do that. I've been distracted enough from my own work as it is."

Josh smirked, and nodded his head, rushing off, as Magnus leaned back with a sigh. He could only hope this small, growing trust Josh seemed to be developing would last.


	15. Changing Attitudes

A/N: Can I just say I am loving all the feedback I've been getting today. :) Thank you all for your kind words, favorites, and follows! :)

...

**CHAPTER 15  
>Changing Attitudes<strong>

With Josh's trust now in him, Magnus slowly started to get to see the boy underneath the tough mask. Josh was no doubt still the tough little boy that he had made himself out to be, years of abuse were to blame for that. Yet Josh has other sides to him, sides that he hadn't seen until now. He still wasn't Josh's "dad", though a side of him knew there was a chance he never would be. Too many bad memories can from Josh's dad for him to not hesitate in that field even if they did become that close.

But it was still nice to finally see the boy underneath it all, to finally see Josh as he was: a child. One that had probably one of the snarkier personalities he had ever come across. "Magnus!" Magnus's optics shot up, speak of the devil, Josh came rushing in quickly "Bee's here! He told me there's another race today, and he said that Blue's racing this time!" He hardly missed a beat in his words "Can I go?"

Magnus chuckled, waving the bouncing young human down calmly. "As long as you don't leave their sight." Josh groaned, hanging his head at that, though Magnus rolled his optics "You know the rules by now."

Josh looked as though he was thinking over his answer for a while. But after a few minutes, Josh had nodded his head. Though Magnus could only imagine he was looking for a way out of it even so. "Alright, alright, I'll stick by Bee!" Josh shouted as he rushed to the doorway of Magnus's office "I'll be back by three, I promise!" He added.

Magnus shook his head slowly, and leaned back. Yes, things were becoming far more relaxing, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He traced his finger along the desk calmly, and looked over his data pads. "Sir?" Magnus peered up as Flare Up stepped into his office "I... Think Josh may have just made a run for it again. Do you want me to call downstairs security?"

Magnus shook his head. "He was going to meet Bumblebee to go to a race." Magnus noted "That won't be necessary."

The look of surprise on Flare Up's face didn't surprise him a bit. He still had a hard time believing that Josh was starting to trust more, but the more he saw of him, the more he seemed to open up. "I know, I'm a surprised as you are, but certain events have changed him... For the better." Magnus tapped on his data pad a few more times "Was there anything more that you needed, Flare-Up?"

The femme nodded, sliding a data pad towards him slowly. Magnus picked it up, and read the line quickly, "SUSPECTED CHILD SLAVER MARK ROTHMAN ARRESTED IN KAON". Magnus sighed in relief, he most certainly felt better reading that headline. "Thank Primus they finally found that scumbag." Magnus grumbled quietly "Which news pad is looking for a statement from me?"

"All of them." Magnus nodded his head "This is going to make the planet-wide news, y'know. Your son _was_ one of his victims." Magnus shuddered at the reminder "Do you want me to tell them that's a no-go?"

Magnus looked thoughtfully out the window, before turning his head slightly. "Tell them I will give them a statement." Magnus nodded his head "If I don't, they will only continue to pursue me anyway." He took a deep breath "No one's looking for a statement from Joshua himself, are they?" She shook her head "Good, I just gained his trust, the last thing I need is for it to be lost again."

"Of course, sir." Flare Up replied "Will you require anything more sir?"

Magnus shook his head, and waved her off as she left the room. His eyes scanned the news pad silently, to say he felt relief was an understatement. The man would face trial, and there would be other witnesses, regardless of if Josh came forward about it or not. He set the pad down again, and let himself relax, perhaps for once, the situation was looking up and would stay that way. "Magnus?" Magnus sighed as he responded to the comm frequency "I apologize for bothering you, sir. But we're have an immediate meeting of all political leaders on the 40th floor."

"Is there a situation?" Magnus asked curiously.

"So you haven't heard?" Magnus's optic ridges furrowed a bit "Senator Downbeat was revealed to be helping the ex-'Cons that pulled that stunt two weeks ago. The meeting is to go over options for his replacement." Magnus tensed, he hadn't heard, but the thought of someone being corrupt within his own government made him feel sickened "Sir?"

"I'll be down in the room in four minutes. Before so, I ask for a further debriefing on the matter." He paused a moment "Especially if I'm going to have to give a speech on the matter to the general public."

"Of course, sir."

Magnus sighed, and there went any hope for a relaxing day that the mech had had. Yet it was to be expected, trouble did not just go away at work because he was having an easier time at home, as he had known. Taking a deep breath, he listened off-hand to the debriefing the younger mech on the other end gave him about his connections to the "terrorist" group. He rubbed his fore helm slowly, letting his optics move to the ground as he walked down the hall. Why was this happening now? Would they really find themselves in the middle of a rebellion? Or worse, another war?

He shuddered again at the thought, he could only hope that wouldn't be the case. If nothing else, for the sake of Josh and other kids who would be forced to once again grow up amidst a war. He swore to himself that he'd prevent that, that he'd see Kyle be put in jail, that he would continue to make Cybertron better, not worse. A promise he intended to keep.

...

"Woo! Go Blue!"

Josh had seated himself on a crate near Bluestreak's pit stop with a grin. Bumblebee stood beside him, watching the race closely, and him even closer. It made Josh shift uncomfortably. He wanted to go an explore the track, but knew at the same time that he could end up in big trouble. "You're awfully chipper this morning." Bumblebee commented after a few moments "What's up?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders slightly. Of course he was doing much better, though his newfound trust was still just that, new. He still found himself feeling a little of his shyness, though he also found himself feeling better around the mechs. "I'm doing fine, Bee." Josh patted his leg "I'd be doing even better if I could go exploring. Is it true this is the biggest stadium on Cybertron?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics a bit, and nodded. He looked down at the ten year old with a playful grin, and nudged him gently with his foot. "It's not even because Magnus asked you to stay by me y'know. I'm more worried about someone trying anything." He explained "After all, it hasn't' been long since that attack before." He paused, staring around "If you want to go to the snack bar or something though, I'll spot you the credits and I'll come along."

Josh looked over towards Bluestreak as he zoomed past for a moment, and then nodded his head. There were still several laps to go and the fact of the mater was that he could miss a couple of them. As he followed the yellow warrior, he felt leering optics on him and turned to see a taller mech near the bleachers whose red optics watched. "Don't mind him." Bumblebee spoke up as Josh turned "That's Farfield, he's not a big fan of Magnus, but he's harmless."

"I know who he is, I knew him... In Kaon." Josh replied "He was one of the nicer mechs."

Bumblebee peered back over at him slowly, shaking his head. "He may have been nice to you there, but trust me, Josh. He hates Magnus for taking him out of the commanders seat of Kaon after the war." He explained "I hate to say it, but a lot of your Kaon friends are probably not going to be as friendly to you anymore." Josh looked saddened by that "Cheer up, I didn't mean all of them.. Just some."

Josh nodded his head, averting his gaze from the mech before turning towards the snack bar. "Oh wow, look at those Bee!" Josh pointed towards a group of souvenirs, namely a group of small stuffed bears in the colors of different racers "Do they have them for all the racers?" He asked.

"Most of 'em." Bumblebee replied "You want one of Blue's? I'm sure they have 'em." He looked towards him calmly "What do you want, shorty?"

"A hot dog and a coke."

Bumblebee nodded turning back to the cashier as he began to speak. "Josh, hey." Josh turned around slowly to see Farfield approaching "I thought that was you, but I couldn't tell." Bumblebee turned, his optics slowly narrowing "Where've you been, kid? I haven't seen much of you and Benjamin around Kaon... A few people say you've been hanging around Iacon."

Josh nodded his head. "Hey." He turned around and put his hands in his pockets "Yeah, we got picked up off the streets. I'm uh... I'm living with a foster family now." He peered towards Bumblebee who appeared to relax at Farfield's supposed lack of knowledge "Sorry if we scared you. I mean... I know we used to come to your place and..."

"It's fine." Farfield replied "Frankly, I'd rather see you clean and happy." He explained "Bumblebee." He acknowledged the young warrior calmly "Glad to see you're doing well as well." He said, though the mech could tell he was feigning friendliness for Josh's sake "Listen Josh, if your foster family gives you any trouble... You can find your way back to my place." He then added "Some Iaconians can be real stuck up."

Josh heard the venom in the mech's voice, and cringed. So it was just as he expected, the dislike was mutual. "Really, my foster dad's great, Farfield." Josh replied politely as Bumblebee turned and handed him the hot dog and coke, as well as holding a bear "It was nice seeing you, man. But I should go... Rooting for Bluestreak and all."

"Right..." Farfield replied cooly "But the offer still stands." He nodded "Good day to you both."

Bumblebee felt a chill in the air as the mech trudged off, his optics narrowing. Even though he had been kind to Josh, he didn't trust him any more than he did during the war. "C'mon Josh. Let's get as far away from him as we can." Josh looked up with a look of confusion "I'm sorry, he may be your friend, but the way that mech looked at me..." He paused "I don't like him."

"He's nice." Josh insisted innocently.

"Megatron was supposed to be a long time ago too." Josh stared blankly at him "Just c'mon." Bumblebee told him chipperly "Don't worry about it, I just don't want you hanging around him anymore, okay?" After a moment, Josh nodded his head slowly "Come on, I think Blue's coming in for a pit stop, we should go see what's up."

Josh turned his head slowly towards Farfield, whose gaze lingered on him for a long moment before he turned away. And for a moment, Josh silently turned himself and walked off after Bumblebee, taking a bite of his hot dog as he went. He could only hope silently that whatever had happened between his friends, foster father, and Farfield would not come back to bite them all.

...

"Joshua?"

Josh lifted his head from his pillow silently, his eyes lifting towards the door to his bedroom. He'd laid himself down later that afternoon, a nap doing him good. Magnus stepped through the doorway, his optics lowering towards him gently. "Hey, Magnus." Josh looked up, crossing his arms "What's up?"

Magnus stepped forward, looking down at him. Already, Josh could tell that he had something serious to tell him. But ultimately, he seemed to lighten his expression, calming his fears as soon as they had come. "I came to ask if you would be willing to come to Earth with me within the next few weeks." Magnus explained "I have official business down there and..."

"Near...?"

"Nowhere near your hometown." Magnus shook his head "Rather I will be conducting my business in the US capitol. It will be long, and I will be meeting with the President and perhaps his own family." He explained "And I know that you're not a big fan of the "monkey suit" as you so kindly put it." Josh giggled a little at that "So I thought I would put the option on the table."

Josh looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering if he was ready to return to Earth. He hadn't been there for five years now, in fact, he hardly remembered much about Earth at all. "Why are you going?" Josh asked "What do you need to meet him about?"

Magnus knew it would be better not to bring up the situation with the senator to Josh. After all, they were going there so that they could talk strategies in the wake of a possible ex-Decepticon rebellion. "Diplomatic reasons you needn't worry yourself with." Magnus patted Josh on the head slowly "You'd have a lot of things to pass the time with. He even has a daughter about your age, it might be fun."

Josh looked thoughtful and shrugged his shoulders. "... Sure... Yeah, I'll go." Josh replied "Could be fun."

Magnus nodded his head slowly, staring out the window nearby. He took a tentative step forward, and looked outside. Bumblebee had told him about the suspicious activity with Farfield. And though he had seemingly done nothing, he still felt the need to check for even a hint of anything remotely off outside his room. "Alright then, next weekend." Magnus nodded his head slowly "For now, I have work to attend to."

"Is everything okay, Magnus?" Josh questioned.

"Everything is fine." Magnus replied gently, running a finger along his face "Lights out in ten minutes."

"Alright..." Josh replied "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Joshua." Magnus replied "Pleasant dreams."

Again, he gave one final look out the window before exiting the bedroom. He sighed a bit, relieved that Josh seemed to be fully unaware about any of the pressing issues. Perhaps, so long as the situation did not get out of hand, he may even be able to keep things that way. He dragged himself across the long way, it had undoubtedly been a longer day than he had anticipated. And to say the least, his mind swirled with thoughts: Of the ex-Decepticons, of the lost senator, and of Farfield...

_Farfield._

Inwardly, he cursed at the idea that Josh had ever associated himself with the mech. Yet he silently hoped that he was not doing as he worried he was, goading him back to Kaon. Back to the hell he was living in. Or worse, trying to lure his son into a trap. Silently, he decided to keep those bad thoughts out of his processor. He couldn't let paranoia or suspicion get to him like this. He refused to let that happen.

And what was more, even if any of these ex-Decepticons tried anything against his son. He knew all too well that they would pay for it with the worst thrashing they had ever received in their lives.


	16. In The US Capitol

**CHAPTER 16  
>In The US Capitol<strong>

Earth had most certainly change from when Josh had last set foot on it. Technology seemed to have grown even more in five years, with the cars looking different, and some of the buildings too. A strange mixture of human and Cybertronian architecture stood in a way that surprised him. But mostly for the fact that most of the buildings were human. It was nearly the opposite on Cybertron, a fact that had never escaped him, and now surprised him more. Now that he was older, the distinction stood out to him. After all, Earth was the birthplace of human beings. Cybertron was the birthplace of Cybertronians. No doubt it was bound to be like this when he thought about it.

He shifted his tie a bit, feeling a bit of nervousness at the thought of meeting one of the most powerful men in the universe, but still kept as brave a face as he could manage. Underneath him, he could feel the distinct rumble Magnus sometimes gave when he was thinking too. "Feel good to be home?" Magnus asked "Or simply strange...?"

"Cybertron is home." Josh replied "This is a place from my nightmares."

He could feel Magnus tense a bit as they came to a stop inside the gate of the massive white building that was "The White House". "We're here." He carefully popped open the door "Play nice, soldier."

"I always try to." He muttered as he stepped out noticing the two nearby men in suits.

"Sir, Ultra Magnus has arrived along with his foster son." A man, likely secret service, spoke to his immediate right "No, it was relatively uneventful, should I bring them up?" The man paused "Yes, sir." He turned to face them then "He's just getting out of another meeting, so he'll meet us in the Oval Office." He nodded "Martin is going to escort you to the private theater, the President's daughter, Lila is enjoying a movie, we thought you might want to join her."

Josh glanced nervously at Magnus, who had transformed behind him. "Go ahead, soldier." Magnus nodded "I'll see you soon."

Josh nodded as a man motioned him forward. He couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness. He'd yet to meet a child that was in a similar standing as he was now. Would his more street smart tendencies make him seem weird? After all, this girl probably had lived quite handsomely even before her father became President. "First time at the White House, right?" The man, he assumed to be "Martin" commented "Don't worry, Lila's a nice girl." He paused "Where are you from? Cybertron or Earth?"

"Earth." Josh replied "My... My family was from Detroit. But technically I spent a lot of time on Cybertron. In Kaon."

"I have family in Detroit." Martin replied with a friendly smile "But Kaon, huh? Man, that's tough territory from what I hear. And you're only, what, ten?" Josh nodded his head "You certainly must be full of surprises then." He looked down at his cuff as they entered the White House slowly "Yeah, the boy is here. Yes, I'm bringing him now."

Josh stared around the large building silently. The history of the building had always intrigued him, but seeing it all with his own two eyes was truly amazing. He hardly paid attention to what Martin was saying, too busy staring around. "So... You guys must fit a lot of stuff in a place like this." Josh shook his head "I thought it was all historical stuff. But you guys have a movie theater and stuff too?"

"Yes we do." Martin nodded his head "Along with a lot of other things. After all, the President can't go out much. So we bring the fun to him and his family, if you will." They went down a hallway, and carefully moved through into a roped area "What?" He questioned at Josh's look of surprise "Everything okay?"

"You mean other people live under strict guidelines too?" Josh asked "Even the kids?"

Josh was surprised, completely so in fact. Martin simply nodded his head though, looking down at him. "Yeah. Lila can't even go to school without someone standing by outside." Martin nodded his head slowly "We have to keep the President and his family protected. Just like I'm sure the Autobots on Cybertron feel about you and Magnus."

Josh nodded his head, suddenly, he could sense that feeling of being alone in that situation floating away. Martin finally came to a stop in front of a set of double doors and carefully pushed them open. "Here we are." Martin carefully opened the doors, revealing a large theater room, where a young girl sat down "Lila, your guest has arrived."

The young girl stood with a smile as Josh took her in. She was a little taller than he was, though she appeared to be the same age. Her hair was in blond curls, and green eyes. He was surprised to find she was dressed casually, but shook it off. Even if he now felt somewhat-awkward dressed up in a suit now. "You must be Joshua." Lila nodded her head, making her way forward "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lila."

"It's Josh." Josh managed, taking her outstretched hand "Sorry, Magnus thought I had to dress up nice or something. I didn't realize-."

"It's okay, you look handsome."

Josh blushed a little at that, pushing some of his blond hair to the side. After all, he had never been called handsome, other than the short comment that Magnus had once made. He smiled shyly, and nodded his head a little. "Thanks." He stepped inside with her as Martin stepped in as well "So... What movie are we gonna watch? I mean I probably haven't heard of it, but..."

"Don't watch movies often?"

Josh shrugged. "I used to sneak in when I could. But the movies in Kaon didn't come from Earth."

Lila's brow furrowed. "What were you doing sneaking in? Couldn't you-."

"I was homeless." Josh admitted "I uh, I hope that doesn't-."

Lila held her hand up, stopping him before he went any further. "Don't even say it. Daddy says it doesn't matter what you come from, but who you are. Or something like that..." Josh smiled a bit, relief filling his features "Come on, it's a Rocky and Bullwinkle movie, they just made it." She pulled him carefully by the arm, and they both took seats "You want popcorn, or soda or something?"

"Uh, sure. But..."

"On it." Martin nodded.

Josh smiled and watched as Martin made his way towards a popcorn machine in the back. Josh felt himself tapping at the arm rest slightly. And after a moment, he looked toward Lila a bit. "Magnus should build one of these." He commented "It's awesome."

"Right?" Lila giggled "So, you live on Cybertron?" Josh nodded his head "That's awesome! I still haven't even gotten to go there. Daddy says it'll be a while before I can." She added "He's only been once, and he wants to take a vacation sometime up there."

"It's not that cool when you get used to it." Josh shrugged his shoulders "I've lived on Earth and Cybertron, they're both kinda..." He shrugged "Well, I guess I can't say that. Cybertron does have some awesome sights at least." He leaned back a little "So Rocky and Bullwinkle? What are they?"

"You're kidding, right?" Lila asked, Josh shook his head "Oh man, you're gonna love 'em!"

Josh felt a bag of popcorn set in his lap as the lights dimmed and the movie started. He leaned back slowly, and relaxed himself in the chair. Hopefully everything else would go as smoothly as this seemed to be.

...

"So, they're trying an uprising?"

Magnus stared at President Walter Brighton quietly as the man met his eyes. His holoform shifted a little, uncertain of how to respond to the question. Was it an attempt at an uprising? He wasn't sure, and the last thing he wanted was for the humans to begin to live in fear. "We are not certain of that, Mr. President." He noted as Walter nodded his head "Only that there has been one attack and we believed you should be aware in case they come here."

Walter stared at the mech quietly, taking a deep breath. He looked concerned, and Magnus could not blame him if he was, after all, this would be the first Decepticon related attack in twelve years. They had been so sure they'd never have to worry about this again, and now there was a chance they could be wrong. "This is... Unsettling, Magnus." Walter's eyes saddened "What do we tell the public? That we _might _be under attack from an ex-Decepticon terrorist group?"

"I've told my people as much as I can." Magnus replied, seating himself down in the chair in front of Walter's desk "I'm not certain what to tell yours. After all, Mr. President, the attack was on our planet, not yours." He explained "How do you propose we handle this talk. No doubt we should both come out and make a statement if need be." He explained.

He watched Walter's movements quietly, taking in how nervous the man looked. He pushed his brown hair to the side, visible sweat dripping from his brow. "We've made so much progress in the last twelve years." Walter commented "Enough so that we are living at peace now. Why on Earth would anyone want to destroy that?" he questioned "I understand the situation with Kaon, but-."

"I don't know." Magnus replied absently "You're correct, we have made great strides. Even with the small faults in our systems the morality of both our races is at an all-time high." He looked to the side "For the first time in too many years, my race is seeing freedom and progress. And these mechs threaten all of it." He then added "You are not the only one who fears for our alliance."

Walter nodded his head slowly in understanding, looking up at the holoform once again. "What can I do to help, Magnus? I can send extra troops into Cybertron, and Kaon if need be." He paused a moment "Have you asked your, ah... Son anything?" He questioned "He comes from Kaon, doesn't he? Maybe he knows something."

"He's young." Magnus shook his head "He was still under the impression that most, if not all, in Kaon were good people." He leaned back slightly "And for that matter, I'd rather not have to bring a ten year old in for interrogation." Walter gave a curt nod in agreement "I believe the increased military involvement will help immensely. And I thank you for that offer." He then added "Perhaps you should also look into any that may come from Kaon. In case there is any one of them among your fold."

"Have there been in yours?"

"A senator, yes." Magnus nodded affirmatively.

Walter nodded carefully taking down a note of that. Magnus sighed quietly, his thoughts going towards Cybertron before silently drifting towards Josh as well. He hoped if nothing else that the boy was avoiding his snarky attitude towards Lila. Given how well this was going, he really didn't want anything bringing it down. "Well, now that that's settled. You and your son are welcome to stay here for the duration of your visit of course." He paused a moment "I hope that we won't have any more trouble happen while you're on Earth."

"I have Prowl holding my place in my absence. No one is that unhinged."

They both snorted in response as they stood, and headed for the door of the Oval Office. "And Magnus?" Magnus turned his head towards Walter after a moment, still finding it difficult to not be referred to as "sir" "I hope you know, no matter what happens... We'll do everything we can to help. Our alliance is not going to end over something out of your control."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Magnus nodded "I believe after their movie, I'll take Joshua out to se the city. But after that, you should expect us at dinner." He nodded his head slowly "Is there any information that you need to relay to me before I leave?"

"Not that I can think of." Walter nodded.

As Magnus left the office, he could only hope inwardly that the President would keep to his word. The last thing he needed right now was for the humans to panic, and loose their trust in him, or the Cybertronians in general. It was a strong alliance, but he knew that even the strongest of those could go wrong at the drop of a hat. _Primus, do not let this go wrong..._ He thought quietly to himself.

...

Josh stood in front of the mirror in the "Lincoln Bedroom" that he had been placed in. To say he was nervous to have dinner with the leader of an entire country was a gross understatement. But he was even more nervous to spend dinner with Lila, that made him worried, that made him more than worried actually. He could feel his hands shaking as he attempted, with little success, to retie his tie. "Here." Magnus commented as he stepped behind him, carefully helping "I saw my old friend, Agent Fowler do this enough to help." He paused a moment "You did fine around Wheeler. You're going to do fine too."

Josh shook his head. "He lead a city. The President leads a country." He shook his head "If I screw up with the utensils. If I... If I look weird." He shook his head shakily "I don't want to make you look bad, Magnus. What will happen if I make you look bad?"

Magnus shook his head, finishing the tie, and patting Josh on the cheek. He looked down at Josh, knowing that it was typical to be nervous, being he was a human. This man had once been the leader of his country, after all. And unlike Magnus, he wasn't related to him even if it was only through foster care. "Your progress is going fine. Kup's teaching is nearly done, and so is your etiquette teacher's." He paused "I honestly do not believe you have much reason to worry anymore, do you?" Josh shrugged.

The boy shifted, and pulled his suit jacket back on, looking over at Magnus. The mech was silent after his last statement, though he kept his eyes on him through the mirror. "I guess..." Josh looked up at Magnus "But what if Lila sees me... She'll think I'm stupid if I don't do a good job, right?" He asked, Magnus lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"But what if she does?"

Magnus looked at Josh, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Do I detect a crush on President Brighton's daughter?" Josh felt his cheeks go red, and Magnus smirked a little "Now I see what has you most nervous. It's not only to meet the President, but to impress his daughter as well." He then paused "You're both a little young for that, youngling."

"I know." Josh muttered "She's just pretty."

Magnus smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine, soldier. Though I'd play a crush like that low key in front of her father. No matter how young you two may be." Josh nodded his head slowly "That's liable to make any father uncomfortable." Josh shifted a bit "Including yours."

"I don't care what my "dad" thinks."

"I was not referring to him."

Josh slowly understood what Magnus meant, he was talking about himself. Josh looked back at him, uncertain of how to respond to him referring to himself as his "father". He wasn't sure he was ready for that terminology, yet he still kept his mouth shut about it. "It's not like I'm going to kiss her or anything like those yucky adults on the streets." Josh cleared up "She's just cute, Magnus. Really, don't be gross."

"That's a relief." Magnus chuckled "Either way, they're expecting us down there now, soldier. We should go."

"Are you sure you're ready to be embarrassed?" Josh asked.

"You won't embarrass me." Magnus told him firmly.

As he quietly and wearily followed Magnus out of the bedroom, Josh took a deep breath. Even though he felt more like a convict on his judgement day than someone preparing for a dinner, he hoped that the night would go smoothly enough. After all, this was the first true test of how well his integration into this new society was going. And he was nervous to see the end result.


	17. A True First Test

**CHAPTER 17  
>A True First Test<strong>

Josh fiddled with his fork slightly as he stared along the long table. Being in Walter's presence was something he could almost describe as "awkward". He shifted slightly, and took a bite of the meat that was in front of him. He kept his eyes between the president and Lila silently, taking in the fact they said nothing that gave away any disgust they might have. He wiped the juice from his lips as best he could, blushing as it drizzled down his chin. "Joshua." Walter spoke up with a kind smile "Please do not feel embarrassed. I know your story, and there is no reason you should feel uncomfortable."

Josh smiled faintly as he stared at the President. The man was nice, and it almost surprised him. Weren't most politicians supposed to be stoic, after all? But this man was kind, bright eyed, and friendly. It would have been even stranger, had the rest of the human adults there not been friendly. He half-expected it to be an act, he'd never really met a human adult who was kind until now. "Thank you, Mr. President." Josh wiped off the rest of the juice "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Walter nodded.

"You really don't find this awkward?" Josh asked, leaning forward "I mean, you're having dinner with a former street rat."

Magnus turned to Josh with wide eyes, stunned that Josh had called himself that. But even more stunned that he had the gull to ask Walter that. As he opened his mouth to speak, Walter held a hand up. "He has a fair point, Magnus. I'd be asking the same thing." Walter crossed his arms a bit "Young man, think what you will about adults, but I don't judge. If I could, I would feed the entire homeless population, not just those who become as lucky as you have." He shook his head.

Josh leaned back, surprised by his reply. He sunk into his chair a bit. "And my dad always said politicians were cruel and selfish."

"I saw your father during your parents trial." Walter replied darkly "I don't think he has anywhere to talk when it comes to being "cruel" and "selfish"." He shook his head a little bit "And I think your current caretaker is another testament to that." Josh smiled up at Magnus at that, who simply returned the smile.**  
><strong>

Josh sighed in relief, knowing what the man said was true. He could see, and read the honesty in his eyes. And his words about Magnus were far from lies as far as he could honestly tell. "You know, Josh was telling me he lived in Detroit, daddy." Lila spoke up, changing the conversation "Isn't that where Grandma came from?"

Walter smiled. "Really, what part?"

"East side." Josh replied quietly.

"Ah, west side for my mom and I." Walter nodded.

Josh snuck a peek over at Lila, a smile on his face. Walter quietly took notice, at which point, Josh quickly returned his attention to the food. The last thing he needed was for the president to notice the crush he had on his daughter. "Josh?" His head shot up as he heard Lila say his name "You wanna play video games after dinner? I have Mario Kart!"

"I uhhhhhhh..." Josh looked at Walter "If it's okay with your dad."

"Of course." Walter nodded "You two look about done actually. Why don't you two go now?"

Josh had to contain himself from literally leaping out of his seat. "Thank you, Mr. President." Josh nodded his head "I uh... Appreciate it." He paused "And the food was great."

As Lila led the way out of the dining room and down the hall, Josh heaved a sigh of relief. The dinner had been even more awkward and difficult to sit through than he expected. Lila's eyes moved towards him as she smirked. "You do know my daddy doesn't bite, right?" Josh looked over at Lila "You looked so scared." She added.

"Your dad's the president of the United States." Josh replied "Of course I was scared!"

Lila laughed a little, taking hold of Josh's wrist, she dragged him down the hallway. "Well your daddy's pretty scary too! He's a giant robot! You don't see me acting all scared." She replied in a teasing manner, she stopped as they entered what looked to be her room "So, do you like Mario Kart?" Remembering it from his time at the safe house with Smokescreen, he nodded "Sweet! But I got Birdo! I always play as her."

"Okay." Josh looked at Lila as she handed him a controller "Lila, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Lila stared at Josh like he had just asked her if she had farted. Though in a way, Josh couldn't blame her, they were still kids, and the idea of crushes might have been early. "Like... That way?" Josh nodded "Ewwww, Josh. I think you're cool. But no offense, boys are icky. I don't like them like that." She shook her head slowly "We're friends though, right?"

Josh felt a little crushed about it, but in hindsight, should have seen it coming. After all, she _was_ the president's daughter, and regardless of if they were dating age, that would be a tough person to date. "Yeah, friends." Josh replied, smiling "I wanna be Luigi! I love Luigi!"

Soon enough, Josh had completely forgotten about the crush. Though he still thought that Lila was cute, the more he thought about it, the more he got that same feeling that Lila had expressed. Though he was beginning to think it may not always be that way. It was around an hour later when the roaring sound of thunder grabbed Josh's attention. The boy's scream was piercing, causing Lila to cover her ears. "What's the matter, silly?" Lila asked "It's just thunder."

Josh heaved in a sharp breath, and turned his head towards the window slowly. Sure enough, storm clouds had rolled in, dark, ominous, and imposing. Rain had started to crash against Lila's window. Josh closed his eyes and his body tensed up, thunderstorms, oh how he hated thunderstorms. "Joshua?" Magnus called from the doorway as he looked up "I believe it's bedtime, youngling."

"Awwww." Lila set her controller down in disappointment "But we didn't finish our tie-breaker!"

"Do I have to...?" Josh asked staring towards the window.

Magnus sighed as he entered the bedroom, and Josh stood to his feet. "You'll have plenty of time to play. This storm is supposed to be lasting the length of our visit according to your father." He nodded at Lila, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder, he gently felt the boy's trembling body underneath it "Soldier, are you alright? You're trembling."

"I'm fine." Josh replied "I'll go get ready."

Josh was out the door before Magnus, or Lila had a chance to further inquire.

...

_He was in his bedroom again, in the furthest corner he could get to. His legs pulled to his chest as he labored his breathing as much as he could muster. After all, he didn't like hearing his parents screaming. "BOY!" Josh's eyes sprung up at the sound of shattering and his father's angry scream "Get your sorry little butt in here!"_

_Josh knew better than to deny his father, he always knew better. He stood to his feet, brushing off some of the dirt that covered his shirt. It never made it less dirty, but he knew if his father saw he had made another mess, he was sure to be in more trouble. His father and mother stood out in the hallway, bickering, his mother had the bruises again, and so did his father. They'd been beating each other up again, Josh could tell, it was something that happened so often that he could recognize. And be thankful every time that his parents never bothered to give him the same bruises. He was too insignificant to them for that, a fact he would later learn was a good thing._

_"Did you have ANOTHER accident!?" His father said clearly with rage "I did your sheets today and they smelled like piss!" He approached Josh roughly, alcohol lingering on his breath "What have I told you boy!? This is why we lock you up at night! If you're gonna act like an animal, we're gonna treat you like one!" He gripped Josh's arm roughly "You want me to tie you up with Rocky outside again? You two **animals **can keep each other company."_

_"We don't want social services coming around again." His mother commented darkly from down the hallway "Maybe if you tie 'em both up out back no one will see anything fishy." She took a drag of her cigarette silently "I don't like no snoopers, y'know."_

_"Right." His father now gripped the back of his collar violently "C'mon boy. We'll bring ye out to the doghouse for a little while. See how you like that." He replied, Josh's eyes watered, and he whined as the rain visibly hit the glass outside "Aw, come on now, a little thunderstorm never hurt anybody." His father gave a toothy, evil grin._

_"Daddy, no!" Josh screamed "NO!"_

As he was dragged away, out into the cold rain, screaming feraly Josh felt arms around his body. He jostled out of his dream, but struggled against the newfound grips on his arms. "Joshua! JOSHUA!" He could hear a faint voice trying to calm him down "It's alright son, I'm right here, I've got you." He didn't stop, he just kept punching and kicking "Easy, soldier."

He finally recognized the voice: Magnus. It had all been a dream, he realized. He wasn't back in his home, he wasn't four years old again. He was safe in The White House, with Magnus's holoform staring into his terrified blue eyes, deep concern filling his own. "M-Magnus?" Josh breathed "No! It's not. It can't be, my dad... My dad..."

"Shhh." Magnus cooed "You were having a nightmare."

Josh felt his weight lighten as he fell into Magnus's embrace, sobbing quietly into chest. To say the mech was caught off-guard by how scared Josh was was an understatement. Almost immediately, he regretted bringing Josh back to Earth. Had he had a nightmare pertaining to the bad memories he had there? Magnus was almost certain the answer was "yes". "I don't want to go out in the storm." Josh murmured "I don't want to go out there, don't tie me up."

_The storm._ Magnus looked outside, and sure enough, the storm was still going. It was only then that it hit him. Josh was afraid of the thunderstorm, and if his words were any indiction, he had every right to be. "I won't." Magnus replied as he awkwardly reached behind Josh's back and patted it gently "Maybe bringing you to Earth so soon wasn't my finest idea."

Magnus had never thought about what trauma's could be pulled back to the surface. Such as these, they had storms on Cybertron, but for one reason or another, they did not have thunderstorms. Perhaps due to their now only somewhat different ecological system. He hadn't stopped to think about any of this, and now Josh had been subjected to the brunt of his past treatment. "I wanna go home, Magnus." Josh muttered.

"I'll take you tomorrow. This storm is supposed to rage all weekend." Magnus replied gently "Primus knows what else could happen in that time as well." Josh pulled back from Magnus, hugging his knees carefully to his chest "Are you alright?" Josh slowly shook his head, his eyes wide as another flash of lightning and boom of thunder arrived "It can't hurt you Joshua."

Josh cringed, and shrank back as Magnus attempted to reach a hand toward him. Magnus retracted it slowly, noting the utter fear that filled his eyes. He now realized that _this _was the trauma that the youth sector had spoken about. Not the bitterness, not the distrust, but a moment like this. Where he couldn't even comprehend that he was safely inside, only that there was a storm, and he was terrified. "I want to go home, Magnus..." Josh murmured "I wanna go home. I don't want to be in the storm!"

It was with great hesitation that Magnus slowly made his way forward. Though Josh attempted to struggle, violently throwing punches blindly, he set Josh into his lap. His arms wrapped around the boy's body, and though he fought with all of his might, Magnus refused to let go of him. Josh's violent fighting continued on for at least twenty minutes, and Magnus even caught a few choice curse words towards him. But finally, Josh began to slow down, his body growing lighter in his arms. The boy had finally calmed down, though the tears hadn't stopped, only quieted.

Magnus quietly realized it was the first time he had hugged anyone other than his creators. Yet he didn't retract himself even as Josh calmed down, he sat there, he held him, protected him. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time that he encountered the full extent of Josh's trauma, and thus he tried his best to keep the boy calm. "Joshua?" Magnus stared down at him quietly.

"Why am I so screwed up?" Josh muttered "Why am I such a scaredy cat?"

Magnus didn't have an answer, other than he had been dealt the worst hand in life. Eventually, Josh was silent, having finally passed out in Magnus's arms, resting as well as he could. As Magnus gently set him back in the bed, he quietly made a note to keep his word and take Josh away from Earth the day after. _What have I gotten myself into? _Magnus thought quietly.

It was a question many people other than himself had presented him with. But now he faced it himself, he saw what his father had said even. This was a lot of work for a mech like him, with political standing, and tons of stress on his plate already. Was he right to do this to Josh? Or to himself for that matter? He leaned back in deep thought, and stared down at him slowly. He watched as Josh breathed in and out, and he knew his answer was "yes". It would still take time, but they would make it through nights like these.

It had simply been the first test of his willpower, and if he could pass that, he hoped he could pass anything. But now he knew for a fact, a very stone cold fact, that he would need help. He carefully opened up his comm link as he watched the boy sleep, waiting as Prowl picked up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Prowl groaned on the other end of the comm link "What the frag could you possibly-?"

"I need you to set up an appointment with someone who deals in childhood trauma." Magnus whispered quietly "Some form of therapist, of course... I think I've just bore witness to just how deep Josh's trauma goes." He paused a moment "He's going to need even more help than I believe I can give him."

Prowl was silent on the other end, but after a moment, he cleared his "throat". "Is Joshua okay?"

"He finally managed to exhaust himself." Magnus replied "I plan to bring him home early tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you would start without me, but I will help you once I am back."

"Affirmative." Prowl replied quietly "Can I go back to recharge until then?"

"Goodnight, Prowl."

As he silently sat there in the darkness of the room, Magnus hoped that they were not too late. Lest Josh have to live with these violent nightmares, and worse, violent attacks, for the rest of his life.


	18. Bonding With Grandpa

**CHAPTER 18  
>Bonding With "Grandpa"<strong>

Josh was more than glad when they touched Cybertron, without any sign of a storm in sight. He could feel Magnus keeping a watchful optic on him, concern filled them again. But he knew that Magnus had every right to be concerned after he'd seen him have a mental breakdown the night prior. The President had been understanding, so had Lila, but he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed by the fact that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't control those attacks, those moments where everything just seemed to go haywire. "I'm sorry." Josh finally stated quietly "I know I was... I was-."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Magnus replied gently "I'm sorry that my careless thinking caused you to have a panic attack. I'll know better next time, that I can promise you." Josh nodded his head slowly "Joshua, I thought I might drop you off at my creators home today." Josh stared at Magnus wearily "I have some things to take care of, and we've already talked about it. They'd love to see you for a few hours."

Of course, Magnus didn't tell Josh that those "things" were code for talking to potential child therapists. After all, he wanted to speak to Josh after the fact, when he could sit down and tell him that it was a good man or woman. Not letting him go in blindly to just anyone; doing that would end worse than he could ever imagine and he knew that for a fact. "Okay. I can go hang out for a little bit." Josh shrugged "As long as they want me there."

"I promise you, they do." Magnus nodded his head "They'll meet us at our home, and drive you there."

Josh remained skeptical the entire ride to the home, though it was quickly washed away at the sight of Proteus outside the gate. He climbed out of Magnus calmly, and nodded at the tall mech who simply smiled down at him. "Well you sure took your sweet time." The older mech jested as Magnus transformed "I haven't gotten more patient in my old age!" He winked at Josh who chuckled lightly.

"Where's carrier?" Magnus questioned.

"Some sort of group, you know how she can be." Proteus waved a hand "I didn't want to say anything over the comm. Because frankly, this could be a great time for Josh and I to get some bonding time in." He continued to eye Josh quietly, though Josh could still see the look of uncertainty in the mech's optics "What do you say, Josh? Would you be open to a day out with your..." He paused "Grandfather?" He questioned uncertainly.

Josh wasn't sure how tho take Proteus referring to himself as his grandfather. But at the same time, he supposed that was what the mech was. He shifted on his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure." He replied, looking down at the ground, he peered over at Magnus "I'll see you later big guy?"

"Have fun." Magnus pointed a finger "And need I even reiterate to play nice."

Being this mech was his new family, Josh had a feeling he didn't have a choice there. As Magnus made his way into the home, Josh and Proteus stood there, Josh trying his best to keep a smile on his face. "So, if I remember correctly, you enjoy the stars." Proteus spoke up as Josh stared up at him "Anything else you enjoy? Or would you like to go back to the observatory for the day?"

Josh bit his lip, looking uncertain. "Racing, I like racing." Josh managed "And I like movies and video games too."

Proteus rubbed the back of his helm, movies and racing were one thing. But he knew video games were out of the question, Primus help him, he had no idea how to work that piece of human technology. "I have an idea." Proteus commented "Why don't we go pick up a movie, and bring it back to my home. I have a holovid player, and I do enjoy a good movie from time-to-time."

"Oh, can we get Mr. Peabody and Sherman? Lila said it's really cool!"

Proteus wish he had any idea what the boy was talking about. Though as a child, he likely knew more about children's movies than he did, so he simply nodded his head slowly. "Rather bizarre name." Proteus muttered quietly "Yes, I believe that we can pick that up." He transformed down into his own large truck form and popped open his door and allowed the ten year old to scramble inside (with some help) and strapped him in "Any other choices if we can't find that one?" He asked.

"I'd have to look. I don't know a lot of names."

"Very well."

Proteus stared up his engine and drove from his son's residence quietly. Though he still had his reservations about adopting a human into the family, he had the inward feeling that things would go good today. What's more, the boy continued to seem sweet, if not a little shy. Perhaps it was as his son had said, given time, he would grow accustomed to the boy, and therefore, the idea. "So Josh?" Proteus spoke up "Are you feeling better?" He asked "Magnus told me that you had some struggles last night."

"Better." Josh replied, breathing in "No storms like those here."

By the way that Josh was tensing up at the thought, he knew that it was best to drop the subject. Still, he gave a gentle rev of his engine, and thought on the subject. "I'm thankful to hear that." Proteus told him gently "You know... I know that we're not close. We're still getting to know each other." He paused "But if you need to talk to someone-."

"Thanks." Josh replied with a half-smile.

Proteus wasn't surprised by the fact that he didn't take him up on that offer.

...

Of course, Josh had picked out the movie about inter-species adoption. Proteus was silent as he watched the animated boy and dog in their antics, apparently the dog had adopted the boy in infancy. A fact he already found illogical, but put aside for the sake of Josh. He could use the laughter after his panic attack the night before, of course. He also found the message touching, if not worthy of thinking about: love is love, and family is family, regardless of what the person may look like, or in this case, what species they were. He leaned his helm against his open palm calmly, it was as if the world was trying to teach him a lesson for the fear he had about Magnus being hurt due to Josh's short life-span.

Proteus tilted his head to look at Josh, who was seated beside him. Josh seemed too engrossed in the movie too perhaps fully grasp the message it was sending, which was not hard to believe as he was only ten. _Primus, even when the boy isn't trying he's a smart one. _He thought to himself quietly as he shifted in his seat.

"Josh?" Josh looked over at Proteus "Is there any reason you chose this film other than your friend?"

Josh shook his head slightly, leaning against Proteus's leg. "I thought it'd be funny." Josh shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, if you don't like it, I can y'know... Turn it off." He stared to move, but Proteus carefully blocked him with a hand, shaking his head "Why would I have another reason?"

The last thing the mech wanted was for Josh to think he didn't like him. After all, he was still his grandson, fostered or not. Instead, he carefully patted Josh on the head. "No reason, youngling." Proteus commented "The movie is quite... Cute, actually." He commented "Magnus also enjoyed movies like these, though back then it was turbo-foxes rather than canines." He chuckled "I suppose maybe it has simply been a long time since I last watched a movie such as this."

Josh stared at the movie for a while, and then looked back up at Proteus. His mouth curved into another small smile as he put his hands on the massive couch. "You know, you're pretty cool to do this." Josh told him "I don't own any movies... I mean, now I do." He commented "But you didn't have to and..." He paused a moment "Thanks."

"All of that just for a thank you?" Proteus chuckled.

"So you're letting me keep it?"

Proteus's optics softened a bit, turning down to look at him. Of course, he understood, Josh didn't understand if the movie truly was a gift or not. Proteus smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you're my grandson. Magnus will have some things to say about it, but I get to spoil you once in a while." Josh chuckled lightly "You're far more vibrant than you were when I first met you, y'know?"

"I thought you two didn't want me here." Josh shrugged "Magnus told me you guys find... Well, humans a little..." He paused a moment "And I still didn't totally trust Magnus either."

Proteus nodded, so that was why he had been so nervous. He reminded himself to give Magnus himself a friendly reminder that he needed to learn "tact" if he was going to be a father. Being that he had never wanted, nor intended for Josh to know his qualms at all. "_Some _humans." Proteus told him "Definitely not all, since I do like you, now don't I?" He winked at him.

"You do?"

"Of course." Proteus replied, crossing his arms "I'm the one who asked Magnus if I could take you for the afternoon."

It was the truth too, he'd immediately wanted just that when Magnus had called to tell him he was returning early. If only to make his best attempt to form a bond with the boy. "... Thanks." Josh replied "I mean, that's really cool." He shook his head "I wanted to get to know you and Longrange really." He paused "I've never had grandparents before... But I heard they're awesome."

Proteus nodded, knowing that grandparents did have a reputation for being "awesome". In his case, he'd always liked to imagine that he'd be that type of grandparent. The type that would have his grand creations running through the doorway with a big hug. Unfortunately, that mental image went away now, given a hug from him would likely crush the human boy to death. "Well... I suppose I am a little awesome." He carefully moved his hand beneath Josh and settled him onto his shoulder as the movie slowly came to an end. "So, any idea what you would like to do next?"

Josh shifted a bit, still leaning against the mech's side. Proteus kept his eyes on him, noting that he did appear to be cute. Carefully, he reached down and stroked his hair carefully. "I don't know." Josh shrugged, resting a hand on his leg plate "Did you have anything?" He shrugged his shoulders "We can play video games, go out..."

Proteus stroked his chin, and then smiled. He carefully pulled Josh into his hand, allowing him to get his position. "I actually did have something I had planned to show you. After what Magnus told me earlier." Proteus commented "Do you mind if we stay in the home for now?" He asked as he deposited him on his shoulder.

"Sure."

Proteus stood to his feet and carefully walked towards the back of his home. Josh quickly noticed a door, which had been locked before. Proteus carefully punched in a code, and stepped inside what Josh found to be one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. It looked like a smaller version of a war museum, but from pictures, and other things, it was things about Magnus and Proteus. Some were medals given to Proteus, others were Magnus's, there were pictures, and other things. "I heard you had some curiosities about Magnus and the war. So I thought I might open this room to you." He commented "These are from his earlier years of course, but-."

"Whoa." Josh looked around "This is all of you guys?"

"All of us." Proteus nodded "I can even give you the stories behind a few if you'd like."

Proteus carefully set Joshua on a counter as he carefully stared around at the smaller things. His eyes settled on one of the pictures, of a younger Magnus and a red and blue mech, around the same height, by his regal look, he knew who it was already. "That's Optimus, isn't it?" He turned as Proteus nodded his head in response "Was he second-in-command from the beginning?"

"Of course not, he had to work his way up." Proteus shook his head "Magnus worked hard and started in the third battalion."

Josh's eyes also tilted towards another picture, of an eons younger Proteus. He stood in front of a ship with two other mechs, Josh looked up at him. "Was this from when you were an astronaut?" Josh's eyes narrowed in thought as Proteus approached him from behind "That place kinda looks like... Earth."

"Primitive Earth, yes." Proteus nodded his head "Our first encounter with organics, really." He seated himself in a chair, and took the picture "It's quite the story actually." He stared up and held out his hand to Josh, who climbed on "It was around the same time that the Earth was populated by what you you would call "dinosaurs"."

Proteus couldn't help but smile at the look of awe and wonder in Josh's eyes as he began the tale. The day only seemed to continue on like this, Proteus telling Josh much about his different travels through the stars. "And let me tell you..." Proteus commented, chuckling "The Junk Planet was certainly THE most interesting world I have ever visited."

"That Wreck-Gar sounds like a real goofball." Josh laughed.

Proteus nodded his head, smirking. "A real nitwit in some ways. But a lovable one." He commented "Oh Primus, it's getting late." He commented as he checked his internal clock "Where did the time go? We weren't in here for three hours, were we?"

"I guess so." Josh held his stomach "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Proteus carefully placed one of his picture frames to the side, and nodded. "You and me both, my young friend." He replied, looking thoughtful "Perhaps we can go through my other holovids and put it on while we eat." He commented, standing to his feet "By the time that one is over, Magnus should be back."

Josh nodded his head. "Too bad... I'm having fun." Josh grinned.

Proteus's optic ridge furrowed, realizing he was too. He was having a great deal of fun around Josh, now that he had one-on-one time with him. He could see a strong, young, and sweet young boy not unlike Magnus had told him he was like. "I am too, young one." Proteus replied finally "But all great things must start coming to an end, at least." He commented "We can most definitely continue this another time, however."

"Yeah, another time." Josh smiled "I'd like that."

Proteus didn't even need to think through a response, this time it came naturally. "So would I, Josh." He stated calmly "And I look forward to it."

...

When Magnus arrived later that evening, he was surprised to find Josh resting in Proteus's hand. The boy looked exhausted, his body moving up and down as he slept. And then there was the deep smile on Proteus's face. Was it possible that the mech was finally starting to warm up to the idea of Josh being his grandson? Perhaps, perhaps not. But he could tell it was a step in the right direction at least. "Well I can see that this went better than expected." Magnus noted quietly as he stepped into the living room "Carrier isn't home yet?"

"She's on her way back now." Proteus nodded his head as he stood "And as for the boy... I must say, I did enjoy our time together." His smile spread further "You were right, you know. He's a good kid." He paused a moment "I got him a holovid, today." He held out a large case to Magnus "Hope you don't mind, I figured that a movie was a good way to break the ice."

"Of course." Magnus took the case.

"What about the trauma therapist hunt?"

Magnus stared at Proteus, who quickly caught the exhaustion in them. He rubbed the temples of his foreplate, shaking his head after a moment. "It took a long time, and at least fifteen of them. But I think I've found someone who can give him ample treatment." He commented calmly "He has a first session on Friday, which should give me ample time to talk to him about it."

Proteus nodded his head a bit, looking down at Josh carefully. He carefully ran a finger along Josh's back, allowing the boy to curl up further. He smiled slightly, then peered up at him. "You know, I still think this is going to be hard on you." Proteus commented "He's still going to die before a vorn has passed. But... I've given thought. And after tonight, I believe that you've made the right choice." He then added "He's going to make a good grandson."

Magnus smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "It's good to hear that, sire." Magnus replied "Because I do not believe he is going anywhere. I've attached to him far too much." Proteus nodded slowly, though his optics saddened "What?"

"You know that your carrier will be harder to convince." Proteus commented "Between the two of us, she's always been the one... Most wary of the humans being here." Magnus nodded slowly, knowing that to be the truth "But that is something we can both work on together." He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully setting Josh into Magnus's open palm "I still need time to comprehend it myself."

"The human thing?"

"Of course, I just told you... He's a good kid." Proteus nodded "Having a human in the family will take time to get used to. But I know after my last two encounters with him that I'm going to enjoy him." He smiled widely "We'll work on getting your carrier to get some bonding in next time."

Magnus nodded his head in response, taking a deep intake. "I need to go get him back home." Magnus smiled, and nodded his head "Goodnight, sire."

"Goodnight." Proteus nodded "And let Josh know he's welcome to come visit any time."

Magnus turned and let the smile on his face spread further. Realizing that their little family was, without a doubt, making slow steps towards coming together.

...

A/N: Thought it was about time Josh got some one-on-one bonding time with at least one of his "grandparents". So we'll get a separate chapter at some point with him bonding with his "grandma" too. :) Probably a few more chapters of this between them really is more likely. :) So, basically expect more like these down the line!

Also for those who may be wondering, no Proteus was not written with the IDW character in mind. But after realizing he exists, I'm going to make my version the **NICE VERSION** of him. And will be referring to the fact he is not a senator later on. So just to clarify he is not an OC and do not own the character or name in any way. He and his name belong to IDW/Hasbro.


	19. Session and Growing Affection

**CHAPTER 19  
>Session and Growing Affection<strong>

"I don't know about this."

Josh shook his head as he stared up at the large building that was his so called "psychiatrist"'s office. Magnus had known Rung only in passing, but had already known that he was the best psychiatrist that Cybertron had. One that he hoped could diagnose him and help him quickly and expertly as he had others. "Rung's a good mech, Joshua." Magnus replied "He's worked with most of the Wrecker's. ." He then added "We only need to figure out what you're experiencing in order to get you the help you need."

"Why?"

Magnus was silent, how did one explain this to a ten year old? It wasn't easy. Especially since PTSD, which is what the mech expected Josh had, was complex enough in the first place. "Because I don't want you to have to go through life being afraid to trust, or better yet... Finding yourself in constant fear." He paused a moment "It saddens me to see you suffering with your nightmares and fears as you do, soldier. And Rung is only here to help." He paused "Just like Kup and I are."

Josh looked thoughtfully at the office once again, a frown on his face. It was clear that he was scared, but Magnus knew that couldn't be helped as much as he wished it could be. Josh nodded his head slowly after a long moment had passed. "Okay..." He muttered slowly "I guess... I guess I can do it." He commented.

Magnus took a few steps forward, turning to make sure that Josh would not change his mind. After a moment, he knocked on the door loud enough to be heard. "Come in."

As Magnus opened the door, Josh was surprised to find two mechs in the room. His eyes immediately were on the large, eyebrow-like optic ridges that the orange and cream colored mech behind a desk had. It was an odd trait that Josh couldn't help but stand at. The other he noticed was blue colored, with bits of red and plain steel as well. Immediately, he had to question which of these mechs was his psychiatrist. "Alright Skids, time to leave." The orange colored one spoke up "My patient is here."

"Awww but we were having so much fun, eyebrows!" Skids replied in disappointment, throwing his hands up "You're going to make me go back to paperwork, and you know I hate paperwork." He turned around to face the two of them "Oh, hey Ultra Magnus."

"'Hello Ultra Magnus, _sir_." Magnus replied.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Skids started for the door "Good to see you're getting a psych evaluation like all of the other Wreckers though. Good luck!"

Josh watched as the mech rushed out the door, his eyebrow arching up in confusion. After a moment, he looked up at Magnus. "That guy's weird."

"And to think he's a diplomat." Magnus grumbled.

At this point, the orange and cream colored mech, Rung, turned and smiled. The look on his face was welcoming in a way that made Josh somewhat relax in response. "Well then, sorry about that. Skids can get a little... Goofy." Rung turned to Magnus "Sir, it's an honor as always." He addressed Josh directly then "You must be Joshua, then, am I correct?" Josh only nodded hesitantly "Don't worry too much, Joshua. This is a safe place, you don't have anything to worry about in this office."

Immediately, Josh looked around the room as the two mech's began to converse, more to take in whether or not this was true than anything. It was large, with several different knick knacks here and there. The room was mostly painted in cream, an oddly soothing looking color. And overall, he didn't feel any hostile vibes. "Joshua?" Josh turned to look up at Magnus "I'll be right outside the room when you're done."

"You can't stay?"

"No, this is your session. One that is supposed to be private." Magnus stared at him with soft optics "Don't worry Joshua, as I stated, I will be right outside the door. Should anything go wrong, you can call me." Josh watched as Magnus made his way out the door.

His eyes then focused on Rung, mostly on the eyebrows again though. He couldn't help it, they were distracting no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. Rung, on the other hand, kept a soft smile on his face, and motioned for the human sized chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat." Josh hesitated once more, but carefully did as he was told "So, you're Magnus's son."

"Foster son." Josh corrected lightly.

"Of course, foster son." Rung began "Joshua... Do you prefer I call you Josh or Joshua...?"

"I like Josh."

"Alright then, Josh... You know why you're here, don't you?" Josh nodded his head slowly "Well, I want to make your first session with me as calm and easy as possible. That's how I like to take it with all of my youngling patients." He explained "So, let me begin by asking you a series of simple questions, would that be okay?" Another small nod "Alright, again, we'll start easy. How often do you wake up and have these... Fits your foster father told me about?" At the sight of his apprehension "Don't worry Josh, I'll only give him your prognosis. Not the details."

Josh was silent, his eyes moving to the side. "Every night, sometimes twice a night." He finally admit "Sometimes I scare him or Smokescreen... I feel bad, but I can't help it." He looked up at Rung "I'm not crazy, right?"

"Hardly." Rung shook his head slowly "Can you tell me why these nightmares happen? Are they all about... A difficult period in your life?"

Josh took a deep breath, wondering if Magnus had told him all about this, it certainly sounded like he had. "You mean my mom and dad? Yeah, they're about them. Did Magnus already tell you about it?" Rung was silent "I don't want to talk about this." He muttered "This is stupid."

"Then we don't have to." Rung told him gently "We can talk about anything in this office. You can open up to me about what they're about when you're ready." Josh's eyes twitched with surprise "What do you want to talk about? Is there anything you c_an _tell me at the moment?"

"You won't force me...?"

"I will not." Rung shook his head "But I do want to help you, Josh. So all I ask is that we do have these talks. And you allow me to properly help you." He paused a moment "Can you do that for me? I know it may be difficult, but as I said, you can take your time." He explained.

Josh blinked, uncertain of how to answer the mech. Could he handle it? Going to this mech even if they took their time? Could he really open up to anyone about the things that haunted his nightmares and kept him up at night? "I... I guess I could do it." Josh nodded his head "Do... Do I have to answer questions still?" He asked nervously.

"Enough so that I can know what we are dealing with." Rung replied "Can you do that for me?"

Again, there was hesitation in Josh's eyes, but slowly, but surely he nodded. It was his deepest hope that he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

...

"I believe what your son is experiencing is without a doubt a form of PTSD." Rung told Magnus when he seated himself in the office soon after Josh's session "No doubt brought on by his time with his parents. Whom I think we both can agree were... Disgusting individuals." He paused a moment "I believe that the therapeutic sessions we will have can help him. But I'd also like to put Josh on some anti anxiety pills and a small sedative pill. The anxiety pills should help with the attacks. He should take one every morning to help combat his anxiety attacks. As for the sedative, of course, are to help with his issues going and staying asleep. Those should only be taken before he goes to bed"

Magnus shifted a bit, looking up at Rung. He hadn't realized that he had trouble going to sleep even when he hadn't had a flashback or nightmare of any kind. "He has more trouble sleeping at night then I was aware of then..." Magnus was silent "I understand that you cannot tell me specifics... But is it anything I truly need to worry about at great length?"

"Plenty of kids have sleeping issues." Rung noted as he wrote up the prescriptions "I cannot tell you the source of his. But I can tell you that this is something you cannot loose your patience about." He explained "His inability to sleep is beyond his control. Which is why I believe the sedative should help." He explained.

Magnus stared at Rung and nodded, taking the data pad with the prescription from him. His optics moved to the side, watching the door to make sure that Josh was not making his way up to the door. "And what is your assessment of his mental state?" Magnus questioned "How bad has the trauma seemingly... Effected him?"

Rung shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back. "I've seen children in far worse shape step through my door. Josh has been through a lot, even more than you're fully aware of from what I've gathered." He looked at Magnus with a firm look "You're going to have to have patience, Magnus. No child like this ever opens up quickly. And what you experienced the other night might be... Nothing compared to what his first flashback or trigger may be like."

Magnus nodded his head, his optics softening. He didn't like the thought of Josh having even worse symptoms. But he had also known that it could very well be a side-effect before Rung had even told him. "Thank you Rung... I will keep all of this in mind and get his prescriptions filled right away." Magnus paused "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Not anything that is overly pressing." Rung explained "You have a good, but traumatized son, sir. Take care of him, help him through this... And I'm sure we can help him live his life easily despite that trauma." They both stood at these words "I would next like to see Josh next week. Does the same time and place work out well for you?"

"That should be fine." Magnus nodded as he watched Rung scribble it down on a data pad "Thank you again for seeing him on such short notice, Rung." He nodded his head politely "I greatly appreciate it."

Rung nodded his head slowly, smiling. "Of course, sir. I'm more than happy to help."

Magnus stepped out of the room, looking over the prescriptions slowly. This was something new, having to handle medication. But he knew that it was for the best, Josh needed his sleep, and he most certainly needed help with his anxiety. Josh was where he'd left him in a seat near the waiting room. "So, was that anywhere near as bad as you were worried it would be?" He questioned.

Josh shrugged his shoulders a bit, and sank himself in the seat. "It was still pretty scary." Josh replied quietly "But... Rung seems okay at least. He at least treated me nice..." He crossed his arms slowly, uncertainty in his eyes "But he says I need meds."

"Yes, medication will help, Josh." Magnus replied "And if it doesn't we can take you off it, alright?" Josh looked thoughtful, nodding his head after a moment "Are you ready to go home, son? I think you could probably use some relaxation."

Josh stood and allowed Magnus to lead him from the office calmly. The medication was definitely something he found strange, but hopefully Magnus knew what he was talking about. He just tried to remind himself about what Rung had told him: he wash't the only one going through these things. This was more common than he probably could understand. "Magnus?" Josh stopped in his tracks "Am I ever going to be okay?"

Magnus looked back at Josh, turning fully after a moment. He crouched low to Josh, and looked him straight in the eye. "I'll make sure of it, Joshua. You and I are going to work together, with Rung. And someday... They'll get easier to handle." Josh smiled as best he could "Until then, I promise to do everything I can to keep you protected from those memories."

Josh was silent for a long moment, and then nodded his head. "Okay..." Josh replied "I'll do whatever you want me too if it'll help."

Magnus smiled, it was not going to be easy, but he knew this was the first step to helping Josh down this hard road.

...

The next morning, Josh stood in front of the counter, looking over the anti-anxiety medication in his hand. His glass of water rested on the counter, his hand timidly placed on it. It was a real test here, wondering whether or not he could trust these people enough to actually take the medication or not. "C'mon, Josh." Josh muttered "Magnus has never lied before."

"Joshua?" Josh turned as Magnus stepped into the doorway "Are you nearly ready? Bumblebee is here now." Josh blinked a bit, realizing he had forgotten he was even supposed to come over "You do, of course, remember that he was taking you down to Ben's home today, correct?" Josh slowly nodded his head, his memory returning.

Josh took a deep breath, looking down at the pill again. Could he really feel better with the help of this medication? Better yet, could he really sleep better at night? He breathed in, and slowly turned back to Magnus. "You're sure this is gonna help?" He questioned shakily "Rung wouldn't try to trick me, would he?" He asked wearily.

Magnus shook his head. "You'll be fine. Take the medicine, son." Magnus told him gently.

Josh looked down at the pill one last time before carefully putting them into his mouth. Picking up his glass, he gulped it down as easily as he could. After a moment, the pills had gone down his throat, and just like that, it was over. He set the glass down carefully, looking up at Magnus. "I don't feel any different." Josh told him.

"It will take much more time than that, soldier." Magnus chuckled "Medication takes time to settle into your system and take effect. Just as the sedatives did last night, remember? And you worried just as much then." Josh nodded his head, Magnus was right, he had worried that night too, and again, everything had went fine "Do you want me to drive you to make sure that nothing goes wrong?"

Josh looked thoughtful for a moment. After a long sigh, he shook his head, and looked up at the mech. "I trust you." Josh couldn't believe the words escaped his lips after the first time he had said that less than a month ago, but they had "You wouldn't let anyone hurt me... At least, I don't think you would..." Magnus, in turn, nodded his head in a firm way "I gotta go, though. Ben'll get anxious if I'm not there soon."

Josh jogged towards Magnus, who smiled, and stepped aside. "Joshua?" Josh turned his head towards Magnus, and for a moment, the mech wanted to say a multitude of things "Have fun, soldier..." Was what he ultimately managed to finish his statement with.

"I will!"

As Josh jogged away, Magnus felt a great ease. Things were still going easier, Josh still trusted him. And it almost surprised the older mech that he really, truly felt a great deal of happiness about it. Was it that his affection for the boy was growing? Was he growing to "love" the boy as a son? It was something that he had been considering for some time now. But even so, he couldn't be fully sure, he could only wonder to himself what that emotion would entail. He had grown from a ward to a foster son in his optics already._  
><em>

Was he now starting to grow into simply his _son_? Somehow, with all they were going through, Magnus could feel the answer had turned from "uncertain" to a resounding "yes".


	20. A Vital Step

**CHAPTER 20  
>A Vital Step<strong>

Josh had never visited an actual "doctor" before he was found by Magnus. And going by that, and the few times one had visited the youth sector, he didn't like them. So when he woke up hacking and with a fever of over a hundred, Josh wished that Magnus could simply leave it alone. But of course, the mech hadn't, he'd immediately called up the doctor, and told Josh to remain in bed. The fact that Magnus could simply call in "Knock Out" to come to the house might have impressed Josh, if he were coming to check on anyone else. "Magnus, I'm fine." Josh's voice was nasally and weak "Come on, Smokescreen was taking me to a movie today."

"I think that is most definitely being put on hold." Magnus told him gently "Because at this rate you could barely stand if you tried."

Josh felt Magnus pull the silk blankets over his body carefully. With a groan, he turned over to face the wall, his plans being canceled only added to the misery he was feeling at the moment. "I'm fine!" Josh whined, throwing his free hand up in frustration "You're a big meanie!"

"If keeping you home so that you feel better makes me a "big meanie". I suppose I am." Magnus snorted "Would you like to continue your feeble attempts to argue with me on this subject? Or would you rather take a nap until the doctor gets here?" He got a muffled groan, and a pillow thrown at him in response, and quietly sighed "You certainly are a stubborn one."

Josh felt as Magnus ran his finger gently down his spine, shuddering a bit. He had to admit, it felt good, having someone hovering over him with concern. When he'd gotten sick with his parents or on the streets, no one had cared. But now here he was, under warm cover, and with Magnus there. He sneezed quietly, and rubbed his nose. "I just... I want to get out of here." Josh groaned "Can't you just lie and tell Knock Out I'm fine?"

"Do I look like the lying type?"

"I can teach you, it's easy. I do it all the time."

Magnus rolled his optics slightly, knowing that at this point he was continually fighting a losing battle. "Knock Out's not even the one that's coming. He's currently swamped with work. I called in the favor of a friend from Earth." Josh eyed Magnus sheepishly from the corner of his eye "You'd be wise not to argue with this mech about your condition either."

"Why not?" Josh grunted.

"Because he's got a bark to match yours."

Josh didn't even question what Magnus was attempting to say with that sentence. He buried his head into his pillows slightly, feeling as his body attempted to fall into a deep sleep. No, he wasn't feeling sick, he needed to stop thinking that. "Magnus?" Josh muttered "Even if I'm sick, you have work. Go to the building, do whatever... I can take care of myself."

"And I can work at home." Magnus noted "Is there a reason you don't want me here, soldier?"

Inside, Magnus quietly figured that this was an alien feeling for Josh. But he didn't move, nor did he give into the boy's whims. After all, Josh was his son, his responsibility, and he refused to leave his bedside until he found out what aliment he had. "Next time you're sick, I'll hover over you and see how you like it." Josh grunted, looking over at Magnus "You make me feel bad."

Magnus smirked as the doorbell rang, and quietly stood to his feet. "Well speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Magnus commented as he started for Josh's bedroom door "It appears I won't be hovering over you for a while. Don't even think about sneaking out while my back is turned." He told him knowingly as he exited the room.

Magnus made his way towards the front door silently, keeping one optic behind him. The last thing he needed was Josh going against what he said and sneaking out of his room. Finally reaching the door, he carefully opened it to find Ratchet standing on the other side. The older mech hadn't changed much, but it was none-the-less good to see him. "Ratchet, always a pleasure."

Ratchet eyed Magnus slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be sick? What are you doing out of your berth?"

Magnus snorted, surprised that the news hadn't made it back to Ratchet. The medic looked at him quietly, scanning him over with his optics. "I'm not the one whose got the virus. That would be my... Son." He hesitated slightly on the "s" word, and looked amused at Ratchet's stunned expression "Long story short, I have taken a human into my home recently. There's no formal adoption in place, however..." He commented "Perhaps it's a story for another time."

Ratchet stared at him with a quizzical look, no doubt wondering if he was joking. "Very well." Ratchet spoke up after some time had passed without a punchline in sight "So, a foster son, eh?" Magnus nodded his head slowly "How's that working out for you? I must say, you never seemed to be the parenting type." He tilted his head.

"As I stated before, a long story." Magnus replied "But right now, I'm somewhat glad you're here. He's being stubborn. Doesn't want to believe he's sick." He shook his head "Putting up a little bit of a fit."

"Don't they all?" Ratchet mused "How old is the youngling?"

"Ten."

"Perfect." Ratchet chuckled "They're easy enough to get to behave."

"You haven't met Joshua."

"I've met Miko's offspring, however." Ratchet replied "And compared to them, I'm almost certain this will be easy."

Magnus had to agree with those sentiments.

...

Josh groaned as he sat up to get a better look at the mech who entered. Already, he looked to be miles better than Knock Out, with a more inviting form and facial expression. For a moment, this relaxed him, but it only lasted a millisecond before the medic set his massive case of medical supplies down. "So, you're the doctor?" Josh replied "The way Magnus was taking I expected someone scarier."

"Likewise." Ratchet replied with a snort "And yes, you are correct. My name is Ratchet." He nodded his head slowly, seating himself beside Josh's bed "Your foster father tells me your throat is burning and you have a temperature." He commented, Josh only nodded "And you _don't _believe yourself to be sick?" Josh shook his head "Primus help your health instructor in school."

Josh grimaced a bit, and looked away, biting back a retort. The medic merely sighed, and carefully began to remove one of his many medical tools. "I know I'm sick, okay? But I've gone through worse." Josh replied hoarsely "And I've never had medical help either."

Ratchet looked at him like he had just said the most outrageous thing. And he supposed he had, no one should go without medical attention, but he had survived. And to that end, Josh didn't understand what made Ratchet so stunned at him. "Why in the world would you do that?" Ratchet questioned, his optic ridge arching "That is incredibly dangerous, Joshua."

"I'm tough." Josh grunted "Point is I _don't _need this."

Ratchet paused a moment, staring at him. "You're scared of medical procedure."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ratchet snorted "You've never had one-."

"I had ONE! When I got to Iacon the first time."

"One's hardly enough to tell what medics like me do." Ratchet shook his head "I understand your fear. Many children have it for their first few medical visits, sometimes longer." He then pointed to Josh "But if you continue to give me lip, I'll give you a _reason_ to be afraid of medics, understand?" Josh gulped, and slowly nodded his head "Now hold still so that I can take a full body scan."

Somehow, Josh didn't have the courage to argue, and simply did as the medic said. But as Ratchet came at him with a small medical tool, he cringed back. "It's just a needle." Ratchet grunted "It contains a concentrated strain of medicine which will work to start your healing process faster." Josh blinked, confusion in his eyes "It's filled with something that is going to make you feel better, sooner."

Josh flinched, but allowed Ratchet to gently put it into his arm. "Can you tell me what I have?" Josh muttered.

"The flu. I take it your stomach is also bothering you?" Josh nodded his head "Well, I recommend a lot of rest. A flu like this will naturally take a few days to fight off, but your immune systems are well-functioning." He paused a moment "You say that you never had many proper medical inspections?" Ratchet paused a moment "Perhaps I should do so while I have you here."

Josh groaned, noticing as Ratchet activated an older looking holoform at his bedside. "Knock Out already did one." Josh muttered "I'm healthy."

"Knock Out has not been inspecting humans nearly as long as I have." Ratchet snorted "I'd feel far better if you'd allow me to look you over." He told him as he carefully reached a hand forward, Josh shifted away from him slightly "Don't tell me you're afraid of being handled either."

Josh looked at him silently, unsure of how to answer that. He'd only ever done things like shaking hands, or letting someone rest a hand on his shoulder, he'd never really had anyone touch him in another way. Even Knock Out had mostly worked through his scans. "Promise not to hurt me?" Josh questioned "I knew this one guy on the streets... He let someone touch him, and..."

"It'll be very quick. Turn onto your stomach."

After a long moment, Josh turned on his back, and allowed Ratchet to begin his medical check up. "You're quite healthy for someone who... Am I mistaken, was a street child?" Josh nodded his head slowly "I'm impressed. Although there are some obvious setbacks... Your growth might be somewhat stunted by lack of protein. And you're thin. But otherwise... Your health is quite alright."

"Are we done now?"

"Yes, you're done." Josh turned over onto his back "Was that so bad?"

"No." Josh grunted "But I didn't like it."

Ratchet snorted. "Nor do many people. You were actually one of my better patients." He looked over at Josh as he stood to his feet "Give me as hard a time next time, however, and I'm liable to smack you upside the head." He replied bluntly "Now, if you don't lay down and go to sleep now. I'm giving Magnus medical permission to chain you to the bed, he's told me you like to sneak away."

"You're a pain in the neck, you know that?"

"I said _rest_."

Josh almost wanted to fight back, in fact, he was very close to doing so. But he laid his head back against his pillows again, hoping that this would be the end of it. He supposed at the worst, he would be stuck going to the movies later that week. "There had better not be a next time." Josh muttered "I don't like a mech that talks back."

Ratchet merely crossed his arms, and left without another word. And within moments, Josh's own body finally gave in, and his dead weight sunk into the bed.

...

When Josh awoke again, Magnus yet again hovered over him. Josh groaned, and threw his blankets over his head. "I'll take that as a fact that you're not feeling up-to-par quite yet." Josh nodded his head slowly "I apologize if Ratchet's behavior may have been, erratic. I heard that he gave you a shot, and no one likes those." He nodded his head yet again "I know, I'm hovering again."

Josh took a deep breath, poking his head out of the blankets. His eyes reached up towards Magnus, his soft optics, and the concerned look that adorned him. Now that his initial annoyance when he woke up had ended, he almost liked the feeling this gave again. That feeling from before of how nice it felt to have someone worry about him returning. "It's okay." Josh replied "I'm just not used to it..." He peered further up "Did you go to work?"

"I did." Magnus nodded "And returned a short time ago. You've been asleep nearly all day." Josh looked stunned "Mmm, so what was this about you NOT being sick?"

"Maybe I'm just a bad liar." Josh grumbled back.

The two shared the smallest of chuckles in response. Josh simple turned onto his side, his eyes closing for a moment once again. He could feel as Magnus ran another finger down his back, soothing, gentle. Something he'd always imagined a real parent would do when he was younger and would daydream. "Magnus?" Josh breathed out slightly "... Why do you care about me so much?"

Magnus was silent, how did he answer that question? Would the "l" word inevitably scare Josh away? No doubt, Josh had not heard that much in his life, and who knew what sort of reaction the young human may have. "Because you're my sparkling..." Magnus finally managed "It may not be a legal adoption yet, but it still does not change facts..." He finally managed.

Josh was silent for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. "Because you love me, or because you have to?"

Magnus froze at that, stunned that it was Josh who first put forth the same word he was afraid to say. He stopped rubbing the boy's back, and leaned back, his optics looking into Josh's eyes. The two shared a long, silent moment before Magnus took in a deep intake. "The truth, soldier?" Josh nodded "Because I love you." He replied calmly.

Again, silence filled the air between them as Josh took it all in. Magnus loved him like a son. No one had loved him before, no one had even tried to get that close before. Was he honest? Was he truly serious? Josh's brain swirled with uncertainty as Magnus gently placed a hand on his back. "... Why?" Josh muttered "... When?"

"Is a father not allowed to love his own child?"

Josh couldn't argue with him there. If Magnus considered him his own, then it was inevitable that he would have come to love him as well. "I think I get it..." Josh replied, shifting a bit.

Magnus did not expect the words to be returned. Even if Josh did love him as a father, he was no doubt trying to get a grasp of his own feelings. He needed time to tell him how he felt, just as Magnus had needed time to do likewise. In Josh's case, his trauma likely would make him take longer to say it. "I _do _love you Josh." He stated quietly "Do not let anything or anyone make you think otherwise."

By the small smile that crept over Josh's face, it made him happier than his emotions were trying to contain. Magnus carefully stood to his feet, Josh looked over at him. "Are you leaving?" Josh questioned.

"I should get my report filed, yes."

"Will you come back?"

Magnus only smiled at that, his eyes focusing on him. "Of course."

Without another word, Magnus turned to exit the room. Leaving Josh to sleep off more of the flu that he had contracted, and ultimately, to ponder over what he had said. The unspoken promise that those words truly made. He had made the jump from being "fond" of Josh to "loving" him. And from here, his relationship with the boy could only grow more complicated than before.

...

A/N: Woo, took a while to get to this point. But definitely did not want to rush it. Magnus did not seem like the rushing into "love" type.


	21. Quality Time

**CHAPTER 21  
>Quality Time<strong>

Josh stretched slightly as he stood from his bed, focusing his eyes a bit. He had to hand it to Ratchet, he felt much better than he had the day before. His body still ached however, his joints still felt stiff too. But he could now at least stand, and walk around, despite his condition. The first thing he did was drag himself out of the bedroom, starting down the hallway, and towards the kitchen. "You're up." Josh turned his head as Magnus stepped out of his room "I'd have thought you'd at least sleep longer than that."

Josh rubbed his reddened nose, shaking his head. "I'm okay." Josh muttered "I'm still not perfect, but I'm not as bad as yesterday." He added, then stared up at Magnus "Did you... Recharge okay?"

Magnus nodded his head, following Josh as he continued down the hallway. It was clear from the way they interacted that both still felt a bit strange after what Magnus had admitted the previous night. After all, it was a big step to drop the "l" word on someone, even if it was in a fatherly way. "Joshua... About last night." He paused, and turned toward him "I hope I did not cause you to feel any awkwardness... I merely wanted you to understand the level at which I have come to care about you."

Josh looked up at his guardian quietly, and for a moment, a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. It made Magnus's spark well up to think that Josh wasn't likely feeling too awkward about it. "It's okay... I just... I don't want to jump the gun." He paused "But hearing it... It felt good." He paused "No one's ever told me they loved me before." He explained.

Magnus's spark once again flared up with hatred towards his parents. As in his opinion, no child, or sparkling, should ever go without hearing the words "I love you" from someone, parent or otherwise. "Hmmm." Magnus mused quietly "That is disgusting to think about, so I think we need a change of subject." He explained politely "I've taken the day off from my duties in hopes that you might feel better."

"Why would you do that?"

"We haven't had quite enough time together lately." Magnus stopped "I get a chance to spend sparring moments with you lately. But I thought perhaps I can keep you company while you recover." He told him "Would you mind terribly?" He questioned.

Josh stared at Magnus, he wanted to take a day off to keep him company? The boy tried to calculate it, but realized yet again, it was an action he had attributed to a fatherly action. But why now? What had changed in Magnus to start the "I love you", or the hovering, or even this? "No, I... Guess I don't mind, if you don't care." Josh looked at him, placing his hands in his pockets "But isn't that a bad idea? Couldn't the government crumple, or something?"

"After one day? Hardly." Magnus snorted "I have taken plenty of "vacation days", Joshua." He paused a moment "As of now, I am yours for the day."

Josh had never had _anyone _for the day. Other than Proteus, but even then, he had picked the activity. From the way Magnus seemed to be talking, it seemed as though he was taking the time to spend doing what he wanted. "We can do anything?" Josh asked, Magnus nodded his head "I... I don't know. I can't leave the house, can I?"

"Not while you're sick, no." Magnus shook his head "But there is plenty to do within the perimeters of my home as well." He pointed out at the disappointed look on Josh's face "You don't like being confined here, do you?" Josh shook his head slightly, though Magnus noted the tightness at which Josh clenched his jaw "Mind sharing what's wrong?"

Finally, Josh breathed out, his eyes moving up towards Magnus. "You're not going to make me... Stay in my bedroom all day again, are you?"

Magnus understood at once, his eyes softening. Some days he forgot that Josh had been locked up in his own bed, and likely forced to stay in his cage for long periods of time. Carefully he approached Josh, and scooped him up into his palm. "You won't even need to step foot into it to get dressed if you don't want to." He told him with a smile as he carefully placed him onto his shoulder "So please, do tell what you would like to do."

Josh slowly let a smile escape his lips at this, his heart beating a little faster. "Can we watch movies or something?" Josh asked "Maybe play a video game? I like games... Smokescreen even taught me to play Mario Kart." He added "Do you play Mario Kart, Magnus?" He asked.

Magnus admittedly wasn't even sure what a "Mario Kart" was. He rubbed the back of his helm slightly, and chuckled, giving the faintest of grins. "I can't say I have. I have never been into video games." Magnus admitted "Movies, however, I do have. So I suppose we can begin our day with those. Which would you prefer?" He questioned, as he stepped into his den and towards a shelf of holovids "Schindler's List? The Shawshank Redemption? The Green... Mile."

It was only now that Magnus realized that most, if not all, of his movies were far from appropriate. He grimaced slightly, and eyed Josh on his shoulder, who looked confused at his own embarrassment, and grunted. "I suppose sometimes I forget." Magnus said as he chuckled "That I never got any children's movies. I will need to make a note to do so." He paused on another movie and made an "O" motion with his mouth "Here's a good one. Even I enjoyed this film for children..." He noted "ET."

"E.T.?" Josh asked curiously.

"The story of an extraordinary "alien"." Magnus explained "If anything, in my research on Earth, it was good for a laugh. Given its many inaccuracies."

Josh nodded his head as Magnus carried him to the human-sized couch and set him down. Magnus looked down at him with a nod. "I'll go and get you something to eat and a blanket." Magnus noted "Then we can start the movie."

As Josh curled up on the couch, he had an unusually good feeling about the situation.

...

"I still can't believe you're watching this."

Magnus chuckled, it was several hours later, and he and Josh had still settled on the couch. Josh was curled up with a blanket in the corner, watching the movie intently. Magnus had gone out and rented a brood of interesting looking movies that were age appropriate while his holoform and Josh watched ET. Currently, the movie of choice was "Frozen", and while as ridiculous to the mech as it had sounded, even he could not deny the underlying charm in the movie. "Mmm." Magnus grunted "You're enjoying it, and that's what counts. It really is not that bad a film, either."

Josh nodded, coughing gently, as he looked over at Magnus. "You really must not like seeing me sick." He sniffled.

"That, and I enjoy spending time with you."

Josh stared at Magnus, who then returned his attention to the movie. Though he quickly found himself once again zoning in and out of attention. After a moment, he found extra body warmth against his side, and turned his head. Josh had crawled his way towards Magnus, and leaned his head gently against his holoform's shoulder. "I like it too." Josh replied "You know you scared me a lot when I met you... But you're cool.. I keep trying to tell you that."

Magnus rested his holoform's hand on Josh's hair and tossed his hair gently. He knew it was true, but it made him feel even better each time that Josh reiterated that he now trusted and respected him, at least to a certain point. "Any idea what you'd like to view after this?" Magnus asked, looking over their choices "I went out and got you enough choices to last you the week."

Josh laughed at that, looking over the choices himself. "I don't know. Maybe one of your movies?"

"Maybe when you're _much _older."

"You know, this all feels weird..." Josh muttered "A good weird... But... I've never... No one's ever."

"Spent time with you like this?" Magnus asked, Josh nodded "Well, I'm of the opinion that there is nothing wrong with a little father-son time like this." He explained, a smile lingering on his face "I think we need more of it, in fact." He noted "Perhaps not always indoors, but... Alone time together, none-the-less. Without anyone following us, or any prying optics."

Josh nodded his head slowly, he definitely liked the sound of that. Which was odd, given he didn't always think that spending alone time with adults was anywhere near a good thing. "C-Cool." Josh replied "I'd be okay with that." He sneezed again, rubbing his nose "Magnus?" The mech stared down at him "Promise me something..."

Promises, Magnus didn't like making those. Promises were so easily broken, promises felt so _absolute_, something he tried to refrain from with Josh. "Well, Joshua... I suppose I'll need to hear what I'm promising before I can do so." Magnus noted, looking down on him "So what, pray tell, do you wish for me to promise?" He questioned.

It took Magnus a moment to realize that Josh had carefully entwined his fingers with his. Many children held their parents hands, but this was the first time that Josh had made any indication of doing so. "... I'm not making a mistake." Josh's eyes looked up at Magnus "I just wanna know you really love me and that this... Is real." He muttered "I don't wanna get hurt again, Magnus."

Magnus stared at Josh, his eyes lifting to stare at the wall. He could feel Josh's wide, hope-filled eyes on him even as he averted his gaze. By promising this, he promised Josh that this home was "forever" as most adoption groups would put it. Slowly, he squeezed the smaller hand in a gentle, yet firm way. "I will _never _betray your trust, Joshua." He replied calmly "I am a tactical, some would even say, "stoic" mech..." He placed his holoform's hand onto his chest "But I still have a spark." He paused "One which feels and embraces what you do to it."

After a moment, Josh gently removed his hand from Magnus's. There was great hesitancy, but Josh's arms wrapped around him. Magnus yet again took some time to register the hug, something he had never expected a child to give him. Let alone a child like Josh, who had every reason to distrust him, every reason to distrust the world really. Yet he slowly, surely, placed his own around around the thick of his back. But rather than the "I love you too" that he almost suspected Josh to grace him with, Josh opened his mouth to other words.

"You're a great dad."

It was spoken in just a whisper, but the words were clear to Magnus. Josh's arms unwrapped from him, and he carefully returned to his position from before. And now, it was Magnus's turn to feel stunned. Josh hadn't called him "dad", and he tried to recognize that. But he had referred to him as a "great dad". He had called him _his _dad. "Joshua...?" Magnus spoke up as the boy looked at him "You're a great son too."

"Thanks Magnus."

Magnus tried not to be disappointed by the return statement. After all, as he had mused seconds before, he was still not "dad" yet. But they were on the path to getting there, Josh had looked at him, not thinking of him as a guardian, but rather as a father. And that was more than a start for him, it was the biggest step that the boy had taken since they had met. And his spark embraced the thought wholeheartedly.

...

A/N: I know, a little short. But this is where my idea for this chapter ended, so. :P Enjoy the fluff!


	22. Unexpected Visitors

anoncritic: If you're looking for a twist and the story moving forward, you've come to the right place. This is the next step in the more main parts of the story. XD I had already planned this for this chapter, ironically. :)

...

**CHAPTER 22  
>Unexpected Visitors<strong>

Josh could feel complete and utter relief when he was once again let out of the house. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and stared around, the city hadn't changed at all. But it was still a welcoming sight as he and Smokescreen made their way down the sidewalk. "So spill..." Josh turned to look up at Smokescreen as he spoke up "How bad was it being stuck in the house with Magnus for the last two days?"

Josh shrugged, though a smile lingered on his face. "Not that bad, actually." Josh replied "We watched movies and stuff, it was actually fun." He replied, taking a deep breath "Glad to get out of there, though." He admitted.

Smokescreen nodded his head, chuckling a bit as they approached the holotheater. Stopping in front of the ticket booth, Smokescreen gave a flashy smile for the young femme behind the counter. "One mech and one child for "The Autobot Spy", please."

"Of course!" The femme looked down "Babysitting? I'm gonna guess he ain't yours given you're so young."

"Yeah, I've got the kid for the day." Smokscreen shrugged "I'm still... Unattached and all." He added shyly.

"Smooth." Josh rolled his eyes.

It was when he directed his attention to the main lobby when he saw them. At first, he had believed it to be a trick of the light hitting the wrong people, it had to be, he thought. His knees felt week, and his head dizzy in realization that not more than two feet away were the "parents" he left behind on Earth. "Alright, yeah, I'll give you a comm sometime." Smokescreen turned "Ready to go in Josh-?"

"Get me out of here." Josh murmured "Smokes, we have to get out of here."

Smokescreen quickly put up a hand in order to stop his young friend. But it didn't cease the hyperventilating, nor the fear in his eyes. "Josh? Buddy, what's going on?" He crouched low enough that they could see eye-to-optic "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"My parents..." Josh managed to stutter "Here."

Smokescreen's optics immediately narrowed as he became fully alert of his surroundings. There were multiple human couples in the holotheater, but that was to be expected. Even at a matinee the theater was a popular place. "Josh, are you _positive_?" Josh nodded his head frantically "Where?" He immediately pointed in the direction of the couple in question.

Smokescreen took in the form of the couple, and immediately knew on-sight Josh wasn't kidding. The man was a dead ringer for an uglier, meaner looking version of Josh in a way that stood out too much to ignore. He watched as the couple made their way towards the auditoriums before turning back at Josh. "Hey, hey, look at me." The boy shook slightly "Josh... Look at me." The boy slowly stared up at him "They wouldn't go to a kids movie, right?" Josh shook his head slowly "Then you might never even have to see them again."

Josh shook his head. "They'll hurt me."

"They'll have to go through _me _first." Smokescreen asserted.

Josh stared at the mech shakily, then back down the hallway they went down. Carefully, Smokescreen scooped his charge up, and began to start down the hallway. Though he worried Josh might make a fuss, it was after a few moments that he seemed to calm himself. The Praxian carefully carried him into the auditorium and found a pair of human and Cybertronian-sized seats side-by-side. "Alright, so do you want me to go out and get you some popcorn or something?" Josh shook his head "Josh, they're not going to hurt you... I'm trying to explain that."

"I don't want to be alone, Smokes." Josh muttered.

Smokescreen took a deep breath, and nodded his head. Magnus had tried to tell him that he had to indulge Josh's little quirks, especially as he was attempting to get better through therapy. "Alright, alright. I'm not leaving Josh, okay?" Josh nodded his head vigorously "Maybe I should comm Magnus though, let him know the situation." Josh shifted uncomfortably "Is that okay, Josh?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

Smokescreen stood slowly, making his way towards the back into a corner. As he did so, Josh stared around quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the audience and looking for any sign of his "parents". Of course, there was no sign of him, something that the boy couldn't help but feel great relief about. Smokescreen carefully stepped towards the seats again, and seated himself next to Josh. "How'd he take it?" Josh asked.

"He's flustered, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Smokescreen replied "He gave me the order not to leave your side, unless it's the restroom or whatever, though." He commented "So don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong, okay?"

Josh nodded his head timidly, watching as the lights went down. To tell the truth, he felt far better knowing that someone was there with him, someone that would make sure that nothing would happen. Or at least, someone that he hoped wouldn't. He crossed his arms slightly, keeping his eyes focused on the screen, and only on the screen. That's all he needed right now, something to watch and get his mind off of everything that was circulating through it as he sat there. He leaned back slowly, closing his eyes and letting himself take a deep breath to relax his body.

Smokescreen was right, they wouldn't go to a kids movie. They probably never even saw him. He was safe here. He was with Smokescreen and everything was going to be okay.

...

One hour and twenty minutes.

That's how long Josh's peace lasted before the world came crashing down around him. The movie had been both fun, and funny, and went by relatively quickly. And of course, he had immediately made a restroom run before they planned to leave. In every face he had passed in the theater, Josh tried his best to see if he could spy his parents, to keep as far away as possible. But it was just when he was beginning to think that he could get away with staying away when he exited the toilet stall to an unwelcome voice. "Hello, Joshua."

Josh spun around just as he was shoved unceremoniously into the toilet stall again. A hand clamped on his mouth as his father hovered inches from his face. Stuart Beller didn't often look happy, but that night, Josh could say he looked an extra level of angry. "I thought I saw you out there, staring at us." He shoved him violently against the toilet "You know how much you've ruined our lives in just the last few months, you little piece of trash!?"

"I-I-." Josh's voice quivered as the man drew up closer "My friend's outside right n-"

That's when he felt the sharp edge of the knife against his throat. Josh closed his eyes quietly, murmuring under his breath as the hot air of the man ran down his neck, dangerously close to his ear. "I can't go anywhere anymore without SOMEONE knowing... They can't even hold another trial for what we did to you boy, but they just..." He gripped Josh and pulled him closer "Let me put it this way, I brought you into this world. And I'm this close to slicing your throat and taking you out." He then added "Because it's because of YOU I had to leave that cozy home on Earth for this steaming pile of crap you call Cybertron."

"I'll scream." Josh whimpered "My new family says you're not even supposed to be around me anymore."

Stuart lowered his knife, and shoved Josh's head against the metal top of the toilet. His teeth gritted with unadulterated rage and his eyes narrowed to slits. "And you think they care about you? A low-rate, rat bastard child they fished out of a gutter?" He asked coldly "That's right, I read the papers, made it sound like they felt sorry for you is more like it. Personally, I'd have just left you to rot."

Without much thought in the matter, Josh gave his "father" a swift kick to the groin. Stuart doubled over in pain as Josh began to run for the door, letting out a scream. It was cut off by the hard and swift return punch that Stuart gave him. He hit the tile floor hard, his whole world spinning as two more kicks went for his ribs, then a third to his stomach. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU DON'T LAY A _HAND_ ON ME! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"JOSH!"

Josh groaned in pain as he watched as Stuart stared down at him, bringing the knife to his cheek. "The next time I see you, you'll wish you were dead, Joshy-boy." He commented cheekily, throwing the hood of his jacket over his head "You're gonna pay for ever showing back up on the radar again." He added coldly.

Josh held his stomach in pain as Stuart rushed from the scene, fleeing. The next thing he felt when the darkness that followed cleared was the cool metal digits of Smokescreen. His eyes turned up as the Praxian crouched over him. "Josh? Josh, come on, kiddo. It's alright, you're alright." He commented quietly "I've got a medic on the way."

"D-Dad..." Josh murmured "He found me."

He watched as the Praxian's optics narrowed, and he turned to two other bystanders. Josh couldn't say he was relieved to see that neither of them were Stuart hiding in plain sight. "It's alright, Josh. You're going to be okay." He commented again, his voice lower "Magnus and Prowl are on their way now." He paused a moment "Your dad... He found you?"

"He pushed me in the stall." Josh trembled "I tried to scream, but-."

"Easy..." Smokescreen replied "Save it for the Enforcers who are going to be _happy _for a reason to take him in."

Josh let out silent cries, but nodded his head, his body wrenching in pain. They'd seen him, they'd seen him, and now they wanted him dead for showing back up again. For proving them to be the scum they were from what had to be reports from Cybertron of his homeless status. People had put two-and-two together, they had put two-and-two together and brought his parents into a rage even Josh hadn't seen before. "Smokes..." Josh whispered "He said he's going to kill me."

"Not gonna happen." Smokescreen replied "They'll do that over my offlined chasis."

Josh could only pray that Smokescreen would be right in the end. Because ultimately, he could only pray that he would never again be hurt.

...

Josh hadn't even blacked out for a few hours. But when he next woke up, he was in a hospital room. He could tell from the gown he was wearing, and the berth that he was laying on. The white walls were unfamiliar as well, and most of all, nowhere else he knew had glass walls through which he could see several doctors all around. "And that's when I heard the scream. Josh told me that he attacked him into a stall. He probably didn't have a lot of time to react." Josh turned to see Smokescreen and Magnus, who stood in a corner of the white room "Josh's... "Dad" that is."

Josh didn't even need to hear Magnus's voice, all he needed to hear was the tightening of metal hands. Magnus was angry, what was more, Josh had never seen the mech as angry as he could see him now out of the corner of his eyes. "He did this to him?" Magnus asked with a great deal of rage in his voice "Primus help me, get me my hammer."

Smokescreen stood to his feet quickly, holding up his hands at the fuming mech. He looked from his young, battered friend, and then back at Magnus. He knew that at this point, he definitely needed to keep the mech calm, given it was on his watch of all times. "Magnus, I know how you feel." Smokescreen shook his head "If I had just known sooner... I would have broken his fragging arm."

Magnus shook his head, his optics moving up to meet Smokescreen. Then looked back down on the form of Josh as Prowl, too, entered the room. "Prowl." Prowl gave a salute as his name was spoken, his optics meeting his old friend's "I want all the information we have on the Beller's. I want them found, arrested, and put in jail." His voice lowered into a low, angry rumble "And I want it done fast."

Prowl's optics stared down at Josh, then back at Magnus. "You're telling me that Josh's... His?"

"Kid told me himself." Smokescreen replied calmly, then looked up at Magnus "I'm staying here until I know that he's safe on the streets again. Or at least until they release him. This is my fault. I should have followed him in, I knew I shouldn't have let him out of my sight."   
><span>

Magnus took a deep breath, turning towards Josh again. "Very well." Magnus replied "Speaking of Joshua..." He turned to Josh slowly "How are you feeling, soldier?" He questioned quietly.

"Everything hurts."

Josh watched as Prowl exited the room slowly, looking up at Magnus silently. The mech tried to look soothing, but in the end, he could not hide the rage he was no doubt feeling. That most of the mechs closest to Josh were feeling. Their little peaceful world they had built up until now had just been shattered. His parents were back, they were threatening him again. They were a _threat _to him again. "We're going to find him, Josh." Magnus spoke "Both of them... They won't get away with it this time."

"But..."

"No "but"'s." Magnus told him gently "I'm going to let an officer come in, and you will tell him what happened." He told him, his optics lowering towards Josh "And then we will begin the manhunt that you can best believe I have waited five months for." He told him with a grunt "Smokescreen..." He spoke up after another moment had passed "Watch him, no one gets in without my okay."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the Enforcer." Magnus replied "And then to blow off my "steam" before I do something I regret."

Josh had a sinking feeling that from that statement alone, this was going to be a very long "man hunt" as Magnus had put it.

...

A/N: Phew, this was a tough one to get right. Hopefully it came out well though! :D


	23. The Aftermath

A/N: Wow, can I just say I am so happy with the overwhelming awesome responses to this fic lately! The reviews, favorites, hits, and follows I've been getting have been putting huge smiles on my face! Thanks for that guys. :)

...

**CHAPTER 23  
>The Aftermath<strong>

"Surprise of the day, they were not at home."

Prowl's sarcasm was laden with venom as he entered the hospital to approach Magnus. Magnus was almost surprised to see how angry Prowl, a mech who rarely showed fierce emotion, was at that moment. He and Josh hadn't had the easiest of relationships, in fact, they argued more than they got along. Yet even so, Prowl seemed to be holding back his rage at the moment. "I hadn't realized how much you've come to care about my son." Magnus noted.

Prowl's optics turned to Magnus, breathing inwardly. "Of course I _care_ about Josh." Prowl stated, his voice low "I give him a difficult time, as I give most people. But he is, no less a friend." He explained "I mean for Primus sake, he's YOUR son. We've been friends for stellar cycles Magnus." He explained "I may not be the closest among us to Josh. But-."

"I understand." Magnus nodded "I believe that most of us have come to care deeply for him."

Prowl nodded his head, turning towards the glass walls to Josh's room. Currently, Josh had fallen into a deep sleep, and could be seen slowly breathing. Prowl's optics narrowed, and averted from the sight. "If they get away with it this time..." Prowl growled slightly "Well, I normally would not want to degrade my selves to their level by stating I would do them physical harm." He paused "But I would certainly love to punch them a few times, and leave them bleeding on the floor."

"You and me both."

"You're taking this easier than I thought you would." Prowl arched an eyebrow.

The dark chuckle that Magnus gave nearly made Prowl scoot away a bit. "Are you kidding me? After I heard it was his... Sperm donor that did this." He stared over at Prowl "I got an Enforcer to take his statement, and proceeded to blast apart the first thing I saw." He explained, his internal engines revving "We can be thankful that all that it was was a tree outside." He explained "It's now the sight of a crater."

Prowl silently surveyed Magnus's state, relaxing as he noted that he seemed calmer than he had been. Yet he could still see an overwhelming surge of tension and anger that built up in his joints, and inevitably, his spark. "Sir..." Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder "We're going to find them and make sure they pay. You know that as well as I do." He then added "And unlike last time, we have physical proof to put them in jail."

"Will Josh have to testify to the court?"

"I'm sure we can get a written testimony." Prowl replied "You made it a law that kids could be represented, testimony-wise by someone else as long as their statement is okayed in private by a judge." He explained "We all made that so that children could feel safe. And Josh sure as pit won't be excluded from it." He then paused "The guy also pulled a knife on him and threatened his life according to Josh." He then added "And that's more than enough to put him in jail for the rest of his likely life-cycle."

"Thank Primus our sentencing for doing such things to a child are more serious than on Earth." Magnus muttered "With that ineffective system, he would be out far too quickly." He paused a moment "I'm more worried that his mother is just as sadistic. If we can't get her in jail as well..." He paused and looked at Prowl "Well, the simple fact of the matter is we need to bring both of them to justice."

Prowl nodded his head in agreement, that was without question. They knew little about Josh's mother, but what little they did know was just as bad as Stuart had been. Prowl arched his door wings and looked over at the approaching Enforcers. "Better be good news." Prowl turned around to face his co-workers "Officers, report."

"We have a lead, Prowl." One of the enforcers spoke up "According to several eye-witness reports a suspicious man fitting Stuart's description was seen taking a ride down to Kaon earlier this evening." Magnus and Prowl eyed each other skeptically "We're sending a comm to the Enforcers down in Kaon in hopes that they may be able to track him down."

Magnus stepped forward, and peered won at the young enforcer who had spoken. "Was a woman with him?" The enforcer shook his head, and Magnus tightened up "He must be protecting her then. Of course they wouldn't want to be caught together." He crossed his arms with a grimace "I want to know the exact moment when Stuart Beller is in custody and on his way back to Iacon."

"Of course, Ultra Magnus, sir." The young enforcer saluted him before turning to Prowl "Sir, may I be excused?"

"Dismissed." Prowl nodded in confirmation, then turned to Magnus "I can't believe he'd go to Kaon... What a coward." He commented, his grimace spreading as he did so "I truly look forward to accidentally letting what he did slip to the other inmates." He paused a moment "Do you want me to stick around, or do you believe you can handle things alone?"

"Go." Magnus shook his head "I am more than fine, Prowl."

Prowl nodded his head, and after a moment, placed a hand upon Magnus's arm. "Just tell yourself that he's a strong young boy." He told him as he removed his hand and started down the hall "And with a father who loves him as much as you do, he'll get past this." He then added "Because he's no longer alone in this..."

Magnus slowly nodded his head and turned back to look in on Josh. As he did, he silently hoped that Prowl's words would be true, as he could not imagine how bad things would get otherwise.

...

Josh groaned as he slowly slid from the berth the next morning. He inspected his arms quietly, taking in the look of the fresh bruises from the day before with a small frown. In all of his years with his parents, he had never been beaten. But now he carried the scars that signified that one of the few types of abuse that had not gone on then had still inevitably been inflicted on him. "Joshua." Josh stared up as Magnus entered the room slowly "Are you ready to go home?"

Josh peered back at the window behind him. Even from a distance, he could see the press that were outside waiting for him. Josh tensed up a bit, gripping the edge of the berth. "The press is already out there." Josh replied "Maybe someone else should take me home. Because they're gonna be mean." He paused "I know you don't-."

"You have nothing to feel shame over." Magnus replied "And the more that's publicly said against your father, the better."

Josh paused a bit, he gripped the edge of his jeans, and peered up at Magnus. He knew that much was true, but he also knew that it wasn't his biological father he was ultimately worried about. He was worried about Magnus, he was worried how bad it would look for him that he had not been there when he was attacked by his biological father. "But... Magnus... Look at me." Josh replied, pointing to his black eye from where he'd hit the top of the toilet "They're gonna see it at least."

Magnus's optic ridge furrowed and he shook his head. He knew why Josh was worried, he didn't want anyone to spread lies. Lies the likes of which could include that perhaps Magnus was abusing Josh himself. The mech shuddered, that was a disgusting thought to even contemplate. "Joshua." The mech spoke lowly "We can do nothing but ignore what they say and do what we can to dispel the rumors." He paused "They will come anyway." Josh didn't speak "What else is troubling you, I know there's more."

"What if he does come back for me?"

Magnus was dead silent at that, the mere thought made him want to punch a wall. And the fact that they had yet to find Stuart in Kaon certainly did not help to calm his anger. "If he shows himself... I will give him the beating of his life." Magnus told him calmly "You forget that I am the leader of the Wreckers. I have dealt with mechs that eat people like him for breakfast."

"You'd fight him?"

"If it came down to it. I'd do anything in my power to protect you from him."

Josh looked uncertain of whether or not he was going to choose to believe his foster father's words. Magnus couldn't blame him either, the distrust was bound to be there now. He had expected it, he had even been prepared for it. "I believe you." Josh finally spoke up "But I'm still scared."

Magnus stepped forward, and gently scooped Josh into his hand as he often did. "Do you want to know a secret?" Magnus asked, Josh simply nodded slowly "I was scared too..." Josh stared up at Magnus in confusion "When I found out your father had found you, I was terrified." He explained "I don't normally get scared, mind you. But the mere thought of him having his hands on you..."

"Yeah...?"

"The point is... It's a scary situation for all involved." Magnus explained gently "But you don't have a reason to be afraid, young one. We have him on the run, and you have more than a few mechs wanting to protect you." He paused "And what's more, you have me. And I promise with my hand to Primus that as long as that fact is true, this will _never_ happen again."

Josh paused. "How?"

"Because you're never leaving my side until he's caught."

Part of Magnus was surprised when Josh didn't immediately fight the idea. Being stuck in home, or in Magnus's office, being nearly joined at the hip. But Josh didn't, he slowly nodded his head, and looked into Magnus's optics. "I... I guess that's a good idea." Josh twiddled with his thumbs "Y... You promise though?" He paused "You won't leave me alone for anything?"

"I'll even move your bed into my room if it makes you feel safer."

The amazed and thankful look in Josh's eyes never wavered this time. He simply nodded his head, and rested it against Magnus's thumb. And for the first time since the attack, Magnus could tell that Josh could at the very least, feel the smallest bit of safety and security. A feeling that he swore within himself to keep as he made his way out of the hospital, accompanied by two guards, and out into the sea of reporters. He quickly transformed around Josh, making sure that none of the reporters could get a clear shot and profit from his young son's misery.

As he nearly floored the car, he could hear one of his guards speaking to the crowd. "Yes, the reports that Joshua Beller's father found, and nearly killed him are true." He spoke up loudly "At this time, we ask people to continue to be informed about Stuart Beller's description in local media, and continue to keep an eye out both in Iacon and Kaon so that we can bring him in. And ultimately, help bring peace to Magnus's family."

Another flood of questions came, but one in the audience remained silent. Stuart Beller watched as Magnus drove away with his eyes filled with silent anger. It had all gone wrong for now, he was left on the run, the boy left alive, and himself no step closer to revenge. It was all the mech's fault, and he knew it. He knew that he had to do something to get him out of the way. To push his way back to Josh and finish what he had set out to start. A silent vow that he thought over as he carefully began to type "MAGNUS" into google through his cell phone.

He would make sure he found where this Magnus lived. It was not a big start, but it was a start none-the-less.


	24. Caught

**CHAPTER 24  
>Caught<strong>

It was almost odd for Magnus to hear Josh's snoring that night. As promised, he had moved Josh's bed into his berth room so that Josh could sleep soundly without fear that his "father" would show up. Magnus corrected himself inwardly, there was nothing "fatherly" about the man. He was Josh's father, as far as most were concerned the only true father he had. Stuart Beller remained little more than a sperm donor that had created Josh for him. He shifted uncomfortably, and stared over his shoulder at Josh, who still laid in his bed. He seemed peaceful and relaxed, a fact that made him feel great relief as he carefully climbed from his berth.

The sun had risen, though it was still quite early, as he noted. They had gone a night without anything going wrong and that made him feel far better than he had been when he'd gone into recharge. Carefully stepping out of the room, and careful not to wake Josh, he took in Smokescreen's form by the door. "I take it that you never left this hallway all night." Smokescreen stared at him and shook his head "I didn't get much recharge last night myself." He commented.

"How could you after what happened?" Smokescreen shook his head "How's he doing?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected." Magnus told him calmly "Have the bodyguards placed around the perimeter reported back with anything suspicious?"

Smokescreen shook his head, crossing his arms slightly. "Nada." He replied curtly "Your creators are here though, in the kitchen having morning Energon. They said they were worried about what happened last night, so I let 'em in." He paused a moment "Proteus seemed to still be pretty frantic." He put his hands on his hips "He and shorty really hit it off that day, didn't they?"

Magnus nodded, knowing that his father and foster son had definitely hit it off well. He had yet to make much of a connection with his mother, but he silently hoped it would come in time. "Thank you for attending to them." Magnus started for the doorway "When Joshua wakes up, please send him down to the kitchen as well." He paused "I'm certain my creators will want to see their grandson up and moving."

"Sure thing."

Magnus took his time reaching the kitchen, finding that both Proteus and Longrange were indeed there. "Joshua's still asleep." Both of his creators looked up slowly "And to answer your follow-up question, they did not find anything since you no doubt asked Smokescreen." He seated himself at the table "Although they ruled out his presence in Kaon late last night."

Proteus growled slightly, leaning his fists underneath his chin. "Shame, I wanted a few words with that fragger." He murmured "You'd better let me see him when they do catch him, son." He moved his hands and cracked his metal knuckles slightly "You know I'm not a violent mech. But after what I've heard the last few days, I'll likely make an exception."

"Do we really need to solve this with violence?" Longrange asked her mate "Maybe-."

"'Range, this monster tied our _grandchild_ up outside in a storm." Proteus then added "And Primus knows what else... And then he has the _audacity _to nearly beat him to death because _he_ was angry?" Proteus's optics narrowed "I know you haven't had much time with the boy, but Primus... You can't look at me now and tell me it doesn't make you sick."

"Of course it makes me sick!" Longrange snapped at Proteus "He's _our __grandchild_, Proteus. I'm simply trying to calm myself before I do something stupid." She shook her head slightly "I don't want him to have something to get either one of you on." Magnus knew that Longrange's concern was a believable one "I'm not saying not to make him pay. I'm just saying to do it intelligently."

The sound of small footsteps grabbed the groups attention. Proteus and Magnus found themselves flinching as Josh limped his way inside the room. Proteus stood and nodded his head at Josh, quickly turning the conversation around. "Good morning, Josh." He greeted "Would you like a hand to the table?" He questioned politely.

"I'm fine." Josh muttered "Just sore."

Magnus carefully scooped Josh up, even with his answer, and carried him towards the table. To say it made Josh uncomfortable was an understatement, but then again, the boy never had liked people doting over him as much as he would have liked. "You guys really didn't have to come." Josh replied "I'm fine... Really. Look at me."

Proteus and Longrange shared a glance with Magnus, who simply shook his head. "He tried to say the same thing to me when I moved his bed into my room last night." Magnus shook his head as he moved to a cabinet to get their breakfast "About twenty minutes later, I found him asking to sleep with me tonight." Josh rolled his eyes "There's nothing wrong with needing help Josh."

"I blacked out." Josh muttered "It's not like I died."

"Josh..." Proteus told him calmly.

"I don't NEED help." Josh replied roughly, standing to his feet "I'm not going to deal with this the entire time he's out there!"

"Joshua Elliot Beller. Watch your tone." Magnus told him lowly.

Joshua bit his lip, and seated himself down, knowing that wasn't a request. It was the first time that Magnus had used his full name, and even he knew the full name wasn't a good thing. "I'm just saying." Josh rubbed his nose slightly "I never needed help before, why do I need it now?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head "I don't need it."

"You're getting it anyway." Longrange replied "And if you think I can't handle how stubborn you're being. You didn't live with your father during his teenage years." Josh stared at her with a sideways glance "I understand you didn't have family before. But this is what we do, we take care of each other." He tilted his head "I swear Magnus, have you done a paternity test on this one?"

Josh simply ignored the comment, reverting to his food with a "thanks" as it was set in front of him. It was all he could do without driving himself insane with all of the commotion.

...

"Don't do this again."

Josh turned his head as Magnus entered the living room some time later. He put his hands in his pockets, and blew his bangs from his face. "Do what?"

Magnus took a few steps forward, his optics looking down upon him. He approached his foster son silently, putting his hands on his hips. He stared over at the picture on the mantle of the two of them, smiling. "Yesterday, you had accepted my protection. Yet today, you are pushing people away again." Josh shook his head, and averted his eyes "Your grandparents are only trying to be kind to you."

Josh shook his head. "I know."

Magnus stared at him, noting the sincere guilt that seemed to fill Josh's eyes. Immediately he wondered what was going through the boy's head. If he knew that, why was he pushing them away? Why was he fighting? "Then help me understand what's wrong." Magnus explained "Because I know that you don't do this without cause."

Josh leaned against the wall, shaking his head. "Because it's not real." Magnus lifted an optic ridge "You're the only one that cares about me, right? Why is everyone caring all of the sudden? No one... No one else cared about me before." Magnus's optics softened "But now suddenly everyone does, and I don't understand."

"Not even Bumblebee or Smokescreen? Terry? Ben?"

"Ben's another story." Josh replied "The others were just being nice."

Magnus shook his head. "You know that's not true." Magnus replied "Smokescreen and Bumblebee love you like a brother. Let's start there." He paused "Both you and Terry, despite events as of late are more trouble than the twins together-."

"The who?"

"A pair of brothers I hope never become bad influences on you." Magnus rolled his optics "The point is, they all cared, and still do care. And if you don't think it terrified them when they heard you'd been assaulted..." He shook his head, his optics moving up to the ceiling "Then son, you are very sorely mistaken." He paused "They were all coming me frantically."

"It's not fake then?" Josh asked "Why?"

"Because there are good people in this world, Joshua."

Josh heaved a heavy sigh, looking down at the ground. "Can I be honest with you?" Magnus nodded "I'm scared of that. I'm scared of them caring." He turned towards Magnus "What if my... My dad does get me. What if he does kill me?" He shook his head "I don't want anyone to be sad like that..."

"That won't happen to you."

"You don't _know _that." Josh replied "I know they might care... But I don't want them to... I don't want them to hurt when I'm gone." He shook his head "I don't-."

"You were going to run away." Magnus replied "You want to run away but you don't want to hurt them."

Josh was silent, though he didn't deny the accusation. After all, it was exactly what he was implying. He had brought so much unneeded stress. He'd been thinking about it since what Magnus had told him at the hospital really. He'd thought about the bad endings to this scenario, and the only good ones came if he left without having settled down too much. "Maybe..." Josh replied.

"Running isn't the answer." Magnus replied "He'll find you if you run."

"And he'll leave you alone."

"Do you think I could live with myself after that?" Magnus asked "Do you know what it would do to me?"

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Josh replied "But no one else has gotten close enough. At least they could move on. They wouldn't hurt so much after a while, right?"

Magnus looked at his son, almost wanting to smack the sense back into him. His optics bore through Josh's soul, and the boy already had his answer just like that. "You can try and convince yourself that they don't care all you want." Magnus finally replied "But at the end of the day, you'll break many sparks. And you'll be giving that man exactly what he wants... To break you down." He explained.

Josh hated the fact that Magnus was right in that moment. It was giving Stuart exactly what he wanted, and until now, his ten year old mind had not thought of it in that light. "Then what do I do?" Josh leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it "I'm so scared, Magnus. I know you'll protect me, but he's so smart... He's so scary..." He paused "My dad..."

"Is a sick man, a deranged one at that." Josh raised an eyebrow "Crazy..." He corrected himself with younger terminology "You have people who care about you, Josh. Who love you." He pointed outside "Even now as we speak Prowl is out there hunting him down. And let it be known he is angrier than I have ever seen him in all my years as his friend." He commented "He'll never lay another hand on you."

"But I know my dad-."

"And he is _not _your father." Magnus asserted "He lost that right the moment he threw you away in the trash." He stared down at Josh "I may not be "dad" fully in your eyes either." He paused "But that makes him no more your father. And he has no right to be anything in your life." He paused "You understand that, don't you?" He asked.

Josh crossed his arms slightly, and bit down on his lip. "I won't run." Josh muttered "But if he comes after me..."

"Don't even think about it." Magnus replied "Not another word, son. He doesn't deserve another second of your time."

Josh nodded his head slowly, and turned around to look out the window. Even as he tried to look past everything he had to wonder. Was he out there, watching right now? Would he really be able to be protected? Or would he just end up doing the same thing? Getting hurt, hurting the people he cared about? Could he ever truly be safe?

...

Josh stood at the edge of the grounds late that night. He knew that no one had seen him, he'd made sure to take the back way just to be certain of that. It was a clear shot away from the house, he could run now and probably be on a bus to Kaon in the morning. He rubbed his arm slightly, taking a deep breath, and staring back at the home. The one place he had ever called "home", let alone the one place that had ever been "home" to him at all. Maybe he could keep one step ahed of Stuart. Maybe he could come back after he was caught even.

Josh frowned, his thoughts straying. Would Magnus even take him back if he ran? Would he just give up like the rest of them did? He took several, slow steps back, thinking over what he was about to do. It almost felt to him like he was making the worst decision of his life. "You promised you wouldn't get attached." Josh muttered "Now look what's happened."

Josh put his hands to his head, sinking slowly to his knees. His eyes silently traveling to the heavens as if looking for any answers. But nothing came, only silence, and the quiet wind that blew past him and through his hair. He sat like this for several minutes, and then finally, he pulled himself to his feet. It was with great reluctance that he took two steps back, each movement after being slower and more gradual. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe running wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

Maybe, after all this time, he was _tired _of running from his fears.

After a moment, Josh turned around, his eyes staring back up at the home. He silently made his way towards the front of the home, pulling it closed as he stepped back through the open threshold. He didn't even catch sight of Stuart in the distance, nor had he caught onto the fact that he was only feet away from snatching him. And nor did he notice that the door had not fully closed on the way back in. Stuart smiled, licking the corner of his lips with deep and dark anticipation of what came next.

_Idiot. Idiot_ _boy_. He thought, pleasure overcoming him at the thought of what he was about to do.

Like a horse coming out of the gate, he rushed towards the door, and threw it open. Josh's eyes turned slowly, his body tensing up, but before he had time to register Stuart was coming, the punch landed against his jaw. "Let's make this quick, and easy." Stuart muttered "I've spent all day getting through your body guards, and I'm tired."

"Did you make it past them?"

It was Stuart's turn to feel something connect with his jaw, and then with his throat. The man choked out, stumbling back as Magnus's holoform stood over him, his eyes flaring with anger. "They told me you were coming less than five minutes ago." Magnus told him, his words coming out like venom "But I wanted the pleasure of doing that myself."

"Who the hell are you?" Stuart asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Magnus replied "Joshua's father."

Before Stuart could even reply, Magnus had swung again, his fist connecting with his stomach. Another connecting with his throat again, followed by one in the ribs, which he could hear crack. Finally, the whole world went black for the man through one final kick to his head. Josh breathed in heavily as Magnus stood over the man, waiting as two different mechs, bodyguards most likely, entered through the threshold. "Get Prowl on the line." Magnus replied, standing over the man "Tell him we have a pit spawn to deliver him."

...

A/N: Short fight? Yes. But rest assured, there is more to the confrontation with Stuart. And Josh's mom will be coming up as well. I wouldn't leave it with such a quick ending to such a big plot line. ;) Consider that ending just a teaser for the serious confrontation.


	25. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 25  
>Confrontation<strong>

"Ow! You're hurtin' me!"

"Unfortunately, not as much as I'd like to." Prowl replied harshly into Stuart's ear "Now sit down and shut up."

Stuart was shoved unceremoniously into a seat in the Enforcer's office. Even though he had his hands tightly cuffed behind his back, the mech kept him in his optic range. Prowl kept his optics narrowed, and looked over his shoulder at Magnus, who was getting Josh settled in the nearby room. "Police brutality." Stuart scoffed "These cuffs are too tight!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to bring my light and feathery cuffs to work today." Prowl snarked "Now I'd stop whining if I were you, because Magnus won't be hearing any of your complaints." He noted "You're lucky as it is he left you as in-tact as he did."

"The one that called himself Josh's "father"?" Stuart scoffed "He should have his eyes checked. I'm Josh's _real_ father, whether he likes it or not."

"What did you just call yourself?"

Stuart turned his head as Magnus slammed his fist into the side of the doorway. Prowl made it a point to take a few steps back as Magnus quietly made his way inside. He didn't need to say a word, his optics spoke volumes: he was angry. And with good reason too, those words hand to sting badly. "What I am... His _real _father." Stuart spat "Not whoever the hell you are."

Prowl would not have wanted to be in Stuart's shoes as the mech stalked forward. He rested his fist against the wall, and leered down at Stuart darkly. "His_ real _father? You threw him in the GARBAGE!" Magnus spoke, his tone loud and angry "Last I checked a real father doesn't tie up his children to a post out in the middle of a storm either. Or call him degenerate and disgusting words I won't repeat." He leaned down slowly "You're not his father at all. You're a sperm donor who's going to jail for the rest of his natural born life."

"It's not your DNA that runs through his veins." Stuart countered.

He followed it up with a loud "yelp!" as Magnus slammed his fist against the wall. As he shrunk back, Stuart eyed the glaring giant quietly, uncertainty in his eyes. "Did you spend countless hours at his bedside when he was sick?" Magnus asked loudly "Did you comfort him when he had nightmares. Or during the trauma spells afterwards?" He leaned down further "Did you ever once have to drive him to therapy to get help because of the damage you and your fragging mate did to him?" Stuart was silent "No? Then you have no right to call yourself a "father"." He then added "You don't even have the right to call yourself human."

"Magnus..." Prowl told him calmly "Calm your systems before you give yourself a spark attack."

Magnus held up a hand, with a look that screamed "DON'T INTERRUPT". His optics leered down upon the man once again, taking in his by now trembling form. "Now that we've established what a degenerate _monster_ you are, I'll ask you again..." He stepped forward a little more, nearly touching Stuart's body with his nose "What did you call yourself?"

"Josh's sperm donor."

"I thought so." Magnus told him coldly "Because last I checked _I'm _his father."

Magnus stepped back slightly, but kept the dark look on his face all the same. Prowl peered over at Magnus, and then looked at Stuart with a leer of his own. He pointed at Stuart slowly, and grimaced. "Speaking of your wife. If you know where she is now, you'd be right to use your one phone call to warn her to stay away from Josh unless she wants to be confined to a cell for the rest of _her_ life." He told him bluntly "Not that I'd mind, because I'd love to get both of you behind bars."

It was to the surprise of both that Stuart quietly chuckled. He leaned back, and looked up at Prowl. "I'm not going anywhere. Double Jepordy moron." Stuart shifted "I can say everything I did to that little brat and you can't touch me. Because I was already acquitted." He mocked "I'll be out of this sticky situation before you know it."

"You don't know our laws, do you?" Prowl asked mockingly "You tried to beat him to death, Beller. You pulled a knife on him. A child." He pointed out "We take crimes against children quite seriously up here." Stuart seemed to swallow hard at that "You're lucky you can't get the death penalty, because I can think of many who will want it for the likes of you."

"But I've got stuff to do! He wasn't my entire life, y'know! I have a wife... We were looking to try again."

"Over my offlined chassis." Magnus replied "Primus forbid either of you reproduce and ruin another child's life."

Stuart snorted mockingly, and stared between the two of them. "I didn't ruin that ungrateful little shit's life. All I did was teach him a lesson! My daddy did the same thing. But he whipped me good while he was at it." He shook his head "As far as I'm concerned it was a crucial part of making me the real _man_ I am today." Magnus felt his metal teeth clench together "Don't give me that look, he was a pussy! A selfish one at that! He wasn't hurt in that storm, was he?"

"You're stepping on fragile ground." Prowl noted "Unless you want another beating I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you."

Magnus stared at Prowl, taking a deep breath, and turning. "He already shattered the fragile ground." Magnus muttered to him quietly "Let's have Joshua come in and identify him so we can put him in chains." He shook his head, and turned to face him "As far as I'm concerned, I've heard enough out of him."

As Magnus started to leave, Stuart smirked slightly. "You're just as bad as he is, y'know. If you had any real strength, you'd have killed me." He licked his lips as Magnus stopped in his tracks "He didn't even tell you about what else I did, did he? Did he mention the dog food? Oh he really gagged at that." Magnus felt his fists clench in response to that "What about the time his mom and I took away his toilet privileges?"

"You slagging piece of-!"

As Magnus turned and nearly lunged for the man, Prowl quickly held him back. The last thing any of them needed was for Stuart to actually have a case against him for assault. "Magnus, Magnus! Don't do it! He wants you to!" Magnus lunged slightly, but felt as Prowl yanked back harder "Think about what happens if you assault him. Josh won't have a father at all, good or bad."

Magnus looked at Prowl, then at Stuart, his optics flaring with anger. Stuart looked over through the window and towards Josh, his mouth curving into a smile. "Yeah, "Magnus", you wouldn't want to endanger poor Joshy." Magnus stared at him, trying to gather his composure "He's going to need all the help he can get. Growing up like the stupid little freak he is."

At that point, Prowl had no time to stop Magnus from picking Stuart up with two fingers. It was gentle, almost careful, but Magnus made it a point to dangle him as high up as he wanted. "Fifteen feet is a long way down, Stuart Beller." Magnus told him with as much of a calming manner as he could manage "The next word that comes out of your mouth about what you put my son through, and I don't care what happens to me." He moved his face close to his "I will drop you on the ground, and crush you under my foot like the creeten you are."

"He can't do that." Stuart turned his head towards Prowl "He can't DO THAT!"

"I tried to stop him. Heck, I even tried to warn YOU." Prowl held up his hands "I'm afraid my hands are tied." He added coyly.

As if for emphasis, Magnus let Stuart drop a few inches. The man let out a shriek, his eyes bulging just as Magnus carefully caught him once again. "P-Please... Please... I'll do anything you want." Stuart shrieked, his voice going high pitched "Please, just stop. Get this maniac away from me!" Prowl didn't move an inch "Come on, you're supposed to be a cop!"

"I'm sorry, had you said something?" Prowl tapped his audio receptors "I can't hear a thing."

Magnus waited for another snark, but soon found that it never came. Instead, he smirked, and shoved him back into the seat. There, the man sat trembling, the entire front of his pants stained and wet. "You are _pathetic_." Magnus told him harshly "And if you get out of there, I hope you know that if you ever come after my son again, it will be the last mistake you ever make." He then added "If I didn't expect you to die a slow death at the hands of someone behind bars... You wouldn't even be breathing _now_."

It was moments later that Josh was led in by a couple of Enforcers, with Proteus and Longrange close behind. Prowl motioned the young boy over carefully, and Josh stepped over. "Joshua..." Prowl told him "It is part of our laws that we have you identify the man who assaulted you." He paused a moment "Is this the man who assaulted you... You're sure this is your father?"

With leering eyes, Stuart made one last, desperate attempt to intimidate him. But Josh wasn't alone, not by a long shot. As Magnus's holoform appeared, Josh felt his comforting hand wrapping around his. "Yes..." Josh replied quietly "That's him..."

Josh wasn't sure he would ever get the look of anger that Stuart had as he was escorted to a cell out of his mind.

...

Josh rested his head against his pillow quietly, snuggling into his mattress. It was hard to get to sleep the night after his confrontation with his father, knowing that it was over. Well, perhaps not quite over, his mother was still out there, she could have been anywhere. But his father had always been the real threat to him, always the one to instigate his abuse, always the one who was most abusive. And frankly, the thought of him behind bars where he could never, and would never get to him was a comforting feeling.

But more concern went to Magnus. He hadn't told him yet, but Josh had heard his conversation with Stuart. He had heard as he called himself his "real father". He had heard the anger in Magnus's voice when he had. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt, to be reminded that he was not his biological child. That his biological father would always be the sick monster they had finally managed to put away. It was the same worry that compelled him out of bed, and down towards where he knew Magnus's room was.

Upon arrival, he was not surprised to find the door open and the light on. Nor was he surprised when he saw that Magnus was seated at his desk, going over data pads. But he was surprised to see the look of stress that filled his optics. "Magnus?" Magnus turned his head slowly towards Josh, nearly jumping in the air "... I'm sorry."

"What would you be sorry for?" Magnus replied.

Josh shook his head slowly, and stared up at him. "My dad... I... Heard what he told you." Josh managed, seating himself near the door "How he said he was my real "dad"." He took a deep breath, and crossed his arms "It hurt, didn't it? What he says always hurts." Magnus was silent, but found himself nodding in agreement in spite of his resolve "It's not true... You know that right?"

Magnus blinked slightly, shifting in his seat. "What do you mean, soldier?"

"You're my real dad." Josh replied "... After what you said in there... After what you did. I know. I get it." He held his legs close to his chest "He was never my dad... You are." He explained, looking at him "No one's ever done all those things you've done for me..." He shook his head.

Magnus nodded his head slowly, standing to his feet. He stared down at Josh, approaching him and smiling as wide as he could. "Of course I am." Magnus explained "I've tried to be that at the very least." Josh nodded, chewing his lip "I'm fine, Josh. What Stuart said to me did rock me to my core somewhat... But I also remember that he is... For lack of a better term, insane."

"You think so?"

"Only someone who was insane would be so blind as to not see the amazing kid that he had." Josh's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he looked away, blushing "And no matter what he did or said to you, I want you to know that _is_ the truth." He explained "You're better than either of them ever gave you credit for." He paused a moment "Speaking of "either" of them... On the subject of your mother-."

"She's less scary than he was." Josh murmured "She never even touched me most of the time. She was just there."

"Good." Magnus replied "Though I still would love to see her brought to justice. You've also told me she encouraged what he did. And she called you many of the same things he did as well. That makes her just as guilty of everything that happened to you in there." He paused "Encouragement of such behavior is vile, and verbal abuse is still abuse."

Josh leaned back against the wall slightly, looking down at the floor. "He's really gone forever isn't he?" Magnus looked at Josh, with a smile as wide as he could manage "You're the only dad I have left now, right...?"

"With my hand to Primus. He will never lay a hand on you again."

Josh looked as thought he wanted to say more, but yet again, he held back. Perhaps he wanted him to reaffirm the fact he was his dad for good, but even Magnus couldn't promise what the future would bring, only that for now, he would be. "I love you, Magnus." Josh finally spoke up.

"And I love you, Joshua." Magnus replied "Now go back to bed. You've had a long past two days."

Josh nodded his head a little, starting towards the door. Magnus stood there for a moment, and after a moment, he looked back down at the boy. "Joshua?" Josh looked over at him "As long as I'm still functioning, that means you'll never leave my care." Josh's eyes lit up at that, joy filling them "And that is as much of a promise as the fact that he will never touch you again."

Josh left with a smile, and for once, didn't mind who saw the tear of happiness that ran down the corner of his eye. As he returned to his room, and climbed into his bed, he relaxed himself. And for once, didn't question whether or not he was safe that night. Whether or not not he was going to be okay. For once, he laid his head down, and let his body drift off to sleep.

...

A/N: Well now that his dad's mostly out of the way, we will see Josh's mom soon-ish. Be prepared for that on the horizon. :)


	26. A Weekend With The Grandparents

**CHAPTER 26  
>A Weekend With The Grandparents<strong>

Magnus hated the idea of leaving Josh so soon after the incident. But in the end, the idea of bringing Josh away from home with strange people for a weekend after that was not something that sounded good. After all, the boy was still visibly shaken by the events that had taken place before. He was lucky that both of his creators had instantly invited Josh over to spend the weekend. Especially at the thought of giving Josh and his carrier more time to get to know each other and bond. Proteus had seemed thrilled at the idea, while Longrange had agreed in order to more than likely see what her bonded and creation saw in the boy. Not in a mean way, of course, but she no doubt wanted to get to know him more.

He arrived at the home within a short time to find his carrier in the crystal garden, handling the planting of several new crystals. Josh almost had to smirk at how human an activity this seemed to be, at least when it came to Cybertronians. "So you guys... Plant crystals?" Josh asked "That's really weird, why would you do that?"

While Magnus chuckled, Longrange arched an optic ridge. "As opposed to what? You humans and your "plants"?" She put her hands on her hips "I'll have you know, Joshua, that I've been growing crystals since before your father was created." Magnus rolled his optics and chuckled slightly "I'll let the comment slide, though." She stared up at Magnus "Can you stay a while, or do you need to get going now?"

"I'm afraid I need to leave now, carrier." Magnus replied "If you don't mind, I'll go in and say goodbye to sire. I'll need to go over Joshua's medication schedule while I'm at it."

As Magnus stepped into the home, Josh turned to look at Longrange. She had returned to her planting of her crystals as Josh watched her curiously, taking a few steps forward until he was right by her. "They _are_ pretty." Josh pointed out as he looked among the different colored crystals "Sorry, I just... I've never seen 'em before. Do lots of people grow them?"

"A fair amount, yes." Longrange replied, lowering her gaze to him "Maybe I can show you a thing or two about it over the weekend." Josh looked up at her with a slight shrug "I thought as much, from what Magnus told me, you didn't seem like the type to stand still long enough." That time, a grimace appeared on his face "What do you like to do then, youngling?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. Of course he knew what he liked to do these days, with drawing mostly at the top of the list. A fact he had yet to share with most people as something that he used to pass the time. "I like movies." Longrange seemed somewhat uncertain at that "Do you like movies?"

Longrange looked at him, and shrugged her own shoulders. "I don't dislike them." She replied, then stood there for a long moment "I suppose we'll find a middle ground to "bond" over sometime though." She explained, putting her hands on her hips "You know, I don't bite as much as the boys seem to believe I do." She added, noticing the tenseness in his body "Why do you always act so stiff around me?"

"You don't exactly... Like me, do you?"

Longrange stopped in between her work, and stared over at the boy. She took a deep breath, and set her tools down. "You're reading the situation wrong, I haven't really had time with you." She paused "It's nothing like the disdain that your apparent... Birth family felt for you if that's what you're implying." She took a deep breath "I hoped we could take this weekend to start getting to know each other."

Josh nodded his head slowly, warming to the idea. He crossed his arms, and looked towards the house. "Glad I'm more than just a human that Magnus took in, then." Longrange's optic ridge furrowed a bit, as if hurt by the notion as Magnus stepped out from the home "You leaving now?" He asked, staring up.

"Indeed." Magnus replied "Remember that I'm only a comm away, son. And I expect you to treat your grandparents with the same adoration and respect as you treat me." Josh nodded his head, allowing Magnus to crouch down and rub his head gently with his index finger "I love you son, I'll call you when I arrive."

"Love you too, Magnus."

"And..." Magnus turned to face his carrier and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I love you too." Longrange waved Magnus off "Now stop stalling. I know that the first time leaving your child is always the hardest. But it's only for three days, and your creators have him." She patted her son on the back, and watching as Magnus started to begrudgingly walk off "Try not to panic too much while you're gone. It destroys the purpose of a weekend without the kid."

"Very well." Magnus rumbled "Play nice, both of you."

As Magnus transformed, and pulled out of the driveway, Josh sighed. That was it, he now had to trust that Magnus wasn't abandoning him and that he'd be back. Rubbing his arm, he stared up at Longrange, who gave a glance down at him as well. "Well, what do you say we go in and show you the guest room we've set up?" She said with a slightly nervous smile on her face.

Josh nodded slowly and began to walk towards the house with the femme. His eyes averted back down the driveway again, chewing his lip slightly. "He'll be back." Josh turned to look back at Longrange "Don't let that brain of yours make up things to worry about that shouldn't be there in the first place." Josh nodded his head in understanding "C'mon."

Josh could only hope that the weekend would go as well as he had envisioned in his head.

...

Proteus stared over at Josh, smiling as best as he could. The first night away from home was undoubtedly hard for a boy who had been abandoned at an older age. The mech sighed and crossed the threshold into their den, his optics staring out the window. "It was hard for Orion too..." Proteus finally spoke up "When he left my brother for his first trip outside of his new home." He then added "I can't imagine how much harder it is for you. What with the events of last week."

Josh only nodded his head, clutching the human sized pillow to his chest. He was thankful that they had added more choices of human furniture to the home, giving him more free reign. But so far, they hadn't made any use of them, mostly sticking to their Cybertronian forms. Not that Josh was surprised, he figured they were still unsure how to approach him about the events of last week. "It's okay... I talked to Rung yesterday... About my d... About Stuart." Josh corrected himself quickly "I feel better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Proteus cleared his "throat" slightly "You know that your grandmother and I are here to talk if you need anything." He added politely, his optics peering into Josh's eyes "We stuck around for a reason through that. And that's because... Even though we know you fought us at the beginning, we do care."

Josh nodded his head in response, though he didn't say much. Proteus stared up at Longrange, who stood near the doorway. It wasn't hard to tell that Josh as struggling, even if he didn't want to admit it. It wasn't easy to get past what had happened, whether he admitted he had a hard time or not. "You know..." Longrange entered the room slowly, her optics moving between her mate and grandson "Maybe we should try and go out and do something this weekend. Get out of the house."

"I don't know." Proteus replied "What were you thinking?"

Longrange looked thoughtful for a moment, then stared at Josh. "Would you be interested in a short trip to one of Cybertron's moons?" Josh's eyes shot up at that "I know you have a penchant for wanting to travel the starts. And it's only a short distance, and worse... Requires humans to have to wear a rather silly suit." She paused "But it's a fun day-trip."

"Could we really go...?" Josh asked, skeptically.

"I don't see why not." Proteus nodded his head "We can take tomorrow to do so, if you'd like."

Josh looked thoughtful, though he wanted to say "Yes!". He could tell that they were trying to help him to get out of the somewhat-funk he was in. But he also didn't want them to feel obligated to help him to feel better. He crossed his arms, and finally nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that would be fun." Josh replied with a half-smile "I mean, you guys don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You kidding?" Proteus asked with a wide smile "I haven't been up to one of our moons since we've been back, I think it'll be fun." Josh nodded his head slowly "Now as for tonight, I think we need to get a smile on that face." He noted, making his way towards Josh "Do I have to tickle you to get that smile out of you?" He asked playfully.

Josh had no time to response as Proteus's holoform had already gotten the job done. Josh tried to fight the fit of giggles, but far from succeeded as the mech tickled his sides, not letting go even as Josh squirmed. "Okay! Okay! I'll smile!" Josh shouted through laughs "Proteus! Stop!" He giggled madly.

Longrange had to smile at that, her optics warming. It sometimes still amazed her how quickly that her bond mate had warmed to their "grandson" despite the species difference. It was the same side of her that longed to be able to look past the flesh and see this boy as the grandchild she hand longed for. Oh, how she hated that old prejudice that she had yet to push away, at least completely. "Alright boy's." She laughed "You should stop before you break something."

Proteus only chuckled back, Josh in his arms as he fell back on the couch. Josh was smiling too, wide, as he fell back against the chest of Proteus's holoform. "Ah, my sweetspark, no need to be so stiff." Longrange put her hands on her hips and gave a small glare at that "What? I love you, but we both could stand to be a little more playful."

"_More_ playful? I already raised _one _sparkling Proteus. I'm not raising you too."

Josh looked up at Proteus with a smirk. "I think you're in trouble, Proteus."

"Ah, young one, that is usually the case." Proteus chuckled lightly.

As Longrange quietly returned to his work, Josh sighed, leaning back. He enjoyed his "grandparents" now more than he had when he didn't know them. Now that he was at least close to Proteus, he could see the weekend being a fun one. Or at least, one that would be memorable. "Do you think Longrange is ever going to like me?" Josh asked "I mean, _re__ally_ like me like you and Magnus?"

"Correction, we _love_ you." Proteus told him "And so does she. She simply is trying to get accustomed to a human in the family." He shook his head "Make no mistake of that, alright youngling?"

"Yes, sir."

Proteus nodded his head, and slowly let Josh off of his lap as his holoform disappeared. The older mech smiled and carefully scooped Josh up into his hand with a long, exasperated sigh. "For now, let's focus on getting through this weekend without any complications." Josh chuckled a little at that "Starting with getting you fed. Now tell me, how exactly do you get the "cheese" in macaroni and cheese."

"I don't know, I've never heard of it." Josh shrugged.

For a moment, Proteus thought that Josh was jesting. But upon the realization that he was serious, he could only rub the back of his helm, and grin. "Well then, let's see what we can make you." He commented "And I'll ask someone else about that later."

Already, all three in the home could tell this was going to be one _interesting_ weekend.

...

A/N: And here we get to Josh bonding more with his grandparents. And more importantly his grandma. :) So expect a few chapters of this! :)


	27. More Prejudice and Bonding

**CHAPTER 27  
>More Prejudice and Bonding<strong>

"This suit looks weird."

Josh looked over the small space suit that was given to all the humans on the shuttle. It was a dull grey color, with its own ventilation system to keep air flowing through, and a built in helmet. He carefully attempted to put on the suit, but could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy task for him. There was no zipper, and no visible way to open it. Nearby, Proteus chuckled as he approached slowly. "Having trouble?" Josh nodded as he looked at him, biting his lip.

He could feel some nervousness from being on a transport again. The last time he'd been on one, he'd been on the ship to Cybertron and it hadn't been a calm or relaxing experience. But given Cybertron's atmosphere, he hadn't needed a suit. A suit which looked weird and would no doubt be uncomfortable, he figured. But on the moons, as he understood, they had not changed the atmosphere and therefore, they required the suits. "Here..." Proteus spoke up "Let me give you a hand with that before we get going."

"No need for that sir." A Cybertronian in the corner noted "We'll make sure any unaccompanied minors are suited up when we arrive." He paused, and looked at Josh "Why aren't you with the other ones? Can I get your name?"

"He's not unaccompanied." Proteus replied.

"Where are his parents then?" The Cybertronian cocked an optic ridge.

"He's with me on this trip. He's my grandson." Proteus asserted "Both mine and the beautiful young femme's over." He pointed toward Longrange, who giggled lightly "Now if you don't mind, I really should help him into the suit. It'll be easier this way."

"He's your grandson?" The mech asked again.

"Of course! Can't you see the family resemblance?" Proteus asked, taking up a more hostile tone.

The mech simply stared blankly at Proteus, his optics looking him and Josh up and down. Josh looked confused beyond words, what was going on here? Was this mech actually questioning whether or not he and Proteus were family? "Are you actually suggesting that this kid is your energon-relation?" Proteus gawked at the mech.

"Of course not! But it makes him no less my grandson." Proteus asserted "Yes, it's a foster relationship. But I don't see how that's any business of yours." He carefully sized up the mech "Surely you've heard of the human currently in the care of your _leader_ Ultra Magnus." The mech gawked slightly, though he backed up a few inches at that "Exactly. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me to prepping Josh for the trip up."

It was with great hesitancy that the mech backed up. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were the freak family." The mech muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Proteus asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. What your kid did is just _weird_. Why didn't he just foster a Cybertronian kid? " The mech looked baffled "That makes more sense. And slag if they don't come with far less baggage than I heard that kid does." He shook his head and turned around, starting towards the rest of the group "Have a nice trip up to Floatia, y'all." He said in an almost mocking way.

Proteus nearly punched the mech right there and then, his optics flaring in anger. In the corner of his eye, he could even see Longrange's optics narrowing. No doubt she found the comments disgusting too. Regardless of her own feelings, this was far from uncertainty, this was prejudice that they would never have asked Josh to be exposed to at his young age. "Proteus, what was that about?" Josh asked quietly from behind him.

"Don't worry about it." Proteus told him gently "You'll find there are some close minded people in this world, Josh. And it's best we just ignore him." He told him calmly, his holoform appearing as he carefully took the suit "Here, let's get you in this suit so we don't have to worry about it, okay?" He nodded "Just forget about that moron."

Josh nodded his head, allowing Proteus to help him into the suit. The statement lingered, but he couldn't help that. Maybe Proteus was right, and he was better off pretending it didn't happen. After all, not everyone could agree with what Magnus had done, and whether he liked it or not, this was one of them. As he finished fitting into the suit, Proteus lead him back to where Longrange and his real form were standing. "I know I have some qualms with humans." Longrange murmured out of Josh's range of hearing "But I'd really like to have popped that one in his mouth."

"What's he mean by baggage?" Josh asked, clearly not understanding the adult lingo "I don't have a suitcase."

"Drop it." Proteus warned.

Josh closed his mouth, allowing them to stand in silence for a moment. He didn't understand them, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know what they were saying about him. He looked up towards Longrange, who seemed a little peeved. "Don't worry about it, it's like your grandfather said." Josh turned to a mech seated near them "There are some ignorant things in this world a little kid like you shouldn't worry about."

Josh only nodded as he swung his legs, feeling as the transport finally began to move. No matter how hard he tried though, his thoughts journeyed back to the mech. What did "ignorant" even mean? What did "baggage" mean? And why were so many people upset that the latter had been said about him? His mind wandered as the shuttle continued its short journey, only stopping for a moment to stare out the window. Knowing he had to try to forget what happened if they had any hope of salvaging this trip.

...

"Hey, Longrange, look at me!"

Longrange turned to look at Josh as he spoke up. At the moment, Proteus was off doing something or another, giving her the chance to garner some alone time with Josh. As of that moment, Josh was simply enjoying what fun zero gravity tended to be for humans, doing a cartwheel through the air in a way that Longrange couldn't help but chuckle. "Careful now, if you float away into space, your father won't be happy with me." She teased "He has enough on his plate as-is."

"Awww." Josh stopped himself, standing on two feet now "Can I at least go explore or something?"

"No, I don't want you getting lost."

"Were you this much of a stiff when Magnus was a kid too?"

At that, Longrange frowned, and put her hands on her hips. Though Magnus and Proteus had both warned her that Josh did sometimes have a mouth on him, she still didn't enjoy lip such as that. "I'll have you know, I'm not a stiff." She stated flatly "I simply am careful as to your well being, as I should be."

"Then take me to do something fun." Josh replied, staring around the area they were currently in "You guys brought me up here to have fun, didn't you?"

Longrange gave an exasperated sigh as she too examined the area around the moon. It was a rather small moon, but was known as a family getaway for a good reason. Everything from pools, to parks, to high-end resorts adorned it. The moon had its own theme park as well, but it was mostly meant for humans and their zero-gravity suits. As well as the usual Entertainment venues of movie theaters and sports stadiums. To say the least, the moon was clearly a vacation spot. "Well, where do you want to start?" Longrange asked "Maybe the pool?"

"No!" Longrange gawked at the way that Josh snapped that "Sorry, I, uh... Can't swim."

"Right, forgot." Longrange tapped her chinplate "I hear they have a movie theater here."

"I can do that at home."

Longrange could already tell it was going to be a long day. How could she bond with the human if he was so picky? Why were humans so picky in general? She shook her thoughts off, as they disgustingly reminded her of the mech she'd encountered on the shuttle. She could do this, she _would _do this. This was her grandson, and it was time she started to establish a relationship regardless of species. "Oh, wow! Look at that, Longrange!"

Longrange peered over as Josh veered through the crowd and towards a large building. Immediately, Longrange recognized it as a museum of Cybertronian history. "Yes, a museum..." Longrange asked skeptically "You want to go in there? Of all the things you could do here, your choice is the museum?" She asked.

Josh looked around the area, his eyes lingering back up at Longrange. He shook his head slowly, taking a deep breath. "The theme park could be fun. But... I like history. Kup teaches me about it all the time." Longrange continued to look at him in surprise "I don't know, I guess I'm just weird." He murmured quietly "We can do something else if you want."

"Actually, I used to teach history." Longrange replied "I'm just surprised you liked to learn about history too."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm." Longrange motioned at him "Come on, I can probably get us in on a discount. I know the owners well."

After comming Proteus about where they were, Longrange led the way inside of the museum. Longrange paid a great deal of attention to the different exhibits as they walked by each one, regardless of the fact she had been many times before. Josh primarily remained focused on the tour she had taken them on, only looking over to make one comment or another. It wasn't until they reached the exhibit on the "Great War" that Josh perked up. "Magnus would be in here, wouldn't he?" Josh asked Longrange quietly.

"Yes, he's right there." Josh turned just in time to see a hologram appear of his foster father in all his glory, they came to a stop in front of it "Proteus should be in here too."

"Are you in here?"

"I'm afraid I never won that honor."

Josh put a hand under his chin, then looked back at Longrange. "Wow, I didn't know he fought in that many battles! Proteus and I were only just starting with his stories. And the books never said anything about it." He carefully tapped the screen near Magnus "I wonder if they have anything about Earth on here... I really want to know more about Jack, Miko, and Raf..."

"How do you know so much?"

"I read." Josh replied "Ever since I've been learning I just keep reading about stuff."

"Magnus never told me you were a reader."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a lot to read. I just do it when I can. Besides, some of it's still pretty hard to read." He murmured "Like this one... Ad... Admir..."

"Admiration." Longrange chuckled lightly "And if you'd like some more reading, I have a whole library back home." She noted "Including on both Magnus and Proteus. I've collected every data pad novel that they've been included in." She then added "And even some human literature that even I find fascinating." She added.

"What if I can't read it?"

Longrange stared at Josh, a small smile crossing her face. "I suppose we could begin by reading together." She offered gently "It would definitely be an easier way for you to learn too." She noted, her optics turning towards the group, which was moving along "We should keep going on the tour if you'd like to learn more-."

"Oh wow, did you know Magnus fought in the Battle of Tyger Pax?"

Longrange stared at Josh, who looked on in awe at the information. "I did." Longrange nodded "And he also fought in the Battle of the Three Temples, which was not as crucial but far more interesting." Josh stared up as Longrange began to tap in a few things on the board "Here, read up on that."

Josh began to study the words closely as a small ghost of a smile crossed Longrange's lips. Maybe they did have something to bond over after all, and maybe it was a small thing. But if nothing else, it was a start, a small start, but a start none the less.

...

"And so, Optimus Prime bravely led his team through the space bridge. His resolution strong, and unwavering to bring an end to Megatron's reign of tyranny on Earth than ever before."

Josh frowned in disappointment as Longrange carefully turned the data book off. He pouted childishly, and stared up at the femme as he sat in his bed in the guest bedroom. "Aw come on! You can't stop there!" Josh whined "It was just getting good! I want to know if he kicks Megatron's aft!" He noted.

Longrange chuckled slightly, shifting in the Cybertronian-sized chair. Her optics stared down at the young human, and the bewilderment, and awe that crossed his face. It reminded her of Magnus, as a young mechling not much younger than Josh in vorns, listening to bedtime stories. "Oh, I think we can save some of it for tomorrow night." Longrange stood "Your bedtime as mandated by Magnus passed an hour ago."

"Aren't grandparents supposed to break the rules?"

"Sure." Longrange noted, and stood "That's why I gave you an hour longer."

Josh groaned, falling back against the mattress as Longrange carefully pulled his blankets over him. Her own reaction to do so surprised even her, it wasn't out of habit, it was as if she wanted to. Maybe she did want to, a part of her thought she did at least. "Promise that tomorrow we'll read more?" Longrange nodded her head slowly "We haven't even got to Smokey yet!"

"Your father might have to read you that one." Longrange shook her head "He doesn't come in for quite some time." She began to cross the room towards the guest bedroom door, where Proteus waited silently "Is there anything else you need before bed, you took your pills, right?"

"Yeah." Josh replied "... You're still next door, right?" He asked timidly.

Recognizing what Josh was worried about, it was Proteus who replied. Placing his hand on Longrange's shoulder, he smiled widely. "Right next door." He repeated reassuringly "No one, and nothing is getting through this door without going through me first." Josh smiled, snuggling deeper into the mattress "Goodnight, Josh. We love you."

"Goodnight." Josh replied "Love you too."

As Longrange backed out of the room with Proteus, she sighed quietly. Proteus chuckled slightly, putting his arms around her waist. "I think that went well, don't you?" Longrange looked up at him, to which Proteus raised an optic ridge "You were sure in that museum an awfully long time if you didn't have fun." He added "And you nearly spent three hours in that room."

"He's a good kid, isn't he?" Longrange asked.

"Very." Proteus nodded "Our son chose his own son very well."

For the first time, Longrange had to nod her head and smile. She stared in at Josh as Proteus gently closed the door, and sighed. "It just makes me more angry at that mech earlier." She muttered as Proteus began to lead her towards their bedroom "It's people like that that are going to make this hard, Proteus. You may accept him, and I may accept him..." She paused "But what about the people that won't?"

Proteus flared at the thought. After cooling his systems he exhaled quietly and stared down. "We just have to ignore them. Before long, I suppose Magnus will adopt him and it won't matter what they think." He explained as Longrange nodded silently "Can you imagine where he'd be right now if we paid any mind to mechs like him?" He asked.

For the first time, Longrange shuddered at the thought. "I suppose you're right." She stated quietly "I just can't believe I almost became like him. I looked at Josh like... Like Magnus wasn't doing the right thing by taking him and not a Cybertronian." She paused "It makes me not want either of them to go through that, Proteus. The looks, the comments..."

"Sweetspark." Proteus stopped her with a gentle kiss "They'll be fine, we'll all be fine." He then added "We raised a strong son that will not allow people to speak to him or Josh like that." He rested his fore helm against hers "And neither will we."

Longrange sighed, and finally nodded her head. She could only hope he was right, that they could get past this. Maybe if she could be convinced he was right for their family, so could others. As Proteus gently moved her into the berth room, she allowed her thoughts to recede from her mind. The others, she tried to convince herself, did not matter. All that mattered now is that for the moment, she was starting a relationship with Josh. Their family was coming together more than ever. And it was their next step to becoming a true family of both Cybertronians and humans.

...

A/N: Figured it was about time Josh and Longrange's relationship gained some traction. :3


	28. Something To Think About

**CHAPTER 28  
>Something To Think About<strong>

"Magnus!"

Magnus was almost stunned as he came in his parents door to Josh rushing up. With a fond smile, however, he crouched down and let him run onto his hand before picking him up. He supposed, given this was the first time they had truly been "apart" since he brought him back from the youth sector that it was natural for Josh to have missed him. "Well hello, soldier." Magnus chuckled as he reached up and set Josh on his shoulder "I see that you missed me while I was away." He noted.

"Ehhhhhh." Josh played coy "I guess, maybe a little."

Magnus smirked slightly as Josh carefully leaned into the crook of his neck. As much as the young boy might have tried to deny it, Magnus knew that he had, or at least was continuing to grow a strong fondness of Magnus. After all, the other night, he had proclaimed him to be his father, he had shown Magnus that he trusted him now. And frankly, the way he acted now spoke volumes of how far their relationship was coming along. "Well, I missed you." Magnus told him gently, resting his cheek against Josh's head "Things seemed quite empty without my son on the trip."

"Welcome back." Longrange called as she made her way into the foyer "You two seem happy."

Josh simply shrugged, but didn't move his body away from his foster father's neck. It was just as Magnus thought, he'd missed Magnus immensely. As much as he enjoyed the weekend with his grandparents, there was nothing like the warmth the mech gave off. It was only when he was away from the big mech most saw as a stiff, tough hard-aft that he truly realized how much he had become to him. He was a friend, mentor, and now a father, like he had told him, he could not deny that last bit anymore. "I'm glad to hear that you all had fun as well. Joshua has kept me updated in our nightly talks." Magnus rumbled "He did behave as much as he said he did, didn't he?"

Longrange eyed Josh, who smirked at her. "Of course." Longrange replied "Though he is a littler rambunctious. I think that this weekend proved quite valuable." She crossed her arms and hummed quietly "I don't suppose I could convince you to stay?" She questioned "I know you want to get back home with your things and your son."

"I believe I can stay for a while." Magnus shrugged his shoulders "What do you say, soldier? Are you alright with staying a little longer?"

Josh shook his head, allowing Magnus to walk deeper into the home. Magnus settled himself into a seat in one of the Cybertronian-sized couches and set Josh carefully on his knee. Josh seemed content, carefully running his hand along his foster father's leg. "Oh, and I'd nearly forgotten." Magnus commented as he reached into his subspace "I got something for you while I was in Tachion."

Josh looked up at Magnus, who carefully reached down and dropped a small object into Josh's hand. It was a new action figure, one shaped after Magnus, and built in his likeness. "You have an action figure of yourself?" Josh asked with a deep chuckle "That's actually really cool." He admitted "But why did you buy me one?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, Josh." Magnus explained "I know the last few weeks have been hard on you. And I'm sure our separation was even more difficult." He then added "I thought that as long as you had that figure... You'll always have me looking over you." The smile on Josh's face slowly widened "Something that I think I'd need if I were in your place."

"... Thanks Magnus." Josh finally managed after several moments "That's so sweet."

It was at this point that Longrange cleared her "throat". "Josh would you leave your father and I to talk for a moment?" Josh's disappointment quickly caught her attention "Don't worry, we won't be long." Josh looked at Magnus, who nodded, and helped him down "Go see your grandfather, he was looking for you earlier." As Josh finally trudged off, she turned to look at Magnus.

"Did you really enjoy him?" Magnus asked "Or were you saying that for his benefit?"

"He's a wonderful boy." Longrange paused a moment "Magnus, I want to tell you something." Magnus looked curiously at his carrier "I am sorry that I was so rough about this before, and don't say I wasn't... I know I was." She paused "Not supportive, and I feel that I need to apologize and say I was wrong... Josh is a wonderful kid"

"I'm glad to hear it." Magnus nodded his head slowly "And I accept your apology as well."

Longrange nodded her head slowly, placing her hands on her knees. She looked Magnus in the optics and smiled. "Tell me, Magnus. Do you plan to adopt Joshua?" Magnus's optics widened "Believe me, I understand that now is not the right time. Not with everything that's happened..." She sighed "I suppose the question I am asking is if your plan is to be his father permanently. Or eventually find him a permanent home."

"Regardless of adoption, his home is with me." Magnus asserted "I don't need a paper to know that he's my son, and I don't think he needs one to know I'm his father. But yes, carrier, once all of this is done and things have settled down." He paused "Both with the attacks and his biological donors, I do plan to at the very least ask him if it is his wish."

"Why after the troubles at work?"

"I fear they'll target Josh if he's legally binded to me." Magnus commented "They could readily access his records if they have the right skills that way. Whereas as he's fostered at the moment, they would be much harder to find." He explained, his optics met his mother's "Even if it takes a year or more, Joshua will understand. And it like I told you now, I love him... He's my son regardless of whether or not legal documents are involved."

"Have you at least asked him what he thinks about being adopted?"

Magnus shook his head, his optics now lowering to the floor. "No, not yet." Magnus replied honestly "I do not know how to properly approach the subject yet. Josh has been hurt by the only "legal" parents he has. And I'm afraid he will say no for that reason alone." He sighed quietly.

"Until then they can't take him away or anything, can they?" Longrange asked concerned.

"And face the media's immediate harsh response?" Magnus asked "Absolutely not. They can try, but after all that's happened with his father, and all the attention I'm getting. Social Services would ultimately do more harm than good to themselves."

Magnus closed his mouth as Josh re-entered the room with a smile. His eyes traveled up to his foster father quickly. "Magnus! Proteus is taking me down to the park for a game of basketball with Terry and his friends." Josh commented "Do you and Longrange wanna come with me? It sounds fun!"

"I have things to do, Josh." Longrange replied "So I'll have to stay behind."

Magnus immediately stood, welcoming the change from such a heavy subject at the moment. Smiling, he approached Josh and nodded his head. "Hmmm, I think basketball does sound fun." Magnus replied "I am not needed back in the office before tomorrow, so I don't see why not." He turned back to Longrange "We'll be back, carrier."

"This conversation isn't over."

Magnus knew she meant it too.

...

The question proceeded to bother Magnus for the remainder of the day: what _did _Josh think about adoption? It was too soon to begin it, and as he had said to his mother before, Josh was still adjusting to Magnus as a foster father. But regardless, he saw himself at the point that at least now, they could have a talk about Josh's mere thoughts about it being something in their future. The thoughts consumed him as he drove Josh home from his basketball game. How did he approach Josh? How did he bring it up without scaring Josh into saying yes?

"Magnus?" Magnus peered down as they entered his manor some time later "Are you okay? You're quiet."

Magnus sighed a moment, his optics leaning against a Cybertronian-sized couch nearby. He crossed his arms, and tried his best to keep the look in his optics soft. "I've been thinking about our relationship, Joshua." Magnus commented quietly "I understand we are not quite... At the right stage in our relationship to start proceedings... But I thought it may be time that we start talking..." He paused "Well that is... On the subject on whether or not you want to be adopted by me sometime in the future?"

"That's an option for me?" Josh asked timidly, his eyes fixed on Magnus.

"Of course!" Magnus replied "Your "parents" have no rights to you anymore. You have every right to be adopted if that is what you choose. By someone other than me if you would even prefer that." He paused a moment "But given your recent sentiments about me. I don't foresee you wanting another home outside these walls." He explained.

Josh was silent, silently kicking at the ground, his gaze distant. Magnus silently wondered what was going through Josh's mind. The thoughts of what having a legal family would be like, what taking the name "Magnus" would be like. What no longer being the son to a psychopath and a cruel woman would be like. "I don't know..." Josh muttered "Could they take me away if you don't adopt me?"

"I would never let them." Magnus assured "As far as I'm concerned, you're my son. Whether a legal document binds us, or not." He paused "I would fight for you with every fiber of my being. And rest assured, with my standing I would win." He paused "But if you want to be legally part of my family, I can make that happen. When you're ready of course." He explained "I know you're not ready yet..." He paused "But do you think there will come a time...?"

"I don't know..." Josh said timidly "I want to be your son..."

"You _are_ my son."

Josh nodded his head, knowing that Magnus wouldn't let him think anything otherwise. Magnus could quickly tell that Josh was uncertain of how to answer the question at all. Maybe he was scared, or maybe he was just confused. But finally, Josh looked up at Magnus. "Can I think about it...?" Josh asked "I'm just not sure yet... I don't know... I don't know what I want yet."

As Josh trembled, no doubt worried about Magnus's reaction. Magnus crouched down, and set a hand on his son's back. "Take all the time you need, Joshua." Magnus told him in a low voice "But know that if the time comes that you _do _want to be adopted. I will see to it that you are given that chance." The boy gave a small nod of the head "I am not mad, sad, or hurt."

"How did you know-?"

"I've had you for nearly six months. I know how you think by now." Magnus chuckled.

Josh nodded his head, and finally smiled as best he could. It was clear that Josh felt better knowing he didn't need to decide now. But rather, would be able to decide on his own time whether or not it was something he truly wanted. "You know I love you, right?" Josh replied "You're still my dad. Even if..."

"I know." Magnus nodded.

There was a long moment of silence between them, during which time, Magnus cursed himself for speaking up. Until he saw the twinkle in Josh's eyes, a look that he knew well enough now. A look of gratitude, likely just at the fact that Magnus wanted to adopt him alone. "Alright." Josh commented "Can we go watch a movie or something?" He asked "Y'know, since you don't have work?"

Magnus smiled, glad to see that Josh was able to move past things and go back to normalcy. He nodded his head, and followed the boy as he made his way towards their living room. "Mmmm I'm thinking that today might be a good time for some of these "Pokemon", you rave so much about." Magnus noted "Now, what movie is the best?"

"Oh! Oh! Let me pick!" Josh shouted.

As Josh went straight for his DVD's, Magnus seated himself down in front of the holovision. Yes, it would no doubt be some time before they knew whether or not adoption was the best course of action to take. Between the recent attacks, his "parents", and Josh's many fears he no doubt had. But he could wait, forever if he had to. He stared down as Josh popped in his DVD and clamored up his leg with some help before taking a seat on his knee again. As the boy began to zone out into the movie, resting his head against Magnus's knee, the mech gave a slow hum.

He could wait, for now, he was just enjoying the ride.


	29. Meeting The Mother

A/N: And the time has finally come. At last we meet Josh's mother.

...

**CHAPTER 29  
>Meeting The "Mother"<strong>

"So it's really her, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm warning you now, Magnus. If you come down, don't bring Josh with you."

Magnus tilted his head a bit, though he had never planned to bring Josh. He had no reason to bring Josh along with him, not when it pertained to the mother that abandoned him. He stood from his desk and shook his head. "I didn't plan to, though now you have my curiosity." Magnus noted to Prowl over his comm "Is she making threats to him, or...?"

"He shouldn't see his mother as far gone as she is." Magnus was silent, uncertainty in his optics "Magnus, were you aware... That is... In the past has Joshua ever implied that his mother was a substance abuser?"

"Narcotics?"

"She has enough crystal meth in her that it took her ten minutes to remember her own name." Prowl confirmed.

Magnus tried to process this as his optics turned to make sure Josh was not nearby. Crystal Meth was one of the most dangerous of human drugs as far as he knew, and the fact it was in Josh's biological mother completely shook him. He knew that Josh had not spoken much about his mother, other than that she did nothing to protect him from his "father". But he had not even thought of the possibility that she could have been a drug addict, the thought had not even crossed his mind. Even if it seemed as though in many of Josh's memories she was absent, or perhaps, he now figured, not all there.

"He hardly mentioned her." Magnus managed "But no, he's never mentioned her being a substance abuser, no." He paused "He was a toddler when they had him though. So perhaps he was too young to even notice. He wouldn't have even known what drugs were." He bit his lower lip "It was a hit and run death though, wasn't it? Josh will never have to see her if she is incarcerated for this."

"Yes sir, it's a serious charge. So I would expect incarceration and rehabilitation will be in order."

Magnus sighed quietly, he stood to his feet, and put his hands carefully on his hips. How did he answer? Did he go? Did he meet this woman face-to-face like he so wanted to, just to see how bad she was in comparison to her husband? It was after some deciding that Magnus spoke. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He spoke "Don't take her away until then."

Magnus told Josh a quiet lie as he told him that he was going out, and he asked where. It was a long drive to get to the Enforcer headquarters, and even longer to bring himself to go in. But nothing could prepare him for the sight that greeted him as he was brought back towards the interrogation room. Inside, Josh's mother was a sight to behold. Her face pale and almost giving a decayed look that made her look far older than she was, her teeth yellowing, her eyes almost glazy. Sheila Beller was definitely a sight to behold. He cringed inwardly, and turned to Prowl, who had exited the room to meet him. "Now you see why I told you not to bring Josh." He commented "She's... Well, she's not going to live much longer with what she's doing to herself."

"Was she even aware...?"

"I didn't ask." Prowl shook his head "But she wants to meet you... So I suppose she must know who Joshua is at least." He paused "So, anytime... I suppose. You know I'm allowed to do this with people in your standing only due to older laws. So. Make it quick."

Magnus inclined his head and carefully opened the door, entering and leering down upon the woman. The woman's eyes moved up to meet Magnus's face, though they barely seemed able to focus on him. "Yerrrr the oneeeeee that has my son?" She asked, her words barely audible "Heh, I expected more, that smug one told me to be afraid of you."

"You seem stable for a-."

"I'm sobered up now. They took my stash." Sheila spoke with venom "Can you get it back for me?"

"Is that the only reason you told Prowl you wished to speak with me?" Magnus asked with a scoff.

"You rank higher than him, don't you?" Magnus nearly turned to leave there and then "Wait, wait. The boy..." Magnus turned his optics towards the woman "Did he end up okay?"

Magnus turned around with the darkest look he could give her. But after a moment, he sucked in his pride, remembering quietly this was still Josh's mother. Josh's mother who, though an addict, hadn't threatened him. "He's turned out to be a compassionate, well-adjusted, though still healing young boy." Magnus stated bluntly "No thanks to the work of you and your husband."

"Look, in my defense I told Stewie it was a bad idea to throw him away in the dumpster."

"Dumpster?" Magnus asked quietly "Don't you mean the dump?"

"No, the dumpster. The trash." Sheila replied "Why?"

Magnus nearly flipped the table, his optics twisting and turning in disgust. Though he knew why Josh had always said it was the dump. it was easier that way, he supposed. How did one tell someone that they were quite literally thrown away in the trash? "And you let him anyway." Magnus said coldly "Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave this room right now. I got the answers I wanted, and now I've had quite enough of this already."

"Aren't you going to get me my fix back?"

Magnus nearly shot the wall beside her, his optics narrowing. All sympathy he may have had her for her problem went away as he realized something. She didn't care about Josh at all, he realized. She'd only wanted to meet his adopted father because she thought she could extort things from him. "You disgust me, m'am." That looked like it definitely stung the woman "And quite frankly, it makes me feel good to know you are behind bars."

"What do you want me to say?" Sheila barked "That I loved that little brat? I didn't. He sucked my money dry, stole my youth... And quite frankly, I should have sold him for drugs. But I was too stupid to think about it back then." Magnus attempted to keep his cool "He was a loser, and I'm glad you took him off my hands." She smiled as if pleased with herself "And that's the truth."

"You and your husband..." Magnus stated after several moments of silence "Missed out on a wonderful kid." She looked at him, stunned by the calmness that Magnus said it with "I hope that you get sober Sheila, and what's more I hope you get help." He then added "And I hope when you do, you'll not only realize the error in not only your judgement and stupidity, but that it will haunt you for the rest of your life." He then turned "Good day."

As Magnus left the room, Prowl turned to him, noticing the anger in his optics. "Magnus."

"Don't say it." Magnus replied "She needed to hear that." He shook his head "A dumpster, Prowl. They didn't leave at the dump, they literally threw him in the fragging trash."

"And now they'll rot in jail for the rest of their lives."

Magnus was silent, his optics still staring in Sheila, who seemed to sit there silently. "Sometimes I think about these two and I truly wonder why he couldn't have ben my biological child." He stated, barely above a whisper "How he could have come from them is beyond me. I look at these two and wonder why they of all people were chosen as Josh's biological family."

"I don't know." Prowl replied "But I don't think it matters either." Magnus was silent "You're Josh's family now, and they are nothing more than criminals." He paused "It's thanks to you that Josh now has a chance to not let his parents dictate his life. Remember that." Magnus nodded, and started down the hallway "Where are you going?"

"Home." Magnus replied "I have a small boy that I want to give a hug to."

He never took another look back.

...

"You went to see my mom today, didn't you?" Magnus stared at his son in surprise "You hugged me when you got home, like right away... I kinda got the feeling from that."

Magnus sat on the edge of Josh's bed, his holoform's eyes staring into Josh's own. It was bed time, and while normally, he would tuck him in and bid him goodnight, he knew it would not be that easy tonight. He took a deep, inward breath, and looked to the side. "She's going to jail too..." Magnus confirmed "Did you know... About...?"

"Mom's stuff..."

Magnus sighed, Josh hadn't known what his mother was doing, or how bad it was. But he did clearly know that his mother was doing something wrong. He looked down at the ground, thinking over his next words very carefully. "You know part of the way she treated you... Was on account of it." Josh nodded his head, though uncertainty was laden in his features "But it doesn't make it any more right."

Josh nodded his head, turning his head slightly. He tensed up, his eyes looking at the wall as Magnus ran a hand along his arm. "She was always using that stuff..." Josh muttered "I barely remember... I don't think she did it when I was a baby." He looked at Magnus slightly "But then... I just... I don't even remember her that much, I just remember the smell... The needles."

Magnus felt his spark ache at the very thought. After all, the bond between a child and their mother was supposed to be so strong. The thought of a mother like Josh's was enough to make him want to purge. "You deserved better." Magnus replied, it was the only way he could find to put it "If I could go back in time and find you... Primus knows I would."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not." Magnus replied "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

Josh took hold of Magnus's hand, looking at him. "I don't need them." Josh admitted "I just need you."

Magnus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew that Josh was masking at least some pain, he couldn't possibly not feel any. Knowing how messed up both of his parents were, how cruel they were. And worst of all, knowing how much of a serious problem his mother had. "After meeting either one of them, I don't understand how you ever trusted me." Magnus admitted "I can't imagine what growing up in that was like."

Josh didn't reply to that, and Magnus doubted he even knew how to put it into words at ten years old. But after a moment, he turned to look back up at Magnus. "You're never gonna be like them, right?" Josh asked "I'm... Safe here?"

Magnus snorted. "I would never act like either one." Magnus replied, though he kept a straight face after a moment "Do you ever worry about that, Joshua?" Josh slowly nodded his head, to which Magnus's eyes softened "Look at me, Joshua." He spoke softly "I love you, and want only what's best for you. And if I had no self control, neither of those people would be living."

"Magnus."

"No." Magnus held his hand up "You need to understand this. I will never turn on you."

"I know." Josh replied "Sometimes, I just... With your temper and all."

"Notice how it's almost never directed at you."

Josh nodded his head, resting his head back against his pillow. Magnus tried to make out what Josh might have been thinking about. But ultimately decided that his son would always be nearly unreadable in situations like this. "I know that it's hard, Joshua." Magnus noted "And to be honest, I'm not entirely certain how to help you get past them." He stated "I know it hurts you more than you want to admit... What's happened, that is."

Josh shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't understand... Why they don't love me." He paused "So many kids have parents that love them. Why not me? Why did I have to wait?" He asked honestly, his eyes welling up "What did I ever do?"

"Nothing." Magnus replied "And if you ask me, they didn't "love" you because they never deserved you." Josh stared up at Magnus, his mouth twitching "It was you that deserved better than _them_, Joshua." He told him "Not the other way around. And I hope you remember that."

With great hesitancy, Magnus scooted forward, leaned his head over, and kissed the top of his head gently. It was the first time he had mustered the courage to give the boy a fatherly kiss, he'd always worried for Josh's reaction. But right now, without a doubt, he knew Josh needed to be reminded in any way possible that he had someone who loved him now. No matter what his other so-called "parents" said. Josh stared up at Magnus, a smile making its way to the surface. "I love you, Magnus."

"And I, you." Magnus noted "And if you ask me, that's what matters."

And in the end, as far as the future went, Magnus truly hoped it was all that _would_ matter.


	30. A Sudden Decision

**CHAPTER 30  
>A Sudden Decision<strong>

It was later that week that Josh woke up in a cold sweat. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned over in bed, trying to take a deep breath. Josh slowly stood up after a moment, looking around his room. Even with both of his parents now in jail, awaiting a trial and prison sentences, there were times he half-expected to wake up in his little cage at home. As he stepped out of the room, he quickly noticed that it was dark outside, sighing a bit. It was another late night, the fourth in a week, much to his annoyance. "Can't sleep again, huh buddy?"

Josh turned to see Smokescreen standing near his room his arms crossed. Josh sighed, and shook his head, running his hand along his hair. "Yeah..." Josh muttered "I had another nightmare about my dad..." Josh slumped against the wall "I mean, my other dad... Y'know... Stuart?"

"I know who you meant." Smokescreen replied, forcing a kind smile as he always did "Come on, kiddo. Take a walk with me, but I can't keep you up too long, or Ultra Magnus won't be happy." Josh nodded with a small smile and began to follow the young mech "So, that Stuart still scares you, huh?" He asked, Josh nodded, and his door wings lowered slightly "You know we'd never let him hurt you like that again, right?"

Josh nodded his head, of course he knew that. Josh looked up towards the mech, taking a deep breath. "I just... I keep remembering." Josh muttered quietly "I keep expecting to wake up in a cage. Or outside in the rain or..." He paused "Sometimes it's just hard to remember I live in basically a palace now." He added calmly "I don't know, it's weird..."

"I can imagine." Smokescreen stroked his chin "I was kind raised by my brothers, so I don't really know how hard it would be... But, well, I mean I guess I understand how weird it is to go through such a change." He then added "It kinda shocked me when I worked under Alpha Trion for the first time." He looked at Josh "So... Onto brighter subjects. Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?"

Josh looked at him quietly and blankly, as if he had asked him a random question. Smokescreen felt like smacking himself upside the head. After all, did he really believe that Josh even knew they were supposed to celebrate his birthday? "I mean, you're turning eleven soon right?" Josh nodded his head "Well, in places like these, we celebrate stuff like that. But I guess... Well."

"Why? What's the big deal?" Josh asked.

"The big deal? That's the day you were born little man!" Smokescreen pointed at his young friend "That's a huge deal! Considering it was the day one of my best friends was brought into the world." Josh smiled a bit, blushing and chuckling "And it involves presents, so if you don't mind me asking. Anything you got your eye on?" He asked.

"I don't need presents." Josh replied honestly.

"Fine, I'll figure something out myself then." Smokescreen replied kindly "Because you know I'm not gonna take that as an answer." He shook his head "Every kid should have a party and presents on their birthday if you ask me." Josh only let himself smile a bit more "So if you think of anything, just let me know."

Josh nodded his head a bit, crossing his arms. A birthday? It seemed so strange to him, celebrating the day of someone's birth. Maybe it was because no one had ever been around who was thankful for his birth. But he couldn't look past the oddity of it all. "You know, I should be getting you back to bed soon." Smokescreen told him "Think we should head back that way before Magnus takes his nightly rounds?"

Josh shrugged. "But it's funny when he has a conniption sometimes."

"You're developing into a troublemaker, you know that?" Smokescreen teased.

"I know." Josh shrugged "I learned it from my Uncle Smokey."

Smokescreen smirked, and picked the young human up, letting out a chuckle. He noticed as the boy seemed to sway as they continued down the hallway, seemingly comfortable in his hand. It was hard to imagine that a few months ago, Josh would hardly come near him. And it was a true testament to what could happen if you just gave a kid the chance they had. "You know, Josh." Smokescreen spoke up "Someday, you should try calling Magnus "dad' like you sometimes call me "uncle Smokey"."

Josh was silent at that, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, and stared up at the mech. "I... Kinda want to. I mean I've said he's my dad but I don't know." Josh admitted "What if Magnus doesn't want me to call him dad? I mean I just stopped calling Stuart that and even then it's hard." He paused a bit "Do you think Magnus would like that?"

Smokescreen smirked, nodding his head as the boy sleepily leaned his head against his thumb. "Yeah, all things considered, I think you guys are ready to drop the name thing from his label." He commented as they reached Josh's bedroom and the mech pushed the door open "But I bet you can think it over. While you're snoozing because at this rate you might fall off my hand."

Josh let Smokescreen lower him into his soft bed and stuck his tongue out playfully. As the blankets went over him, he sighed, looking up at Smokescreen tentatively. "Stuart..." Josh murmured "I'm still a little scared that if I close my eyes..." He paused "Don't suppose you have an answer for that too?" Josh asked.

Smokescreen transformed his arm into a cannon with a grin. "Yeah, a plasma rifle with his name on it if he comes anywhere close to this room." Josh felt a smile spread on his face at that "Think you can sleep easy with this baby guarding you?" He asked as he stroked the gun slightly "Because trust me, I'm just itching to get a shot at him."

"I guess so." Josh nodded "Goodnight, Smokey."

"Goodnight, kiddo."

Smokescreen smiled as he left the room, retracting his gun once he was out of sight. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he could hear gentle snoring beginning to fill the room behind him. At this rate, he was pretty sure that they were going to have to start taking shifts, or he was never going to succeed in being a proper guard at all.

...

"Dad?"

Magnus lifted his head in surprise a moment before turning to look down upon Josh. For a moment, he shuttered his optics. Looking around, he almost half expected Josh to have made a mistake. Yet, he simply lowered his arm and data pad for a moment. "Josh, are you aware of the title you just referred to me by?" He questioned.

"Yeah, "dad", is that a problem?"

Magnus shook his head as they made their way down the hallway of his home. Though he could feel confusion spreading over his face, what had brought this on? Had Josh simply woken up that day and decided? Did someone simply wake up and decide on things like that? "Of course not." Magnus finally spoke up "I'm only surprised... After the talk we had."

"I thought we agreed you were my dad though?" Josh asked "Even if I'm not adopted?"

Magnus smirked, letting his spark swell. He heaved in a deep sigh, and carefully stared at the young human. It wasn't as if he would ever say "no", it was a title he had wanted to hear from Josh some time now. But he felt quite a bit of shock that it had come at last. "Sound reasoning, my young son." Magnus nodded in agreement ""Dad" it is, then."

"Can I ask you my question now?"

Magnus nodded his head, and stopped in his tracks, crouching down to eye level. "You have my undivided attention." Magnus replied "I believe this report can wait at least a few minutes." He explained.

Josh heaved in a breath, his eyes looking into Magnus's optics. To tell the truth, there was always some intimidation when the mech lowered himself to his level. But gathering his barrings, he chewed his lip slightly. "It's kinda embarrassing." Josh admitted "I was wondering... Well, I was just kinda curious really..." He paused for a moment "I think I've decided..." He explained.

"Decided what?" Magnus questioned.

"I want you to be my dad for real." Josh replied "Do we really have to hold off adoption?"

Magnus's optics stared at Josh for a long, uncertain moment. Had Josh just asked Magnus to adopt him? The mech stood for a moment, his processor swimming slightly as he tried to regain his composure. "Joshua..." Magnus paused a moment "I thought you needed more time to think this over?" There was another long moment of silence "Is this really what you want?"

Josh kicked the ground, and nodded his head. "The other night. When we talked and you kissed me goodnight..." Josh admitted, his eyes wavering "I knew I wanted it, but I didn't know how to say it." He paused "I just... I want to be your son... And Proteus and Longrange's grandson... And I don't want to be their son anymore on top of it."

Magnus rubbed his fore helm slowly, his optics staring at the wall. Josh looked up at him with a doe-eyed expression. Was Magnus really willing to adopt him? Was _he _ready to make that commitment. Magnus could feel himself pulled towards "no", wishing to keep him safe from the supposed rebels. And yet, at the same time, he looked into the boy's eyes and found the words caught in his throat. "Well..." Magnus cleared his "throat" "Joshua, you realize how long it already takes to adopt someone, don't you? Perhaps waiting is for the best..."

"But..." Josh paused "I thought... Don't you-."

"Josh I love you, but with the current situation."

"But you're a political leader! There'll always be something, right?"

Magnus couldn't argue with that logic, after all, Josh was right. What was to stop another group after this one? Who was to say there would ever be a truly "peaceful" moment for him to adopt Josh. "And in that sense you are asking to be adopted into a very... Powerful family." Magnus replied "And that's what you want, truly?"

"I think so."

Magnus sighed a moment, looking at his data pad, and then back down at Josh. "Well then..." Magnus finally heaved a sigh, and let a smile cross his face "I see why you tried that name on for size." Josh smiled a little and Magnus finally closed his optics "I'll need to get in contact with your social worker, and no doubt it will be a long process. Especially with my busy schedule."

"So you'll do it?" Josh asked.

Magnus crouched again, setting his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Of course." Magnus replied "At least, we can get started." He explained, standing to his feet again "Why don't you and I go into my office now. We can open up a video feed and talk to her together." He explained "And then we'll go over the things you need to understand on your half." He added.

"Y-Yeah..." Josh breathed "Alright."

Inside, even though the boy could barely show it, Josh could feel as his heart pounded out of his chest. His mind questioning him, was he doing the right thing? Was this really going to work out? Would he really have a _family_ that loved him? No, he reminded himself he already had the latter, but this would sever him from the one that he was trying to leave behind. As Magnus opened his door, and Josh slowly began to enter, he pushed his fears away, hope filling his eyes. This would be his first real steps towards a new life.

And for once, he wasn't taking the steps alone.


	31. Starting School

**CHAPTER 31  
>Starting School<strong>

"But dad, I thought we were waiting until next year for school?"

Magnus shifted a bit as he stared at Josh, rubbing the back of his helm. The boy sat in front of him in his office, his eyes full of definace. "This is part of me adopting you, Joshua. You've caught up an adequate amount in reading and writing. Kup believes you are ready to go to school, as long as you continue your tutoring..." He commented "Social Services believes that given that you belong in school."

Josh kicked a rock to the side, and put his hands in his pockets. "But I don't wanna go." Josh whined.

"Of course." Magnus put his hands on his hips "Joshua, are you scared of going to school?"

Josh was silent, but he knew the answer was "yes". After all, Josh had never been to school, heck, he'd never even been formally educated until Kup began to tutor him. The closest he had come to real "school" was pre-school and he had only been in there a short time. It was like how fearful he had been when he had come to live with Magnus. He didn't know what school was like, or how he'd be treated, and it scared him. "They'll think I'm stupid, though."

"One thing everyone who has assessed you prior to your tutoring has agreed on, Joshua..." Magnus turned to look down at him "Is that you are an exceptionally bright young man. Regardless of your years without education." He cocked an optic ridge "And surely you didn't think that I wouldn't want a child of mine to go to school."

"I'm NOT going." Josh asserted.

Magnus leered down upon his son with a look that meant serious business. And Josh could easily tell from his foster father's expression that it was not up for discussion any longer. "Social Services sucks." Josh whined quietly "You're the leader of the government, right? Can't you just say "no"?"

"And lessen my chances of adopting you?"

Josh sighed, the mech had him there, but then again he usually knew best. He slid down in his seat, slumping and groaning. Josh knew he wanted to be adopted, quite bad at that. Magnus had already started the process and it oddly excited him more than he had expected. "Fine." Josh sighed, shifting a little bit "But only because I'm not letting them take me away from you."

"They could never do that." Magnus assured "I'd fight them, as you humans say "tooth and nail" if they came for you."

Josh nodded his head, and stood from the seat, his eyes looking up at Magnus. Of course he knew that he was not leaving the home, but he also knew that Magnus could get into trouble. Especially if he did not follow the rules governed to all potential adoptive families, no matter their standing. "Dad?" Magnus stared at him "Is school hard?"

"It'll be a challenge, but you'll learn a great deal." Magnus replied, crossing his arms with a smile "And your studies will continue with Kup. He has even agreed to work as a tutor on other subjects if need be." He then added "So you're going to do just fine. I have taken the liberty of buying your supplies and backpack as well." He explained

"You knew this wouldn't be much of an argument, didn't you?"

"I know my son." Magnus added "And he doesn't argue with my logic often."

"I'm mad at you."

"You'll get over it." Magnus replied coyly "Because for your last night of "freedom" I thought that perhaps I might take you to the observatory." He explained "Which is why I have taken the rest of the day off." He added, Josh seemed to perk up almost instantly at the thought "I thought you might enjoy the idea." He noted.

"Is this a bribe?"

Magnus rolled his optics a bit. "Call it more of a reward for not fighting with me tomorrow." Magnus noted "Because I know you won't be arguing with me on this. It's very important, son. And I hope you understand that" Magnus stood and seemed to take on the authoritative tone that Josh was used to when he worked "Do you?"

"Yes, sir." Josh nodded.

"That's m'boy." Magnus replied kindly "Now what do you say I set these data pads down and head out?" He offered, motioning Josh towards the door.

Josh kept a smile on his face, but inside, could not help but feel nervous. After all, there was no telling what school would be like, or just _how _hard it would truly be. As he and Magnus exited the mech's home, he took a deep breath, and let his fears escape as best he could. He knew that nothing he said that day would make Mangus waver in his standing, as much as he wished it would. "So." Magnus spoke up, noticing how he looked "Would you perhaps feel better if I brought you into school on the first day?"

"You'd do that?" Josh asked, surprise in his features.

"Of course I would." Magnus replied "Most children do not want their creators to take them. But given this will be completely new to you, I don't think anyone would mind." He nodded his head as if he were justifying it to himself "And to tell you the truth, the first day of school for you will be a little frightening for me too. It will be the first time I leave you or such an extended amount of time." He explained.

"You're going to worry about me?"

"You're my sparkling, of course I'm going to worry."

Josh smiled, taking a deep breath, and looking up at him. "Alright, I can do it." Josh nodded his head "I think with you there I can do it."

He hoped he was right.

...

Iacon Academy was _huge_. The long hallways that Josh and Magnus traveled down seemed to be unending, not to Josh's surprise. He noticed that most of the classroom doors were Transformer sized (more than likely for instructors), but human sized doors had been installed as well. The halls were empty, which he had expected given they had gone a little early to find his classroom. But rather than comfort him, it just made the hallways feel longer and more imposing. He clutched the strap of his backpack tighter as Magnus stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Inside the room was mostly empty other than a tall mech whom Josh recognized almost instantly. "Kup?"

Kup stared over at Josh with a smirk, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "You didn't think your father would allow them to stick you with any other teacher for your main education in your first year, did you?" Kup asked matter-of-factly "We made sure you'd be somewhere comfortable. You'll find your instructors while not under me however to be just as patient." He explained.

"You think of everything." Josh told Magnus with a chuckle.

"Lucky for you, this is why Kup could only tutor you in the mornings on weekends, and afternoon on weekdays." Magnus teased him gently "So, do you think you can handle sticking around. Without running?" He questioned.

"Bare in mind, I know you well enough to know when you'd try."

Josh bit his lip, but finally nodded his head in response as he turned to Magnus. "Yeah, I'll stay." He told him, his eyes softening "You're not going to leave me here though, right? That isn't what this-."

"I'll be here to pick you up at two-thirty." Magnus crouched low, and set his hand on the boy's shoulder again "I love you, Joshua."

"Love you too." Josh replied, relief filling his features.

As Magnus left the room, leaving him with Kup, he felt the tenseness returning. Even with Kup as his main teacher, he would know no one else in class. Unless Terry was in it, and for some reason, he doubted that. "Well then." Kup spoke up "You can take a seat in the front and center. So I can keep you and anyone who may... Try to bully you in range."

"You think I'll misbehave?" Josh asked.

"Joshua, I know you well enough to know you probably will at least once." Kup replied "For all intents and purposes, your street smarts are your best friend and worst friend." Josh crossed his arms and frowned, unamused "What? It's true. You're a quick learner, but you're prone to run, and start fights." Josh's eyes widened "Magnus told me about your profile from the youth sector."

Josh grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he made his way to his desk and set his backpack down. He didn't want to think that Kup was right, but at the end of the day it was the truth. He had fought with the kids in the youth sector, and he had tried to run away. There was even a chance that he might try to do both while in school. "You guys know me too well." Josh shook his head "Sometimes I seriously wonder why the leader of the whole planet had to be the one to pick me up off the street."

"I'd consider the fact you were lucky anyone did at all." Kup told him honestly "Not many street children are as lucky as you are, lad."

Josh fell silent after that, sitting in the seat and watching as the rest of the kids filed in. As he stared at each, he quickly caught sight of a familiar face: Terry. Josh sat up straighter as Terry calmly made his way to the desk beside Josh's. "So, Magnus finally took you to prison, huh?" Terry asked teasingly "I read the paper last week, by the way. Congrats on the adoption thing."

"Thanks." Josh stared up at Kup again "You didn't tell me Kup was your teacher."

"You never really brought him up that much." Terry shrugged "Just to warn you ahead of time. That guy over there, he's Brian. And, well..." He pointed towards a boy a few rows over from them with red hair and green eyes who was glaring at him "Has got a problem with your dad, so I would stay as far away from him as possible as long as you're here."

Josh stared for a moment before returning his glance to Terry. "What did my dad do to him?"

Terry shook his head, and lowered it slight before leaning in. Josh could tell it wasn't a topic that they liked to talk about, let alone with the boy in the room. "His dad used to be your dads human advisor. Let's just say things went south when they found out he was on something." Terry shook his head "Not sure what "on something" means but yeah... He got taken from his parents, and unlike you, I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy about it."

"I wasn't taken from mine." Josh replied "They weren't even arrested until earlier this month."

"Yeah, but you get my point."

Josh nodded his head, he could still feel the cold stare of the boy on him. He couldn't imagine the boy was well off in that home if his father was "on something", a term that had been used when referring to his mother. "Yeah." Josh shrugged as the bell rang loudly "I guess."

"Alright students, today we have a new pupil joining us." Kup commented "Joshua Beller, will you please stand?" Josh carefully stood to his feet, shifting uncomfortably "This is Josh, he hails from Kaon and thus is new to how we handle school here. Or unfortunately, in his case, how we handle school in general." He paused "Would someone be willing to help Josh out in learning the ropes?"

He was going to kill Kup for putting him on the spot like this. He pleaded silently to Terry with his eyes to say something, but just as he started, another hand shot up. Josh could see a young girl in the back with blond hair and blue eyes. "I'll be his buddy, Mr. Kup!" She spoke up loudly "My mom works with his dad, she told me he'd be in school."

"Figures." Brian snorted "Let the nerd be the buddy of the newest loser in the class."

Kup shot Brian a near death glare which Josh had only seen a handful of times. "That'll be three hours detention after school, Mr. Spool." Brian huffed, and leaned back "Thank you, Abigail. I'm sure you two will get along together quite well." Kup then motioned for Josh to sit and cleared his throat "Now that this is out of the way, allow me to bring you back to the exciting world of long division."

Josh joined in with the collective groan that followed.

...

Magnus leaned his helm against his palm slightly as he stared between his data pad and the picture of himself and Josh he kept on his desk. The mech found himself almost regretting his decision to send Josh to school. Was he crazy? Josh had a hard time enough spending time with kids his own age. But now he would be sharing a classroom with many others? He nearly wanted to convince himself that it was very simply a bad idea. "No Josh today, chief?" Bumblebee noted as he entered his office "I thought he usually came with you on Fridays?"

"He's started school." Magnus explained "Kup's fourth grade class, to be exact."

Bumblebee smiled, seemingly happy at the idea. He looked at his superior. "Now that's good to hear. Means you're making progress with him at least." He put a hand on his desk and pushed a data pad towards Magnus "Since it's the first day, I bet you could use a distraction, though." He explained "I got something you'll be very interested in."

"Oh?"

"Some of those mech's involved with that attack a few months ago?" Bumblebee told him "Talked. And I mean, really talked." He shook his head a bit "You weren't too far off when you expected it had to do with Farfield. They say that they were hired by a gang of thugs." He explained "Said they called themselves the "real" Enforcers of Kaon."

Magnus's optics narrowed at that, recognition filling them. "You think it's the same "enforcers" he used to command." Bumblebee nodded his head in response "I want a warrant out for Farfield's arrest under grounds of reasonable suspicion." His optics locked with Bumblebee "Any force necessary for that matter. You and I both know how dangerous he is."

Bumblebee nodded his head, and saluted him silently. "You got it." He looked him in the optics "Probably best he's off the streets for Josh's sake anyway. You know if he's behind this... At some point..." Magnus frowned, clearly knowing what he was meaning to convey "Well, I know I don't want to see him get pulled into this the way he could be."

"Mmm." Magnus turned to look out the window "You and me both, old friend." He shook his head "Make sure Prowl's on this case, so I know anything he might say on that end will be immediately reported to me."

"You got it, sir."

As Bumblebee left, Magnus stirred in his seat ever so slightly. If this were the truth, and Farfield was behind the attacks, then Josh's school was the last thing he needed to worry about when it came to his son.


	32. Shyness and Revelations

**CHAPTER 32  
>Shyness and Revelations<strong>

"So you came from Kaon? I though Mom said you were from Detroit?"

Josh looked over at Abigail and blushed slightly, blowing a bang away from his eyes. It was later that day as they were walking down the hallway, where she was leading him to the cafeteria. "I uh, I was born in Detroit." Josh explained "When I escaped to Cybertron I lived in Kaon on the streets for a while." He paused "That's where dad found me, y'know, before he took me in."

"That's really cool that he did." Abigail replied "All the kids in the world and he picks you? I wouldn't know what to do if something like that happened to me." She shook her head "I mean, I was adopted by an Autobot family. But they adopted me when I was like a month old." She shook her head "I don't even know my bio parents."

"I wish dad _was_ mine." Josh replied thoughtfully "It would have made my life so much easier."

"Yeah, we all heard..." Abigail frowned a bit "Did they really do all that to you?"

"And more."

Josh shuddered as he thought of what few things that he hadn't told anyone. Magnus sometimes pried when he had his small "episodes", but the mech at least knew better. He'd open up in time, but for now the "more" part was something he didn't want to delve into. "Josh?" Josh jumped out of his skin as Abigail spoke up again "You okay? You're completely spacing out on me."

Josh let himself smile and nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just was thinking..." Josh told her "So you were raised by Cybertronians, huh?" She nodded her head in response "What was that like? I mean I've gotten a taste of it now... But I can't imagine having giant robots leaning over your crib and stuff." SHe chuckled a little at that "What?"

"They're not that much different. Probably from how your parents treated you of course." Abigail explained, shaking her head "But they tucked me in and babied me like any kid. It wasn't that much different other than them being giant robots." She explained "Kids used to tease me when I was younger. But these days there's a lot of kids with Cybertronian or mixed parents." She shakes her head "It's pretty common, y'know."

"Not on Earth. I remember all the kids whose parents were different species always got looked at funny..."

"Yeah, well people on Earth can be jerks sometimes."

Considering his experiences with humans on Earth, minus the President and his daughter, Josh could not disagree there. Though it made him feel considerably better to know that the same could not totally be said for Cybertron. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Josh replied honestly "Everyone here seems to accept most things. Probably comes with starting as a planet of super-intelligent life forms." She giggled in response to that.

"You could say that." Abigail smiled at her, taking a deep breath "So, now that you asked me. I have to ask you." He nodded his head "What's it like living with someone like Magnus?" She asked "I can't imagine going from the streets to living with the political leader of a planet like this." She explained "It must be crazy, huh?"

"You could say that." Josh replied cheekily "I'm still kinda getting used to the whole high class lifestyle really." He shook his head "I was wearing rags for so long that my new clothes actually itched when I first got them." He laughed "And the bed felt too soft too. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept in an actual bed." He admitted.

Abigail only shook her head, as if unable to imagine what that was like. Josh knew that most kids couldn't know what that felt like. Most kids had a home to go home to and a bed to sleep on. But he was most definitely not "most" kids. "That really sucks." Abigail shook her head "I can't even think about what I would do if I was on the streets."

"Survive." Josh replied "That's all you can do."

They finally reached the door to the cafeteria, which Abigail pushed open. In the cafeteria, unlike the classrooms, he noticed that humans and Cybertronians alike were seated together in small talk. Josh sighed a bit, looking around at all of it. "So why don't humans and Cybertronians co-exist like this all the time?" Josh asked "I don't get it."

"They age slower than us." Abigail replied "When we reach high school age, we all do take classes together. Because high school is actually four years for them too, since they start when they're seventeen, like human graduates." She explained "So we all graduate together, y'know?" She explained "But until then, they do it over like hundreds of years." Josh's eyes widened "Yeah, they age really slow."

"That means they're teenagers by the time we're dead."

"Long dead." Abigail laughed.

Josh sighed a bit, stretching a bit, and looking around the room. He clutched the sack of lunch that Magnus had put in his backpack quietly. "So, where do I sit?" Josh asked "I'm guessing we don't have to fight for a table or anything."

"You're shy aren't you?" Abigail asked.

Josh only nodded his head uncertainly, his eyes moving around the room. "I uh... I didn't exactly have a lot of time to actually hang out with kids my own age. Like, my best friend in Kaon was way younger than me." He looked thoughtful "So were most of the other street kids when I think about it." He shifted a bit "They're gonna think I'm weird."

"No they won't!" Abigail wrapped an arm around Josh's "Come on, we'll sit by Terry and you'll be fine. If anyone says anything, we've got your back." Josh felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed "Now come on, shy boy. You'll like our friends, I just can tell!"

Josh couldn't argue as Abigail dragged him into the crowd. If Abigail was anything to go by, Josh had a feeling she may just be right.

...

"A lot of trouble for you to go through just because I decided to talk to your kid."

Magnus crossed his arms, staring at Farfield from across the desk. The mech leaned back with a smug grin as he took a puff of his energon cigar. "This isn't about Joshua." Magnus explained "And don't pretend not to know that we called you here because you're a suspect in the attacks on Iacon a few months ago." Farfield frowned in response "Your name was thrown around by a few of the captured terrorists."

"You dare implicate me in this?" Farfield slammed his fist on the desk, rising to his feet "As if I would attack Cybertron. The very planet that I helped reform after The Great War?" His optics narrowed slightly "You make me sick already, Magnus. But to dare point the finger at ME." He pointed at the mech coldly "You've really got some nerve."

Magnus kept his ground, standing calmly to his own feet. The mech had an intimidating form, but Magnus refused to let him act out in such a way. For he knew that it was no stretch of the imagination that the mech could be faking it. "You have made threats to me and to this city before." Magnus spoke low and as calmly as he could "Excuse me if I am not inclined to entirely trust you." He told him bluntly.

"You don't trust me because you hate me." Farfield snarled low "But hear me out, Magnus. I did not do _anything_. I am angry I was demoted, but I love this planet. I do not wish to break it in two again." He looked him deeply in the optics "I beg of you, Magnus. Do not let our dislike of each other blind you like that." He paused "I did nothing wrong."

As Magnus stared into the mech's optics, he hated to think what he did. But he could see the honesty, and frustration that was laden within. Magnus frowned slowly, putting his hands on his hips. "Then why would these mechs and femmes suggest you did?" Magnus questioned "What enemies do you have, Farfield?" He questioned.

"I... Do not know. None I thought other than you." Farfield's optics narrowed uncertainly "Ask your son, I've changed my ways. I am not the tyrannical mech I once was." He explained "I thought I had rebuilt the bridges that I had once burned long ago." His voice became distant as he looked out the window "And now you're telling me someone is tarnishing my name again."

Was it hurt in his optics? Magnus wasn't sure, but the look in his optics did scream the word "hurt". It was then that he realized with utmost certainty, that the mech was far from lying. The question now remained who else may have been out to ruin the reputation of the mech, as well as bring Iacon crumbling down. "I believe you." Magnus spoke, Farfield simply stared up at him "But I still wonder why anyone would..."

"Perhaps my brother, Breakline... But I haven't had contact with him since the war." Farfield shook his head "Good luck finding him, I know little of what happened to him after we had our falling out." He took a deep breath "If you no longer believe me guilty, am I free to leave?" He grunted, Magnus only slightly nodded as he started towards the door, though he only stopped an inch from the door "How is he...?" He paused "Joshua, that is."

"Why do you care so much?" Magnus questioned.

Farfield turned around, staring at Magnus. "He never told you _how _he knew me, did he?" Magnus was silent "When he arrived on Kaon, through one of the cargo holds of a shuttle. I was the one who found him." Magnus looked stunned beyond words "I did what I could for him. I didn't have the money to take care of him. But I did give him to Mark... A mistake that I regret to this day. But as far as I knew, he treated those kids kindly."

"You cared enough to leave him on the streets."

"What choice did I have? It's where I now live, no thanks to you." Again, Magnus looked shocked "That's right. Even Kaon has become a living pit as far as living arrangements go. Without my political standing, I returned to what I was before the war... A homeless mech." He clenched his fist "So do NOT look at me and lecture me about not helping Josh. I protected him and Benjamin as best I could, without me I'd doubt either one of them would even be alive." He paused a moment "But frag, what am I saying? You'll never see me beyond the mech I was then, will you?"

The pang of utter guilt that filled Magnus's spark nearly made him falter. "He never mentioned a caretaker."

"I could never call myself that." Farfield explained "I could barely take care of myself. But I was a friend to them, I gave them what human food I could gather. And kept the more dangerous Kaon thugs away from them." He explained "You're not the only mech in the world that encountered him, Magnus. You're not the only one with compassion for..."

"He's fine." Magnus interrupted him "More than fine actually. He's going to school now."

Farfield gave a smirk, nodding his head. "In this short a time? Primus, I always knew that the boy was smart." Farfield replied "Brilliant sometimes even." He mused, his optics staring into Magnus's "I hope that this means that you treat him well. Because mark my words, if you do anything to hurt him like those "parents" of his did-."

"I wouldn't." Magnus replied "That I can assure you." He shook his head and kept his optics locked with Farfield "And for what it's worth... Given how he speaks of you, and your story. I know you are not the evil mech you once were." Farfield relaxed, taking a sharp intake of air "I simply ask that until we understand this you stay away from him. And not approach him as you did before."

"Why?"

"Because whoever wishes to pin this on you may know your relationship with him too." Magnus paused "He already is in danger enough by being my son, please do not add to that." He explained "And in return, I will see to it that your lack of home is supplemented." He was hesitant "And perhaps after all of this is done. If you are telling the truth... I may allow you to continue to be "friends" with my son."

"Perhaps?"

"You still have a lot of proving to do." Magnus noted "But this is a start." He paused "I'll have a mech downstairs escort you to a home where you will be safer if someone is after you." He added "But if you try anything."

"I won't."

As Farfield left, Magnus sighed quietly. Why he trusted this mech, he didn't know. He couldn't understand it himself. But perhaps, just maybe, it was the world's way of showing him that Optimus was right after all, people could change. And someone out there wanted him to believe otherwise, to turn him in, to pin it all on Farfield. And he could only wonder why.


	33. Telling The Parents

Guest: Sorry to say I don't know enough about Naruto to do that. XD Sorry.

...

**CHAPTER 33  
>Telling The Parents<strong>

Josh stood outside of the school nervously, shifting a bit. Many kids reunited with their parents around him, much to his frustration. After all, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Would Magnus really be there? Was this a ploy to get him away from the home for good? "Joshua." Josh's head shot up as the large truck form of Magnus drove towards the lot, transforming and approaching him "I'm sorry I was late. I had two conference calls I could not miss."

Josh smiled, and rushed up to Magnus, allowing the mech to scoop him into his hand. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling as Magnus held him to his chest in a gentle hug. But the warm embrace quickly relaxed him, and reminded him that he would never be abandoned, nor did he have to worry about that. "Hey dad." He replied "I missed you, you know that?"

"I missed you as well." Magnus replied warmly as he set him back on the ground "School was not as bad as you expected it to be though, was it?" Josh shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders "I told you you would find it easy to fit in."

"Not that easy." Josh shook his head "I don't like, know a ton of people yet."

"Give it time." Magnus chuckled "So then you made friends?" Magnus teased, poking him in the side "No one thought of you as a freak?" Josh giggled as the mech tickled him with utmost care not to hurt him and the boy nodded "Seems like your old mech knows a lot more than you give him credit for sometimes, doesn't he?" He jested.

"Dad, come on!" Josh laughed, moving away "Yeah, you were right. Just stop tickling me!"

Magnus noted that some of the families eyed him in surprise. No doubt, none had ever expected the normally dutiful and stoic mech show such a soft side. Let alone in the public eye. But Magnus cared not what any of them thought, given Josh was his son. And before long (or so he hoped), that sentiment would be cemented as legal. "Mmm... Problem here gentlemechs?" Magnus asked roughly, staring at a few of the nastier ones.

The mechs only quietly walked away, not daring to confront a political figure like him. Josh took a deep breath. "People are such meanies." He noted, taking a deep breath "All you're doing is playing, right?"

"The politicians always get the brunt of dislike." Magnus noted "You've learned this." He then added "And now you must learn to ignore it. There will always be the ignorant people out there. But there will be those less so as well." He inhaled deeply, and started down at Josh with warm optics "Well then, should we return home? I'm sure you're worn out."

"Exhausted, actually." Josh groaned "At least this was only a warm up day. Can't imagine how dead I'll be next week."

"You'll get used to it."

Josh nodded his head slightly and allowed the mech to step onto the sidewalk and transform down. He definitely hoped that it was the truth, because he didn't know how much he would like being exhausted all the time. He climbed into the truck, and leaned back as the seat belts slid over him. "I met Roadvine's daughter, Abigail." Josh added "She had her look out for me and was my buddy."

Mangus hummed quietly at that notion, though he wasn't surprised. His close friend and data clerk Roadvine was the type of femme who often looked out for people. It was a trait she seemed to pass down to her two adopted human children, whom Magnus had only met fleetingly. Though he remembered that along with Abigail, she and her mate, Ironblaze, had adopted a young boy of about twelve whom they'd found digging around in their trash one day. He'd been there when they'd found the latter, and it only now made him realize the similarities between the boy and Josh. Though the boy they had adopted must have been older now, given it was a little over five years prior.

"I'd nearly forgotten about their children." Magnus replied "She has a brother, you know. A former street child like yourself. Perhaps it would do well for the two of you to meet someday." He commented "He was found by them when he was only a little older than you are now." He then added "He was bout a year older than you are now, given someone has a birthday coming next week."

"Wow, he was pretty old."

"I'm not the only one with a spark and love to give to an older child out there." Magnus noted thoughtfully "I nearly forgot, but we're going to your grandparents for dinner tonight. They wished to know how your first day went as well." He paused a moment "Are you ready to finally tell them the news?"

"You haven't?"

"I thought we would tell them together, in person." Magnus replied "Make more of an impact with it."

Josh smiled, he supposed that it would make much more of an impact than a simple comm call. He nodded his head, leaning deeper as he sighed happily. "Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa will be happy. I hope, at least." He could hear a small snort from Magnus "What?"

"You just called them your grandparents."

"Well they kinda are, right? I never had another pair."

Magnus hummed quietly, and revved his engine in response. It felt good to hear Josh call his parents his grandparents. It reminded him that they were both growing beyond that initial awkwardness in ways he hadn't expected at first. "I suppose they are your sole set of grandparents then." He then noted "Be sure to say it to their faces though, they'll want to hear this themselves."

"You think they'll be okay with that?" Josh asked "Even Grandma?"

It was a question that Magnus knew Josh didn't need the answer to.

...

"Pay up, Longrange. I knew they'd decide before the next year."

Josh giggled quietly as he dangled his legs over the kitchen counter. Proteus was to his immediate right, his hand lowering to his shoulder with a twinkle in his optics. It was obvious to Josh that the mech was happy right now, probably ecstatic. "Am I a little late to jump up and down and declare that I'm going to be a Grandcreator?" He asked with a hearty laugh "Because Primus, it feels good."

Magnus merely shook his head at his father before putting his hands on his hips. It was clear that Magnus was containing one of his smiles, although he nodded his head in response. "I figured that once Joshua approached me... It was obvious that we should work to make it all legal." Magnus replied, honestly "He has no biological family willing to contest it. For all intents and purposes, he's free for a full formal adoption once we have some things completed."

Longrange crossed her arms in response, sighing quietly. "How long is "when we have some things completed"?" She questioned pointedly "Because I don't like the idea of social services making Joshua wait much longer." She put her hands under her chin "With all that's happened, he could use a family that isn't serving life sentences... Or insane."

"Carrier." Magnus warned.

"How long?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "With time? We're looking to finalize Joshua's adoption by the end of the year." Josh smiled, crossing his arms a bit as Magnus said that "I hope that it won't be that long a wait however, seeing as, like you said... I think Joshua has waited long enough to be able to say he has a legal family all his own."

Josh nodded a bit, climbing onto Proteus's now outreached hand and sitting himself down on it. It did warm his heart to know that before too long the name "Beller" would be nothing but a distant memory. His parents would be nonexistent, and the three people in the room would be the only family he would ever care to have. "So you guys don't mind me sticking around?" Josh asked "Or calling you grandma and grandpa?"

Proteus chuckled and gently tapped the tip of Josh's nose in response. "Coming from you the name "grandpa" is music to my ears." He then added honestly "Even if it does make me feel like an older mech than I already know I am." Josh laughed quietly in response "Now that we'll have a human in the family, we'll have so many things to celebrate I won't be able to keep track of them all." He joked.

"Just wait until he has children and you're a _great_ grand creator." Longrange teased.

Magnus shot her a cross-opticed look as if to say "Shut it". The last thing that Magnus wanted to think about when talking about his son's impending adoption was the thought of Josh eventually having children of his own. He wanted to enjoy Josh as a child for as long as his lifespan allowed, which was a long time given he was still only just turning eleven. "Primus, now you're going to make me feel old. I only have had him for a few months. Let's get his eleventh birthday before we even start speaking of his own children."

Longrange patted her son's shoulder gently, rolling her optics. "It feels like it was only a week ago that we were saying the same thing about a certain little mechling I used to know." She winked at him as he finally cracked a smile "Now you've not only given me a grandcreation, but one that's nearly the equivalent of eleven corns already?" She snorted "You feeling old. Pfftttt."

"And you mind it?"

"Not at all. I've told you since before the war that I _wanted_ grandcreations." She told him with a small slug on the arm "If only I'd known you were just saving yourself for the perfect one. Maybe I'd have been a little more patient." She noticed as Josh visibly blushed, rubbing the back of his head "Speaking of him. We're kidnapping him for the night and most of tomorrow." She teased.

"Might I ask, why?" Magnus asked.

"Because we know you have planning to do." Longrange noted "And your sire and I got advanced tickets to that movie that he's been talking about." Josh's eyes perked up a bit "Any objections from the father, now?" She questioned.

Magnus looked between the two of them, noting that they spoiled him too much sometimes. Yet, he sighed, and waved his hand. She was right, he did have planning to do with Josh's birthday coming up, and he wouldn't object to any time Josh spent with his parents. "You two spoil the boy too much. But I guess I'll allow it." Magnus replied "We'll have to make a run back home for his things though."

"Do it." Proteus replied "And we'll spoil him as much as we want to spoil him. He's the only one we've got y'know."

"As long as we don't add "brat" onto the spoiled title." Magnus replied, Josh shot the mech a look in response "Don't give me that look, soldier. We both know it won't happen." He replied coyly "Now, get down here so we can get your things. It's nearly your bedtime." He commented as Proteus carefully set the boy back on the ground.

Magnus smiled a bit as Josh jogged his way towards him with a sigh. He knew he had to expect more of this from now on, after all, soon Josh would be their legal grandson. Without the fear of something going wrong, or him being taken away somewhat hanging over their head. He wondered quietly if he would _ever_ be able to steal him away from his parents without some resistance when that happened. "Hey dad?" Josh asked as they stepped from the home.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Magnus stopped, his optics lowering to Josh with curiosity looming in them. "For what?"

"Everything." Josh replied "For... Not giving up on me. And for sharing your family with me."

Magnus let himself smile in response, nodding his head. "Well, your family is my family, Joshua. No thanks necessary." He explained matter-of-factly "Remember that."

Inside, Josh knew he would now be hard-pressed to forget.


	34. Understanding

**CHAPTER 34  
>Understanding<strong>

That night was the first night that either of Josh's new grandparents got a full taste of his trauma. As a former warrior, his first reaction at the scream of fear that Josh gave out was to grab his gun and rush towards his room. It may have been a hasty action, but many a night he had done the same thing when Magnus himself had nightmares, just in case someone, or something had hidden itself in his room. "Joshua!" Proteus shouted as he threw open the door to their human guest room "What's wrong?"

Proteus found Josh in the corner of his bed, hugging his legs to his chest and heaving. A sight that no grandparent wanted to see a child, let alone their grandson, in. The mech remembered what Magnus had told him, that the young boy had trauma spells that often followed a nightmare. "Joshua..." Proteus approached cautiously "You know where you are, don't you?" He asked gently.

Josh didn't respond, shrinking back more as if Proteus were a foreign entity. Proteus crouched low his hand reaching out towards his grandson slowly. "Hey... It's alright. No one's going to hurt you, Josh. You're safe here. Remember me? Your grandpa?"

Josh trembled, his eyes staring up as best they could. He seemingly relaxed, even if it was only a little bit, at the sight of the mech. "Grandpa?" Proteus nodded "I thought... I mean, I just thought... Oh man, I'm so sorry." He shifted closer "I had a nightmare and then... And then I heard this scratching sound and..." His lip quivered.

"I won't ask what about the scraping sound startled you." Proteus replied "I'm not sure I wish to know what horrible deed goes along with that. But I believe what you're hearing is the wind tonight." He pointed to the window, where some small metal debris flew by and hit "Wind like this only picks up that badly once in a long while. But when it does, they most definitely can startle you with whatever debris may hit the home."

"Not Mark's belt." Josh muttered.

Proteus's head tilted slightly. "What I wouldn't give to beat that fragger..." He stopped himself short, keeping his optics soft as they bore down upon the young human.

"He used the belt a lot, and he threatened us with it a lot." Josh shook his head "I'm just used to noises like that being the belt, you know?" He sighed quietly, and tried to stop the small tremble his body gave off "I'm so sorry. I'm still getting used to stuff, the noises. They can sometimes scare me." He paused "You probably think I'm annoying."

Josh now found a grey haired, older man next to him, whom he guessed to be Proteus's holoform. His arm wrapped gently around his grandson, and allowed him to move closer in an act of comfort. "Need I even give the "we love you" speech?" Proteus asked "You've been through much, Joshua. If you need to speak of it to me, or your grandmother, we will listen."

Josh nodded curling up against Proteus and resting his head in his lap. The mech was reminded quite a bit of Magnus in that moment, and the nights they sometimes shared. He signed inwardly and gently rubbed the top of the boys head. It didn't last long, as soon enough, Josh fell back into a slumber, as if the presence of the mech comforted him enough to allow him sleep. And ultimately, Proteus figured, it probably did. Proteus gently moved Josh back against the bed, carefully pulling the covers over his body, and waited several minutes before being content Josh was down for the count.

As he returned to his berth room, he found Longrange awake, none to his surprise. "He heard the scrap metal against the window and thought it was that man Mark's belt. Apparently, he'd been threatened with, and had such an object used against him before." He seated himself upon the berth "I was not about to leave the room before I was certain that he was content."

"Of course not." Longrange shook her head "So Magnus wasn't overstating the trauma at all, was he?"

"Not even a little." Proteus noted, rubbing his optics "I don't mind it though, he's going to be our grandson. Some days, we will all need to help Joshua through these things." He rubbed the back of his helm "There's no telling what things he probably hasn't even told us yet."

"Can we not talk about this?" Longrange asked "Just thinking of what the humans have done to him makes me sick."

Proteus could hear the pain in Longrange's voice, though he couldn't blame her. He hated to think about, and even moreso to talk about, the things that the human scum that called themselves Josh's "parents" and this "Mark" he and his friend Ben had lived with had done to him. "Very well." Proteus replied "I concur quite heartedly. It is a disgusting thought. It all is."

He carefully took Longrange's hand, stroking it gently. He could tell that it riled up the temper in her, noting how her body seemed to flare. He smiled at her, and carefully kissed her on the cheek. "He's in jail, they all are in fact." He explained, his voice low "Don't loose recharge over this, sweetspark. Josh is fine, he's asleep, out cold even."

"It doesn't change my hatred."

Proteus sighed as he turned over in the berth. To be frank it didn't change his either, and with good reason. He'd just seen the effects of what many humans had done on Josh directly, and frankly it gave him a whole new perspective. One that was more haunting than he could ever imagine. "Nor does it change mine." Proteus murmured as he forced himself back into recharge.

...

The night after Josh smiled widely as they came out of the movies. Nothing could beat an advanced screening of the latest film in the "Avengers" franchise as an early birthday present, especially not one as good as "Civil War" had been. He sipped quietly from his cup of coke as he looked up at his grandparents, who flanked either side of him. "So that was _awesome_!" Josh stated excitedly "Dad's gonna be sad that he missed it."

Proteus hid a chuckle, knowing that Magnus would likely be thankful. Given he was almost certain that the mech was not a big fan of the superhero genre. Protus nodded his head however, staring down at Josh calmly. "Speaking of your father, he went to recharge early. Apparently it was a long day." Proteus shook his head "So it appears that you'll be spending another night with us."

"Good thing he packed me up for two days just in case, huh?"

"I taught the mech to alway be prepared." Longrange noted "You know, I'm not exactly tired. I say we head back home and put on another movie." She noted, looking at Josh "I don't think he mentioned a bedtime in his message, did he, Proteus?" Proteus replied with a simple shake of his head "Then I don't think he ever has to know either."

Josh stared up at Longrange with a look of utter confusion. Had she just suggested that they stay up past his bedtime? That was uncharacteristic of her. After all, she'd been the person Magnus had inherited his strict nature from. He blinked slightly, and nodded his head. "Sure, I could watch a movie." He paused a moment "You feeling okay, grandma?"

Longrange stiffened, as if knowing that Josh could read her thoughts. Did he realize she didn't want him to go to sleep too early? Perhaps because another dust storm was scheduled for that evening? She wrote that off, given that she was ultimately thinking of a ten year old boy. "I'm fine, sweetspark." Longrange assured him "I simply thought as a grandparent it was time I started to loosen the reins on you a little."

_She can't think he'll buy that. _Proteus thought.

The boy stared between the two of them for a long moment, uncertainty in his eyes. Was Longrange lying? Josh had the distinct feeling that it was a possibility. He shifted on his feet and turned to look at her. "Is this about last night?" Josh asked "I really didn't mean to scream, you know." He shook his head "I didn't want to wake you up."

Proteus was the one to speak to Josh, holding a hand up to Longrange. "We were merely concerned. There is supposed to be another dust storm coming through." He explained gently "We were worried if you were alone for most of the night that you might become terrified once more." His optics softened "It's only supposed to blow part of the night, so we thought..."

Josh felt the blood rush to his face, turning away and blushing. He chewed the end of his fingernail slightly, looking at them. "I didn't mean to do anything yesterday." Josh replied "I just... I don't... You don't have to it... I can do it." He stuttered, as if expecting anger to rise out of them at any minute "I didn't..."

"Josh, calm down. You're going to have a panic attack." Longrange replied.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Josh replied "My doctor said it'd get easier. Something like that wasn't supposed to happen."

Proteus stared at him quietly, then at Longrange. The panic attack Josh was settling into seemed to consume him, and he could see tears faintly rolling down his cheeks. Picking Josh up, Proteus led Josh and Longrange into a small alleyway to the side, where no one was likely to see them. "It's not your fault these things happen, Josh." He explained "PTSD is not an easy thing to cope with, didn't your doctor warn you of that?"

As he was lowered to the ground, Josh stared up at Proteus. "How do you know?" Josh asked quietly.

"Because I suffer from PTSD myself. From the war." Proteus replied honestly, Josh's eyes widened "It was the reason I was able to bring you out of it last night. Longrange has often needed to do very much the same for me." He turned towards Longrange "Many a night. When I will wake up screaming, or thrashing, or fighting."

Longrange nodded in confirmation. "It's not easy for him either. Nor was it easy for me for the first couple of years that we returned back to Cybertron." She looked at Proteus "It's gotten better. But that has taken at least five years to calm it to the point he is at now." She explained "In fact you calmed down faster than he did around this time." She explained.

Josh leaned back against the wall, his eyes traveling up. "So it doesn't annoy you?" Josh asked "You guys don't care if I wake you up like that? Or if I get scared or..." He paused "Any of it?"

"Not at all." Proteus shook his head "Trust me, child. We understand completely and only want to see you get better, and more comfortable." The mech was silent for a moment "You believe that, don't you?"

Josh stood there for a long moment, silently thinking. At last, he nodded his head, and approached them quietly. "I understand, grandpa." Josh nodded his head "Is that how you calm down? By distractions?" He asked "Does it help?"

"Sometimes." Proteus shrugged slightly "And perhaps it will have an even more profound effect on you."

Josh nodded his head, wiping this eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. And finally, slowly approached Proteus's hand, climbing up and allowing himself to be deposited on his shoulder. "I did have fun tonight." Josh replied "Thanks for the movie and all."

"You're welcome." Longrange spoke up "Now let's go home and pop in something happy. I think you'll like something happy too."

Josh nodded his head, she was right, "happy" definitely sounded good right now.


	35. Ambushed

A/N: So I just was sold on the Prime sequel series. And all it took was my main man Sideswipe being put into the mix. :) I don't know about you guys but I am SO STOKED!

...

**CHAPTER 35  
>Ambushed<strong>

Josh sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Nights like these were the worst for him, nights where the house was quiet, that is. With Magnus out of the house on a good will mission, he'd trusted him in the hands of Smokescreen solely, for the sheer fact it only lasted the night. It was only a few days before the "birthday" situation was supposed to happen. But his mind was on other things, namely another attack that had taken place, namely in the outer regions of Cybertron. It was the whole reason Magnus was gone, to attempt to assure those living there of the fact that they were safe, and that the enemy would be culled.

He yawned quietly, and tried to keep his eyes open. Maybe he could stay up late enough that Magnus would call. THough he had the feeling that the mech wouldn't have even approved of him being up as late as he was anyway. "Josh?" Josh jumped out of his skin, turning to see Smokescreen in the doorframe "Li'l man it's nearly eleven, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Did dad call home, yet?"

Smokescreen made an "O" shape with his mouth in understanding. "Oh, waiting up for a call from Ultra Magnus, eh?" Josh nodded his head, and Smokescreen nodded "Yeah, he called, but we both figured you were out cold by now." Josh frowned, his eyes giving away his obvious disappointment "Hey, kiddo, if you're worried he's not coming back..."

"No, I know he is. He promised." Josh replied "I just... I guess I miss him."

Smokescreen smiled, chuckling a bit. It was a comment he hadn't expected to hear so soon, but it was a pleasant surprise. He gently rubbed the center of Josh's back, winking at him. "He told me he misses you too." He paused calmly "I can get him on your comm if you want. I bet he'd understand your worry what with what happened and all."

Before Josh could respond, Smokescreen had stepped over to his nightstand and grabbed the video comm. Josh had only used his a few times, and it was only ever used in the home, but he smiled slightly at the thought of being able to see and talk to Magnus. "Hey, Ultra Magnus, sir. Josh has been waiting up for you. Think he needs to talk to his old mech before he goes to bed." Smokescreen explained as he carefully set the large comm pad on Josh's bed "After this, you need to head to bed, kiddo. I can't keep checking on you like this."

"Thanks Smokey."

"I'll be back to make sure." Smokescreen joked.

"I see you're giving your babysitter some trouble." Magnus noted, his optics staring more clearly into his son's eyes given his own comm was at head-level "I apologize that I did not call you tonight, son. I hadn't imagined you would be up late waiting for a call tonight." He explained, a small smile on his face "You'll be happy to know my peace-keeping mission has gone well. I should be home before you're up tomorrow morning."

Josh sighed in relief, leasing back against the headboard of his bed. He took a deep breath, and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's good." Josh replied "It always feels weird here without you. This place is just so big, I still get lost sometimes, y'know?" Magnus nodded in response "I know, dad, I'm silly. I just miss you."

"Separation anxiety can do that to you." Magnus nodded in agreement "I miss you as well, son. It used to be that I didn't have much to look forward to when I returned home. But now it feels like the time cannot pass fast enough." He paused, then leaned forward "You know, you really should get to bed, though. It's late, and I don't want to come wake my son up in the morning to find I cannot." Josh giggled slightly at that "I'm leaving for home in an hour, Joshua. If you go to bed, morning will be here before you know it."

"What if something happens?" Josh asked "They threatened to attack again, right?"

Magnus's optic ridges furrowed slightly, though he kept a smile on his face. He nodded his head slowly, and kept his optics on Josh's. "Nothing's going to happen to me out here, Joshua." Magnus assured him "If that's why you are so worried then don't be. You've never seen me in battle, though I hope you never will. I am quite the skilled fighter." He then added "I didn't lose my hand by sitting on the sidelines."

Josh smiled, and nodded his head, taking a deep breath. "Okay, dad." He replied, his voice wavering "Just stay safe out there, alright?"

"Alright." Magnus replied "Now get some rest soldier, not a request this time. It's an order." Josh nodded his head slowly "I love you, son. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

As the screen clicked off, Josh returned it to his nightstand silently. He took a long moment before laying his head down upon the pillows and pulling his blankets over his body. Sleep hit him quicker than he'd expected, but even so, it was ripped from him just as quickly by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He noted the time to be four in the morning and frowned. Who would be there at two in the morning? He sprung from his bed, and jogged out of his room in a hurry, curiosity getting the better of him as he made his way down the hallway and towards the front room.

"How bad? Is he going to make it?" Smokescreen's voice echoed through the silent house.

"Of course." He could hear Prowl's voice "But he's been hurt pretty badly. It was a close call for a while..."

Josh approached the two cautiously, staring between the two of them. "Prowl?" The two turned immediately as he spoke up "What's going on? What're you doing here?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes "Weren't you over there with dad?"

Prowl was silent for a moment, as if uncertain of what to tell him. After a long moment of debating internally, he spoke again. "Joshua, there's been a bit of an incident." He commented quietly "Your father is in the hospital... Ratchet's seeing to his surgery, but he's going to be there for a few days." Josh's eyes widened "Josh?"

"No! He promised! He promised he'd be home!"

"Josh it was an ambush." Smokescreen explained to the young human "And you heard Prowl, he's going to be _fine_." Josh didn't seem to relax at that, so Smokescreen sighed "Get on your coat and shoes, we'll go down to the hospital together."

Josh was rushing down the hallway before either of them could speak again.

...

Prowl looked down at Josh, who was seated next to him quietly. The glint of concern in his optics betraying his feelings towards the human to the world yet again. Proteus and Longrange had yet to arrive, but he suspected they would be there soon. After all, they would want Josh to stay with them while Magnus recovered, and Magnus himself was their child. "Joshua." Josh stared up at Prowl, rubbing his tired eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas "If you're tired, I can activate my holoform and you may use my lap as a pillow." The boy didn't respond "You look exhausted."

"I just want to know that dad's really okay." Josh replied hoarsely "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him, Prowl. I can't go back to that stupid youth sector." He muttered.

Prowl shook his head, and laid a finger upon his shoulder. "You're never going back there. Even if we did lose Magnus, you have his parents, myself, and Smokescreen. We'd take care of you ten times sooner than we'd had you back over to the youth sector." Josh let himself smile a little at that "You're never going to go without a home again, so don't worry that you will."

Josh nodded his head, knowing it was true. If his grandparents couldn't take him long-term, he knew Prowl would. After all, it was Prowl who Magnus had ultimately willed as his godfather, even if it wasn't official yet. "Yeah, grandma and grandpa would take me anyway, I know." Josh replied honestly "I guess I'm more scared of losing Magnus. He's the first person that really... Y'know."

"Yeah, I know."

As he answered, Prowl's head shot up at the arrival of Ratchet. The look in his optics gave him silent relief, knowing that nothing had gone wrong in surgery. He silently thanked Primus that he had called Ratchet to make a trip from Earth, he truly was the best medic they had. "He's stable, and awake." Ratchet noted "He's a lucky fragger though, the blasts barely missed his spark chamber."

"So dad's going to be okay?" Josh asked as he climbed out of the chair.

"As I said, he's even awake." Ratchet replied "I'll allow you to see your father so long as you agree to be careful." He noted "Your father is still very weak, he lost quite a bit of Energon, so you'll have to make the visit quick." He then turned towards Prowl silently "Are Magnus's creators coming to pick Joshua up and bring him to their residence?"

Prowl looked over at Josh, and thought quietly. "Joshua, go inside and see your father while he's awake." Prowl nodded "I'm sure he'll fell relieved to see you." Josh nodded, and began to run towards the door "Considering it was those terrorists, I feel I should tell them I'm taking him to my home for the night." He explained, his optics meeting Ratchet's "They know where his creators live, I gather. Josh needs to stay somewhere well-guarded while Magnus recovers."

"I agree." Ratchet nodded his head "I take it you have yet to tell Josh the cause of the damage." Prowl nodded quietly "Good, we should keep it that way. There's no reason to terrify the boy." He noted, his optics watching as Josh went down the rows of doors "I'm more than certain if Magnus was a target, he is too. So I'd say you need to take him to your home and keep him inside."

Prowl nodded his head, though he frowned. "This is certainly going to put a damper on his mood." He commented "You think he'll be out by his birthday on Friday? Magnus is going to be very upset if he misses that. It's all he's talked about for the past few days." He explained.

"He should be." Ratchet nodded "I should go and see to it he does not keep Magnus awake for long. Will you pass the information onto Magnus's creators?" He questioned, Prowl only nodded in response "If they complain about not getting to see him... I'll let one more group in but that's it. He needs to rest this off." He then adds "And if anyone interferes with the healing process, and I have to do a _second _surgery."

"We know, Ratchet." Prowl replied "Just refrain from throwing wrenches at the boys head."

Ratchet didn't respond as he turned to go back down the hallway. Prowl sighed evenly as he silently thanked Primus that Magnus was alive and well. Though inside, he could feel his spark tighten with worry. Was this the end of the attacks on the Magnus family? What if they attacked Josh next? Or his creators? He shuttered his optics and shied away form the thought. It wouldn't come to that, he wouldn't _let _it come to that. And he would do anything it took to make sure that he would stick to that silent vow.

...

"Hey there, soldier."

Magnus lowered his hand to the ground and lifted Josh up onto his chest. Though he was battle-scarred, he was still able to hold the boy to his chest without much pain or trouble. "Dad!" Josh immediately gave the best impression of a hug that he could, sighing in relief "I was so scared. Prowl told me you were ambushed and I thought, I thought..."

"Shhhhh." Magnus patted the boy on the back gently with two fingers "It's alright, son. I've had worse damage done to me, far worse. Compared to some of the battles I've been in this... This is nothing." He chuckled slightly, grunting as a pain shot up his side "I'm sorry to have scared you so badly, I told Prowl not to tell you... But I suppose that would not be fair to you."

Josh nodded his head, resting it against Magnus's cool armor plating. It felt relieving to be in his father's grip again, and even more relieving that he was live to take him into his grip in the first place. "Dad, who attacked you anyway?" Josh asked, looking up "Was it the same people that have been attacking Iacon? Those Decepticon terrorists or whatever."

Magnus was silent, knowing the truth would only scare him. "I don't know." He lied, his optics turning away "As far as I know it could have been anyone. They came out at us without warning." At the opening of his door, Magnus turned his head to see Ratchet "You guys get the accommodations all worked out?" He asked.

"Prowl's taking him. He'l inform your creators when they get here."

Magnus nodded his head in response, looking down as Josh shifted in his hold. "Prowl? Why can't I stay with grandma and grandpa?" Josh asked, blinking, he stared up at Magnus "What's going on?"

"Nothing, soldier." Magnus replied, cringing at having to lie again "I just had them watch you a few days ago. I cannot ask them to watch you again, so I'm trusting you in the care of Prowl." He paused a moment "You need to promise me you won't give him any trouble, soldier. Prowl's doing me a mighty big favor here." He noted.

"Sure thing." Josh nodded his head "Just be sure to get better soon." He added.

"I will, I should even be out before your birthday." Magnus chuckled, stroking his hair a bit, he quickly looked over and saw Ratchet's stare "He's giving one of those looks, soldier. I think that's a sign that you need to let your old mech rest." He noted as he carefully lowered Josh onto the ground "Go with Prowl and be a good kid." He reaffirmed "I don't want to hear about you causing trouble."

"Okay. I love you big guy."

"I love you too." Magnus told him gently "Now go."

Josh nodded, walking slowly away from the sight of his wounded foster father. The mech groaned, running a hand along his wounded, and now rebuilt chestplate. If they had done this much damage to him, he could only imagine if they did anything to Josh. "Magnus, you need to offline your optics and get some recharge." He noted "Josh will be just fine."

"With you lot around, I don't doubt it." Magnus noted "I'm more worried about the future than anything." He turned his head to look at Ratchet, his optics softening "I'm lucky to be alive Ratch..."

"Easy." Ratchet warned "They haven't done anything to go after your family."

"Not _yet_." Magnus noted.

As he offlined his optics and fell into recharge, Magnus could only hope that it would never come to that.


	36. Stress

**CHAPTER 36  
>Stress<strong>

Prowl's home was much smaller than Josh had expected. Rather than flashy and huge, it was clear that the former second-in-command had gone moreso for subtle and understated. The house was in the heart of Iacon and stood one story tall, inside, the walls were mostly the color of steel, remaining unpainted. Josh set his backpack down and sighed quietly as he looked up at Prowl. "Prowl?" Josh turned to the mech calmly "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Because I know something's wrong."

Prowl closed his door and locked up as he turned to Josh. He frowned slightly, and waved the boy off as if he were crazy. Though he knew well enough that Josh was right, something was wrong. And he was almost certain that before long, the boy would figure it out too. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Josh." He noted "for now, just consider this a vacation."

The look on his face told Prowl that it wouldn't be long before the boy started snooping around. He knew the face of a troublemaker when he saw one, and as much as he cared about him, he knew Josh had one. The boy crossed his arms, but nodded his head and yawned quietly as he started towards a human sized couch. "You have all this stuff for when Terry is over?" He asked, noticing much of the human-sized furniture noting as Prowl nodded "Wow I didn't realize he even spent a lot of time here." He muttered.

Prowl looked down at Josh, shrugging. "Though Terrence likes to say otherwise, he and I are quite close." He explained "He spends some of his weekends with me. I enjoy the company, and once in a while he just likes to get out of the house." He explained "I quite enjoy the company given my single status." He then noted "You're welcome over here whenever you'd like as well, you know." He then added "Given both of you are now my godchildren."

A godfather. That was still something that Josh would have to get used to. A few months ago, he'd only had a couple of so-called "parents". Now he had a father, godfather, grandparents, and if they counted, a godbrother and it was still a lot to take in. "Prowl, can I ask you a question?" Josh turned his head, to which Prowl nodded "You're going to be my godfather, right?" Prowl nodded "So why won't you just tell me what's going on? I deserve to know the truth..."

Prowl was silent a moment, but after a moment, sighed inwardly. "Please believe me when I say this, Josh. Because I do not want to lie to you, you're right." Prowl explained "Something did happen out there. But for now, your father feels it's best that we do not talk to you about it until he is out of the hospital." Josh looked at Prowl calmly "If I could tell you, I would. But I am bound to your father's wishes. So can I convince you to respect that?"

Josh could have argued, but knew that there was no point. Prowl was a very by-the-books mech, and the chances he would relent if he continued to pry were between slim and none. "Alright." Josh sighed, putting his hands in his pockets "I shouldn't be worried or anything though, right?" He asked, looking up at the mech with worry in his eyes "Dad wasn't hurt worse than you said or anything, right?"

"Primus, no!" Prowl held up his hands "It's something the rest of us need to worry about. But not you, that's why we don't want to talk to you about it yet." He took a deep breath "Now, are you more hungry or tired? Because I can heat you up something or prepare your bed depending." He explained.

Josh seated himself down on one of the human sized couches quietly. To tell the truth, he just wanted to curl up into a ball until Magnus was out of the hospital. After all, he was worried about him, and about what this all might have been about. "I don't know, Prowl." Josh shook his head "Can I maybe just take a nap on the couch and figure it out later?" He asked.

Prowl's optic ridge furrowed as the boy stretched out and he laid his head on a pillow. Prowl approached the couch slowly, reaching down and running two of his fingers along Josh's spine. "It's going to be okay, Josh." Prowl told him quietly "I'll be in my office if you need anything, just holler." He added calmly "And I do mean, anything..."

"I'll be fine Prowl." Josh assured him, though in his head he added an uncertain _I think_.

His eyes closed, and he allowed himself to quietly drift off into sleep. Not even noticing as Prowl continued to watch him from the doorway, his arms crossed and his doorwings folded down in silent concern. It was clear that the day had already drained much from the boy, and it had only hardly begun. _"Prowl?" _Prowl activated his comm link as Smokescreen came on it _"How's Josh doing? I heard you brought him home..."_

"He's sound asleep right now." Prowl replied "I believe the "excitement" took its toll on him. So I'm going to allow him to recharge as long as he desires." He noted, stepping into his office calmly "Any luck finding who in Primus's name is behind this calamity?"

_"None."_ Smokescreen replied _"But I'm glad we got Josh out of there when they did. I just got back to Mangus's place an hour ago. Someone broke an upstairs window; apparently the guard was late to discovering it." _Prowl's optics narrowed _"I think Magnus was right, bro. Someone's coming after Josh... Because it was in his bedroom."_

"Someone's looking for a ransom." Prowl muttered "Primus..."

_"You're telling me." _Smokescreen replied _"I gotta go bro, the other enforcers are here to get a statement. But yeah, definitely keep Josh with you for the moment. I wanna believe it's just unconnected. Maybe some extremist group about the whole inter-species adoption thing." _His voice strained again at his next point _"But I think we both know that's definitely not what happened here." _

"You got it." Prowl nodded his head slowly.

And that's when he turned around to realize that Josh was now standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" Prowl questioned "I was just on-."

"Someone's after me?" Josh asked "Who? Why?"

"Josh, you're supposed to be napping."

"You were loud enough to wake me up." Josh shook his head "Come on, Prowl. You can't lie to me now, I could hear the "ransom" part. Dad wasn't taken so this has to be about me, doesn't it?" He crossed his arms "Prowl, I-."

"What part of _I can't tell you _do you not fragging understand!?" Prowl snapped, throwing his arm up in frustration.

It was an action the Autobot immediately regretted doing as the boy ran. The mech quickly realized what Josh had been expecting, and took a moment to take it in. "Josh!" Prowl shouted "Joshua, I wasn't going to hit you. I didn't even mean to yell like that!" He shouted loudly as he made his way into the hallway, which he found empty "Joshua?"

He made his way down the hallway an into the living room, finding Josh standing his ground. Or rather, the closest that the terrified boy could come to standing his ground. Prowl had doubted that Josh had had anyone raise their voice or hand like that since his parents had been around, or he had lived with Kyle. "Josh... I apologize." Prowl noted "The last twenty-four hours have been stressful, but I was not intending to hurt you in any way."

"You sure didn't look happy!"

Prowl sighed quietly, and took a few steps forward. "Because I'm scared for you and Magnus." Prowl explained as calmly as he could "Joshua, you must understand that I don't want to lose either one of you." He told him calmly "But between the attack on Magnus, and now... Well... Apparently someone tried to break into your room tonight." He paused "Which means they were looking to snatch you and that scares me."

Josh looked at Prowl, his eyes filled with suspicion. Backing up as Prowl crouched low to him. The mech sighed, and rubbed the back of his helm silently. "Josh, I would never hurt you just because I became angry. No one would." He explained "If you must know... I'm worried because it's the Decepticon Terrorists... A group that has openly attacked and destroyed many buildings. And killed many more people." He then tilted his head "Do you understand how stressful this is on us?"

Josh looked down, kicking the ground a bit, he looked back up at Prowl. "You really weren't going to hit me?" Josh asked, his voice low and quiet as Prowl shook his head "I'm sorry, I just... I'm used to..." He paused a moment "I didn't know whether-."

"I know." Prowl replied "I knew my mistake the moment I made it. And therefore, I once again apologize." He looked at Josh slowly "Please don't tell your father that I told you the situation. He will not be happy, and I do not want to feel his wrath." Josh couldn't help but giggle a little about that "Oh you laugh now, but you haven't seen your father angry." Josh nodded his head "Are we alright, youngling?"

"Yeah, I think so." Josh replied "Just... Don't do that again."

"I'll make it a point to watch out for my reaction to stress around you next time." Prowl replied with a nod "Are you going to be alright knowing this information, Joshua?" Josh stared up at him, uncertainty in his eyes "Don't be afraid, I do not make where I live public. The chances of the Decepticon terrorist cell attacking here are very slim."

"So I'm safe?" Josh asked.

"Yes, as safe as you possibly can be at the moment." Prowl agreed with a nod "Now, do you still want to take a nap on the couch, or would you perhaps prefer to nap in my office. I do have a human sized couch in there too. And considering the circumstances, perhaps you will feel more at ease." He added "It's open to you if you'd like."

For a moment, he wondered if Joshua would even trust him again to join him. After a moment, and after he had rubbed his eyes tiredly, Josh gave in, making his way towards Prowl calmly. "Yeah, I think I'll feel better if I sleep there at least." He looked at Prowl "As long as you promise not to do that crap again." He noted.

"I apolo-."

"Prowl, I was kidding." Josh put a hand on his godfather's leg "I trust you to take care of me."

Prowl didn't reply, even though he smiled a little as they made their way into his office. He made sure that Josh was comfortable first before returning to his desk, and data pads. Within moments, Josh was asleep again, albeit restlessly, which put Prowl at least somewhat at ease. He knew it was going to be a rough day, and later, night of recharge for both of them. And perhaps neither of them stood a chance of relaxing until this whole situation blew over and Magnus was home on thursday and they could celebrate his birthday on Friday with no trouble.

But until that day came, Prowl would keep every sensor he had on him on. No one was going to take this boy, no matter where they attacked, or who they attacked. Prowl was determined to keep him safe.

...

A/N: Oh how I love writing for Prowl in fluffy situations. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed reading this little bit of Prowl fluff too. :)


	37. Birthday

**CHAPTER 37  
>Birthday<strong>

Magnus came home from the hospital on thursday, allowing them both to come home late that afternoon. Josh's room was now flanked by two guards, with another two standing guard just outside his bedroom window. It brought Josh great comfort to know that they were there, keeping him safe on the off chance that anyone decided to try and make a strike for his window again. He slept mostly soundly, as the guards mostly spoke over private comm channels, but the next morning he could feel a gentle shake. "Joshua..." Magnus whispered tenderly "Time to get up birthday boy."

Josh's eyes slowly opened, surprise overtaking him. He'd nearly forgotten that it was his birthday. His head lifted slowly, and he smiled, letting Magnus trace a finger along his hair. "Morning dad." Josh muttered, sitting up, his eyes moving up to look over the healing battle damage "How are you feeling? Any better?" He asked.

"Much." Magnus noted "Happy Birthday, soldier." Magnus told him calmly "Eleven already, Primus help me. I'm getting grey plating before I've even had you a year." Josh laughed slightly at that "Want to get up and grab breakfast? I'm all yours all day, and it's not just because I'm recovering." He grinned as Josh carefully climbed from his bed "Though you need to be ready by noon."

"Party?" Josh asked.

"No, of course I didn't plan a party for my sons first celebrated birthday." Magnus replied with gentle mockery "Of course I'm throwing you a party. Why wouldn't I after I had promised you one?" He noted, putting his hands on his hips "Bumblebee and Smokescreen are already here, as are your grandparents, naturally." He commented "I'd get dressed and down there before we keep them waiting much longer." He jested.

As Magnus left the room, Josh prepared himself for the day. He dressed in semi-formal clothing, not knowing what type of party Magnus had planned for him. Going into the main room, he immediately found himself in the palm of Bumblebee's hand. "Well there's the little man of the hour!" He replied happily "Happy birthday, Josh!" He added as he hugged him to his chest and then lowered him to the ground "I'm sorry, but I brought my present in a little early, I thought it would be pretty hard to make inconspicuous."

Magnus who followed close behind crossed his arms and looked at Bumblebee. "What in the name of Primus did you get him Bumblebee?" He then looked over at Smokescreen, who was near as well "If I'm not mistaken, it's from both of you. So I certainly hope it isn't anything that's going to make me regret this." He noted in a joking manner.

Bumblebee shook his head as his holoform soon appeared. "Nah, of course not, sir." Bumblebee joked "We just happened to think. The kiddo's now going to be a part of a Cybertronian family. But he doesn't have any wheels on him." He then added "So we were just shopping around the other day for presents and we found a little set of wheels for him."

"If you got him a car, you do realize-?"

"Nothing like that."

Josh's eyes widened as Bumblebee's holoform rolled out a bike. It was tall enough for a kid his age, and decorated in red and blue colors, a two wheeler, though with training wheels (as they had figured he would need to learn), and an Autobot insignia painted on both sides. A big bow was tied around one of the handlebars. "Oh my gosh!" Josh shouted "You guys got me a bike? I've always wanted a bike!"

"We know." Smokescreen smirked "When you mentioned it, we thought it was perfect." He then noted "Even gotcha training wheels, so you don't have to worry about learning a two-wheeler right away." He looked up at Magnus "I hope you have the way to teach this in your memory banks."

"I'm beginning to download instructions as we speak." Magnus smiled "We can take it out for a test run later today or tomorrow." He stated as Josh climbed on the bike, getting a feel for it with a wide smile "You like it, son?" Josh nodded vigorously in response "I have a feeling we'll be getting to it soon then." He winked slightly "Now what do you have to say, soldier?"

"Thanks Bee! Thanks Smokey!" Josh replied, his smile widening "This is so awesome!"

"You got it, kiddo." Bumblebee replied "Hey, Magnus. Why don't you just let him give it a test run now? I'm sure your creators won't mind waiting just a little while, right?" He then looked over "Oh, or they're here I guess." He replied as Proteus and Longrange entered the room "Hey, look what we got him for his birthday!"

"A bicycle?" Proteus crossed his arms slightly "Well then, is he going to give it a try, or...?" Magnus looked at his father calmly "I remember when you were given your first alternate mode on your fifteenth creation day. You went nuts." Magnus sighed a bit "Come on, you have to have downloaded how this thing works, am I correct?"

Magnus sighed, and nodded his head, putting his holoform on almost at once. Carefully taking the handlebars, he looked over the bike slowly. "Alright kiddo." He kicked the kick stand up carefully "You just gotta pedal this thing. You don't have to worry about balance just yet, thanks to the training wheels." He shook his head "But go on kiddo, you can do this."

Josh took off like a bullet as he peddled vigorously down towards the hall. It was quite the grin that he had on his face, which was matched by Magnus's own grin. "You know he's going to tear up your floors." Bumblebee told him "I meant you should have gone outside and shown him." He added.

"The kid's fine." Magnus noted "Let him have fun on his first birthday."

Smokescreen threw his hands up. "Primus help us all, I'm pretty sure that Magnus was body snatched." Smokescreen spoke up with a loud chuckle "He's letting Josh break the rules? It's crazy!"

Smokescreen was even more surprised at the playful slug that Magnus gave him. "Don't you think we should be watching him?" Longrange asked as she put her hands on her hips "With all the valuables in this place, I'd hate to be him if he breaks something." She noted.

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, and made his way forward, walking through the doorway. "Son, maybe we _should _go outside for this one." He shouted.

"Nope, it's still Magnus." Bumblebee teased, earning a chuckle from the group.

...

The party was the greatest thing that Josh had ever experienced, that much he couldn't lie about. All the Autobots he had met, along with his family had been there, with some of his friends from school as well. For presents, he'd scored everything from a new video game console, to his own training blaster, which to no one's surprise, was a gift from Bulkhead (one which Magnus warned he would not be using for some time). While his grandparents had gotten him one of the coolest gifts, which again involved sports and recreation: a hoverboard which most of Josh's friends gawked at and without a doubt felt somewhat jealousy at.

Much like the bike, Magnus kept a close eye on Josh as he tried out his new overboard. Though he wasn't overbearing he wanted nothing more than to make sure that Josh was safe in his play. But Magnus kept his own gift to himself, wishing to be alone with Josh before they went over that. Instead moving from presents to cake, which quickly got Josh's mind off whatever his foster father had planned for him gift-wise.

Finally, that night, Magnus came into the living room with a package. "Alright, you asked me not to spoil you TOO much. And considering all you have gotten today..." Magnus smirked "I do however have a gift for you beyond the party." He explained "So, would you like to open my gift now?" He questioned.

As Magnus set the gift onto the table in front of him, Josh stared at it. For a moment he stared up at Magnus, then down at the package again which he carefully pulled a piece of gift wrap off of. Inside, he found a box containing small amulet that looked to be shaped like the Autobot Shield. He frowned a bit, though he took in the sight of his name on it (or at least what would be his name soon): "JOSHUA MAGNUS", and several button-like markings on it. "What is it?" Josh asked "A necklace?" He asked.

"Press a button." Magnus chuckled.

As he did, the Autobot shield seemed to glow and emit a beam which spread along the room. Within moments, a full projection of what seemed to be several solar systems showed up. Surrounding the room like an amazingly detailed 3D rendering of a star map. "Whoa." Josh breathed "Dad, this is amazing. How did you manage to get that?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

"I invented it. With Wheeljack's help." Magnus noted "I know that you cannot explore the universe like you wish to someday yet." He explained "But now you can at the very least see the known stars and their systems with the press of a button." He clicked a small planetoid, as a large display of information on it appeared beside it "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Dad... I don't know what to say." Josh replied, his voice filled with surprised "This is the coolest thing... I can't even..." He carefully approached the planet he'd clicked on carefully "It's like my own personal observatory."

"Right at your fingertips." Magnus nodded "I know it's nothing flashy like the bike. Or "cool" as a hoverboard." He noted "But I wanted my gift to be something you could keep and treasure all your life. If you so chose." He explained "I hope that-."

He soon felt arms wrapping around his leg plating. He looked down at Josh quietly, his optics filling with warmth. "This gift is amazing dad, I couldn't ask for anything cooler." He told him, though his smile soon widened "But it's not _the _best gift I got." He explained, as he leaned against his leg.

"I know, the hoverboard was pretty-."

"I didn't get it for my birthday, dad." Josh told him quietly "Getting to call someone like you my dad was the best gift I could ask for. You silly old mech."

That was a note which made Magnus's own smile widen. Slowly, he crouched down, and put an arm gingerly around the boy, belittling his strength to the best of his ability. "I suppose that is a pretty good gift." Magnus chuckled "I love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

"Now." He carefully scooped Josh up "Which star would _you _like to learn about first, youngling?" He asked calmly.

Josh wasn't sure where he would even begin to start.

...

A/N: Yes, I know, it's a very fluffy chapter. But I had to write it. XD


	38. Bullies and Lectures

**CHAPTER 38  
>Bullies and Lectures<strong>

If it hadn't been official before, it was now. Josh hated school, and couldn't wait until this whole "education" process was over. The soccer ball had hit him square in the face and knocked the eleven year old to the ground, and to say it hurt would have been an understatement. He could hear footsteps rushing over to him, and groaned as he was pushed over onto his back gently by the large red mech that was their physical education teacher, Ironhide. "You alright, Beller? That seemed to really pelt ye hard." Ironhide stated with concern as he scanned him over "You don't appear to have suffered any fractures though."

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just a wimp." One of the kids from his class stated from the back of the group "You know how that goes, Coach Ironhide, some people just suck at sports... Or life." This got a chuckle from most everyone behind.

It was only after Josh had slowly sat up that he noticed it was Brian. He frowned, and gave a small scowl in return, another thing he was pretty sure of, he _hated_ that guy. He didn't care what his issue was with his father, or how hard he had it, all he cared about was that he was a jerk and he couldn't stand him. "Brian, I really suggest you keep that trap of yours shut." Ironhide grunted "I've had to send you to the principal's office plenty of times for bullying other kids. And don't think I _didn't_ notice you were the one who kicked the ball to Joshua."

Brian grimaced, staring down at his classmate as Josh was helped to his feet. The boy didn't look too happy, but then again, neither did Josh. In fact, had this been the streets, Josh may have been the slightest bit tempted to give him what he liked to call a good "licking". But these were not the streets, and to be frank, he didn't want to incur Ironhide's wrath either. "Whatever." Brian replied "Just call First Aid over here and let the kid cry in his office again."

Josh nearly lept to his feet, and would have if Ironhide hadn't held him back a little. "Don't stoop to his level." Ironhide told him "That boy's a little brat, but I know you. You're more mature than to take him on." Josh frowned a bit, he hated to admit it, but the mech was right about that much "Now, just tell me, are ye hurt? Ye look like you're frazzled."

"My head hurts." Josh replied "Just don't call my dad, okay? I don't want him worrying."

He knew Ironhide, being one of his father's trusted friends, would understand. The mech frowned a little, and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll leave Magnus out of it this time." Ironhide told him calmly "But yer still going to see First Aid. Just in case, because you and I both know Brian probably aimed that to hurt ye." Josh nodded as Ironhide spoke into a com link "Can ye walk yourself to the medic's office?"

"Yes, sir."

Josh had to admit, he was very happy to leave the field, and away from the whole sport. Who needed soccer anyway? It was lame and hard to play, and quite frankly_,_ he could go a lifetime without it. He reached the medic's office within ten minutes, and soon found himself seated on a medical berth with the large form of First Aid looming over and scanning him. "Everything okay? No light-headedness?" Josh nodded his head, rubbing the back of it quietly "Well, that's good at least, I don't see a concussion." He added.

Josh nodded, then looked over at the door. "Do I have to go back then?"

"Not a good idea." First Aid noted "Ironhide said the ball hit you hard. I wanna keep you in here for a half an hour and make sure there wasn't any damage we haven't seen yet." He commented "The good news is, I don't think we'll have to call your father. Last time that little punk got you in here, he nearly threw a fit and I don't want that again." Josh giggled a little "Okay, kid, lay down and rest it off, I'll come get you in a half an hour."

Josh did as he was told, and after thirty minutes had passed, First Aid supplied him with a pass and he left. He was thankful that the pain had subsided and he seemed to be fine, at least for now. "Hey, Beller!" Josh froze as he noticed Brian sitting by the principal's office "Learn how to play soccer, you nimrod! You got me sent to the office again!"

"You kicked it at my head on purpose." Josh groaned.

"It's not my fault you can't play soccer and just bounce it off your head."

"What is your problem!?" Josh shouted "I get it, you don't like my dad. But I never did _anything _to you."

Brian seemed to stare away from Josh for a moment, not interested in answering his classmate's response. Josh only sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes, and starting to walk back towards Kup's classroom. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Brian shouted "I'm not done talking to you, yet!" Josh simply kept walking, trying his best to ignore him "God, I knew you were a "special case", but did your parents beat the brains out of you too?"

And that's when Josh _had it. _For the last several months since he'd been out of the youth sector, he'd stopped himself from causing a ruckus, or fighting. But his fist connected with Brian's face so hard at that comment that the boy looked almost stunned. The next thing Josh knew, a fist of Brian's own was connecting with his face, and he had tackled him to the ground. After a few more fists had been thrown, with Brian quickly getting the upper hand, Josh felt Brian pulled off of him and the leering eyes of the principal down on him.

"I-." Josh began.

"My office, _now_."

Magnus was going to kill him.

...

"I am _so _disappointed in you, soldier."

Josh stood in front of Magnus with his head hung slightly. The mech was glancing down at him sternly, standing in front of the desk in his office. The disappointment the mech felt was obvious, and had been since he'd been called down to the principal's office earlier that day. "Dad, you don't understand. Brian's a JERK!" Josh shouted "He had it coming! He's had it coming for a while!"

"We had this talk plenty of times in the Youth Sector, Joshua. Violence is _not _the answer." Magnus spoke as calmly as he could "What in the name of Primus convinced you that this was acceptable behavior _now_?" He asked sternly "Well? You might as well tell me your side of the story before I instill the punishment you know is coming."

Josh looked down at the ground, then took a seat in one of the human sized chairs in the office. By the look in his eyes, Magnus could already tell that something more had happened in the story than a simple smack in the head with a ball. (which he had been told about after his arrival to talk about the fight) "... He made fun of what my parents did to me." Josh told him quietly "He asked if they beat my brains out... And I just..."

Magnus grimaced, but quickly kept his composure. It was a low blow, and it made him angry, that much he would admit. But he needed to remind himself that he _needed _to teach his son that violence was not the answer to conflict. Especially if they had any hope that the younger generation would be able to keep the peace on Cybertron going. "That does not excuse your actions, Joshua." Magnus commented "It was wrong for him to do, and it angers me. But you do not answer cruelty with violence."

"That's what the Autobots did with the Decepticons!"

"That was a war, Joshua." Magnus replied "That was very different."

Magnus rubbed the temples of his foreplate as Josh seemed to get tears in his eyes. He hated to see Josh cry, and he knew that the comment Brian had made had undoubtedly hurt. But he knew he could do this, if he could scold his subordinates there was no reason he couldn't scold his child. "It's just hard enough going through this without Brian making fun of me." Josh whined quietly "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

Magnus shook his head, uncertainty in his own optics. "Perhaps because he is hurting just as much as you are in some ways." He told him honestly "I am sorry that you are hurting on this subject... But you must understand that I cannot have you fighting like this. It is not becoming of a young man that I know is quite bigger than his actions today showed."

"You're not going to return me now, are you?"

"Of course not!" Magnus replied "You're not going anywhere. Other than out in the waiting room in a minute, without your video games." Josh frowned a bit at that "I'm grounding you for the next two days. Be thankful the brat started it or I might have made it a week." The boy looked down, and Magnus slowly approached, crouching "Are you going to be okay, Josh?"

"It hurt..." Josh replied "Why would someone make fun of me for that?"

"I don't know, I don't understand why bullies do a lot of the things they do." Magnus admitted uncertainly "But don't let it get to you, son. He is nothing in the scheme of things... And you are bigger than stooping to his level." He carefully wiped some of Josh's tears away with the back of his index finger "And that's why I need you to promise me this is the last time I'm going to be called in for you two fighting."

Josh looked thoughtfully at the ground, then up at his father. It was clear that Magnus was only trying to teach him to be the bigger man, and not taking his side. And thus, Josh finally nodded his head in response. "Yes, sir." Josh told him with a nod "It will be the last time."

"Good." Magnus patted Josh on the cheek a little "Now, run along. I'm sure you have homework you can finish out there." He then added "I love you, son." Knowing that Josh needed a gentle reminder of that after being scolded.

"Love you too."

As Josh quietly walked out of the room, Magnus noted as Skids stepped inside. It was clear by the look on his face that the mech had been, either intentionally, or unintentionally, eavesdropping. "If you ask me, that kid deserves the licking he got." Skids admitted as Magnus frowned a bit "Right, not helping, sorry. I got those data pads you wanted though..." He began "So, maybe that helps?"

Magnus merely smirked as the mech held the data pads out to him and he took them. "Let's not encourage more violence _after_ my lecture, Skids, thank you." Skids rolled his optics at that "Now, let's get down to business on the situation in Kaon discussed in these..." He held up the data pads "Shall we?"

He'd need the distraction after that day.


	39. A Sense of Danger

A/N: And with this chapter, we reach the home stretch of the story! Which means yes, sadly, the story will soon end! :( But here we go, let's get the end started.

Buttttt there's a catch. This will be the last chapter I have up for a while. Mostly because my notes on the rest of the final chapters following this one are currently on my main computer, which is out of commission for now. I should get it back in a few weeks, and I ask for your patience until then. :D If you need something to tide you over until then, I will still be updating "A Matter of Fate" as I have been, since I do have those notes. So if you haven't checked it out and have seen Age of Extincton, perhaps that can tide you over.

...

**CHAPTER 39  
>A Sense of Danger<strong>

On some nights, when his stress was at his limits, Magnus would watch Josh sleep. That night had been no different, as he looked in on his sleeping son. He still did not quite understand what relaxed him about it. Whether it was the fact that he looked so peaceful in his sleep, or if he just enjoyed watching the boy shift and mutter in his sleep, but something about the sight managed to relieve all the tension he felt. That day, he had hardly even been able to see him, having been dealing with yet another attack near Iacon, no doubt perpetrated by the terrorists. It was an action that continued to remind him of a disturbing truth that he was only now coming to accept: these attacks would not stop, only worsen until they found the culprit.

Yet, Josh remained oblivious, at least for the moment, to any of it. Quietly cooing, and shifting in bed, fully unaware of his guardian looming over him. The sight was enough to make Magnus caress his back gently, the boy snuggled deeper into the sheets, smiling slightly. Even if Josh wasn't fully awake, Magnus knew that he had gotten the message that he had a pair of warm optics watching him. "Sleep well, my little soldier." Magnus spoke quietly.

He calmly noticed that Smokescreen was waiting by the door and sighed. He took one last look down at the boy, stroking his back soothingly once more before making his way out of the room and towards Smokescreen. "Checking on him, eh?" Smokescreen nodded "I don't blame ye. Especially after the day I heard you had." He explained.

"Any day I don't get to come home more than once is a rough day." Magnus agreed as he checked the security codes for his sons room "Thanks for coming over early today to keep him busy. It's not often I'm this busy on weekends, and I wanted him distracted."

"Of course, I love spending time with the kid, you know that." Smokescreen put a hand on his shoulder "He wasn't much trouble, either. I just took him to get a new video game and then we came back and played." He paused "Do you think it's still safe for Josh to go to that fair tomorrow if the attacks are really getting worse?" Magnus frowned "I know, you promised the tyke, but that attack was dangerously close to where you work."

Magnus trilled at the thought of anyone touching Josh. It was definitely not something he liked to think about, yet, he also knew that it was a very real threat, especially with the terrorist threat growing worse. "I can't go back on that now, he's already had a rough week with that boy, Brian's actions." He noted, sighing quietly "He'll be with Terry's mother, as well as his bodyguards, and Prowl." He then added "Nothing will happen."

"If I didn't have my day job I'd go too." Smokescreen replied "But I guess if anything, Prowl has that covered. He'd rip apart any mech that even took a step near him." Magnus smirked, and nodded in response "Is there anything I can do elsewhere? I know you probably have a lot on your processor now that they're making their way TO Iacon."

Magnus stroked his chin thoughtfully, thinking it over. There was a lot he needed done, but most of the Enforcers were already on the brunt of the issues. He sighed quietly, and shook his head. "I appreciate your concern, Smokescreen, but you do your job just fine helping out with Josh." He rubbed the young mech's shoulder, taking a deep breath "I think you've earned a bit of a break from worrying about him."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop."

Magnus smirked again, knowing that it was probably a very true statement. The mech sighed a bit, looking back at Josh's door, and wondering if he would be able to stop worrying tomorrow himself. "Then that will make two of us." Magnus replied "But we cannot live in constant fear. Even I have accepted that someday, I will always have to worry about that." He then added "He won't be a little boy forever."

"I hope not!" Smokescreen replied "I can't wait to give him his first driving lesson."

"You'll do that over my offlined chassis." Magnus snorted "I want the streets to feel safe when he learns to drive. Not like I've unleashed a second Bumblebee or Smokescreen out into the world." Smokescreen frowned, but hid the chuckle that was forcing itself out "Either way, that's something we won't have to worry about for some time. And I need some recharge myself." He stretched a bit "Check on him before you leave in the early morning, will you?"

"Of course, sir."

As Magnus made his way down the hallway, he tried his best to ignore his internal fears. It wasn't like that they had actually attacked within Iacon, they were still safe, or as safe as they could be. And as far as he was concerned, Josh would be in good hands tomorrow. And that was what mattered.

...

Josh wished that Magnus had been able to come with him that day, though he knew why he couldn't. Even though it seemed to be a quiet day in Iacon as his main bodyguard, Flamefist, drove down the road, he knew that was deceiving. With each passing attack, the city became more and more tense, and that day was no different. "Josh?" Josh's eyes shot down at the radio "Is everything okay, bud? You've seemed down all morning! I thought you'd be more excited to get out of the house for a while."

Josh nodded his head slowly, leaning against the door slightly. "I'm fine, I just wish dad had come." Josh answered, verbalizing his thoughts "Prowl's going to be there when we get there though, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course he is. Magnus wasn't going to let you go out without at least _one _of your uncles there." Josh smirked at Flamefist's notion, though he supposed that was true, especially given the state of things "Primus, this traffic is horrendous." He heard the mech mutter "Come on, already, I'm almost late as it is!" He tried to shout over the traffic, but to no avail as Josh giggled "Hey bud, if I take a shortcut, you promise not to tell your old mech?"

"Do I ever?"

Josh leaned back as Flamefist cleared just enough of a path to move over in the next lane, and turn down an alley. Josh tensed up a bit, he didn't like alleys, perhaps because of his history in Kaon, or perhaps for other reasons. Whatever the reason was, he felt his body tense as his bodyguard drove along. About a foot from the exit however, he felt Flamefist come to a sharp stop and throw his door open. "GET OUT!" Josh's eyes widened as he was thrust from the car quickly "Josh, run to the nearest main street, now!"

As the large mech transformed, Josh didn't eve need to question him. Before he could even ask what was happening a missile had collided with Flamefist's chest and sent the large bodyguard to the grond. "Flamefist!" Josh shrieked, his eyes turning as a large, grey colored mech with wings and red optics landed at the entrance "Flame! Get up! GET UP!"

Flamefist attempted to push up off the ground, but soon found it to be futile. A fact which the red opticed mech seemed to take great glee in. Josh stared at his bodyguard, whose blue optics looked at Josh in terror. "Josh, RUN! I already told you to go!" Josh backed up in terror "RUN!" Josh turned heel as he began to run down the alleyway and the large mech entered, making his way casually towards him "You stay the slag AWAY from him!" He stated as he finally managed to stand.

"Magnus really should invest in better protection if he wanted me to do that."

Flamefist flung a fist, shooting off several blasts at the same time. The fist missed, but the blast collided with the mech and sent him down after a moment. The mech growled, grabbing the younger mech violently, and tripping him up as he stood up. "You shouldn't have done that Auotscum." The mech growled, pointing a blaster at Flamefist's head "When you get to the pit, tell them Hazzard sent you."

"Frag you!"

The guttural scream Josh gave out as the mech snuffed out his bodyguard was loud enough to turn Hazzard's attention back to him. A malicious grin slowly spread over the mech's face as he deactivated his blaster, and began to approach. "Don't bother running, human. You're not going anywhere anymore." Josh continued his run but quickly found the entrance to the alley also blocked by a tall, purple mech, this one seemingly a grounder "So good of you to join us, Ion."

Josh looked between the two large mechs, his eyes watering up as he stumbled back. Ion seemed to give a deep cackle, approaching the boy while rubbing two of his talons together in an attempt to terrify the little boy. "C'mon little buddy... We aren't going to hurt ye. We just want to play a game." He laughed louder "Don't you want to play a game with little ole me?"

The sound of sirens quickly grabbed both of the mech's attention. "Slag, we've been reported!"

Before Josh knew what was happening, the mech that called himself Hazzard had gripped his waist. He quickly yanked his young prize up off the ground with a dark growl, and narrowed optics, ignoring the boy's shrieking. "They're closing in fast, Hazzard!" Ion shouted "If we lose the boy, the boss'll have our helms! What are we gonna do?"

"I'm taking him, you're staying behind to hold them off." Hazzard snarled "Take a few of them out for me, will you?"

Ion nodded quietly, bringing out a blaster as Hazzard tightened his grip on the young human. "Let me go!" Hazzard stared down with an amused expression on his face "Let me go you big bully! My dad won't let you get away with this! They'll notice I'm gone! They'll come looking for me!" The grin only seemed to widen at Josh's demand, and shouts of terror.

"Oh child..." Hazzard chuckled "We're _counting _on them noticing." He stated with his voice dripping with venom.

As the mech transformed around his terrified prize, all Josh could do was scream. Though it was soon drowned out by the loud sound of jet engines, and blaster fire from a small distance that filled the air. As he flew off, Hazzard hummed to himself happily, ignoring the sobbing and blubbering. His master was going to be most pleased with him, most pleased indeed.

...

A/N: I know, I'm evil as hell for leaving you there. But I promise, this short hiatus will be over before you know it! :)


	40. Plans and Interrogations

Anonymous: I would like to thank you for your honest constructive criticism of the "abusive parents" storyline in this story. As a young writer, I understand that I still have a lot to work on as a writer, and any chance someone can give me to help me grow is very welcome. I will take all of your constructive criticism into consideration in the future.

A/N: And I don't have my computer back, but I do have my notes back, so this is back! :D

...

**CHAPTER 40  
>Plans and Interrogations<strong>

Hazzard was in no way gentle with the way that he threw Josh violently to the ground. The boy cried out, his eyes staring quietly around the metal room they were in. Hazzard had flown them into a massive building quite a ways from Iacon, to where his master clearly resided. The room was both dark in color and lighting, though the light sources it did have allowed Josh to see most of it. Including who he was at the feet of, a tall, demonic looking mech, with a black paint job and gold accents and the deepest red optics he had ever seen. The mech, that he could only guess was Hazzard's master, gave a snarl, exposing his fangs. "Is this the boy?" Hazzard nodded as the mech spoke, his voice icy and almost snake-like "Perfect. Welcome Joshua Beller, to my humble abode."

"W-Who are you...?" Josh trembled quietly.

"You know my brother well... Farfield." The mech hissed "Has he ever mentioned me?" Josh shook his head "My designation is Breakline, and you... My little friend will be wise to remember my name. As I will soon be your master, as well as the master of all on this planet." He told the boy with a sneer, stepping forward "You truly are a tiny one, aren't you? I'm surprised Magnus hasn't stepped on you."

Josh stood, backing up slowly, only to find that Hazzard was blocking his path. The mech grinned a bit, looking between Josh and his master. "I betcha Magnus will do anything we want now. Why blow the deligates sky high? We have his bratling, we could get him to do whatever we want." Hazzard snorted quietly "I say we just beat the little brat up a little and get him-."

"You moron. He would warn the other deligates." Breakline replied cooly "Why be puppet masters when we can destroy the government itself? With him we can bring Magnus here, and by executing him before all of Cybertron... Well... They'll need a new election." He then added "One that requires a new leader..." He added.

"You're going to execute my dad?" Josh asked terrified.

Hazzard laughed a bit, and nudged him with his foot. "Of course we are. We're gonna use you to draw him out, so we can make an example of him and this whole "joint world" foolishness." There was a sound of engines from behind him, and he grinned a bit "We've placed eight bombs under your father and the other delegates work places... And once we have your father under co-operation and here... Well that place is going KABOOM!" He chuckled a bit.

"And the best part is, the world will never know it was us." Breakline explained "Because our plans have already been pinned upon one mech..." Josh turned as a pair of other former Decepticons dragged in a form, that he immediately recognized as Farfield "I take it that the so-called "heavily guarded" safe house was easy to break into." He shook his head "Magnus is an idiot."

Josh's eyes widened as Farfield raised his head, his optics hitting him. Josh could only tremble a bit, so this was the point, this is what the rebels had been leading to. The death of his father, the government, and blame it all on his friend. Josh shuddered, and while this mech grew into power? A mech that, at least to him, seemed to be the face behind this group that had been striking fear in Cybertron? He closed his eyes, it was like that mech he found out about: Megatron, all over again. "Do what you want to me. Pin this whole slagging thing on me too." Farfield growled "But if you hurt Joshua I will murder you."

"It's good to see you too brother. Were you listening in?" Breakline chuckled "Or did you simply finally put that tiny processor to work and figure it out?" He asked as his laugh grew and he approached his brother "I don't plan to hurt Joshua at all. After all, Magnus won't co-operate if we hurt the little creature, now will he?" He then added "I want him to hand himself over willingly, without a fight. It's the best way to make this quick and easy."

"Haven't you seen Earth films?" Farfield mocked "You don't tell your whole evil plan, it's a classic mistake."

"The boy is far too young to do anything to stop me. And as for you..." Breakline pointed at Farfield "Soon enough, you'll have a nice little control chip in that helm of yours. So you'll barely remember your name once that's in." Farfield's optics widened "What? You didn't think I would find a way to make SURE no suspicion landed on me?" He approached him calmly "I'm not even going to get my hands dirty from THIS act."

"Why are you doing this!?" Josh shouted, angry "What did my dad ever do to you?"

"Josh-." Farfield tried to warn.

"He won." Breakline snapped "The Autobots controlled ninety percent of Cybertron in the war. And now that we have lost they control it ALL! It's not right. Certainly not while former Decepticons live as second-class citizens. Especially underneath filth such as you humans." He added very cooly "It's time for change, one that certainly does not involve merging our species." He then added "You don't understand, most don't. But I do. I am tired of Autobot tyranny, as are my companions." He then adds "And it all starts with wiping the Autobots currently in power off the face of the universe."

"The only would-be tyrant I see here is you." Farfield countered with a cold glare.

"It will not matter much as you won't live to see this new dawn, brother." Breakline replied "After all, what better way to gain the trust of a nation than destroying the mech who destroyed so many lives... And killed our glorious leader, Ultra Magnus." The last part he said with deep sarcasm.

"Magnus will warn others!"

"If he says a word, my spies will alert me." Breakline stated cooly "And then, well, it's not looking good for junior, now is it?"

Josh grimaced, and backed up more at that, though he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Breakline smirked at Hazzard, then down at Josh with a malicious look of glee. "Hazzard, send Magnus a message about his little human." He waved him off "While I attend to my brothers programing... Surely I won't leave that to JUST my underlings."

"Got it." Before Josh could do anything he was lifted up again, as he struggled and cried out "C'mon, kid. Time to help uncle Hazzard reel daddy in."

"If you hurt him! I swear to Primus I'll offline you!"

It was the last thing Josh heard Farfield say before he was carried away into the darkness and out of the room.

...

"You have five fragging seconds to tell me where my son is or I will tear your helm off!"

It was rare that Prowl saw Magnus so angry as he was when facing the mech they'd captured, Ion. He could tell the panic within the mech was strong, and with good reason. Someone had made off with Josh, they'd killed his bodyguard, one of Magnus's friends and a kind and trusted mech. And what's more, they had taken away the one person that Magnus held most dearly of all: his son. "You'll know soon enough." Ion chuckled lightly "But I'm sure that he's having lots of fun on his playdate with my master and our friends."

At that, Prowl grimaced, watching as Magnus reached over the interrogation room table and grabbed the mech's scruff bar. Magnus had never been known for his patience, but it was clear the mech was testing what little he had for his closest friends and son. "Listen very carefully, you sorry piece of slag." Magnus warned darkly "If your "master" has touched so much as a hair on my sons head, I will tear both of you into so many pieces your own carrier won't recognize you." He stated, putting a blaster dangerously close to the mechs head.

"Shouldn't you tell him to put that away?" Ion gulped, turning to Prowl.

Prowl's optics locked with Ion with a glare of his own. If he though that he had gotten "good cop" Prowl today, he was very, very mistaken. He was as seething with rage as Magnus was, and such a state was an exceedingly dangerous one for Prowl to be in. "You're just lucky we're not allowed to do much in here." Prowl replied "You'd make this much easier on yourself by just telling us where the child is." He added "Because you're messing with a human who holds the sparks of many here, including mine."

The blaster continued to dig into the side of Ion's head as the mechs body trembled. This hadn't been part of the deal, he was supposed to be back at base now. He wasn't ready to die for the kid, but he knew either way, he would be dead now. "As a former, and current, Decepticon, I will not betray my own kind." Magnus gritted his denta at the mechs cold reply "You'll find out my master's demands soon enough, and then you'll see your brat again." He sneered "Isn't that enough for you."

He was slapped in the face with the gun after that. He felt energon pour down his lip, and grunted as Magnus leaned forward. "The war is OVER. There are no Autobots, there are no Decepticons." He told him loudly "You and your terrorist organization are the only reason that we even remotely have whispers of the war returning going around." Ion's optics narrowed at that "We are - were in a peacetime, but as usual some people can't settle for peace. You need tyranny and fear!" He added.

"Typical Autobot." Ion sneered "So vain in your beliefs. The council were the tyrants before, and now you and your group has simply REPLACED them." Magnus was shaking with anger at this point "You don't DESERVE the position you were given. Just look at how you've dumped so many ex-Cons into Kaon, which you've left little more than a hell hole!" He then added "You save one child from the slums and you think all is forgiven-."

"Watch your mouth."

"You're a BIGOT!" Ion shouted "If us so-called "ex"-Decepticons didn't feel like second class citizens, you could have achieved peace! Now though? You're going to know what it's like to lose everything." He leaned forward slowly "And my master will make fragging SURE of that." He then added "Your home, your high-class lifestyle, and finally, when the time is right. That little boy you tried so hard to "save" for your public image."

The fist conncted so hard with Ion's jaw that he had no time to react. Magnus had had it, he punched him once, twice, three, four, eight times until the mech had fallen over in his chair, huffing out air from his vents in pain. "The only person I see as losing anything is you and your entire sick organization." Magnus turned around "Lock him up, Prowl before I murder that mech."

As Magnus exited the interrogation room in a huff, he sucked in a deep breath. What was he going to do? They were getting nothing out of Ion, he had heard nothing out of the kidnappers. He trembled, where was Josh now? Probably scared, alone, and terrified. He shuttered his optics, and shook his head. "Josh... Stay safe..." He muttered quietly.

At that moment, his comm pinged, with an unknown signature. Magnus frowned, knowing who it was, knowing what was coming next. He could only hope that whatever the mech wanted, he could be stopped.


	41. Threats and a Plan

A/N: And it's back for its remaining (few) chapters! :D YAY! Shortest hiatus ever, but I think the break has really helped me get this chapter out. :) Thank you all for being so patient with me.

...

**CHAPTER 41  
>Threats and a Plan<strong>

Josh whimpered as Hazzard threw him onto the table before him. The grey mech stroked his head with a talon in a way that sent chills up his spine. He slowly turned around so that his built-in camera and screen appeared before him. The mech bared his fangs, and gave a low click, relishing in how scared the boy was. "Alright, buddy, be a good little human and talk to daddy when he appears on that screen there," He pointed at the screen which he spoke of. "Tell him that you're okay, but you're only going to stay that way if he does what I say."

"I'm not helping you!" Josh snapped.

"Then I'll slit your throat," Hazzard snarled, making the boy jump back. "Do what I say, you little twerp. Or you'll never see daddy again, not even before he dies." Josh trembled a bit, hating the thought. "Do you understand?" He hissed quietly, Josh slowly nodded. "'Atta boy."

After a few moments, the screen lit up to the face of Magnus. To say it killed the eleven year old to see his father with a look of such fear and sadness in his optics would have been an understatement. "Dad... Dad, I... I..." His voice cracked a little, though he could see the anger blazing in Hazzard's optics as a result. "Dad, he says he'll kill me if you don't do what he says, I'm sorry... I don't know what to do," He felt a pair of talons grip him from behind.

Magnus's optics narrowed as he looked at the talons, and then up at the owner. Hazzard had made his way behind Josh now, stroking Josh's back with his claws. He could see his son wince in pain, and do nothing but cringe. "Well, hello Ultra Magnus," Hazzard chuckled, leaning forward. "I can tell by the look on your face that you remember me."

"Take your claws off of my son," Magnus growled, anger in his voice. "If you do harm to him, you will get _nothing _from me. Other than a visit to wherever you are. And trust me, you won't like the end result of it," He watched as Hazzard carefully removed his claws from Josh. "Now Hazzard, what do you want? Credits? If that's what this is about, name your price."

Hazzard chuckled a bit, blocking Josh as the boy tried to run across the table. Magnus watched in anger as he began to play with the terrified boy, as if wanting to establish his dominance over him. "Eh, credits just aren't gonna cut it, Magnus," Hazzard teased as he ran his claws along Josh's shirt. "I know the kid's worth a lot more than credits to you. So why take him for something so trivial?"

Magnus caught the terrified eyes of Josh, who had tears now streaming down his face. He knew Hazzard was right, even just seeing him now, he'd do anything to get Josh back. It was his weakness, whether he wanted to show it or not. But right now, he showed it in the way he softened his optics. "It's going to be okay, Josh," Magnus told him gently. "Don't be afraid."

"Don't listen to him, Joshy," Hazzard mocked. "You should be afraid, because we have fun plans for you if daddy doesn't comply," He snickered, shaking his head slowly. "Come on, daddy," He picked Josh up slowly, tilting his head. "Ask me what I want again, take a guess. "Don't you want your boy back? Or is it just that you don't care as much as you let on?"

Magnus threw a fist down upon the wall behind him, hard enough that Hazzard jumped at the sound. Josh squirmed a bit, looking up at the mech, who appeared tall even on the screen. He knew that his father was angry, angrier than Hazzard was probably expecting. "What the pit do you _want_?" Magnus demanded. "Answer me or I swear to Primus himself-."

"We want you, you moron," Hazzard replied, his optics meeting Magnus's. "Alone. No bodyguards, no help, no weapons. I want you to bring yourself to the quardinates I'm sending you. If I get so much as a hint that you're trying anything fishy..." And that's when he threw Josh to the table so hard he screamed. "Then I'm going to rip your precious little sparkling wide open." He stated, cutting the front of his shirt with a talon maliciously. "Is that clear enough for you, Magnus? Or do I need to demonstrate a little bit more?"

"Stop!" Mangus shouted as he began to do just that. "I'll do what you ask, as long as he isn't hurt. If you keep cutting him like you did? You'll get nothing more than Enforcers knocking on your door," He told him with his voice so low and angry, it send chills up his spine. "Do you understand me?" He questioned rather cooly.

Hazzard grinned, and finally removed his talon from Josh's body. He rolled his optics, but gave a small nod in response. "Then we have a deal," Hazzard replied, crossing his arms slowly. "My master, and I, will be expecting you in the next eight hours. If you have no arrived in that time, the deal is off." He explained rather harshly. "I'm sending you the co-ordinates now, do whatever you have to to make sure you're not followed." He then added. "Your boy's life depends on it."

As the screen was clicked off, Breakline slowly approached his underling. His optics lowered down towards Josh, who was trembling, and crying quietly. "Get him in his cell, bind him up, and gag him. I've got a buyer very interested in purchasing a young plaything once we have no more use for him," He watched as Hazzard picked Josh up violently. "Shame you had to get a little physical to have him get the idea. But I don't think this one minds if his purchase is a little damaged."

"My dad's going to kill you," Josh spat.

"Even if he tried, I'll be killing him first," Breakline mocked. "And with you sold off into the care of my good friend and slave owner, Vostius... Well, who will ever know the wiser?" He teased, with a chuckle. "You're just what he looks for, young, defiant, and untamed. He likes that in his collection of pets, he likes to break you first." He then added. "Get him all snug in his cell already, you lazy aft."

"On it."

As Hazzard carried Josh along, he could only hope against all hope that Magnus had a plan.

...

Magnus had never thought, with Optimus gone, that there would be a reason to get Team Prime back together. And yet, desperate times called for desperate measures, and they were the only ones he was sure would help. Most mechs would be scared to risk all of their lives over anyone, but to them, it wasn't just anyone. To them, this was one of their own, as any child of a Team Member was a member of their whole family, period. Even Arcee, who was living on the outer rim at the moment, and hadn't even had the pleasure of meeting Josh had come at the news.

Of course, given Magnus was sure there were spies in his office, they met elsewhere. More specifically, on an abandoned building at the very edge of Iacon. Somewhere nowhere went, because it contained the slums. Even a Decepticon would not willingly go here, they had figured, it only made sense. "After all this time," Arcee began from her perch on top of a large crate. "Why now? If the Decepticons still existed, wouldn't they want to strike sooner?"

"They didn't have something to use against us until now," Wheeljack observed, looking at Arcee. "Other Autobots had human kids too. But Magnus is the only senator that has one. And as the leader of the whole slagging planet..." He shook his head slowly, lowering his optics. "We should have known. With all the attacks, we should have known that they were going to take him. Should have all been protecting him."

Arcee shook her head an turned to Magnus. He'd been quiet since he'd finished explaining the situation, likely sick with worry. She shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "So what's the plan, sir?" Arcee questioned. "You called us all here to help. So clearly you're not going to just give them exactly what they want." Magnus nodded in agreement.

"I need some of you to come with me," Magnus explained. "And some of you to protect the senate building. I think it's safe to say that while I'm gone, they plan to do something there. We need to find out where, what, and when." He looked at Wheeljack. "I need both you and Bumblebee to cover that. Bumblebee can find things easily, and you are among the best when it comes to weapons."

"So find and disarm whatever they might have planted," Bumblebee nodded. "Consider it done, sir."

It was Smokescreen who spoke up next, taking a few steps forward. His doorwings twitched in obvious nervousness, and for good reason. "So the rest of us are coming on the rescue mission?" Magnus nodded. "If these fraggers didn't want you followed, how can we pull that off?" He questioned, his optics full of confusion. "They'll kill him."

"No they won't. They won't know you're coming," Magnus told him, crossing his arms. "The co-ordinates I was given are just outside of Kaon. Which is an advantage for us due to a tactic Optimus used early in the war," He then noted. "Between Iacon and Kaon, there is a series of underground tunnels. Ones we built in secret, even to our troops in hopes of implementing them." He then added. "Unfortunately, the Council deemed it too "cowardly" and thus, though they were completed, did not allow us to use it until later in the war, once they had offlined." He then added. "This is how the two spies sent on a suicide mission to open the gates got in. And it is exactly how we will get into their headquarters now."

"Their headquarters? You mean they're using Megatron's old HQ?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"Indeed," Magnus confirmed. "Everyone but myself will don cloaking devices, and enter the base in secret," He explained, bringing out a string of belt-like objects. "Made by Mirage, they are, in essence, based upon his own built-in technology. It will mask your spark signature and body for up to twenty minutes. During which time, you will enter the base and get Josh out of there."

"And what about you?" Arcee questioned. "Are you really just going to hand yourself over?"

Magnus nodded his head, his optics locking with Arcee's. "Whoever is behind this won't stop here. They must be stopped, and the only way that will happen is if he gets what he wants," He explained, then added. "I will hide several weapons using some of these devices. And once I know Joshua is safe, I will drop my act." He explained.

"You'll need back-up," Bulkhead spoke up.

"Very well," Magnus nodded. "One of you will come and find me once you're in the base. Just remember your time limit, if it goes off before we're ready," He paused a moment. "We could all be offlined in the process."

Arcee shook her head, stepping forward. "We've never failed before, and not starting now," She told him bluntly. "I don't even know the kid, but I'm in. If these Decepticons think they can get away with something like this... They have another thing coming," She commented.

Magnus nodded, staring around as each of the other members of Team Prime stepped up. In the end, it seemed as though none of them were about to say "no", not that it surprised him. After all these years, this was, without a doubt, still the bravest group of Autobots he knew. He checked his internal clock calmly, and looked at each of them. "We have four hours to make their deadline," Magnus announced. "So let's roll out!"

He could only hope this plan, as half-hazard as the plan was, it would work.

...

A/N: And there we go! The first of the last couple of updates! Please just keep in mind I am in school now. So updates will be coming, but maybe a little more slowly. Just like the other fics (this week being an exception, depending on muse. But then again, muse will always be a big factor on which story I update).


	42. The Battle Begins

**CHAPTER 42  
>The Battle Begins<strong>

Josh leaned against the wall of his cell quietly, squirming in his bonds. He'd finally stopped crying, though it took several hours and a nap. Not that napping was very easy in the situation. With a dirty cloth shoved in his mouth and taped over, and his arms bound behind his back in chains, leaving no room to even think of moving. Not that he could with his legs also bound together. It was clear that Breakline didn't want his most valuable asset going anywhere, and if he did, he had a funny way of showing it.

And yet, Josh didn't stop trying to get himself free, he refused to. He'd been rubbing his arms raw trying to squirm out of his binds for a good hour. And yet, the more he tried, the more pain he felt himself in. He hated this, he wanted to be home with Magnus. He wanted to be goofing off with Smokescreen and going to the bases with Bumblebee. But instead, here he was, waiting for them to kill his father and sell him off as some sort of plaything to a man he'd never heard of.

Josh's eyes shot up as he heard footsteps, his eyes bulging. Who was there? Were they going to ship him off already? He violently began to pull at his binds now, panic setting into the pit of his stomach. Closing his eyes, he let the tears fall despite his desire to keep them inside. As they got closer to his cell, Josh trembled, and prepared for whatever was coming next. "Josh?" Josh's head shot up at the sound of Smokescreen's voice. "Thank Primus, it's me buddy, it's Smokescreen."

The first thing Josh noticed was that he didn't see the mech anywhere. Was he imagining things? Was this a trap? He didn't have the ability to ask either, his makeshift gag making sure of that. He waited for a moment, and then he noticed the thin line moving along each of the bars, and slowly cutting through them. He squirmed slightly, and waited as footsteps sounded out. "Arcee, it's him," Smokescreen whispered. "Definitely him," Josh shifted a bit. "Kiddo, just hold still, I'm going to free you up."

The next thing he knew, Smokescreen appeared in front of him, making sure to keep the cloak on his signal. Josh's eyes lit up, and he looked up at Smokescreen as the mech carefully took the tape off of his mouth. "S-Smokey!" Josh sniffled, shaking his head as the mech began to cut through the binds on his arms with a laser. "You're here?" He questioned, confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that a trick question?" Smokescreen questioned. "Josh, buddy, I'm here for you," He stated as he freed his legs, and the boy lept forward to grapple onto him. "The whole team met your old mech the second we heard. We were not about to let you stay kidnapped," He offered gently.

Josh's heart warmed, Magnus had gotten a rescue party for him? Up until a few months ago, he'd have thought he wasn't worth such a thing. That no one would bother, because after all, why him? Why that homeless kid with the abusive parents? The answer was obvious now more than ever. It was because he wasn't that kid anymore, he was the kid who had a family that cared about, and loved him. "Dad?" Josh looked around at that. "Is dad here?"

Arcee dropped her physical cloaking device as well, and looked down at Josh. "Handling the rest of the situation," She explained calmly. "Our orders are to get you out of here before anything goes down," Josh looked at Arcee, and shifted close to Smokescreen. "Hey, it's alright, I'm a friendly," She stated, calmly as she could. "I'm Arcee, I'm sure your dad told you a little about me?" Josh nodded, relaxing just a little. "Good, I'll keep my distance if that's what you need," She then looked at Smokescreen. "We need to move fast, before the cloaking devices wear off."

Josh's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. They were leaving? But if they did that, Magnus was in danger, and so was Farfield. And even moreso, the entire planet was in danger. He squirmed, and struggled as Smokescreen picked him up. "No, we can't leave dad!" Josh began to insist. "They're gonna make Farfield kill him! They're going to blow up the senate-!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Smokescreen hushed his young friend slightly. "What do you mean? Who's going to make Farfield do what?"

All at once, the young boy spouted out everything he had heard. The panicked young human didn't waste a breath, his voice stammering. And the more he spouted out, the more Smokescreen and Arcee became worried. This was not what Magnus had been expecting, at all. And that meant that he was in danger, _grave danger_. "Scrap," Arcee growled. "Those snakes, can the Decepticons sink any lower?"

"Get Bee and Wheeljack on the comm. They need to evacuate the building," Smokescreen shook his head. "I'll get Josh to Ratchet and have him get him out of here. Then I'll be back," He explained, shifting Josh further to his chest plate. "Don't worry, kid," He commented as he noticed the fear in Josh's eyes. "We're gonna go help your dad, but first we need to get you to safety," He explained. "You got it, kiddo? I promise, if you go with Ratchet, nothing bad is going to happen."

Josh watched as Arcee quickly activated the physical part of the cloaking device again. Panic was still building up in his stomach, but he slowly nodded his head. Inside, he prepared himself for a speedy getaway as Smokescreen jogged down the hallway. But of course, nothing was this easy, and as Smokescreen turned the corner, he found himself face to cannon with a Vehicon. "Well then," Smokescreen muttered, his optics peering down at Josh. "Josh, you might want to find somewhere easy to hide," As he set Josh down, he quickly turned back to the Vehicons. "You want the kid? Come on, guys. I'll gladly give you a new lesson in why you don't mess with us!"

Josh watched in both surprise, and fear as Smokescreen threw one Vehicon to the ground and a battle ensued.

...

Magnus hated having to play co-operative prisoner. He knew that it was for a good cause: soon his son would be safe, and everything would be okay. But at the same time, his idea of a good time was _not _being man-handled by two vehicons. And yet, here he was, doing just that as they led him into the main hub inside what was once Megatron's base. Only for a moment, he was surprised not to see Farfield before him. But his surprise was waned significantly when he realized who did stand before him.

"So your brother was right," Magnus grumbled, as he looked up at Breakline. "I really should have known. Only _you _would stoop so low as to make children a part of the equation." The large mech grinned wickedly at Magnus, who simply chuckled. "You always were a coward that way."

It was at that point that the grin faded from Breakline's face. Oh how he was going to be happy to have Magnus out of his way. It was without a doubt a fact that he was _not _going to miss the leader's attitude towards him. "Of course I used your child," Breakline snorted. "Just because you are not smart enough to use your opponents weaknesses against them..."

"Smart?" Magnus snorted back at him. "You'll have half the forces of this planet looking for him. You took their leader's child, Breakline. You've done NOTHING other than foolishly formulate the dumbest plan I have ever seen," He then added, rather bitterly. "Even if you manage to kill me, and take power. As I no doubt suspect to be the case, there will be an investigation."

Breakline smirked, and shook his head, amused by the fact Magnus had not figured it out yet. He put his hands on his hips, and shook his head, approaching Magnus slowly. The next thing Magnus knew, the mech had backhanded him, hard across the face. "Primus knows I've wanted to do that for a very long time," He growled as Magnus spat out some Energon. "But I must say Magnus, you really are too stupid to realize the fact... An investigation won't matter. Because I won't be the one executing you."

From his spot to the left of where Breakline had been standing, Hazzard gave a small whistle. Staring up, Magnus was stunned to see Farfield step out of the darkness. But immediately, he knew something was wrong. His optics were almost dead, like he was gazing into endless nothingness. "Farfield," Magnus managed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, he can't hear you," Breakline replied cheekily. "We put a nice little chip in his head that makes it so he can only follow my voice. And as a result, he will be working as your executioner tonight," Magnus grimaced, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Rather brilliant, if I do say so myself. We plan to broadcast this, as well as the destruction of the senate building to all of Cybertron."

"You're going to let your own brother take the fall?" Magnus growled.

"My brother betrayed the Decepticon cause," Breakline stared over at Farfield with a frown. "This is his punishment, after all, all deserters must have one, Magnus." He violently forced the senator to his knees. "Don't look so surprised. I knew there would be an investigation as well. But I couldn't have anybody doing that, now could I?"

"You are PATHETIC." Magnus growled at him. "I may die here, but others will rise in my place. In _our _place." He then added. "All you'll get out of this is another Primus-forsaken war." He added, quite loudly. "Billions more of our kind dead. Millions of families wiped out once more, not only of our species. But of the humans as well!" Breakline smirked. "Is that really what you want?" He asked cooly.

"Of course it is! Do you think I've done all these attacks for fun?" Breakline shouted. "I didn't even think I would have to go this far! But it seems the world needs a little push towards war. A war in which if I gain power, I am guaranteed to win," He crouched down, and looked Magnus straight in the optics. "And finish what that pathetic excuse for a "leader", Megatron, started."

Magnus looked him dead in the optics for a long, seemingly endless moment. "Did you get that all recorded, Bulkhead?" Magnus asked, his optics turning towards where he knew the cloaked mech stood.

Before Breakline could respond to the sudden outburst, he was thrown across the room by a blast. Magnus grinned, as both of them dropped their cloaking devices. Having gotten the signal from Arcee that Josh was safe. "Every word of it," Bulkhead commented, bringing out his own cannon out. "And uploading to the Enforcers as we speak."

"You fragging glitch!" Breakline snarled. "Your son is-."

"Out of here, with friends," Magnus noted. "Which means, the deal is off. And so is your war."

Breakline turned to both Farfield and Hazzard, a look of pure venom on his face. It was clear that he was fully enraged now, and out for Energon more than ever. "Kill them, KILL THEM BOTH!" He snarled as both of his pawns rushed forward.

Magnus quickly prepared his weapons, his optics narrowing. He knew he had to be careful, not to hurt the unwilling pawn that Farfield. And moreso, he promised himself inwardly that he would tear Hazzard apart piece-by-piece. And then, he swore inwardly, Breakline was next. "Alright then, I guess this is happening the hard way," He snorted.

And so he and Bulkhead charged forward as well.

...

A/N: Yep, cliffhanger! And only 2 or 3 chapters to go. ;_; Sad about that last part. But keep checking back for the remainder of the chapters!


	43. The Blast

**CHAPTER 43  
>The Blast<br>**

Magnus wasted no time, simply rushing forward violently and straight for Breakline. He reached for the forge on his back, deactivated the cloaking device on it, and swung the mighty hammer right across the face of the mech. Breakline snarled, quickly bringing out his blade, and deflecting the next blow with it. Of course, Bulkhead, being of massive size and strength was able to fight off Hazzard without much difficulty. After all, Breakline had only ever used the mech as a puppet, a tool to do as much damage as possible. No one accused him of being any good at fighting when he couldn't fight dirty. While Farfield, much to his relief, rushed towards Magnus, his cannon out. "Think fast!"

And Magnus did, quickly dodging the blast that Farfield shot at him. Breakline took the opportunity to swing his blade and create a deep gash across Magnus's back. The large mech screamed, and growled under his breath. "Two against one," Magnus spoke up. "You really are dirtier than Megatron, I'll give you that. At least he had the cog piece to get slag like this done himself!"

"He was also stupid enough to surrender," Breakline snapped. "It's no wonder he lost the war if he felt fighting FAIR was the right thing to do," He swung the blade down again, but Magnus quickly parried. "Come on, Magnus, get on the offensive again. You're supposed to be one of the toughest mechs," He growled. "Your son fought back better than you are."

Magnus swung so hard that Breakline felt as though his head would be nearly knocked off. The mech spewed out Energon, and watched as Magnus turned around, looking at Farfield. "Forgive me, Farfield," He stated as he started towards him violently yet again. "But I can't let you do anything you'll inevitably regret!" He spun around, and slammed it hard enough in the head that the mech crashed, his optics offlining, though he was still alive. "He always had a weak spot at the head," He turned to Breakline. "Come on, Breakline, it's just you and me now."

"Still not a fair fight for you," Breakline sneered.

Their weapons collided violently, their attacks and blows never-ending. Magnus was having trouble keeping up with the much bigger mech. But all the same, he did not give up. This mech was a criminal who needed to be brought in for his crimes, one way or another. "I don't back down, Breakline," He snarled, making his firmness clear. "You're going in for your crimes against Cybertron. Regardless of if I have to take you in one piece, or several PIECES."

The next time he swung, it hit him in the chest and knocked him clear across the room. Breakline groaned lightly, grabbing the blade which he had dropped up and thrusting the weapon towards Magnus. It was so fast that Magnus had little time to react as it penetrated his shoulder. He cried in pain, ripping it out as he noticed that Breakline had started down the hallway. "Bulkhead, I'm going on the pursuit!"

Bulkhead turned from his firefight with Hazzard, nodding his head as Magnus tore off down the hallway. They made several twist and turns, with Magnus wondering quietly where he was heading. What was he running to? And then it hit him, why hadn't he gotten confirmation through the com link that Josh was safely back at home with Smokescreen? SLAG! "No you don't! NO YOU FRAGGING DON'T!" He shouted loudly.

But Josh was within Magnus's sights before he could do anything. By the time he reached him, Breakline had hold of the boy's middle and was darting his way down the hallway. Much to Smokescreen's surprise, he turned around, throwing a Vehicon against the wall. "JOSH!" He turned as he saw Magnus running. "Magnus-!"

"I've got him!"

Magnus pushed his limits as he rushed after Breakline. He was not getting away with his son. He would sooner offline than watch him get away with the boy. After all, they had been through together, after everything he had survived. He refused to let this psychotic fragger get away from him, not with his son, and not without him. "DAD!" He heard Josh, who had just looked up to see him shout.

"Hang in there, Josh!" Magnus shouted. "I'm right behind you, I'm coming!"

"Not for long."

Magnus was surprised as Breakline turned, and blasted at the ground before him with a fusion cannon. Magnus barely had time to register this, as the older floor, which had somewhat rusted, blasted apart. He growled quietly, staring down at the large gap that seemed to be between them now. He backed up quickly, and without even a hint of hesitation, leapt across the gap, landing on the other side. He huffed slightly, looking up as he noticed that Breakline had made his way out of the hallway, and towards a large staircase.

The roof, Magnus realized. Panic settled into him, was he expecting somebody? Somebody with a ride? Someone who could take him and his hostage away, and off to who knew where? No, that wasn't happening either, and even if it did, he would hunt them to the ends of the Earth. "Ultra Magnus, sir!" Magnus turned to see that Arcee was rushing towards him. "What's going-?"

"He's getting away with Joshua," Magnus huffed slightly. "Enforcers are probably on their way, but they won't make it in time. Not if he has anyone already on the roof," He kicked open the door, and looked up the large staircase. "Cover me, I'm going up there!"

Arcee nodded, loading up her cannon. She wasn't surprised as Magnus quickly ran up the staircase, not even breaking to take a deep breath. His legs were burning, and his body was aching, but it didn't matter. This ended here, and this ended now. And as he reached the top of the staircase, he stepped into the dark night with only that on his mind.

...

Josh's eyes lifted up as he saw the ship that waited by the roof of the base. He took in the sight of the mech that waited by it as well, he was dark, lean, and menacing, carrying a cage in his hands. "What the frag is going on?" The mech, Vostius, snarled slightly as he looked at Breakline. "I came expecting a purchase, not blaster shots and Autobots!"

Breakline growled back, and turned his head, noticing that Magnus was now reaching the roof. He turned back to the mech, and shook his head, shoving him back towards the ship. "I've got your purchase," He held up Josh, who was petrified. "But I'm coming with you now. We've got an issue, that fool Magnus tricked me. And unless you want us to be cell mates for the next eighty vorns... It's time to go."

Josh trembled as the purple optics of the mech looked him over. The new Decepticon scowled a bit at the damage, but scratched his chin. His optics yet again lifted to the approaching form of Magnus, who had now gotten out his cannon. And as he could see, he was not alone, with Arcee already behind him and now quickly shooting at them. "He's damaged, but he will do," Vostius held out his hand. "Give him to me and get onto the ship before I change my mind, because his condition is slagging bad."

"Not in this lifetime!"

The blast that connected with Vostius nearly caught the slaver off-guard. It hit him square in the chest, sending him falling back just enough to fall off. Magnus grinned, at least for the moment, grateful that the Decepticon had stopped to think through what was happening. "It's OVER Breakline!" He shouted, standing before the mech with his cannon pointed at his chest. "Give me my son back and I promise you will get out of prison."

Breakline took slow, cautious steps back, looking over the edge of the massive building. He grimaced quietly, the fall had definitely not offlined Vostius, but it had knocked him out flat. "Very well," Breakline growled, setting Josh on the ground. "You win, Magnus, the boy's yours to keep."

"Dad!"

Magnus felt a wave of relief fill him as Josh rushed toward him violently. But it was for this same reason that Magnus was too focused on Josh to notice the fusion cannon come out again. "You can have him for the next five seconds he's alive!" Breakline taunted, firing the blast for Josh.

"NO!" Magnus shouted, rushing forward at the sight. "Josh! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

As Magnus threw himself forward, the whole world around Josh stopped. He prepared for the blast to hit him, but instead, it never made contact. Instead, it hit Magnus, square in the chest, and with such velocity that the great mech fell. As Arcee approached him violently, Breakline brought his fusion cannon up to his spark. "If I'm going down," Breakline shouted, then eyed Arcee viciously. "Let what I did here inspire others like me." He then added, so quietly it was almost a hiss. "I'd rather meet the pit than be captured by you and your enforcers."

Arcee cringed as the mech shot himself in the spark, blasting the chamber apart. Her optics widened, the mech was clearly out of his mind. And yet, she should have seen it coming, after all, he had been able to see that the end was near. "DAD!" Arcee's optics turned to Josh, who had made his way to Magnus. "Dad, get up, come on, you gotta get up."

Arcee's optics immediately hit the sight of Magnus, but the sight was not a pretty one. Her leader and friend laid against the roof, energon pooling out of his wound and onto the surface as he struggled to keep his optics online. "A-Arcee," Magnus groaned. "Get him out of here. He doesn't need to see this, he doesn't-," He groaned at the sharp pain.

"Enforcers are on their way!" Arcee shouted, already hearing sirens in the distance. "And I'm sure as pit not going anywhere. Because if you offline on me? I'll fragging kill you!" She crouched, and began to press down on his chest. "RATCHET!" She commed. "Ratchet, Magnus is down! I repeat. MAGNUS IS DOWN!" She began. "You need to get up here now, he's losing a lot of energon."

_"I'm on my way, Arcee," _Ratchet replied. _"What was he doing on the roof!? He was supposed to-!"_

"Stop lecturing and get up here!" Arcee watched as Magnus fought back against possible stasis lock. "Magnus, you stay with me. Josh _needs _you if what Smokescreen told me means anything," She tried to encourage him.

"Dad," Josh looked down at him quietly. "Please..."

Magnus weakly reached his hand forward, and rested a fingertip on Josh's hand. As energon trickled down his lip, he looked at the boy, feeling as his pain began to overtake him. "Don't be scared, Joshua," He managed weakly. "It's gonna be okay, son," He whispered. "It's going to be ok..." He never finished his sentence, never even got the chance to.

Before he knew anything else, his world was enwrapped in complete darkness. And even as he could hear Josh screaming for him in the distance, he could not reply, could not speak up. Eventually, the voices disappeared, until finally a light appeared in the darkness. Reaching up, he realized that though his optics were not online, he could see. And what he saw was something he could not outright believe. "Ultra Magnus," A gentle baritone rang out in the darkness. "It has been a while."

"Too long, Prime," Magnus muttered, watching as the form of his former friend appeared in the light. "Far too long."

...

A/N: That's right guys! Optimus will finally show up in this next chapter. Does this mean Magnus is dead, or does it not? You'll just have to wait and find out! :D Just two more chapters to go until it's all over!


	44. EPILOGUE - Repost With Big News

A/N: So I decided to merge the final chapter, and the epilogue into one chapter. So this is it, guys. The final chapter of the story. :( I want to thank EVERYONE who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It means so much that you all loved and enjoyed the ride, even though I know it was a LONG one. :3 I hope you all enjoy the way that I wrap it up! Here it goes.

**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes, this IS a repost. And I have a good reason to be reposting this one. (Rather than breaking the rules and making an Author's Note chapter) Because if you're a fan of this fan-fiction, there is a **SEQUEL** being written. But if you're wondering why it's not in my fanfiction archive, is because I am not the writer. Rather, a reader **TOMMOROW'S HERO** has taken over the reins for me on this one. It is not set after the epilogue (if there will be a sequel set then, I'm not sure when or if it will happen but I plan to write it if that day comes) but it is none-the-less a sequel set five years after the main events of the story, and is 100% approve by me (the author approached me before taking this project). You can find it under the title of **SIMPLE ACTS**. I hope that you'll enjoy the first two chapters as much as I have if you choose to tune in!

...

**EPILOGUE  
><strong>

Magnus stood before his friend, and former leader silently. His optics locking with his, saddening by the minute. He must have been dead, that much he was sure of now. He'd failed Josh, who he'd promised he'd raise. And even though he knew that without a doubt his creators would raise him, he still felt a pit in his chest. "I'm dead, aren't I?" Magnus asked, his voice distant. "That shot killed me."

Optimus shook his head, and stepped forward, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Not yet, but you ARE dying," Optimus began quietly, watching as Magnus stared at him, bewildered. "From here, it is up to you to decide to continue fighting or pass on. As is the choice of every spark that has passed on," He stood there for a long moment. "You did a brave thing back there," He commented calmly.

Magnus's optics glistened slightly, remembering fully what he had done. He _had_ done a brave thing back there, but he would expect nothing less of himself. He loved Josh with every ounce of his spark, and if he hadn't thrown himself in the way... He shuddered to think of his son, blown to bits by that blast. He didn't regret what he did, he'd do it again, and again. Because even if it meant he might pass on, it also meant that the boy would have a full life. "He's my son, Prime," Magnus explained. "The Decepticons have taken many things from me. But I refused to let him be one of them," He looked off into the distance. "I made the choice that I had in my spark, to let him live."

"You have changed," Optimus mused. "There was a time where you disliked the humans."

Magnus frowned, but nodded his head in response. He knew that much was true, and moreso, he knew that Josh had completely changed how he felt there. A fact which he could consider himself thankful for. "I just saw him, and he reminded me so much of you," Magnus shook his head. "I thought I was insane, taking a human child into my home. And yet," He paused a moment. "I knew I was meant to find him, to save him."

"I am aware," Optimus nodded. "For it was I who put him in your path," Magnus's optics bulged. "Both Primus and I saw how lonely you were. And what's more, we saw how things needed to change," He explained. "The boy has a pure heart that not many humans obtain. The capability to change things for the better undeniably lied within him," He then added. "And you needed the nudge to bring peace to our planet for good."

"Then the boy," Magnus paused a moment. "He is important to all of this, isn't he?" Optimus nodded his head in response. "How? He's only eleven. How could a child help us into peacetime?"

Optimus simply shook his head at his friend, and Magnus knew the answer that was coming. He couldn't know, or perhaps, Optimus didn't, but somehow, Primus did. "Unless you join me in the well, I cannot tell you," Optimus explained. "There are things only Primus and those in the kingdom can know," He paused a moment. "All that I can tell you, is that someday Joshua will grow up. And when he does, he will be essential in uniting the humans and the Cybertronians."

Magnus looked into Optimus's optics, as if trying to figure out what he meant. But he could only think of one thing, one simple thing. "An astronaut would not have the political power to do that," Magnus began quietly. "Is he to grow up to succeed the seat I held?" Optimus simply stared at him silently. "Either way, the way you speak, he'll need guidance, he'll need someone to show him how to be a leader."

"Indeed," Optimus replied. "But it need not be you, not if you wish to pass on," He then added. "There are _many _dark days ahead in this whole new world, Magnus," Magnus frowned at that, almost sulking a little. "In order for him to face his destiny there will be loss. If not from you, then from others." Magnus stared at Optimus. "Therefore I implore you to consider the choice at hand."

Magnus was silent as Optimus stopped speaking, simply holding out his hand. Even without any words spoken, Magnus understood what Optimus meant by it. "This is a hard choice you are asking of me," Magnus breathed slowly. "To leave to the eternal kingdom in order to avoid darkness. Or to stay and raise a boy who I have come to love. And who, apparently, is of great importance," He then added. "It should have been you instead of me, Prime. You know how to raise a great leader, I don't."

"You already are," Optimus began quietly. "Your actions, of showing Joshua love and compassion, and that the world can be helped... These are all qualities that will lead him towards his destiny. Finding a family that loved him was essential," He then explained. "Without it, his fate would, without a doubt, be much bleaker." He explained.

"You just have to be cryptic," Magnus grunted.

"It does not matter," Optimus spoke up. "Now the time for you to go back is shortening. You must make a decision, Magnus. But even so, know. That no matter your decision, Josh is on the right course." He then added. "You have changed his life, forever."

"I have to make it now?"

"Now, my friend." Optimus whispered.

As Magnus closed his optics to think, his lips slowly formed his answer.

...

_11 YEARS LATER..._

The tension in the air was overwhelming for the young man. In the eleven years that had passed since the Breakline incident, Joshua had not faced a more terrifying situation than he did now. The graduation caps had long fallen from the sky, the cheers died down, and hugs exchanged. He'd finally done it, after all this time, he had graduated from Iacon Academy (with full honors one might add) at their university level. It had been a long road, from his days of dreaming of being Astronaut, to slowly working his way into Political Science, but none-the-less, he had made it.

In the audience, he could see Terry, who held up his diploma to him proudly, excitement in his face. Josh only waved, holding his own one up with all grins. But inside, he could only wonder what he would do now. What office would he go for? The senate? He'd always considered that, all things considered, and a part of him still wanted to do so. After all, Magnus had been the mech that had inspired him. After all he had sacrificed for him, it was without a doubt a wish for him to follow in his footsteps.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hug. One that he immediately recognized of that of Longrange. "Josh, sweetspark, we are so proud of you!" She declared, her holoform pushing tears from her eyes. "Look at you! All graduated, Mr. Validictorian," She muttered, then held the young man close again. "It feels like just yesterday we were all celebrating that first birthday with us."

"'Range, don't suffocate the boy," Proteus murmured, prying her off gently, before giving Josh his own, firm hug. "You did good, boy, you made me proud up there. That speech about your past and all, very moving," He stated, clearing his throat. "I hope you're eyeing a seat on the senate now. Because Primus, the way you carry yourself these days, they'd better watch out."

"He knows a seat is open for him to take when he wishes."

Josh smiled, his eyes twinkling as he was scooped up into a massive hand, and held to someone's chest. Ultra Magnus was probably the proudest father in the procession, or at least looked to be. The large mech looked down at his son, and smiled. "Dad, people are watching," Josh muttered. "You know that Jenny Wilson is probably watching me right now."

"Let them watch," Magnus rubbed Josh close to his cheek. "I am so proud of you, Josh. From the slums of Kaon to the valedictorian." He snorted a little bit. "Imagine what those fraggers who called you derogatory names would think of you NOW," Josh laughed a little bit. "Now, by a seat in the senate waiting for you, I do mean figuratively. I can't actually promise that."

"You run the whole planet," Josh snorted. "And you can't even tell me that I can-?"

"You did not get here through taking the easy way out, young man," Magnus interrupted, his optics baring down upon Josh. "You are going to apprentice under me, as we discussed. Then, once we have finished that," He began, his voice very firm. "Then we can talk about the senate." Josh rolled his eyes slightly, and pouted. "What happened to the simpler days where all you wanted was to see the stars?"

"I'm still gonna do that," Josh grinned. "What do you think that minor in Astronomy is for?"

"Such an overachiever," Proteus snorted. "Take after your father that way."

Josh nodded his head slowly, and leaned into Magnus's neck. His father peered at him, a smile crossing his lips. Yes, Josh was every bit the hard working young man he expected him to become. And at the moment, he couldn't be prouder. He knew that everything that Optimus said was right, he already had taken after him, slowly but surely. "But first," Josh replied. "I'm going to use my newfound degree to help Kaon," He began. "And then maybe the rest of the crappy cities."

"Think smaller," Magnus commented. "And besides, with Farfield back in charge... I think Kaon is well on its way to recovery."

Josh nodded his head slowly, looking down at it. "Maybe, but I didn't get this degree for fun," Josh spoke up proudly. "I want to make a difference with it, dad," He then explained. "Just like you did with me. I mean, if it weren't for you, who knows where I'd be." He explained, his voice low. "Though I guess I did almost find out when-."

"Enough about that," Proteus shook his head. "C'mon boys! We have a graduation to celebrate! Let's find Prowl and Terrence and get the pictures." He then added. "You can talk changing the world some other time!"

Magnus smiled, and continued to stare at Josh silently. Yes, they most certainly would be talking about it later. As Josh's words were only a confirmation to him: this boy was destined to take the kind actions of Magnus, and take it a step further. And without a doubt, he could not wait to see where that journey would take him. "Don't worry soldier," Magnus told the twenty-two year old. "You're going to change the world, I can feel it."

"I think we both will," Josh replied.

As Magnus turned to follow his creators, however, his optics turned and fell on an unseen spectator. In the crowd, Optimus stood, and watched, there, but only in spirit. The proud smile said it all: he was proud of Magnus, proud of his choice, and perhaps, after watching over him for so long, proud of Joshua. "What're you looking at, dad?" Josh asked, as Magnus simply nodded to Optimus, who returned it in confirmation that he was still on the right track. "Dad?"

As Magnus turned his head to look back at Josh, he already could see Optimus disappear. "Nothing, soldier," Magnus sighed, putting his hands on his hops. "Simply musing upon your words," He then added. "I think that, if we are both to change the world, we should start with your ideas," He explained, encouraging the boy he knew was meant to change things. "Where would you like to start?"

As they walked off towards their waiting family, it was all too clear. For them, their future was bright.

...

A/N: And, FIN. I am so sad to see this story end, but I hope it was a satisfying conclusion for you all. I always knew I wanted Josh to eventually follow in his father's footsteps, but it took a long time of deciding if that meant this inevitable ending. I hope that it came out well enough that it didn't seem forced. Either way, thanks to everyone who read! It's been a great ride!


End file.
